Across the Divide and Through Valhalla
by chaosmoon75
Summary: Sherry was on a camping trip with one of her friends when the universe decided to go haywire. She finds herself with several new worries and not a whole lot of information on how she is supposed to handle it all. Her focus will be on trying to figure out how it happened, so she can make it unhappen, but life never really likes to cooperate. Also includes Cloud, Caius and Noel.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any rights to anything within the Final Fantasy VII Compilation, or the Final Fantasy XIII Trilogy

 **A/N:** I know, I know. I should be focusing on my other stories, and I am, but this invaded my mind about a week ago and won't let go. In typical 'my brain' fashion, it wouldn't shut up until I started this, so we now have another Final Fantasy story. This one is a crossover though. It will be a little different than what I have done before, but I hope you still find it interesting. Please enjoy and let me know what you think!

 **Chapter 1**

Sherry grunted as she pulled herself up one more slight rise. The light in front of her danced on the cave walls as the lantern she had tied to her pack wobbled with her movement. She was just glad it was bright enough that it didn't have to be held in front of her. There would have been no way they could have gotten far in these circumstances otherwise. Once she was at the top she turned and knelt down, so she could help her friend, Kaylan, up the rise as well. Once they were both up her companion gave her a playful glare. "You know, when you asked me to go camping, I wasn't expecting something like this. Even if we haven't run into cave spiders yet, this is crazy. What possessed you to want to go spelunking?"

"You didn't have to come if you didn't want to." Sherry smirked before heading deeper into the cave.

"I didn't say I didn't want to, just… you know how I feel about spiders." Kaylan shuddered, and Sherry laughed at the motion.

"I don't like them either, but I was told these caves were pretty open; at least the parts that have been explored before. If we do run into them, then they'll be fine on the walls and not close to us. We'll have plenty of time to see them first and don't tell me you haven't been looking. We got lucky to get access to this place anyway. Not a lot of people know about it, so it's perfect." She paused when they got to another cave offshoot. It only took her a moment to paint a small arrow on the wall pointing back the way they had come. Once it was done, she turned back to Kaylan again. "So which direction this time?"

"We've been going right at every turn, so right. We can take the left ones the next time."

"Right except for the one that led us back again, then we took a left, but I suppose right is as good as any." They moved down the right fork, chatting amiably while they continued. They had been exploring for close to three hours and knew they would be heading back soon but wanted to see if they could find something new. There had already been several breathtaking rooms filled with stalactites and such, but so far, they had only seen one small clear pool. For the region, they should have found the underground river at some point. That was what they had both been hoping to find.

They had finally decided that it was nearly time to turn back when a sudden noise caught both their attention. Kaylan looked over with scrunched brows. "What was that?"

Sherry shook her head. "It sounded like voices up ahead, but I couldn't understand anything. It's probably the acoustics."

"I thought we were supposed to be the only ones down here?"

"Jon said we were the first to ask for permission in over a year. That doesn't mean a group of kids hasn't come here without permission. I'm surprised they're this deep though. Most people stop after the first few rooms. Let's see what's going on."

They headed forward carefully. They didn't want to surprise whoever it was, especially as they noticed the voices were yelling. It didn't make matters better that they all seemed to be male. They caught sight of a low green light around the next bend, but Sherry paused and put her hand on Kaylan's arm. She received a strange look for the movement but didn't say anything. It had just occurred to her that if these men were down there without permission, then there was a good chance they might be doing something else illegal as well. If that was the case, then they needed to get away and let the landowner know instead.

She started to back away slowly and pulled on her friend to go as well but they were stopped by a bright light suddenly filling the tunnel they were in. They both covered their eyes but were instantly aware as they were hit with chips of stone. Sherry's eyes widened as she heard a rumble close by. She looked back to see a blackened part of the stone crumbling and realized that the tunnel might be caving in. She quickly pushed her friend forward as she yelled out. "Move! Go, go, go!"

She knew she didn't have time to explain so she pushed her forward until they were around the bend. Kaylan must have finally realized what was going on as she turned to run. She tripped over a rock outcropping but managed to fall into the room that opened up. She quickly turned to make sure her friend had followed but was overcome by dust and the sound of falling rock. She panicked slightly when she didn't see Sherry. Her voice was interrupted by coughs as she tried to wave away the dust while she screamed out for her friend. "Sherry! Sherry!"

"Ugh, I'm fine. Quit yelling." Kaylan nearly cried at the sound of her voice. She stood and tried to wave away more of the dust as her friend emerged from the tunnel. She barely noted the fact that she was covered in dust and limping before she grabbed her in a tight hug. Sherry let it go on for a minute before pushing her back and looking her over. "I'm glad you weren't hurt, but we're going to have to look at that fall. Give me a minute first."

It was at that point that she looked up and saw six sets of eyes trained on the two of them. Her eyes widened as she took in the way the six men were dressed. She couldn't find her voice at first, but she finally started laughing as she limped a couple more steps toward them. "Sorry for interrupting your larping guys."

She tried to take another step and winced as she put pressure on her right leg. Kaylan was still by her side, but the younger girl had not yet said anything. She was looking around trying to figure out what was going on.

Sherry waited for a response and when she didn't get one, she finally spoke again. "Uh, well, I'd love to say that we'll just head back, but it looks like the tunnel behind us caved in. I'm sure we can find a way out, just let me rest for a moment."

It was at that time that Kaylan finally realized that her limp had become more pronounced. She looked down and her eyes widened as she saw blood streaking through the dust on Sherry's leg. "You're bleeding!"

Sherry gave her a confused look before her eyes followed her friend's gaze. When she saw the blood running down her calf she winced again. She tried to reassure her friend though. "I'm fine. We can take a moment and bandage it, but we need to figure out how bad that cave in was."

It was at that point that one of the men finally found his voice. He stepped forward past the others that were frowning at him, but he ignored them and held up a hand. "My lady, it would appear that you are injured due to my negligence. Please allow me to heal you."

She looked him over quickly and laughed again as she tried to continue ignoring the pain. "Way to keep in character. That's a nice costume too. I don't think I've ever seen one so good."

The man gave her a confused look but didn't back away. "I am unsure why you are assuming I am wearing a costume, but I can already tell that your injury is not small. Please." He took a few steps closer and gestured for her other hand.

She wasn't sure what to make of the man and her confusion was showing. "You don't even have a pack, unless you have it stashed close by. Just let me wrap it up and I'll be fine."

He gave her a strange look but ignored her as he bent down to get a closer look at her leg. She stiffened when he reached out and touched her ankle. When he stood and frowned at her she took a step back. "You are not fine. Your ankle is at the very least badly sprained, although it looks to be broken."

She turned to Kaylan when she heard her gasp. She tried to reassure her. "We can wrap it tightly and head back as soon as we get out of here. That should be our first priority."

She could tell Kaylan wanted to say something, but they were interrupted when the man stepped closer. She tried to step back but he quickly knelt and picked her up with one arm behind her knees. By the time she found her breath to start yelling he had already moved to a rock outcropping and set her down. She gave him a confused look as he knelt again. She was about to ask him what he thought he was doing when his fingers probed her swollen ankle and she growled at the pain. She was getting ready to yell when her attention was caught by movement. She looked up and realized the rest of the men had shifted slightly, but they were all watching with frowns.

She tried to ignore the man and ask the rest of them what they were doing in the cave without permission, but another movement drew her gaze. She realized the only light source left was a glowing pool of greenish water behind the group. She was surprised that the phosphorus was glowing through the water, but that thought was replaced with shock when the surface of the water lifted. That had been the movement that originally caught her eye. Her shock was visible when a wispy tendril lifted away and started past the group. They all jumped back quickly as they noticed it passing them. The only ones that hadn't moved were Kaylan, Sherry and the man in front of her.

Kaylan nearly fell over when the tendril kept creeping closer, but Sherry yelled before she could move. "Stop!" At the same time, she pushed the stranger's shoulder to get his attention. He frowned up at her, but she only had to motion behind him. He looked back and jumped up at the sight. He turned back to grab her out of the path as well but as soon as he moved the tendril shot forward with enough speed to preempt him. Sherry didn't even have a chance to wonder what the hell was going on before she was wrapped up in green.

Her vision was instantly inundated with images that made no sense to her. The only pattern she could discern was that they all involved the men that had been standing around the cave. She vaguely heard herself scream, but it was like she saw it from outside. The images that kept flashing were the only thing she could focus on. Finally, they slowed to a stop and an image of a blonde woman in armor filled her vision. The woman reached out to her before the image dissolved.

When the woman disappeared, Sherry's vision cleared, and she found herself kneeling with several people surrounding her. She shakily got to her feet and tried to steady herself. She opened her mouth to speak but her attention was drawn by a sharp pain on the underside of her wrist. She flipped it over and her eyes widened as she watched a multicolor, geometrical design finish filling out right in front of her eyes. She looked back up to the men as they all looked on with confusion and she tried to wrap her head around what just happened. Immediately she started to deny what her subconscious was already telling her. "No! This isn't real. I must be knocked out still. What the hell!"

The man with purple hair and feathers was the first to speak. "You have become a L'cie."

She felt herself sway under his words and violently shook her head. The man that had initially offered to help her stepped forward and grasped her elbow before she could fall over. She ignored him as she heard Kaylan call out. "Your leg! There… there's no blood!"

She looked down out of instinct and wished she hadn't. Not only was there no more blood, but her ankle felt fine. She knew that was impossible, even though she could both see and feel the truth. She tried to jerk out of the man's hands, but he wouldn't let her go. He was still staring at the pattern that had appeared. She wanted to scream out her disbelief, but it came out as a whimper. She felt lightheaded, but she pinched her arm to focus. She ignored the men as a sound from Kaylan caught her attention. Her friend looked like she was going to pass out at any moment. The sight helped her to get herself together, so she could focus on her friend. "Kaylan, listen to me. Sit down right now."

She wasn't sure if the girl hadn't heard her, or if she was incapable of listening at the moment, but she called out louder. "Kaylan!" The shout finally drew her attention and her gaze finally focused. "Sit down."

When she did as she was asked Sherry spoke up again. "Now, put your head down and take deep breaths. In through your nose and out through your mouth. Count to at least four with each breath." When she was sure that her friend was finally calming, she turned to the man that still had her arm in his grasp. She tried to keep her fear from her face when she spoke. "Could you please let me go?"

He released her elbow but didn't move back. She ignored him as her gaze swept across the rest of the group. They all wore wary looks that shifted between the other members of their group and her. She took a deep breath before she spoke. "I don't know what the hell that was, but it would be great if you could all explain what is going on."

It was the purple haired man that spoke again. "I cannot say why we are all gathered, but the brand- you are a L'cie."

She shook her head again. "L'cie aren't real. That's impossible." She took a step back and bumped into the wall. It was at that point that she realized the pool that had been giving off the phosphorus green light was gone. She looked around for the new light source and had to hold back a scream as she noticed three of the men were holding fireballs in their hands, including the one right next to her. She wasn't sure if she wanted to scream or run but she did neither. She couldn't hold back her curse.

The same man that had spoken earlier stepped closer and was looking down at her hand as he spoke again. "I have never seen a brand such as that. Where is the Fal'cie?"

She refused to acknowledge his statement. Instead she glared at him. "Alright, _Caius_ , back up. Now." She glared at the man standing next to her as well. "You too, _Genesis._ "

Both men gave her shocked looks, but they moved enough for her to get past them. She immediately moved to her friend and took her by the arm to help her stand. "Are you alright now?"

The girl gave her a nod, but she could tell she was still freaked out as she looked around at the gathered men. The redhead finally spoke up with a furrow between his brows. "You have me at a disadvantage. You know my name, but I have not had the pleasure of hearing yours."

She scoffed at him and then pointed to each man as she spoke. "Genesis, Caius, Noel, Cloud, Zack, and Sephiroth. Just because I know who you are pretending to be doesn't mean anything." She tried to keep her voice from cracking as she spoke. As hard as she was trying to convince herself the men in front of her were acting, the sting on her wrist was telling her she knew she was lying to herself.

All the men gave her looks of shock at her knowledge. The one with silver hair finally stepped forward. "Who are you and how did you bring me here, wherever here may be?"

The other three men still looked shell-shocked as she backed away from them all. She tried to keep her breathing under control as she juggled with the weight of the three glares. Her wrist gave another sharp pang and she looked at it reflexively. It had already started to change, and she realized that as impossible as it might seem, this was really happening. She nearly dropped to her knees again, but she managed to lock them in place and face all six men. She grimaced as she spoke. "Let's say I believe this is really happening. Even if it is, I have no idea what the hell is going on. Kaylan and I were just exploring these caves while we're here for the week camping. I probably have less idea about what's going on than any of you."

Caius finally spoke up again. "You didn't receive a focus?"

She clenched her jaw to keep from snapping at him and took a deep breath. "Ok." She had to take another before she could speak. Her brain was still in shock at everything that had happened in the last few minutes. "I did see something, but I really don't understand it."

He nodded his head as if he understood. "I have heard of others that could not completely understand their focus at first. Do you know the Fal'cie that marked you? If so, you might be able to better understand."

She shook her head as she looked around. Most of the men wore looks of disbelief and they all looked like they had something to say. She glanced at Kaylan who still looked like she was either ready to bolt or faint and she gave her friend's arm a comforting squeeze. She finally turned back to the gathered people with a sigh. "There are no Fal'cie here. I'm nearly positive it was done by a Goddess anyway."

Caius' eyebrows shot up and his voice was reverent when he spoke. "You were marked by Etro directly?"

She shook her head and couldn't stop from glancing at Genesis from the corner of her eye. "No, I'm pretty sure it was Minerva."

Caius gave her a confused look and it was Genesis' turn to look shocked. They both murmured the name she had just spoken. Genesis was reverent where Caius was confused. She sighed and shook her head. "I know I am confused as hell, so I imagine you are too. We can discuss this until we're blue in the face, but can we get out of here first. I have a burning desire to see the sky right now."

She didn't wait to get an answer before she helped Kaylan to the rock she had been sitting on. "Stay here and yell if anyone gets close. I'm going to check the tunnel and see if it's completely blocked."

The girl gave her a frightened look, but she squeezed her hand and gave her a smile before she headed back to the tunnel they had come in from. Her back was stiff as she walked past the men and ignored their gazes. It was Cloud that moved first. He stepped up beside her and his voice was quiet when he spoke. "I'm not sure what is going on, but I'll help." He looked back over his shoulder with a glare at the silver-haired man she was still trying to ignore.

She gave him a small smile and finally glanced back as well. The others had started to move toward her, but they were giving each other wary looks and weren't making much progress. Finally, she stopped and looked back at them a little more closely. Sephiroth was the first she looked over and his brow raised at her evaluating look. Before he could speak, she realized there was something important about all of them. She held up her hand as she quickly looked around.

Genesis didn't show any signs of degradation and Sephiroth, while glaring, did not have an evil smirk. Zack was wearing his First Class uniform and she also noticed that Cloud was wearing an outfit that was not a Soldier or infantry uniform. As for Noel and Caius, they both wore outfits made of leather, fur, feathers and beads. It was most noteworthy on Caius since he wasn't wearing his black body armor.

Her own shock was hard to modulate as she realized that it was probable that none of these men were from the same time. Finally, she spoke up, looking to Sephiroth first. "What was the last thing you remember before you got here?" His scowl deepened, and she shook her head. "Please. I know you want answers, but I need to know what was going on. I have a feeling I will be just as affected by all this as any of you."

His scowl didn't go away, but he finally answered. "I was on a mission when our transport was attacked by a dragon. We defeated it easily, but I was separated from the others. The ground opened up underneath me and before I could jump out of the way, I found myself here."

She gave him a nod but paused before speaking. "Were you on the way to… Nibelheim?"

The man next to her stiffened and she grabbed his arm. Sephiroth gave her a shocked look. "That is classified, how did you know?"

She shook her head and didn't answer. Instead she turned to the blond next to her. " _Think._ Think about what that means."

His brow furrowed before his eyes widened in shock. "That's impossible!"

She shook her head again and looked to Zack. The youngest First was looking at the man next to her as if he were not sure what he was seeing. She waved her hand in front of him and got his attention. "I imagine you remember the mission Sephiroth was just talking about as well, don't you?"

He looked at her briefly before he looked around again. It seemed as if he were seeing all the others for the first time. Cloud wore the same shocked look as he walked over to Zack. "Zack, you're alive."

The tall boy in front of Cloud gave him a funny look before he gave him a bright smile. "Of course I am!" He finally looked at what Cloud was wearing, and confusion covered his face again before he looked back at Sherry. "What is going on here?"

She gave him a sad look before she turned to address all of them. "I don't really know what is going on, but it looks like you all come from different points in time, not just different planets."

Noel finally spoke up for the first time. "Different times I might be able to understand, but different planets? That's too weird."

She nodded. "I understand, but you have to realize that this isn't Pulse." She turned to the other four. "It isn't Gaia either. You're on Earth. I know that doesn't mean anything to any of you but trust me. If I could become a L'cie, then the rest is feasible as well." She glanced down at her brand once again with a grimace.

At that point several of them tried to speak at once. She held up a hand and raised her voice to try and be heard above the din. "Enough!" When most of them looked back to her with shocked faces she continued. "I know it's hard to believe. I'm barely keeping my own mind in check, but we can't figure anything out until we get out of here. Can we all please just table our differences and questions until we can accomplish that much. Once we get out, I will do my best to answer questions, so we can all figure this out."

There was silence for several moments before Genesis broke it. "Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess. It would seem we have no choice but to comply for the moment. We are getting nowhere as it is."

She gave him a nod and moved to help Kaylan. She whispered reassurances to her younger friend as she moved them both to stand in front of the cave in. She grimaced at the sight of it now that she could see it better. It was a wall of rubble. She couldn't see over the top and she was hesitant to try and dig through it. The last thing they needed was to make their situation worse. She turned to the rest and tried to hide her grim look. "We can't go back the way we came, but these caves are all interconnected. I'm pretty sure I saw another tunnel on the other side of this cavern. Let's see where it leads."

No one looked happy about their options, but there was very little speaking as they all moved to cross to a darker patch across the towering cavern. When they reached it and confirmed it was a tunnel, she had to bite back on her relief. There was no guarantee that this would lead to a way out. She still had Kaylan's hand in hers and she faked a smile as she pulled her forward. "It may take us a while, but I'm sure this will connect to one of the tunnels we've already been in." She could tell her false cheer did little to assuage her friend's doubts, but no one said anything else as they all followed her into the blackness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any rights to anything within the Final Fantasy VII Compilation, or the Final Fantasy XII Trilogy.

 **A/N:** I told you it was eating up my mind :) I hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think so far.

 **Chapter 2**

As they started down the tunnel Sherry pulled her lantern around to see why it had quit working. It might have been broken, but if it had just been shut off, they could use the extra light. Anything to make the fireballs go away would be fine with her. She was relieved to see that the casing wasn't cracked, so she checked the batteries and banged it a couple of times to see if she could at least get it going for a while. She breathed a sigh of relief when it finally flickered back on.

Once it was on again, she passed it to Kaylan and had her pass the other one back. She repeated the inspection of the other lantern and was even happier to find that the secondary one had just been shut off. She was even more relieved that she didn't have to say anything to the others. As soon as the first lantern had flickered on, they had allowed the fireballs to go out.

Under different circumstances, she might have been fascinated by the display of magic, but at the moment it was a harsh reminder that her life was never going to be the same. She pushed that thought back as she didn't want to focus on what being a L'cie meant while she was still around strangers. And she definitely considered them strangers, even if she knew who they were.

They hadn't traveled far before the tunnel they were in narrowed slightly and started a slight incline. It made Sherry a little nervous, as they had climbed several inclines to get to the room they had found the rest in. If they were going to intersect with one of the tunnels they passed through earlier, they would need to find a way down as well. So far it was a moot point as it was a single tunnel. The one time they thought they found something, all it took was a light shined in to realize it only went back about ten feet.

She tried to keep an eye on the rest of the group as they continued to climb. She smiled slightly at the sight of Zack with an arm around Cloud's shoulder. The shorter man was trying to smile back, but she could tell it was strained. Her heart broke a little at the realization that this had to be hard for him. Not only was the man he considered an enemy nearby, but the friend he thought he had lost was chatting up a storm. She cringed as she also realized that the next few days were going to be hell for her. She had no idea how to tell them how she knew who they were.

She noticed that most of the others were watching her as much as she was watching them. If they caught her eye when she looked back, they gave her questioning glances, but she ignored them all. She needed time to think before she could even try to formulate an answer.

They had been walking for nearly an hour when Zack tried to approach her. She rebuffed his attempts to start a conversation, even though she felt a little bad for it. She was surprised however when he turned to talk to Kaylan and managed to help her relax. She smiled at the sight of the two of them talking animatedly about nothing. She felt a little relieved that he wasn't bombarding her with questions. It was doubly good since the only thing she knew about the men around them was what Sherry had told her through the years. It wasn't that they both didn't game, but Kaylan was stressed out by turn base, and Sherry hated shooters. It worked for their friendship though.

It wasn't long after Zack had Kaylan thoroughly occupied that one of the others made a move to join her. She was relieved that it was Noel, but she treated him the same way she had Zack. Noel was more persistent though. He ignored the fact that she wasn't really answering and kept talking. "I can understand why you might be hesitant to talk to us if we do come from different times, and I guess I can see why you might think that. Caius… he doesn't seem much like the Caius I knew."

She finally turned to him and gave him a nod. "I imagine not. Given the way he is dressed…" She let her voice trail off as she looked back and noticed they were all listening to her intently. Finally, she turned slightly and looked at the man in question while she walked backwards. She was glad that Noel reached out to steady her when she nearly tripped on the uneven floor. She gave him a smile but didn't turn back around. Instead she spoke. "Caius, have you met Yuel yet?"

She heard Noel gasp next to her but ignored it. Her gaze was focused on Caius' frown. It took him a moment, but he finally answered. "I am her apprentice guardian. How do you know of her?"

She gave him a sad look before looking back to Noel finally. The look he gave her was confused, but she ignored the question in his eyes. She turned back to Caius. "I'm sorry you got pulled away from your duties. I'll do everything I can to get you back quickly." She looked at the others. "That goes for all of you."

She didn't wait for a response before she turned back around. She knew the present conversation probably made more questions than what they had before, but her mind was already a whirlwind. Noel lowered his voice when he finally spoke again. "He came to the village when Yuel was born and has always been her guardian. He was never an apprentice."

She gave him a level look and tried to hide her sadness at what she was about to say. "You were right. That isn't the Caius you know."

At that Noel finally fell back. She was glad that no one else tried to talk to her, although it looked as if both Cloud and Genesis thought about it. She knew she would need to talk to Cloud and Noel both by themselves at some point since they both represented the end of the timeline for both worlds. She tried not to think about what might happen to them both if things worked out the way she was suspecting they were supposed to, at least according to the images she was still trying to sort through.

The group continued on for another half hour in relative silence. Even Zack had lowered his voice when he realized he was really the only one talking. They were brought up short when the ground seemed to fall away in front of them. Sherry knelt down and got as close to the edge as she could with the lantern. She was glad that the edge seemed stable. She was also glad when she found that she could see the ground below them. It was about fifteen feet or so, but not so bad that they couldn't climb down.

As she moved to sit back, something down at the edge of her vision glittered in the light. She laid down on her stomach and leaned down a little further. It looked like the tunnel below them was at a crossroads so to speak. She could feel her heart speeding up at the possibility, but she clamped down on it. She didn't want to get any of their hopes up until they could tell for sure. She called back over her shoulder. "Hey, would one of you guys with enhanced eyesight come here for a moment please."

She nearly jumped out of her skin when a hand came down on her shoulder. She looked over to see Genesis had already moved to her side. She scowled at him for making her jump but managed to keep her voice neutral. "Can you tell me what you see in the adjoining tunnel below, there at the edge?"

She tried to point to what she was looking at, but he gave her a smirk before he jumped down. She stared at him in shock as he calmly walked to the edge of the light and looked back at her. She shook her head at his obvious enjoyment of showing off as he turned back to her. "What are you looking for?"

She ignored his tone of voice as she pointed again. "Can you tell me if there is anything on the wall to your right?"

He looked back again before he looked up. "There is a small red arrow here. It is pointing to the tunnel behind me."

"Yes!" She realized how exuberant her exclamation was and tried to be a little calmer as he gave her a strange look. "I marked all the pathways we took with an arrow back to the entrance, so we could easily backtrack when we got ready to leave. If there is a red arrow there, then we can easily find our way out. We just need to get everyone down."

She heard a couple of excited voices behind her and smiled. When she stood however, she had to keep from jumping again. Sephiroth had come up next to her and was looking down. He looked back at her with a blank look and his voice didn't betray anything either. At least his words were polite. "I can jump down as well. Genesis and I can assist the rest of you."

She gave him a nod. "Thank you. It would be appreciated."

He didn't wait for further response before jumping down to join Genesis. They both looked up expectantly. She turned to figure out how the rest of them would get down, but Zack and Cloud moved passed her with just a smile as they both jumped as well. Caius and Noel moved to start climbing down as soon as the way was clear. That left her at the top with Kaylan. She gave her friend a smile and squeezed her hand. "I'm sure we can find a way down as soon as Caius and Noel are out of the way."

She gave her a nod but they both jumped when Genesis called up. "Jump. I will catch you. It isn't that far."

She glowered at him over the edge. "Maybe not, but I've already broken one bone today. I don't want to take the chance of it happening again."

He looked at her with consternation, but it was Sephiroth that spoke up. "He is correct. Neither of us would allow you to fall. You can both jump instead of trying to find footholds. Besides, there is a good seven feet of open air where the other tunnel travels below the one we were in."

She hadn't realized one of the tunnels ran directly below them as well, but it would mean that they would have to jump the last bit even if they did climb down. She took a deep breath and turned to Kaylan. "I trust that they won't hurt us. Do you want to go first, or do you want me to?"

The girl gave her a wide-eyed stare. "I don't want to jump at all, but I will if you can prove it won't hurt."

Sherry laughed at her tone. She was glad to see that she had gotten passed the shock. "Fine, I'll go first. Just don't take too long after I'm down." She waited for Kaylan to nod and then called out to the ones waiting below. "Ok, I'm jumping now."

She took a step forward, but hesitated. When she heard a grumble coming from the gathered men she finally sighed and jumped. She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. She maneuvered her body so that she would land on her feet if they did miss her, but it wasn't even a full second before she collided with something that forced out a grunt. She opened her eyes to see red leather and black knit. When she was jostled and then let down, she realized he must have jumped to meet her. She blushed slightly when she realized his arms were still around her waist. She didn't comment though. Instead she pushed away and turned to look up. The distance seemed much farther from this angle, but she wasn't going to say that right before Kaylan jumped. Instead she tried to keep her voice even. "I'm safe. Go ahead and jump."

She stepped back as Genesis once again jumped up slightly to meet Kaylan midair and then set her down. He steadied her once he let go but quickly turned to Sherry. "You said from this point we should be able to follow the arrows out?"

She moved to where he had been standing previously and smiled at the arrow she found before turning back to him with a nod. "Yes, that is exactly why I put them there."

She caught Sephiroth giving her an evaluating look, but she ignored it and grabbed Kaylan's hand. "I'm ready to clean off. Let's get out of here." They all fell into step again, but at least the girls were in a visibly better mood. Sherry's mind was a little lighter. It was still full trying to sort everything out, but it no longer held the worry she had been trying to ignore.

It only took them another hour to finally make it back to the entrance. The going had been much quicker as they had a better idea of their direction and didn't have to go slow or miss something. Once they were out Sherry ran a little away from the cave entrance and raised her hands up. She was smiling brightly when she reached back for Kaylan's hands and twirled her around a couple of times. They both collapsed into laughter before they were brought back to the moment by a male chuckling. They both turned to see Zack amused by their antics. Even Cloud had a smile.

Sherry ignored the rest of them. "I'm just happy to be out of there. I guarantee that I will never be able to convince Kaylan to go into a cave with me again. And she thought spiders would be bad to run into. Hmph."

She turned to the trail that led up to the cave mouth and called back over her shoulder. "Camp is this way." Several of them obviously had something they wanted to say, but they all held their tongues and followed the woman that had somehow become their guide.

It was another twenty minutes before they finally arrived at a small clearing. Most of them would have missed it through the trees if it hadn't been for the fact that they were guided there. They all took a moment to look around. Caius in particular moved straight to the tent that was still set up and ran a hand over the material before looking back at the girls. "This is your shelter?"

Sherry had been moving around to gather the things needed to start the fire back up, so she stopped and turned to his curious look. "Yes, it's not so good for cold weather, but it isn't fall quite yet. It will keep the rain and bugs out, so it's good enough."

He looked back to the flimsy material and then looked around once more. His voice held a little more than curiosity this time. "You live here?"

She couldn't hold back a laugh when she responded again. "No, we are only camping. I'm on vacation and I managed to convince Kaylan to take off with me. Her boyfriend would have been here too, but he couldn't get out of work. We will go ahead and head back tomorrow, but I'm too tired to make the trip tonight. We'll figure out sleeping arrangements in a little bit. Let me get the fire started and I'll figure out a meal. I don't know if any of you are hungry or not, but I'm starving."

The rest of the group had been wandering through their little camp and trying not to look too curious, at least most of them were trying to be restrained. Zack wasn't bothering to hide his curiosity. When she mentioned eating though, he turned to her with a big grin. "Food sounds great!"

She shook her head at his enthusiasm. "Don't expect much. We weren't planning on having more than the two of us, so we don't have a lot. It should be enough, but, well, you get the picture."

He looked almost stricken at her words. "Don't think you have to stretch for us. I'm sure we can wait."

She almost wanted to kick herself at the fact that he had taken her words wrong. "Don't worry. We were expecting to stay for another five days, so there will be more than enough for everyone for just one night and breakfast. I just meant that it isn't anything fancy since we were only planning for meals for us."

His face lit up again at her explanation. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

She started to decline his offer, but she paused. "Actually, could you take those canteens down to the river and fill them please?"

She started to point him toward the trail to the water, but he already had them in hand and was heading the right way. He gave her a grin as he took off. "I can hear the water in the distance, so I guess it's not far. I'll be right back!"

She laughed lightly at his enthusiasm. When she turned back around, she caught sight of Genesis and Sephiroth and sent up silent thanks that if she was going to have to put up with the two of them, then at least she had Zack to balance it out. After the exuberant Soldier disappeared silence fell once again. Sherry was still trying to put off a conversation, so she was focused on getting the fire started. The sun had finally started to settle below the top of the surrounding hills and the air was just a little chilly.

Once they had the fire going and the pot heating up, she pulled out the rest of their food and tried to figure out the best meal. It wasn't much since it was all stuff that could keep, but she managed to quickly put together enough for all of them. Zack had already made his way back and grinned at her when she handed him a paper plate. The others gave varied thanks. Genesis was the worst. He glared at the flimsy plate but still managed to thank her for her hospitality. She had to fight hard not to roll her eyes.

Once they were all done eating, she gathered up the trash and then sat down. She knew she couldn't put it off any longer. She looked up and around at them all. She wasn't surprised when that was all it took for the scattered talking to cease. She sighed before she started. "I know you all want to know how I know who you are and what is going on. I don't have all the answers, but I can try to explain how I know your names and faces at least. You might want to get comfortable as this probably won't be pleasant."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any rights to anything within the Final Fantasy VII Compilation or the Final Fantasy XII Trilogy.

 **Chapter 3**

Sherry had to swallow a couple of times and take a sip from her water before she could manage to get her voice working right. She could tell by the barely restrained glares she was getting, that most of the group was coming to the end of their patience. She finally looked up at the canopy of leaves that were barely visible and started talking. "Let me start off with telling you all that I had no idea something like this would happen today. Honestly, this is the last thing I ever expected to become reality."

She paused at that and finally looked around again. The glares were no longer being held back, but Genesis spoke into her brief silence. "You didn't expect this to become reality, yet you are familiar with who we all are. How is that possible?"

She shook her head at his tone and reminded herself that it was expected for them to be wary. She was surprised they had bothered to play nice and follow her up to this point. She was sure the display in the cave was part of it, at least for some of them, but she didn't expect it to keep her safe for long. "Because to me, and everyone on this planet that might recognize you, your stories are just that, stories. I wouldn't have believed you to be anything other than people pretending to be characters out of tales I love if it weren't for the fact that… someone… decided that I needed to be roped into their will."

She couldn't hide the bitter note in her voice and she looked away from them all as she tried to get herself back under control. She was surprised that Caius was the first to speak. "It is an honor to be made L'cie."

She glared at him, but Sephiroth stepped in before she could retort. "Your words only make more questions. What happened with the mako earlier that made you change your mind? You originally accused us of wearing costumes and… larping? What is that?"

She barely bit back a sigh. She knew the whole situation was going to cause her headaches, but she also knew she couldn't afford to walk away. Her eyes flicked down to her wrist, and even though she couldn't see the mark on the underside, she could feel its presence. Her look was hard when she finally answered him. "I didn't realize that was mako, although it makes sense. When it surrounded me, I was branded and given a focus." She held up her wrist for them all to see. She knew it wasn't necessary as they had all seen it previously, but it helped make her point. "I know most of you have no idea what that means, but for people on Pulse, and Cocoon as well, there are powerful creatures called Fal'cie. Most people consider them god-like, although that isn't quite the case. The Fal'cie will occasionally choose a person to fulfill certain quests. They are given a brand similar to mine which allows them to be faster, stronger, etc. It also allows them to use magic."

At that Genesis sat forward. "Magic, without materia?" She nodded. His eyes widened before he spoke again. "Show me."

She frowned at him. "You do realize I haven't the slightest clue how to do that yet? Just because I know what this means doesn't mean I automatically know how to control it. Did you hear me when I said these were all just stories to me before that happened?"

Her gaze flicked to Caius when he spoke again. "The Fal'cie all have certain things that they hold dominion over. It is not unusual for the L'cie they brand to be focused on the same thing. If you were branded by a Goddess though, there is no telling what that might mean." He paused and gave Genesis a curious glance before continuing. "No magic is possible without the brand however. What is materia and what does it have to do with magic?"

At that Genesis' eyes widened further, but Sherry spoke up. "Just like you can only perform magic as a L'cie on Pulse, on Gaia you can only use magic if you have the corresponding materia. The magic doesn't actually come from the orbs, they allow the wielder to focus the planet's energies into certain spells. They are supposed to be the concentrated experience of the Ancients, the Cetra. Both of your planets are different, but the kicker is that magic doesn't exist on Earth at all. Here, it is only heard of in legends and stories, or illusions to wow people for entertainment."

They all paused at that. She could tell the three men that had spoken so far were lost in thought. Cloud was the one to step up into the silence. "If magic is only in legends here, and you know us from stories, would that not mean that our worlds are connected in some way? How would you know otherwise?"

She really wished she had something hard to bang her head against, she was so frustrated. "I don't think the stories of you all are supposed to be legends. They are literally just stories to entertain people. Obviously, all our worlds must have some common ground, but honestly, I think it has more to do with the will of the gods, or goddesses in this case, instead if any inherent bridge. If you went up to any other person on this planet, even if they did recognize you, they would compliment your costumes and ask how you got them so authentic. None of them would believe you are who you are though. The _only_ reason I do, is because some ethereal being saw fit to fuck with my life."

Caius gave her a hard look at her obvious displeasure before he spoke in a sharp tone. "You should consider yourself lucky. It is an honor to be chosen. If you do not feel it is, or you refuse to finish your focus-"

She cut him off at that point. "Don't! Don't you dare try to dictate to me. Don't even bring that up. I am _not_ from Pulse and I don't appreciate what happened. That doesn't mean I won't fulfill my focus." Her voice became less than a whisper before she continued. "I don't want to consider the alternative."

Caius looked like he wanted to say something else at her defiant tone, but she stood up and glared at him. "Are you a L'cie yet?"

At her challenge, he stood and bared a geometric pattern similar to her own in the center of his chest, although the shapes and colors were different. She looked at it for a moment before she chuckled without any true mirth. "Of course, that's where it'd be." He gave her a strange look, but she didn't allow him to question her. "I understand why you feel the way you do, just don't expect everyone to share your enthusiasm, alright?"

She again didn't allow him to speak before she turned to the rest. "I know you are all probably more confused now than you were before, and, trust me, so am I. I can't give you answers I don't have though. We can go back to my home tomorrow and I will try to explain the stories further, but I need time to try to sort out the images given to me before I can even try to have a plan. All I know for sure is that my focus includes all of you. I'm sure we were all brought to the same place for a reason, so, give me time please." There was a loud huff and several glares, but she ignored them. "You don't have to trust me, all I ask is that you give me time. You are free to leave, of course, but be mindful that this isn't your worlds, no matter how much you think I don't know what I'm talking about."

At that point she turned to the three that had been the quietest. "I will also ask that you three take the time to really observe. I doubt things are as you remember them."

She knew her words were cryptic, but she was sure they would be smart enough to figure it out. The only one she was really worried about was Cloud, and only because he had suffered so many times at the hands of the same man. She only hoped he would at least be willing to watch before he made a move. If he did, she was sure he would stay his hand, for the moment anyway.

She didn't wait for further response before she moved to the small tent. "For now, I plan on going to clean all this dust off me and then figure out how we can at least get a few hours sleep tonight. I'm hoping I'll have a clearer head tomorrow. All I ask is that none of you kill anyone. Please?"

She knew several of them gave her startled glares, but she ignored them as she ducked into her tent and grabbed the things she would need to clean up with as well as her night clothes. When she ducked back out, she noticed they were all still staring at her, but she continued to ignore them and headed to the path to the water. On her way she grabbed Kaylan's arm and hauled her part way down the path before she stopped. She kept her voice as low as she could. "I know this is weird and you are probably more freaked out than anyone but thank you for keeping cool. I would still recommend that you sleep in the car tonight. I will probably join you after I figure out what to do with everyone else."

Kaylan gave her a slow nod before speaking up. "I know that no one would ever believe what I saw today, but there is no way this is normal. The only reason I haven't started screaming and running is because you're here. I won't leave you, especially not with a bunch of weirdos. I may recognize a couple of them, but there is no way I can trust them."

"I know. I don't know if trust is the exact word I have for them, but if they are really like what their stories indicate, then they all at least have honor, even if they are killers. I doubt they would harm you, at least, but I'd rather not take any chances. If you want, I can wait here until you get in the car."

Kaylan gave her a slight smile and a nod. "I would actually appreciate it. Thanks."

Sherry smiled at her and walked back far enough that she could see the camp. Kaylan gave her another smile before she headed straight for the tent. She was in there several minutes before she came back out in her night clothes and headed straight for the SUV. Sherry waited until she heard the click of the locks once her friend was inside and then turned back to the water without another word.

* * *

Genesis watched the exchange with interest and then smirked when he realized why their hostess had returned. He didn't really blame them, as the gathered men all gave off auras of power. He only knew a couple of them, but there was obviously some kind of connection. His mind had been going nonstop trying to figure it out since the point he watched her be wrapped in mako. He had never seen anything like it before and it raised his curiosity to new levels. It especially intrigued him that the woman didn't seem to be afraid of them, not even Sephiroth, and that was more than unusual. She had hardly given the Silver General more than a few cursory glances, no more than any of the rest of them. If anything, she had looked to the purple haired man more than any of them. Although he doubted that meant she was afraid of him either. She was a true conundrum.

She had only been gone a few minutes when Genesis stood to follow her. He ignored Sephiroth warningly calling out his name, but he stopped when the Puppy blocked his path. He glowered at the younger man. He hadn't failed to notice Angeal's apprentice was wearing the uniform of a First, but that was the least of his worries. His tone was sharp when he spoke. "I am unsure why you seem to have a problem with me Puppy, but I will not hesitate to move you."

Zack's usually smiling face was drawn into a frown. "I guess if what the woman said is true then I can understand why you might not get it, but there is no reason for you to go down that path right now." He crossed his arms and dared Genesis to disagree.

"I wish to speak to our hostess. I have no ulterior motives. Despite what you may think of me, I do have honor. Angeal would never forgive me if I didn't keep it."

At the mention of Angeal, Zack looked like he wanted to hit Genesis, again, but Cloud called out to him. "Zack, it'll be okay. She did ask us not to fight, right? Something tells me if she has a problem with him following her, she can handle it. She… reminds me of someone, and I know they wouldn't put up with anything they didn't want to."

Zack didn't look mollified, but he stood down. Before Genesis walked off though Zack grabbed his arm. "I'll be listening. If she tells you go, and you don't, then I'll make sure to take care of it."

Genesis smirked at him again but didn't answer as he made his way toward the sound of water. He hadn't gone far before the sound of music started. He paused and listened. It was a song that he was unfamiliar with, but it had a soothing melody. He quietly continued down until he reached the edge of the trees. The moon had finally started to come out and it was nearly full. The light of the clear night was reflected back off the water and it made the area around the river bright enough for an unenhanced person to see well. For him, he was able to see that their hostess clearly where she was already in the water. She dipped her head under and was gone for several seconds before she reappeared halfway across the river.

He didn't move for several minutes. Instead he stood and watched her as she started to softly sing along with the music. He could tell that she was untrained, but her voice was clear and pretty. She dipped her head back again and ran her fingers through it several times before she seemed to relax into the water. She floated for several moments, only occasionally moving her arms and legs to keep from being washed down river.

Her voice continued to softly fill the air. When the song changed, it became a harsher beat, much more dramatic. His gaze was drawn to a small device that looked similar to a PHS when the voices accompanying the music started. It was a language he had never heard before, but the woman still sang along. He could see a slight smile on her face until two things happened at once. He heard something completely unexpected, and she stood with widened eyes. The sound of his friend's name coming from her device distracted him for a moment, but he didn't hesitate to go and pick it up.

She had noticed his presence by that point as she was quickly making her way back to shore. Her gaze was nearly panicked. When she reached him, she held out her hand and he could hear a note of pleading in her voice. "Please let me have that."

He smirked at her before responding. "First I would appreciate it if you would tell me why they are singing about Sephiroth, and what exactly they are saying."

Her face drew into a frown. "I don't remember the translation. It's part of the stories I told you about. This goes along with them. Now please, let me have it. I'm sure the sound will carry." She still held out her hand, but her voice lowered to the point that even he had to pay attention to hear her. "Over 6000 songs on that thing and that had to be the one to play."

His brow rose at her last comment, but he didn't hand it back right away. Instead he took the opportunity to really look at her. He had not noticed the fact that she was only wearing her underwear until he looked down. She seemed to not have noticed yet either. His look turned to one of shock when he saw that she had several tattoos. None of them had been visible with her t-shirt on. What surprised him the most was the one that was nestled between her breasts. He didn't have the chance to comment though when she realized what he was staring at.

He nearly laughed when her face went through several shades of red before settling on the darkest one. She instantly turned and grabbed the towel she had brought with her. He watched in silence as she dried off and put on the tank top and shorts she had brought with her. She tried to pull the front of her shirt up before her shoulders slumped and she turned back to him with a scowl. "Whatever, you've seen it anyway. And before you ask, yes, it is what you think it is, and no I'm not explaining. You can just deal with it tonight."

He finally let a chuckle loose. This woman was proving to be not only unafraid of them, but interesting as well. The fact that she had a tattoo of his sword between her breasts only added to his curiosity. How detailed were the stories she spoke of? She glared at him as she picked up the shoes the music device had been propped against and then stomped off back in the direction of camp. He turned to follow her with it still in hand, marveling at the fact that the song had changed once again. This time it was a beat that was primal. He wondered how many different songs could be on such a small piece of electronics, but then he remembered that she had said over 6000. He looked at it again as he followed her back to camp. He wondered if he could figure out how to make it work to see what other secrets it held. He noticed only one button, but when he pressed it all it showed were nine numbers and a prompt for a passcode. His eyebrow rose at the security. What else did this carry if security was required.

By the time they had made it back to camp he watched with a raised brow as she continued to stomp around. He ignored the glares of both Sephiroth and Zack as he watched her. Finally, she stood with several things in her arms and turned to address them. She completely ignored him and instead address the Puppy and the one with gravity defying blond hair. "I don't really have much to make you guys comfortable with here, but we have those chairs, as well as the tent. If you can stand it, two of you will fit in there with the sleeping bags just fine. I have a couple of extra blankets too. I'm going to sleep in the car with Kaylan, so you guys can decide who gets what. We can discuss any questions you might have tomorrow on the way back."

She handed her armload over to the blond before she finally turned back to him. Her glare was heated, but he only gave her one of his charming smiles. It widened slightly when her face heated again before she spoke. "You've had enough sport with that. Can I please have it back now."

He really wanted to find out what other secrets it might hold, but he knew that a tactical retreat for the moment might better serve his curiosity in the long run. He handed it back to her with a flourish. "There is no hate, only joy, for you are beloved by the goddess."

He was slightly surprised when his words only made her scowl harder. Her face cleared before she spoke though. "I know I can't get you to quit quoting Loveless, but can you at least not quote it to me?"

His eyes widened but she didn't give him a chance to respond. As soon as she had her device in hand, she moved to the vehicle the other girl had gotten into. She pulled something out of her pockets and they heard a click before she opened the door. They heard it click again after she was in.

The rest of them sat in silence for several moments after she had retreated. Finally, the blond moved to set down the burden she had transferred to him and spoke quietly. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I won't be sleeping tonight."

He didn't say anything else before he moved to lean against the side of the vehicle the girls were sleeping in. He looked back over his shoulder and Genesis noted the woman gave him a nod and a smile before she leaned back in the seat she occupied. She closed her eyes, but he could see she was still fidgeting. He had a feeling they would not be the only ones with a sleepless night. He looked around and found that none of them looked comfortable enough to sleep.

Without another word he stood and walked back to the trail that led to the caves. They all had much to think about and more questions than answers, but he had no plans to simply sit around and wait. He didn't want to abandon the woman who had obviously been touched by something extraordinary, but he was not one to sit idly by while others dictated his actions either. No one said a word to him as he walked off, although he was sure it was only because they were all thinking along the same lines. It didn't surprise him to see several of the others take off in different directions as he was leaving.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Genesis walked to the small mountain the caves had been in before he diverted up the slope. There were parts of it that were steep, but for any that he couldn't just jump up, he was easily able to pull himself up. When he made it to the top, he found that his view was still hampered somewhat by the trees, but not so much that he couldn't see what was obviously a village in the distance. He was surprised when he realized that it was much too far for even him to reach before morning, or at least not and still be able to return before their hostess had time to panic at his absence. Although he wasn't sure if she would. Something told him she had fully expected them all to try and ascertain the truth of her words.

He wondered briefly if the others had any better luck before he jumped up into one of the closest trees to see if he could find a better view. With the moon as bright as it was, he should have been able to see most things almost as well as if it had been daylight. Once he was up, he thought he could see the tale tell sign of another village behind one of the neighboring hills, but he could only see the light reflected in the night sky and not any lights directly. It seemed as though they were truly isolated. He wondered how far away the women had to travel to find a spot like this. He could not ever remember seeing a place on Gaia like it, although he could freely admit he hadn't been everywhere. Still he had been enough places that her story was sounding more likely.

He had been inclined to believe her anyway, as the incident with the mako left little room for doubt. Even if she had been manipulating it, that would make her a force to be reckoned with. Either way, he knew they would need to follow her, if for no other reason than to figure out if she had been the cause of their displacement, or to find a way back if she was not. He spent another hour or so simply watching the night, to see if anything changed before he finally decided to head back. Even if he had no plans to sleep, he didn't want to delay their leaving in the morning. The quicker they could find answers, the quicker they could return.

* * *

As soon as the sun was up the next morning, Sherry was up so they could get things ready to leave. She felt a wave of panic when she noted that only four of the six men were still at camp. Both Sephiroth and Caius were gone. She had known they left the night before but had hoped they would have returned. There was no telling what kind of dangers they could get into in the unfamiliar world, or what kind of trouble they could cause. Once the panic died down though, she realized it was unavoidable. These were all men that were used to being masters of their own lives. It wasn't surprising that they had to verify her words. She only hoped they realized they would have to work together if any of them planned on getting their lives back; the men anyway. She was still bitter at the fact that her life was irrevocably changed. She didn't let it show though, as she started to direct the remaining people in cleaning up, so they could leave.

Once they had everything stacked up except for the tent, she had saved breaking it down for last, she realized that it might be good for them to be short by two people. Even though she had an SUV, travel would have been tight with all of them; even if she left all her supplies behind. It was supposed to be able to fit seven, but the back seat was only big enough for two people that weren't too tall and most of the men were huge.

It was as she was debating whether to leave the stuff and come back for it later that both of the missing men returned. They were walking together, which caused Sherry to worry a little, but at least they didn't seem to have any animosity between them. When they stopped, it was Caius that spoke. "It would seem that you have shared the truth with us so far, even if that truth has been limited. Given what I have already seen, I will agree that your focus has something to do with helping us. I cannot in good conscience walk away from your assistance and doom you to a horrible fate without at least giving you a chance. That doesn't mean I plan to be complacent though. If I feel you are not doing all you can, I will leave, no matter what world I find myself in."

"I will also go along for now. I have seen too many things that don't make sense. If you are telling the truth then it is plausible you are meant to help, although the idea of a higher power forcing your hand is absurd to me, I cannot completely dismiss it." Sephiroth continued to show nothing but his impassive face as he spoke.

Even with their disbelief, it was more than she had expected, and she couldn't say she was sad to hear it. She had expected worse, so the fact that she would at least be given a chance to fully understand her focus and act on it was all good as far as she was concerned. Even though she was happy they came back, she still cringed when her thoughts went back to what she had just been thinking of before their return. She knew she couldn't make the decision for everyone though and spoke up to get their input. "I'm glad you are at least giving me a chance. I'm not exactly sure what to do next, but without you, I am sure there is no way I could finish my focus. For now, we need to get out of these woods and back to civilization. I was just debating on how best to make that happen. With all of you here now, the car will be a little crowded on the trip home, but it is more than a four-hour drive. Since it's already midmorning, there would be no way for us to make it back tonight for a second trip. I will let you all decide, do you want to all find a way to pile in, or do a few of you want to stay again and I will come back for you tomorrow? Either way, I can leave the supplies here and come back for them."

None of them looked pleased with her announcement, but they didn't speak right away. Kaylan was the one to break the silence. She stepped forward tentatively and looked around before she looked at Sherry. "Jerry is supposed to be off tomorrow. If you want to leave everything, he can come back and get me and the stuff then."

Sherry glared slightly. "There is no way in hell I will leave you out here alone. I'm not particularly fond of the idea of all of us cramming in the car, but honestly that is what I would prefer. I dislike the idea of driving all the way home and then all the way back again even more. Still, I don't mind leaving the stuff and you guys coming back for it tomorrow. It hasn't been messed with yet, so I think it would be alright for one night."

Genesis was the first to step forward. "I do not like the idea of a long and cramped drive, but I agree that a return trip is less appealing. I would rather we get to where you can start on whatever you need to do to help us return."

Cloud gave Genesis a look out of the corner of his eyes before speaking up as well. "I agree. There is no point in delaying things if it is possible for us all to go at once."

When he spoke, Sherry looked around to the rest of them. Most were wearing scowls, but they all nodded their agreement. She finally nodded back before she turned to the pile of stuff they had gathered. "Great. If we are going to go, then let's get going." She stopped before she got into the driver's seat though. She looked back over the rest of them with a furrowed brow before she turned to Cloud. "Do you think you can drive this?"

He gave her a confused look. "Maybe? I know how to drive most vehicles, but I've never seen one like this. If it's like normal though, I should be able to. Why ask me though?"

Her brows were still furrowed when she answered. "Two reasons actually. The first is that this thing seats seven normally, but there are eight of us. That means that at least one person will have to share a seat with someone and it won't be Kaylan. She can sit in the very back with Noel, since he is the next shortest. The second reason is that I know you have to deal with motion sickness, so I thought it might be easier on you to drive."

His brows shot up in surprise before they lowered again. He didn't ask what he obviously wanted to though. "I can try. As long as you can provide me with directions, it should be fine."

She gave him a nod before turning to the rest of them. Kaylan was already showing Noel how to lower the seats, so they could climb in the back. She didn't particularly care for having her friend all the way in the back, but at least Noel shouldn't be a problem for her. Since that part was handled, she turned to the other four. "I will be sitting up front, so I can help Cloud if needed. You four can decide who will be taking the middle seats and who will be up front with me." Her face took on a slight tinge of pink before she continued. "Just know that whoever decides to sit up front, it will be more crowded than normal."

She didn't wait for a response before she turned back to Cloud. She opened the driver door and motioned him over. When he was beside her, she pointed to the two pedals. "I don't know if you know what an automatic is, but for this vehicle, it only has the gas and the brake." She pointed at each in turn before she continued. "All you have to do is put it in drive and the transmission will shift automatically into the correct gear as you speed up. The rest should be stuff you are familiar with. I'll make sure you have a map too. Are you good with it?"

His brows were lowered in concentration, but he gave her a nod. "This doesn't look to be too different. I'll be fine."

She gave him a nod before she turned to head to the other side. She had to school her expression when she found Genesis already next to the passenger door. She knew she was still blushing, but she ignored it when she spoke. "If you're decided then it would be best if you got in first and got comfortable. I will try to- we'll figure it out." She refused to look him in the eye when he started to chuckle. She realized that he knew exactly what the trip was going to be like and was enjoying her discomfort. She really wanted to smack him, but she knew it wouldn't make things better. It was only because she was embarrassed in the first place that it was even an issue.

Once Genesis was seated, she looked over his shoulder to verify everyone else was already in. The three in the middle looked uncomfortable as they were crammed in tightly, but they were ready. She sent up a quick prayer that none of them would lose their temper and that they would all make it in one piece. Once she was sure the rest of them were as settled as they could be, she turned to Genesis. He was still smirking. She ignored it as she climbed up and settled between his legs. She was very close to the dash, but at least he had left her room, so she wasn't actually in his lap. She leaned forward slightly before she turned to Cloud. "I have the key in my pocket, so all you have to do is push that button and it will start. For now, all you have to do is follow the trail. It will lead us out of the woods. We will need to stop at Jon's house, so I can tell him we're leaving early, but I'll have a map for you after that."

He gave her a funny look when she said to just push the button, but it worked, and he gave her a surprised look. It didn't last long before he put the vehicle in gear and started off. She could tell he was nervous at first, but it didn't take him long to relax. He obviously knew more than he expected to.

It took them nearly half an hour to leave the small trail and continue on a paved road. The house they were headed to was where the pavement started. She directed Cloud to pull into the drive and climbed out as soon as he stopped the vehicle. None of the men had been talkative during that first part and Sherry was glad. She was barely keeping her composure since she could feel Genesis' heat directly behind her, even if they were barely touching.

She shook those thoughts off and headed to the door. She wasn't sure if Jon would be in, or out in one of his fields, but if all else failed she knew where the key was and could leave him a note. She knocked twice and waited; and was surprised when she instantly heard noise from within. When he answered, she gave him a small smile. "Sorry to bother you, but I wanted to let you know something came up and we have to leave. I had to leave some of my stuff up there, but Kaylan will be back tomorrow with her boyfriend to get it all. They may stay an extra night, but they'll be gone by the day after at the latest."

He had already stepped outside while she spoke, so once she was done, he looked over at the car filled with men. He placed a hand on her shoulder before he spoke. "Are you alright? I thought it was just you and Kaylan. Who are they?"

She stepped back to force him to drop his hand before she responded. "They are the reason I have to leave early. It's no big deal though. I agreed to help them."

He ignored the fact that she was trying to put space between them and put his arm around her shoulder. "If you re in trouble, you know you can talk to me. Your mother would throw a fit if she thought I'd abandoned you when you needed help."

Again, she moved to force him to let her go. "I'm fine. They got lost in the woods while they were goofing off and I happened to run into them. I doubt they meant to trespass though, so you have nothing to worry about. It was an accident."

At that he put both his hands on her shoulders and turned her so that her back was facing the car. His look was concerned. "That doesn't mean you have to help them you know. You never can tell what men might do to two unprotected girls like you. Why don't you stay here, and I'll see if I can have someone take them home?"

She could barely conceal her frown as she stepped back again. "I appreciate your concern, but I actually know them. I guess they know someone close-by as well. It was unexpected that I ran into them out here, but I'll be fine. I only stopped to let you know that we're leaving. Thank you for letting me stay."

He still wore a concerned look, but he didn't keep arguing. He pulled her in for a tight hug and whispered. "If you say so, but you know I'll always be here for you if you need me."

She didn't let him keep a hold on her. She pushed away from him and barely caught her frown before she thanked him again and walked off. She didn't want to give him another chance to touch her.

When she turned, she was surprised to see several of the men standing outside of the vehicle and wearing scowls. She didn't have to ask why though as Zack spoke up as soon as she was close. "I was about to come help. Who is that guy?"

She gave him a smile. He didn't know her, or what part she had to play in his transposition, and he was still willing to help in what he thought was a bad situation. "He is someone I've known since I was a girl. He and my mother used to be good friends. I don't see him often anymore, but he is like that every time. I don't let it bother me."

She was shocked when Genesis spoke up. "He did not touch you as if he were a friend of your parents. He touched you as if he wanted more. I doubt your mother would approve if that were the case."

Before Sherry could answer back, Kaylan raised her voice from the back seat. "Finally! I'm glad that someone else sees that he's a creeper. Maybe she'll listen to you."

Sherry shook her head at Kaylan's outburst, but she tried to get her face into a blank mask before she responded. "I appreciate your concern, but I've dealt with him long enough to know that he won't push me. As for my mother, she has been gone for a long time, so it isn't like she has a say in it."

She didn't give them any more time to keep asking questions. She moved to the passenger side and gave them all a level look. "If we plan on getting back by dark, we need to get going."

No one else bothered arguing after that and they all got back in. While she was waiting for them to get settled, she pulled up the navigation panel in her dash and input the address for her house. "This is an electronic map that will give you guided directions to my house. Obviously, I will be helping too, but this way you can tell where we are going at a glance."

He gave her a nod before he looked over his shoulder to verify everyone was in. Once all the doors were closed, he followed Sherry's instructions to the exit of the property they were on and down the road toward her home. It had been silent for the first little bit, but Genesis finally broke it with a soft voice. "You said your mother has been gone for some time. How did she pass?"

Sherry sighed and leaned forward onto the dash before she twisted slightly so she could look at him better. "She died when I was nineteen. It was suicide. It's been long enough that I don't think about it all the time anymore, but I'd rather not talk about it if you don't mind."

She wanted to sigh again at the look she got from him, but she turned back around with a frown when she saw Zack fidget and frown through the middle of the seats. She couldn't see the others very well, but she knew they all had to have heard. She could already tell dealing with these men was going to be interesting. She used that idea to push back thoughts of her mother.

Even though she had told them they could ask questions on the drive, it was silent for some time. Sherry almost found herself dozing a couple of times but jerked awake as her body started to shift. The last thing she needed was to fall asleep in her current position. To keep herself occupied, she hooked her iPod up and started scrolling through her music. She caught Genesis looking at it in interest, so she tried to explain. "It's called an iPod. I know a lot of people keep various stuff on them, like books and movies, but all I have is music."

He was looking over her shoulder curiously as she typed in her passcode. He raised a brow when she didn't bother trying to hide it from him. "If all it carries is music, then why have it protected?"

She glanced over her shoulder with a grin. "You're thinking about it too hard. The only reason it has a password is to deter theft. It is so small that it would be easy for someone to take. If it is protected, then most thefts of opportunity wouldn't want it. That isn't to say that someone that knows how to hack it wouldn't take it, but for the most part it helps."

He shook his head at her explanation, but he didn't inquire further. It wasn't long until she had Cloud pull over at a gas station. They could have probably made it back without stopping, but she knew the guys could use a stretch as well. She doubted they would complain, but she saw no need to be cruel. Besides, she really needed the restroom.

She allowed Kaylan to go first while she pumped the gas. When her friend was back, she went ahead quickly. She didn't want to leave them alone for long. When she returned, she was surprised to see Zack already in the back with Noel. He didn't have much room for his legs, but he looked more comfortable than he had been squashed in between Caius and Sephiroth. Kaylan was already sitting in the middle and gave her a smile when she reached the car. "I thought it might be a little more comfortable for everyone if I sat up here. These guys are so huge, I'm sure it was a pain."

Sherry gave Kaylan a smile. "If you're okay with it, that's fine." She turned to the rest of them as well. "Are we ready to get back on the road? We should only need another two hours."

Several of them murmured their agreement, but nothing else was said as they loaded back up again. Once they were all back in, Sherry looked back once more and had to bite back a smile. If the situation hadn't been so dire, it would have been comical. These six men were some of the largest, and in some cases, most dour people she had ever met. Seeing them crammed in together like that was something to behold.

They hadn't been back on the road for long before Zack and Noel struck up a conversation. Sherry couldn't really hear what they were saying, but the soft buzz had her head drooping again. She jerked her head up a couple of times but after the third time her head started to sink, Genesis gently pulled her back against his chest. She was so far gone that she didn't notice as he wrapped an arm around her to keep her still.

Genesis turned his head slightly when Sephiroth called out to him. He smirked at the sight of the other girl leaning against the purple haired man. He caught Sephiroth's eye and shook his head before he whispered. "If you aren't quiet, you could wake them."

Sephiroth looked over at the girl beside him before he spoke quietly. "We need to discover what has happened."

Caius interrupted him before he could continue. "Be that as it may, it is obvious these two are not warriors. They can not be used to the pressure that has been thrust upon them, especially the one that was marked. The life of a L'cie is destined to be harsh. Let them rest while they can."

Cloud had donned a frown at Sephiroth's imperious tone, but he didn't add anything to what Caius had said. He was slightly worried about not being able to read the map correctly, but so far, it hadn't been an issue. Plus, he agreed with the purple-haired man. The two girls had been hospitable, even though it was easy to see they were stressed. If they could rest for now, then it would make it easier for them to deal with things once they got to their destination. Or at least he hoped some rest would be able to help. He looked over once more before he focused on the road and tried to push his own worry down.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It had been more than two hours since they left the station and Cloud was starting to get worried that he might have taken a wrong turn, even though the map hadn't said anything yet. He glanced over at Genesis for probably the dozenth time when the redhead finally gave him a glare back. His voice was still low when he sniped at the blonde. "Do you have an issue with me in particular, or is there something bothering you?"

Cloud frowned at his attitude, but he managed to answer in an even tone. "Actually, I was beginning to wonder if we were still on the right track. She had said we should have been there already."

Genesis' frown only increased at his words, but he finally moved to lightly shake the woman that had curled up against his chest. It had become slightly awkward, but he still found the sight humorous; mostly because she was so prickly when she was awake. She groaned slightly and turned to bury her face in his chest. He laughed at the motion which caused her to suddenly go still. She slowly sat up and her look was mortified when she finally met his gaze. He gave her a lopsided smirk as her face turned red. He didn't give her a chance to turn back around before he spoke. "I truly hate to interrupt your beauty sleep, as you seem to have needed it, but it is possible we are lost, and we need your input."

She scowled at him and looked like she had several things she wanted to say, but she settled for turning around again and looking at the map on the dash. Her eyes narrowed slightly, and she looked over to Cloud before she finally responded. "We're still on track, but it looks like we are running a little behind. It's probably only because I have a bit of a lead foot. It's no big deal. We'll be there within a half hour at most."

Cloud's face cleared as he heard that they weren't lost, but Genesis gave her a strange look and Caius spoke up. "You have lead in your foot? Were you injured?"

Caius was sitting directly behind Genesis so she couldn't really see him well when she twisted back, but she still assumed he really wanted to know and wasn't being a smartass and tried to answer accordingly. "I don't actually have lead in my foot. It is a saying that means I have a heavy foot, that I speed when I drive."

Caius only hmmed, so she assumed that meant he got the answer he was looking for. She finally turned to look at Genesis and her voice was barely above a whisper. He smirked at her again when he saw her face heat slightly, but he kept his words to himself as she spoke. "I apologize for falling asleep on you. I know that had to be uncomfortable. You should have woken me up sooner."

He was slightly surprised that she wasn't acting angry, but his smirk softened slightly into his charming smile when he answered. "I got tired of watching you jerk awake. It was obvious that you were tired. Have no fear that if it had truly bothered me, I would have awoken you."

She only gave him a nod before she turned back around. It was an unexpectedly short amount of time later that she finally spoke up again. "Turn right here. My house is the third one down on the right."

Cloud followed her directions and they all got the first sight of her home at the end of a long driveway. Once they stopped it was only a matter of seconds before they were all out and stretching. Sherry felt a little bad when she heard several groans, but it couldn't have been helped. She wondered why it had been her that had been marked once again, but it didn't last long as she pulled her keys out and headed to the house. Because it had taken them so long to get back, the sun was riding low in the sky, and even though she had napped, she was still exhausted.

She unlocked the door and let them all in before she headed straight for her bathroom. She knew, now that they were back, the real questions would start, but not before she emptied her bladder. As she walked back into the living room, she also remembered that she didn't have a lot that would be easy to make for dinner. Her last shopping trip had been for camping supplies and so her stocks were low at the house. That also reminded her that there would be many things they all needed if they were going to end up being there for more than a few days. That was a bridge she could cross when she got there though. She wasn't sure how the rest of the night would play out.

When she got back into the living room, she noticed both Cloud and Zack standing close to each other in a corner and Sephiroth was staring hard at something on the wall. Caius was also standing near Zack and Cloud, staring at something else. It took her foggy brain a few moments to realize what had snagged their attention. "Shit!" When she realized what it was a surge of adrenalin went through her and she found herself in the middle of the room trying to get their attention. "Uh, guys, I can explain."

They all turned to her with various looks on their faces. The ones on Cloud's and Zack's were the worst though. She nearly wanted to cry when Cloud spoke up in a quiet voice. "Why?"

That one word was enough to make the tears spring up, but she still managed to speak. "I know you might not understand, but that was a heart wrenching moment for me too. It is a reminder to me that life is fragile, but worth living every moment while you can. I apologize if seeing it hurt you. I can take it down."

She wanted to kick herself at the pain that stayed in his eyes, but he wasn't given the chance to respond, as Zack spoke up. "Does that mean… does Aerith get killed?"

"I…" She couldn't find the words to respond to him. His pain was raw in his eyes and she just shook her head before she moved past them both to take down the poster they had been looking at. It was Cloud crushing a lifeless Aerith to himself in obvious grief. She then moved to take down her clock, that was a vinyl cutout of Sephiroth suspending Cloud on the Masamune. The last poster was of Caius and Lightning back to back. She didn't answer any more questions as she moved to put them all in her office and shut the door as she walked back out.

She returned to see them all still staring at her. She ignored the tears that were still drying on her cheeks as she gestured around. "Why don't you all sit down. I need to take care of something first and then we can get to your questions."

She knew that her request was likely to piss a few of them off, but she still needed to talk to Kaylan first. She pulled her friend into the kitchen. The men could still see them, but at least they weren't standing in the middle of them. Her voice was low when she spoke. "Have you called Jerry yet to come get you?"

Kaylan eyed the men that were still watching them before she answered. "No, my phone is dead, and I didn't get a chance to charge it."

Sherry just nodded. "Let me get mine and you can call him. Just don't tell him who's here. I'm sure he will recognize most of them, but we can pretend they are cosplayers I met and hit it off with. The fewer people that know the truth the better."

Kaylan gave her a slightly hurt look, but Sherry didn't let her speak. "You know I trust him, and once we figure out what is going on, we can tell him everything. If you want to, you can once you get home, but I don't want him to know about the mark. I don't want anyone to know about it, please."

Kaylan gave her a reluctant nod. It was enough for the moment. Sherry gave her a quick hug before she turned to go get her phone where she had left it plugged up in the car. Most of the men were still glaring at her as she walked out. She ignored them and was back quickly with it in hand.

She opened it and unlocked it with her fingerprint before she tried to hand it to Kaylan. She was stopped when she heard Genesis speaking over her shoulder. "I see you have our likenesses everywhere."

She jumped slightly at how near he had gotten without her noticing and then looked down to her phone. She had forgotten that Genesis' face was her wallpaper. She felt her face flush slightly as she quickly handed the phone over and then turned to face him. "I have already told you all that I am a fan of your stories. I am not the only one that has reminders on their walls and such. Now, I thought you had more relevant questions?"

Genesis looked taken aback for a moment, but it quickly turned to a smirk. That response was much closer to what he had been expecting earlier. She was easy to handle when she was prickly, and he found that he enjoyed riling her up further. "I think those are relevant questions as well, especially as each of the images we have seen seem to have some sort of significance."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to keep calm. She knew they were all correct in calling her out and that the only reason she was losing her temper was because she was nervous and off balance. She reminded herself that they were all out of place here and had just as much right to be upset. "I suppose you're right, but we can't start in the middle. Why don't you make yourself comfortable and we'll get started?"

She didn't wait for him to take a seat before she moved to lean against the half wall that separated the living room from the stairs down. She swallowed once before she could speak. She had come to a decision of sorts and she knew none of them were going to like it. "I know I said we would go over everything when we got here, and I do think that there are things that are pertinent for each of you to know, but I don't think it would be wise to just tell you all the stories."

At her words, several angry voices piped up, most notably from Sephiroth. When he stood, she unconsciously flinched slightly, but managed to not do more. When he noticed it, he stopped and gave her a confused look. She ignored it as she stood and raised her voice. "Quit yelling! If you will shut up for just a minute I will explain."

It worked to get everyone's attention, but her gaze was drawn by Kaylan. The girl had walked past Cloud and Genesis to get to where she was standing. When she got there, she handed her the phone but didn't release her hand right away. She gave Sherry a questioning look. Sherry sighed before she shook her head slightly. Kaylan's face was grim, but she gave her a hug anyway. "I'll go wait outside so Jerry won't come in right now. Just know that I'm a call away though. Stay safe."

Sherry gave her a tight smile. "I'll be fine. You know me. I don't break easily. If you're going to wait outside, make sure you put on bug spray."

Kaylan laughed at her admonition. It wasn't that it wasn't needed, but it was so mundane after the events of the last two days that she couldn't help it, especially when it was compared to her own unspoken warning to Sherry just moments before. Both girls giggled again as Kaylan gave her another quick hug and headed toward the door.

Sherry managed to hold onto her smile until Kaylan closed the door behind her. With another sigh Sherry turned to face the rest of the occupants of her house. "Okay, let me start by saying, I know the fact that your life stories are available for others to know has to be unsettling, and I don't want to make that worse, but beyond that, it is never a good idea to know the future. Even if we find that the stories I know are not exact, which is likely given that they probably enhanced things for entertainment value, still, we know that a lot of it is true with the things we have already figured out. I cannot agree to just tell you things all willy nilly." She paused and looked to Noel. "You are the resident time traveler. Can you imagine what will happen as everyone starts to learn their probable futures?"

All eyes shifted to the young man, most with frowns. His own brow furrowed at her question, but he seemed to be thinking about it. He suddenly widened his eyes as he spoke. "If they believe what you say, the future will change." His frown was back before he continued. "But that would cause paradoxes."

She gave him a nod. "You're right. I honestly don't know what kind of effects any of this will have, but I am almost certain that the reason you were all sent here was to _change_ your collective futures. I'm sure just you being here will change them some. We can only guess what kind of effect that will have, so my decision was made to try and keep the changes to the pertinent stuff only, although I have no idea how to do that exactly."

Noel sat back with a contemplative look. He didn't look happy when he responded. "If too many changes are made, the paradoxes could cause the timeline to collapse."

Sephiroth didn't give them a chance to continue. "You are expecting us to believe that our foreknowledge could somehow change our world and cause it to be destroyed?"

Sherry's look turned hard as she snapped back. "Is that really so hard to believe? Any harder than the fact that you have found yourself in an obviously foreign world? If you can't believe that, why would you believe anything I have to say? If you think this is all some sort of fantastical dream or hallucination, then it won't matter what I tell you."

Sephiroth looked completely shocked as the tiny woman had moved until she was right in front of him. He could feel her anger practically pouring off her and wasn't sure how to take the scene. He had never had anyone stand up to him in such a fashion since before his first meeting with Genesis, and Genesis had been the first to ever try once he had returned from his first tour in Wutai. Neither had the chance to respond further when the short blonde came up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. His voice was quiet when he spoke, a habit that Sephiroth was beginning to notice was the norm for the small man.

"None of this is easy for us to believe, but from what I've seen, it's obvious we were sent here for a reason. If you think that reason is to change the future for the better, then we will try to listen. Don't be surprised that it's hard for us though."

None of the men missed the fact that her face fell when she looked back at him. She covered it quickly, but it was long enough for them all to wonder what it was about Cloud that seemed to soften her snappy personality. Her voice was much softer as well. "I know." She turned back to Sephiroth and took a deep breath before she continued. "I apologize for going off on you. I know this is hard for all of you, but please remember it's hard for me too. Your lives aren't the only ones that have been, and will continue to be, changed. At least you will have a bright future if we do this right."

There was silence in the room for several moments before Zack came up beside Cloud and threw his arm over his shoulder. The grin he gave her was strained, but she appreciated that he was trying. She realized he was probably still shaken by the sight of Aerith, more so than Cloud even, as the shorter man had already known about it, even if it hurt him to think about it. Zack's voice was as bright as normal when he spoke. "Well, I had a feeling this wouldn't exactly be easy, so why don't we get the hard part out of the way. Once we know our goal, we can figure out how to reach it."

She shook her head at his enthusiasm, but she managed to give him a small smile. "I don't think it'll be as easy as you make it sound, but you are right in that we should get the hard part out of the way."

She looked around at the gathered men once again before she moved back to her spot against the rail. She was too stiff to relax back though. "I know what I am about to tell you all will be hard for some of you to swallow. Please know that none of it is a personal attack. I am telling you things in the way I know them."

They all gave her wary looks, but Noel, Cloud and Zack in particular looked more than a little uncomfortable. She noted that Cloud and Zack had moved closer to her. She wasn't sure if it was unconscious, or if they knew that what she had to say could make some of the gathered men volatile. Either way, she was grateful. Those two in particular already had reason to be angry with her, and they still moved to be close enough to help if things got out of hand. With that thought in mind she steeled herself for her next words. "I don't think that it was a coincidence that all six of you were brought here. I have a feeling that you were each paired with the person that both had the biggest effect on you, as well as the person whose life could be changed the most for the better."

Genesis gave her a quizzical look, but his words were confidant. "I had assumed something like that, as Sephiroth and I have worked closely for years. It seems as if the Puppy and the blonde are quite close as are the other two."

She shook her head at his statement. "That isn't what I meant, although I can see why you might have thought that. Actually, I believe Zack was sent here to offset your presence and Cloud was sent for Sephiroth, although Caius and Noel are the last set of opposites."

Several of them paused at her words. When Genesis spoke again, his voice was slightly harder. "Opposites? You said the pairs were the ones that most affected each other. What do you mean exactly?"

Zack gave her a sympathetic look. He knew what was coming next and the fact that his hand was resting on the pommel of his sword that he had pulled out earlier was no coincidence. She bit the corner of her lip nervously as she eyed the three men that were really not going to like what she said next. She couldn't keep it from them though, she only wished there was a softer way to say it. "The simplest way to break it down would be to assign you roles in each story. Heroes and villains to be specific."

Genesis' eyes widened and he looked over to see Zack tensed. His gaze moved between the puppy and Sherry several times, but it was Sephiroth that spoke first. "You mean to say that this man will become and enemy worthy of my notice, a threat to Shinra?"

For a moment, she wasn't exactly sure how to respond. Sephiroth had been correct in a way, but she doubted he realized it was because it was him that was in the wrong. Her head was still reeling, but the look he was giving her let her know he would not tolerate any more delays. She sighed before she spoke. "I suppose you are partially correct, but not for the reasons you think. It wasn't Cloud that tried to destroy Gaia and everyone on it."

When she looked at the blonde, she noted that he too was tensed for a possible fight. She realized that part of it was the fact that both he and Zack didn't trust the two Firsts, and she didn't really blame them, even if they weren't the monsters they were to become yet. She looked back to Sephiroth and noted that his face was drawing down into a frown, as if he had just come to a conclusion he didn't like. His voice was cold as ice when he spoke. "Are you inferring that he will become my enemy because I try to destroy the world?"

She tried to take a step back and squeaked a little when she hit the half wall she had been leaning on earlier. At her noise, Cloud finally pulled out his sword and broke the pall that had fallen on her. She sent him a hard look, even though she understood why he did it. "Put that away. There isn't enough room in here to swing that behemoth to start with. Besides, I've already told you, this isn't the Sephiroth you know, at least not the one from your recent memories."

Her admonition to Cloud bolstered her confidence and reminded her that it was unlikely that Sephiroth would try to kill her because he was pissed off. She might not like what he did do, but he wasn't a cold-blooded killer, not yet. She looked back towards the glaring man and swallowed again before she spoke. "That is exactly what I meant. I know right now, that is the last thing that you will ever believe, and I don't blame you. You are so much in control of yourself that you cannot conceive of ever loosing it, but unless things change, that is exactly what will happen."

She couldn't tell if Sephiroth was more confused or angry, but he didn't get a chance to respond. Genesis stepped up and gave her a hard look before he looked over at Zack and then back again. "I cannot ever see Angeal's pupil becoming an enemy worthy of my attention, much less a villain. If that is indeed the case, then you are implying that I become the antagonist?"

She only gave him a nod. He looked like he wanted to blow something up, but she tried to ignore it as she turned to Caius. "The same goes for you."

Much to her surprise, the Pulsian was the only one not to react to her words. She was shocked at that fact, but she was more shocked when Sephiroth grabbed her arm and jerked her back to face him. His grip was iron and hard enough that she knew she was going to have bruises, but that thought was a flighty one as his grim expression promised much more if she didn't have the right answers. "You will-"

He was suddenly cut off by the presence of a giant sword pressed against his neck. "Let her go!"

Sephiroth didn't move right away, but his expression was shocked. He couldn't believe that the smaller man was threatening him. Sherry was quicker to recover though. She was able to yank her arm out of Sephiroth's grip and she pushed Cloud's blade away before she turned to him with a scowl. She made sure she put herself between the blonde and Sephiroth before she spoke. "I've already asked you not to start something."

Cloud was taken aback by her sudden temper towards him. She had her hands on her hips and she didn't move at all until he finally relented and slid the blade into his harness. His voice was strained when he spoke. "He was going to hurt you."

Her face finally softened when she spoke. "I appreciate that you wanted to help me, especially with all the craziness, but I have already said this isn't the man you knew. He doesn't deserve your hatred. The man that does, may end up never existing, at least if I have anything to say about it."

Cloud had a contemplative look before his eyes widened with a small gasp. "You empathize with him?!"

She gave him a small nod. "With all of them. None of them deserve what happened." At that she looked back to all three of them, Sephiroth first. She knew there were tears forming and she tried to keep them back as she spoke. "You are not a monster. You are so much more than what Shinra and Hojo try to make you. I believe that if you are told the truth and not buried in lies, that you never will be."

To say he looked shocked was an understatement. This same woman had told him that he was going to destroy the world only moments before, but when he searched her eyes, he could only see compassion. It was unnerving and far more convincing than her words could have been. He didn't get to respond though before she turned to Genesis. "The same goes for you. Hollander wants to use you and he isn't afraid to lie to get what he wants. You never deserved to be used. You are a person with dreams of your own and you deserve the chance to follow them."

Genesis' eyes widened when he watched the first tear finally start to fall. His desire to burn the house down around them was suddenly quenched. No matter how far off her 'stories' were, he knew instinctively at that moment, that the only chance he had was to hear her out.

When she turned to Caius, they all looked on in shock as she had to hold back a sob. "I can only imagine the pain you had to endure to make you break. Knowing why only makes it that much worse." She took a step towards the purple haired man and nearly reached for him, before she pulled her hand back and made a fist. Her voice was choked when she spoke again. "You are a good man." She then turned to look at them all. "You are all good men, and now that I have been pulled into this, I refuse to let any of you be dragged down." Her last vehement statement hung in the air between them all as all six men stared at the woman in shock. There were tears streaming down her face, but her look was determined.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Silence settled on the room after Sherry's outburst. None of the men knew quite what to say at first. For Zack and Cloud, they both wondered how she could possibly know what Sephiroth and Genesis had done and still feel sorry for them. They didn't say anything as they both knew someone that was the same way, but they didn't understand her behavior either. As for Noel, he understood in a painful way. He had already been trying to save Caius from himself. The last thing he wanted was to kill his mentor and he couldn't stop a blossom of hope at the thought that he might finally be able to keep the world from ending and help Caius at the same time.

The silence was finally broken when Caius called out to Sherry. "I cannot claim to understand what you have said, but from what I have gathered, it does not surprise me. I can see how my duty could possibly put me at odds with the rest of the world and what they believe to be right. As much as it pains me to think I might succumb to madness as well, I will not discount your words. I have no doubt, that at the very least, you believe what you are saying."

Sherry wanted to give him a hug in the worst way but managed to refrain again. She was certain he would not appreciate it. Instead she gave him a nod before she tried to wipe away the worst of her tears. She took a step back and looked at all of them. "There is still so much to go over, but I think the rest should be done one on one. What would be good for one of you to know, might not be for someone else." She paused when she saw several of them glare at her and she shook her head. "I know you aren't all onboard with my decision yet, but I cannot take the chance that what I tell you might cause more harm than good. This is my focus after all. If I'm wrong, I'm sure there will be consequences for me. Besides, you always have the option of revisiting this after I speak to each of you. If enough of you feel that it would be better to share with everyone than I will reconsider. I won't promise though."

She saw several nods before Sephiroth spoke up. "Very well. We will listen and decide afterward." He paused at that and looked outside before looking back to her. "It has gotten late. Will you be handling this tonight or tomorrow?"

Her eyes widened in surprise at the fact that he was willing to give her the choice. She looked at them all once more before she finally responded. "We still have several other things to handle tonight as well; like dinner for starters. Why don't we take care of those decisions first? Afterwards I can decide if I will be able to handle it tonight."

When he gave her a nod she turned to the kitchen. She noticed that Cloud was still giving her an unreadable look, but Zack was grinning as he spoke. "Is there anything I can help with?"

She found she was still able to laugh as she chuckled at his enthusiasm. "Let me see what I have first. My last round of shopping was for the camping trip, so I don't think I have a lot here."

At that she moved to check what was in her freezer. She noticed that both Cloud and Zack followed her. Sephiroth had taken a seat again and was talking quietly to Caius with Genesis watching them both from nearby. Noel had also taken a seat, but he was simply watching Caius. She was glad to see that they could be normal for a little while at least.

Once she got the freezer open, she found that she had more than she expected, but it was all frozen and it was unlikely to thaw in a reasonable amount of time. She pulled out a package of chicken and stuck it in the fridge before she turned to the cabinets. She hadn't been looking in them long before her attention was drawn by Cloud. He was looking at her refrigerator with scrunched brows. His voice was wary when he spoke. "These sentences, they're all about Sephiroth aren't they?"

Sherry's eyes widened again. She forgot that she had the word magnets and she did have many sentences about several of her favorite characters. She groaned when his question drew the others in for a closer look. Zack looked over Cloud's shoulder and then clapped his friend on the back. "Not all of them, see, this one's about you. 'Cloud is friendly.' Huh, I guess that's right, but it isn't nearly as expressive as the rest of these. Look, this one has to be about Genesis. 'She swooned when she kissed the fiery-"

"Stop!" Sherry was trying to push him back.

He grinned at her and laughed before he looked back. He frowned slightly before he spoke. "I even see one about the purple guy over there, but I don't see one about me. How come?"

Sherry could feel her face heating as the rest had come over as well. She knew she wasn't going to get out of answering though. "There is one about you too. See." She then pointed to one near the bottom of the lines. 'The puppy is tenacious, cool and zany.'

He groaned when he read it and gave her a soulful look. "Not you too?"

She had to fight hard not to laugh when she answered him. "Zack, you do realize that the face you have right now is the very definition of puppy dog eyes? It's hard not to think it, but it doesn't mean I don't like you. I actually think you're adorable."

Instead of helping, her words caused him to groan. "No grown man wants to be known as adorable. Ah man, I have got to erase this."

She gave him a sympathetic look, but their attention was drawn by Genesis. His voice was somewhere between amused and jealous. "If the fiery one is about me-" He paused at that point and gave her a pointed look that caused her to blush before he continued. "Who are the rest of them about? The glorious hair is obviously about Sephiroth. However, who is black wings? Obviously, someone you admire if they are 'yummy, hot torment and trouble'."

Sherry was surprised her face wasn't boiling it was so hot. She didn't give him a direct answer though. "You all seem to find this entertaining, so have at it. Make any changes you want, but leave me to find something for us to eat."

She turned back to the cabinet without another word. She knew the others had moved back into the living room, but she had to bite her tongue when Genesis stepped up to her side. She could see Zack was still nearby as well. He was pretending to play with the magnets, but she could tell he was watching Genesis. She gave him a smile when she caught his eyes. His eyes widened at the fact that she caught him looking, but she turned back to Genesis before the younger man could do more than look guilty. "Was there something else you wanted?"

He gave her a contemplative look. "I understand why someone that is a fan would have our likenesses up. It isn't so different than members of our fan clubs back in Midgar. However, I have never seen the likes of what you have here. There are many more sentences that have nothing to do with anyone that I can tell. What drove you to put those up?"

Her gaze softened into the first real smile she had given him since they first met. "I like words. I started reading at a young age, and now I'm a wordsmith in my own right, so it's fun for me."

Zack piped up from the other side of the room. "A wordsmith? What is that?"

It was Genesis that answered, although he hadn't taken his eyes off Sherry. "She is a writer." He ignored Zack's further questions though as he tilted his head and gave her a curious look. "And what exactly do you write?"

Sherry closed her eyes with a sigh. She should have known better than to tell him what she did, but it was too late now. She looked up with a rueful smile. "I started writing poetry when I was still in high school. Somehow it morphed into writing fantasy novels. I recently published my first one."

His eyes widened at her words. "If you have been published, it is more than a hobby."

She gave him another smile. "Yes. I guess you could say I was living my dream. I still have a part time job, but I don't need it anymore. It helps me keep from going bonkers though."

Genesis had not missed the note of sadness in her words, or the fact that she used the past tense, but he chose not to say anything for the moment. Every time he spoke to her there seemed to be something else about her that piqued his interest. He was beginning to believe that it truly was not coincidence that it was this woman they appeared near. He was pulled from his contemplation of her and their situation when she closed the nearest cabinet with a sigh.

She was mumbling under her breath, but he didn't have to ask her what she had said, as she called out to the rest of the group. "I don't have anything here that I can make tonight, so I'll call in for pizza. We are just at the edge of the delivery cutoff, so we can have them bring it. Anyone have any preferences?"

Zack looked like he was ready to start bouncing as he spoke up. "You have pizza here? That's awesome! Does it have stuff like smoked behemoth?"

Sherry blinked at him several times and opened her mouth to speak at least twice before she was able to find the words she needed. "Even though we have pizza here, it seems like there are going to be some major differences. There are no behemoths on earth. It's usually chicken, or beef, or sausage if you like that kind of thing. Personally, I'm a mushrooms and bacon kind of girl."

Zack gave her a shocked look after that, but it was Sephiroth that spoke up. "Get whatever you think is best. None of us will be familiar with the foods you have here. I am positive that no matter the quality, we have had worse in the field. If it is edible, that will be sufficient."

Genesis sneered at him. "Speak for yourself. There is no need to settle when we do not have to."

Sephiroth gave him a glare. "You do realize that it is unlikely this young woman will serve us anything unpalatable on purpose? It will take us time to become familiar with the foods of this world, among many other things. Until we do, it will be up to our hostess to do what she feels is best. If we are going to be expected to trust her, then this is the least of the things we will have to leave in her hands."

Genesis sneered again, but he didn't say anything else. Sherry looked between the gathered men and swallowed. She realized once again that she still had no clue how much their presences were going to impact her life. She hoped she survived long enough to fulfil her focus.

She shook those thoughts off before she spoke up. "Well, since none of you really know what you like, I'll get a variety. With the six of you, I'm sure we will need at least eight pizzas anyway. That should give everyone a better idea. I will say now though, that most of the time I prefer to cook. Once I go shopping the options will be better."

She didn't wait for any responses before she went and grabbed her laptop. She set it on the counter and logged in to order online. She shook her head at both Genesis and Zack looking over her shoulder. She completely ignored Zack's question about her wallpaper, as it was another picture of Genesis. She was going to have to change all of those soon, if they ended up staying longer than a few days. She didn't want to deal with the questions.

Zack didn't ask more than once, but he did give her a questioning glance as she pointedly ignored Genesis when the man gave her a smirk. She turned to the rest of them. "They should be here in about 45 minutes. If you don't mind, I would like to take the chance to take a real shower. I feel gross. We can talk more over dinner if you want."

She received several questioning looks, but no one objected so she went straight to her bedroom. She felt strange as she got into the shower, knowing that there were six strange men in the next room. It motivated her to finish her shower in record time, but she felt so much better when she was done. She no longer felt like she was covered in a layer of grime. It brought her mood up as well. She also went ahead and removed her contacts before she headed back out. After the events of the previous day and the crying she had done, they had started to irritate her eyes. She grabbed her spare glasses and got dressed. She was smiling when she walked back out with her hair still up in a towel.

Several of the men had been talking quietly but that all stopped when she walked into the room. It made a shiver go up her spine when they were all looking straight at her. Her voice was nervous when she broke the silence. "Okay, well I'm sure dinner will be here soon."

She quickly moved to the kitchen to start getting out the plates and utensils they would need. She nearly jumped when Genesis joined her. "I was not expecting glasses. Why were you not wearing them before?"

She gave him a confused look and then shrugged. "I was wearing contacts. You know, little lenses that you put directly on your eyeball."

She heard Zack express his disgust at the idea and laughed. Her attention was drawn back to Genesis when he spoke again. "With what I have observed so far, I felt that the technologies of this world and of ours were on par with each other, however, I have never heard of lenses you can put in your eye to replace glasses. Does it not hurt?"

She gave him a contemplative look as she put the plates on the table. "No, they are washed in a solution that is very close to human tears. It allows them to be placed with no problems. Also, there are many things Gaia has that Earth doesn't, like your VR technology, but there are many things we have that you don't, like commercial air planes instead of airships. I believe it was just a matter of which technologies had the most interest and funding in our respective worlds."

Noel, who had been quietly watching Caius up to that point, finally spoke up. "I have never seen anything like them either. By my time on Pulse, humans were mostly scattered and nomadic. When I met Sarah, I was introduced to a lot of new things. I haven't really had a chance to take them in though. This will all be new to me. This world reminds me of the communities set up on Pulse right after Cocoon started to fall."

Sherry gave him a smile. "I am pretty sure the stuff they had on Cocoon was still far more advanced than what we have here, especially as the Fal'cie provided most of it. Even so, if you have questions about anything don't hesitate to ask. I'll be happy to answer if I can."

He didn't get a chance to answer as they were interrupted by a knock at the door. She smiled at them before she went to answer it. "That should be dinner."

It only took her a few moments to pay for the meal and start handing the boxes back to Cloud, who had walked to the door with her. Once they were all on the table Sherry waved a hand at them. "Dig in. If you can't find one you like I'm sure we can find something. I promise tomorrow will be better."

There was very little talking at that point, mostly it was questions about the ingredients and what they were like. After they had all settled with something, Caius spoke up. "This is mostly some sort of bread, is it not?"

She gave him a nod and swallowed before she answered. "Yes, even though I ordered thin crust, there is still a lot of bread. It's one of the reasons I don't eat it often. Not a lot of nutritional value, but it works in a pinch. I apologize if you find it disgusting, but with how many of you there are, this was the best option for fast food. This is far from being the best example of our cuisine." Caius gave her a nod but didn't question her further. They ate in silence after that.

Sherry finished before the others and sat back to look at them all. She found the sight of Sephiroth and Genesis eating pizza to be one of the most hilarious things she had ever seen. They had both removed their gloves and had followed her example of blotting the pizza before they ate. Still, watching them nearly made her giggle. She managed to push it back and sat forward with a sigh. She knew they still had a lot to cover, even though she had already decided her path. She managed to keep her worry from her voice when she spoke. "Before we get into anything else, I wanted to verify when each of you is from. I have a general idea, but it will give me a better chance of knowing what you still might have to face."

She turned to Cloud first. "I know you have to be at least from after 08, am I close?"

He narrowed his eyes at her question, but he answered. "Yes, it was January of 09. How did you know?"

She glanced down at his covered arm and then back up. She knew her worry and sadness had to be showing on her face when his eyes widened. She shook her head and then turned to Zack. "With you, it's a little harder. I would say you have to be from somewhere between 02 and 06 though."

He was giving her a strange look before he answered. "How did you know when Cloud was from? Why didn't you answer him? I've noticed you've done that a lot."

Sherry didn't have to answer since Cloud spoke up. "She did answer me. If any of the other times have been like this one, then I understand why she didn't say it out loud. I'm fine with it."

Zack gave him a shocked look before he grinned and clapped him on the shoulder. "You know, I can believe that you're from the future. It must have done something good for you, 'cause you're a lot more confident. I like it." At that point he turned back to Sherry. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure it was August of 06 when I was dragged here."

Sherry's eyes widened at that and she felt tears prick her eyes. He had to have been close to Midgar by that point and it made her heart clench to know that if she couldn't change it, his death was just around the bend. She noticed Cloud grimacing from the corner of her eye as well but tried to ignore it. She gave Zack a nod before she turned to Sephiroth. "Given what you told me in the cave, you are from 02."

His look was calculating when he nodded, but he didn't say anything. She then turned to Genesis and looked him over. "With you, it's a little harder to tell, but I know it has to be before the last half of 2000."

His eyes narrowed before he spoke. "It was January of 2000 when I was pulled here while I was out on a mission." His voice was harder when he continued. "The fact that you can ascertain what times we are from at a glance tells me that not only are the things that happen extreme, but they are so dramatic that they change our appearances as well. Given that fact, I am most interested in learning what we could possibly be facing to make that happen."

Sherry grimaced at him but managed a somewhat polite response. "That is what we will be going over. I will answer as many of your questions as I can, but not right now. I think that would be best discussed one on one."

He was still giving her a glare, but she ignored it when she turned to Noel and Caius. "For you two, it's a little harder to say. Noel, I know you were time travelling so I have no idea what you have faced yet and what you haven't. As for you, Caius, I know you are from before the-" She cut herself off at that point. She had been about to mention the fall of Paddra. She suddenly realized that it was something she would have to discuss with him anyway and Noel already knew about it. She still gave him a sympathetic look before she continued. "You are from before the fall of Paddra. Your early life was not really gone into in the stories, so I can't say more than that."

His eyes widened and he stood suddenly. "That cannot happen. We have no enemy capable of such a thing and Paddra is naturally protected. No."

She hated to see the look on his face and her voice was soft when she answered. "Caius, all things fall to time. Nothing is immune to it. We can discuss the rest later. I truly am sorry."

He gave her a hard look but didn't say anything more. He turned and walked outside. She gave his retreating form a sad look before she turned to the rest with a frown. "I apologize. I guess I really don't know how to handle this. I just wish…" She trailed off and looked around. She wished there was some way to protect them all from their respective painful futures without having to cause them pain in the process, but she knew without asking that it was a futile aspiration. She shook her head before pointing to the table. "Let me know when you are all finished, and I'll clean up. I'm going to try to talk to Caius." Noel looked like he wanted to say something but closed his mouth with a snap as she turned and made her way out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** I am not sure how I feel about this chapter. It seems like it is dragging a little, but it is necessary to lay out their circumstances and the way they all interact. I will state that next couple of chapters should be a little more fast paced. Thanks for reading!

 **Chapter 7**

They all watched her leave before turning to each other with wary looks. Zack was still trying to understand what part the woman had to play in the whole ordeal. She didn't seem to be a bad person, and even though it tore him up to think of how Sephiroth changed, he couldn't understand how anyone could know what he did and still feel sorry for him. It wasn't that he didn't want his friend back, but he couldn't see past the terrible things that had been done. He was pulled out of his contemplation when Cloud stood and looked at them all. "I am going to clean this up. If everyone is finished, it's the least I can do."

Sephiroth stood with a nod. He still had not stopped giving Cloud a contemplative look, but he didn't say anything as he moved back into the living room. Zack jumped up as well and gave Cloud a grin. "That's a great idea! I'll help."

The two of them started putting the few remaining pieces into a single box and gathered up the plates to take to the sink. It took them a few minutes to find the soap but once they did, Cloud started washing and rinsing them while Zack dried them and put them away. He fell behind at first, since he had to hunt for the spots to put them, but once he figured that out it didn't take them long to finish.

Once they were done, Cloud moved to stand near the door and simply watched Sephiroth. If the man noted it, he ignored it as he tried to talk to Genesis. Zack noticed them talking as well, but he didn't butt in. He could see it was difficult for the General to talk to a man that he felt had betrayed everything they ever stood for. He couldn't stop the comparison to how he felt about Sephiroth and it made him question things even more. To keep himself busy and not letting his brain run in circles, he started doing squats. The sight made all the others except Noel, roll their eyes before they went back to what they were doing. As for Noel, he was still sitting at the table and watching the door. His own head was filled with what ifs.

* * *

When Sherry first walked outside, she panicked slightly. Caius was not near the door. She scanned the yard and finally spotted him near the woodline. He blended into the darkness so well that she might not have noticed him if they had been anywhere except her own yard. She didn't try to hide the sounds she made as she approached. She wanted to make sure he had the chance to tell her to leave if he wanted to. When she reached his side, she didn't look up at him. Instead she spoke in a quiet voice. "I want to apologize for the way I just blurted that out. I hadn't thought about how it might make you feel. I should have been a little gentler."

Neither of them moved or said anything else for several moments. Finally, Caius sighed and turned his head to look down at her. "I am beginning to realize this will be an ordeal for all of us. I have noticed the wariness and pain in several of the others. It lends credence to what you have told us so far. I do not want to think of the fall of my nation, but I will not ignore your words."

She gave him a sad look. "I wish there was a way to change things without causing you so much pain. I meant it when I said I don't feel like you deserve this."

He only nodded before he looked back up. The moon was shining through the branches of the trees. It was a haunting sight and gave her chills. The silence stretched again until Sherry felt she couldn't handle it. She was glad he hadn't asked her to leave, but she was floundering on how to continue with him still closed off, despite his acceptance of her apology. She finally spoke up again. "Do you… do you want to talk about the rest now?"

His brows were furrowed when he looked back to her, but he didn't seem angry, at least not at her. He seemed to be contemplating his answer before he finally spoke. "I have no doubt this is what you were tasked with, however, I need to assimilate what I have already learned. Please allow time and we will speak."

She gave him a nod and turned back to the house. She paused after a step and turned back. "I'll leave the door unlocked." He gave her a small nod with a look of gratitude before he turned back to contemplating the moon and his thoughts. She felt horrible about the whole thing still, but at least everyone was willing to try to listen.

When she made it back into the house, she was surprised to see Cloud standing near the door. She gave him a smile to let him know she understood and appreciated him thinking of her. She immediately turned to go to clean up and was surprised again when she found there was not much left for her to do. She turned to Zack with shock. "You guys cleaned up already?"

He had stopped his squats as soon as she came back in, so when she turned to him, he gave her a grin and nodded toward Cloud. "Yeah, me an' Spikey took care of it. If there is anything else, we can do to help let us know. If you're gonna be stuck taking care of us for a while, then it's the least we can do."

She gave him a genuine smile. "Thanks. That's a big help."

At that point Noel finally spoke up. "Where is Caius?"

She tried to keep her face from falling into a frown as she answered. "He is still outside thinking. I told him I would leave the door unlocked when he is ready to come back in."

Noel hesitated before he spoke again. "Did you tell him everything?"

Sherry finally sighed. She knew they were all on edge, but she didn't have the option of wishing it was someone else's problem. "No. He asked for some time to contemplate everything I've already told him." Noel's face flickered between relief and worry. Sherry understood the feeling. None of them were likely to take things well.

Her attention was drawn when Sephiroth spoke again. "As much as we may all want to get to the bottom of this, it seems as though this will take more than one day to accomplish. I see no reason to force you beyond your limits for no gain. We can discuss the rest tomorrow."

Again, Sherry was surprised at his understanding. She wasn't going to deny she wasn't up to any more that night though. She gave him a nod. "Thank you. I think a clearer head would help. I know none of you slept last night so I can get blankets and such. I have a few extras. I also have a futon downstairs in the den and an extra bed in the guest room. There is also the couch and a chaise. That last might be a little uncomfortable for you guys that are super tall, but I'm sure we can come up with something better with some time. I also have two blow up mattresses that are still at camp. They'll be back when Kaylan and Jerry go get them."

None of the remaining men looked comfortable with the idea of sleeping. Cloud was the first to speak. "No offence to your hospitality, but I don't know if I'd be comfortable sleeping here."

His words weren't exactly unexpected, but they still irritated her. She had to fight not to roll her eyes when she responded. "I understand why you feel that way, but even though most of you are super human, you still require sleep. Why don't you pair up with someone you trust at least enough not to kill you while you sleep and take turns. It's a better option than making yourself so exhausted that you'll eventually fall."

Cloud frowned at her, but Zack piped up before he could say anything. "She's right. I trust you to watch my back, so if you want, I can let you sleep. I know when it's my turn, you'll keep me safe, right?"

Cloud still didn't look entirely convinced but he gave a nod anyway. "I suppose none of us can afford to be at less than our best." He turned to Sherry at that point. "Where should we go?"

At his question, she looked between the two of them and Genesis and Sephiroth. Those two still wore wary looks, but they hadn't said anything. She then looked over at Noel with a sigh. "I think it would be best if you two were downstairs." She focused on Sephiroth at that point. "If the two of you agree, you can use the bed in the guest room."

Noel spoke up at that point before anyone could say anything else. "I don't really care where I sleep. I'm sure I've slept in more dangerous places before."

She raised an eye at his bravado but didn't call him on it. "If that's the case then you can have the couch. When Caius comes back in, have him wake me and we can either set up a pallet for tonight or he can take the chaise. These will only be temporary solutions until we can figure out something better."

At that point Genesis finally spoke up. He was glancing between Sherry and Sephiroth. "I suppose your suggestion is adequate. I believe I can trust Sephiroth enough for this at least." He focused solely on Sherry at that point. "What type of bed will we be using?"

She wanted to sigh in relief that they were being slightly accommodating. If they fought her as well as each other, none of them would make it very long. She was so relieved that it took her a moment to process his question and she nearly laughed. Leave it to Genesis to be worried about the type of bed when most of their group didn't have a bed at all. She still managed to answer him. "It's a queen size pillow top. It's not new, but it should be comfortable enough, at least while you're here. The alternative is the floor, so…"

He narrowed his eyes at her obvious dismissal of his concern, but Sephiroth spoke up before he could call her on it. "That should be sufficient. You have already shown you will do all you can to help us, so I am not concerned with the minor details. Is there anything we need to do?"

She was even more shocked at his offer to help than she had been at the sight of the clean kitchen. It took her a moment to find her voice. "The guest bed is already made. I'll need to get sheets and blankets for the futon and couch. It won't be difficult, but you are both welcome to sleep whenever. It's the first door on the left." She turned at that point to get the blankets but paused and turned back quickly. "I almost forgot. That room doesn't have a working light in the ceiling. There is a lamp next to the bed you can use instead."

They all gave her curious looks that caused her to blush a little. "I know it's a pain, but I haven't had the chance to fix it yet. I have the stuff, but… well, I suppose it doesn't matter tonight. I'll see if I can fix it tomorrow."

Cloud finally spoke at that point. "I have some experience with wiring. I might be able to help."

She nearly grinned at him. "That would be great! I know the basics, but I would have had to Youtube it."

"You tube? What's that?"

His question made her cringe. "Sorry, I forget there is so much I take for granted. Youtube is a video service where people put all sorts of stuff. The internet has just about anything you could want to find."

Sephiroth frowned slightly when he spoke. "If I am understanding you correctly, then you are saying there is a network that is not only open to the public, but that anyone can both post what they want or use it to look for whatever they choose?"

Sherry's eyes widened when she realized why he would ask that question. She shook her head at the extent of the differences. "Yes. Here in the US there are very few regulations on what is posted. Some countries are stricter on what is available, but there is so much out there, it's scary sometimes. When I said you can find almost anything, I meant it."

When his look turned contemplative, she spoke up again. "I know there are so many things that are probably weird to you all, and I will be happy to go over as much of it as I can, but can we do it tomorrow?"

At her question Sephiroth shook his head and gave her a small smile. The sight of it nearly bowled her over. She was saved from making a fool of herself when he spoke again. "I am certain there is more differences than any of us will realize until we are faced with them. I believe addressing them as they come up is not a bad idea. For tonight, we should rest."

She nodded at him in silence. When she realized she was still staring, she jumped slightly and turned to the hall closet quickly. She only hoped it was fast enough to cover her embarrassment. By the time she returned with an armload of linens, she had herself back under control. She put them down on the couch before she pulled out a set of sheets and a blanket. She handed them to Zack, as he was closest. "These should be all you need for the futon. I can show you how to lay it down in a minute. There are already pillows down there. They are kind of small, but I only have one more spare and Noel will need it, sorry."

Zack gave her a grin as he took the armload. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure we have all had to sleep in worse situations. It'll be fine."

She was glad they all must have come to the same conclusion; they were truly in a foreign world and she was somehow supposed to guide them back. Their acceptance made it easier to start at least. She shook of her wayward thoughts and turned to Genesis. "Do you think you will need anything else?" She stopped herself at that point and nearly smacked her forehead before she continued. "Sorry, I almost forgot. There is a bathroom downstairs and one here in the hallway. The one up here should have all you need for a shower. There's one downstairs too, but I doubt it has soap and stuff. I can change that after I go shopping." She wanted to kick herself as there was so much she just hadn't thought of yet. It was nearly overwhelming.

A couple of them gave her nods of understanding, but it was Sephiroth that spoke, but he was turned to Genesis. "I'll take first watch."

Genesis raised a brow at that but didn't argue. He didn't really get a chance to as Cloud spoke up. "I'll take first watch as well."

Zack narrowed his eyes at his friend, but when Cloud caught sight of it, he shook his head quickly. Zack was still eyeing him, but he shrugged before he spoke. "Alrighty. Wake me at about 02:00."

Cloud only gave him a nod. Sherry watched the whole exchange with a raised brow. She understood why Cloud had volunteered and wondered how much longer it would be before he finally understood this was not his enemy. She shook off those thoughts as well and turned to Noel. "Give me a minute to get the futon set up and I'll grab my extra pillow."

He gave her a nod. At that she turned back to Cloud and Zack. "Follow me. I'll get you guys started."

She led them downstairs. She turned on the lights and looked around to see if anything needed to be picked up, as she was not the last person down there. When she did, she noticed another picture of Sephiroth on the wall and ran across the room before anyone else caught sight of it, or at least she hoped it was before they saw it. It was a picture that wasn't exactly an appropriate one for most people to see, especially not these people. She turned to see the two of them giving her confused looks and she hoped that meant they were only curious as to why she was acting so strange. She ignored the looks and pointed to the futon. "All you have to do is lean it forward and the clasp will loosen. Once it's loose, you can lay it all the way down. If, for some reason, you want to lift it back up again, all you have to do is lift and it has several positions it will catch in."

As she was speaking, Zack was following along. He laid it back and then lifted it up again before he laid it back down. He gave her a grin. "Got it!"

"Great. If you need anything else, my room is the last door on the right upstairs. I'm usually a fairly light sleeper." She gave them a smile and headed back upstairs. Both Sephiroth and Genesis were still in the living room. She gave them a curious look, but they were in the middle of a quiet conversation. She left them to it as she walked to her room to get the spare pillow. When she returned, she noticed Noel already had the blankets laid out and was lying down with his head cushioned on his arms. She smiled before she handed it to him. "This should be better than your arms."

He took it with a smile. "Thanks. I appreciate you helping."

The look he gave her almost seemed as though he meant more than just the pillow. She gave him a nod of understanding. "Even if it wasn't my focus, I would be happy to help."

At that point, she turned and included the other two. "My room is the last one on the right if any of you need anything. Otherwise, go ahead and make yourselves at home. I don't have much here right now, but it will hopefully be enough. The only thing I ask is that you please stay out of my office and bedroom. Those are the two rooms at the end of the hall."

They each gave her nods before she turned and made her way back to her room. The day had to have been one of the longest of her life and even though she had some sleep to make up for her sleepless night, it was not enough. She could feel that the only thing keeping her going was willpower. When she finally got into bed, it was one of the most wonderful things she had felt in ages.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The next morning, Sherry woke with a yawn before she stretched and reached for her phone on the bedside table to see what time it was. It was still dark, but it looked like the sky was lightening. When she couldn't find it, she sat up and turned her lamp on. She started looking for it when it wasn't where she usually put it, but she realized after only a few moments that she had been so exhausted the previous night that she had left it in the living room. She groaned when she remembered why she had been so tired in the first place. After sleeping in her own bed, she had almost felt like it had been a bad dream. All she had to do to dispel that notion was look down at her wrist. The geometric pattern that greeted her eyes was enough to shock her back into reality, as strange as reality was.

She forced herself out of bed. There was no point in putting off the inevitable. She stood at the door for a moment and listened for the tell-tale sound of the boards creaking that meant others were up and around. When she didn't hear anything, she decided that she would go for a jog before she started making noise and waking the others. Not that she thought they would be sleeping in. It was likely that at least a couple of them were up and just sitting somewhere, but that didn't mean she was ready to wake the rest if she didn't have to. She decided to let them sleep in if they wanted.

It didn't take her long to throw on some pants and put her hair up in a messy bun. She wasn't thinking about looking good, as she was likely to be sweaty by the time she was done anyway. She was thankful that she had a sliding glass door in her room, so she was able to slip outside and not have to face her houseguests.

Once she was outside, she made her way around to the front and grabbed her iPod out of the car before she put in her headphones and started toward the perimeter of her small plot of land. It was enough that about six trips around would make close to two miles. Plenty for a morning jog, as long as it was light enough for her not to trip on any unexpected gopher holes.

She made it about two-thirds of the way around before she was suddenly stopped when something dropped down in front of her. She screamed and fell back before she realized what, or rather, who it was. Caius had jumped out of a tree. She finally caught her breath and stood as she pulled her headphones out. She gave him a slight glare for surprising her, but then her eyes widened. "You… did you sleep in that tree?"

He gave her a slightly confused look. "Is there a rule against sleeping under the stars here?"

She suddenly realized that even though he lived in the city of Paddra, there was no telling if that was where he was originally from. It was likely that he had been part of one of the nomadic tribes before he went there. Even if it wasn't, Paddra likely didn't have the same light pollution that most of the earth did even though they were an advanced society. From what she could remember, they lived closer to nature than most civilizations on Earth did, so it made sense that he might want to see the stars. She finally shook her head at his question but didn't get a chance to answer. Both Zack and Genesis had come out of the house and were headed their direction with frowns. When she heard their approach, she looked back with surprise and saw Noel exiting the house as well. When she realized why; she felt her face flush. Once they drew even with them, she spoke before they could ask. "I apologize if I startled you. I was jogging and not paying attention, so when Caius jumped out of the tree, I was surprised and screamed before I realized what was going on."

Zack rolled his eyes and gave her a grin, but Genesis didn't look entirely convinced. "Do you scream at every little thing that startles you?"

By that time Noel had joined their little group and was eyeing Caius warily. As much as she wanted to roll her own eyes at his question, she knew she needed to answer and diffuse the situation. "Out here? Yes. This is a rural area, so the only things that might jump out of trees at you are usually only squirrels and mountain lions. He's far too large to possibly mistake for a squirrel, so I assumed predator."

They gave her looks that ranged from contemplative to shocked before Zack piped up. "So, you do have monsters here too?"

She shook her head at his assumption. "Not in the way you're thinking. We do have species that are predators, but they are part of the food chain. Most of the time, they do not aggressively go after humans for no reason. If they do attack it is because they are defending territory or because they think you're food. They won't kill and then look for something else."

By the end of her conversation, both Cloud and Sephiroth had joined them as well. She looked around at them all and didn't bother trying to hold in her sigh. "I apologize for startling everyone." She looked around at them all again before she made a decision. "I will need to get things for breakfast, but, if you don't mind, I would like to finish my run first. I can cut it down to one mile, but I really need it."

None of them spoke right away. Instead, they were all eyeing her with interest. She was contemplating taking off anyway when Cloud finally spoke up. "Is there anything we can do to help while you finish?"

She shook her head. "Not this morning. I don't have any of the groceries we would need anyway." She started to turn when he gave her a nod, but she stopped. "Oh! I almost forgot. If you want coffee, I do have that. I think I have cream in the fridge as well, and there should be sugar in the canister marked for it. I don't know how much is left, though."

He gave her a nod of understanding at that, but she stopped him again when she thought of something else. "Do you know how to use a French press? Or I suppose that isn't what you would call it. It's a canister where you pour the water over the grounds and let it steep for five minutes before you push the filter down and pour out the coffee."

Cloud looked slightly confused at her description, but Genesis spoke up. "I believe I understand what you are describing. It should be no issue."

She nearly laughed at the fact that it was Genesis that understood, but managed to hold it in. She was still grinning when she spoke, though. "Of course, it would be you. Well, the grinder is next to the press. I won't be long." She didn't wait for any of them to respond before she started jogging again. She only put one headphone in that time though.

* * *

After her jog, she took a quick shower before she felt like approaching the rest of them. She smiled when she smelled the coffee when she opened her bedroom door. At least that was one less thing to worry about, although she figured she would need to make her own anyway.

When she walked into the kitchen, both Sephiroth and Caius were standing near the table in quiet conversation. Sherry realized that the two of them seemed to be getting along well. When she thought about it, that fact wasn't so surprising. They were both serious to a fault and dedicated to their jobs. She also noted that Noel had joined Cloud and Zack. It was mostly the two brunettes that were chatting, which also wasn't a surprise. She noticed that Genesis was walking out of the kitchen with a cup in hand. When he held it out to her, she wasn't sure what to think.

He smirked at her confused look. "I heard the shower stop. Since you seem to like coffee, I thought you might appreciate a cup ready for you."

She gave him a genuine smile as she took it from him. "Thank you!"

She noticed it already seemed to have cream, so she took a sip. She was apprehensive at first, but she was pleased to find there was no sugar. She smiled up at him again. "How did you know?"

He smirked and shrugged slightly. "Deductive reasoning. You had cream, but you didn't know how much sugar there was. It was an educated guess that you preferred cream with no sugar."

She found herself smirking at his self-satisfied look. She gave him a nod before she turned to everyone else. "I will have to go shopping this morning. I will get enough for several days just in case, so I will likely be gone for a couple of hours. I don't really know what you all might do, but the woods around here are mostly empty between here and town. It isn't quite hunting season yet, so you should be safe to explore a little if you would like."

Both Caius and Noel gave her strange looks, but it was Caius that spoke first. "You are only allowed to hunt during certain seasons?"

She sighed as she realized it was just one more thing that was different. She gave him a nod, though. "Yes. Not all hunting is done for food here, so to keep the wildlife from being too exploited, ideal times of year were decided on many years ago. Anyone caught hunting outside of those times will be penalized. There are very few exceptions. The only ones I know of around here are the wild hogs. They are a nuisance, so there is no limit on them."

Noel spoke up next. "I think I understand. It's a trading system, right? Is that why you need to shop?"

She gave him a nod. "Yes, well sort of. I could spend days trying to explain livestock and economics, but not this morning." She paused at that point and looked Noel over again before nodding to herself. "Would you like to come with me to see? I could use the help carrying everything anyway."

He looked shocked, but both Cloud and Genesis spoke up. Since they were talking over one another, she had a hard time hearing them, but she got the gist of what they were saying and held up a hand to stop them. She gave them both a pointed look. "First of all, most of you would draw too much attention in public. Not only are you eye-catching, but the way you are dressed would likely cause problems. We can address that if you end up being stuck here for more than a couple of days, but for now, please don't push to go with me. Besides-"

She cut herself off at that point, but Sephiroth gave her a knowing look when he spoke. "You want to speak to him while you are out."

She noticed it was not a question, but she nodded anyway. She hesitated to say anything, but she knew she had to give her purpose for choosing Noel first to satisfy them. Or at least part of it. "I have reason to believe it will be important that I speak to you in a specific order. I think that either Noel or Cloud should be first, but…" She looked at Cloud with a raised brow before she continued. "Out of those two, Noel would be less likely to stand out if he goes with me."

Cloud gave her a confused look, but it was Genesis that spoke up with a sneer. "You expect the rest of us to simply languish here while you are gone?"

She snorted at his dramatization before she pointed down the hall. "If you are bored, I have a large selection of books. I am sure you can find something to keep you occupied. All I ask is that you don't touch anything else in my office, please."

He raised a brow at her. "How can you presume to know what I might be interested in?"

She nearly rolled her eyes, but she did shake her head. "It is also a wide variety. Just look. You can yell at me later if you don't find something." She then turned back to Noel. "Now, if we plan to eat any time today, we need to get going. Will you be coming?" His look was solemn when he nodded. She didn't say anything else before she grabbed her keys.

It wasn't until they were several minutes down the road that Noel finally spoke. "You are afraid that when the timeline changes that there will be nothing to keep the paradoxes from collapsing the timelines and best case, I will cease to exist. Right?"

She had been shocked from her thoughts when he spoke, but only gave him a grim look and a nod. "That is a very succinct summary. I still don't understand everything that I was shown, but in your case especially, I can't tell if you will even be born in the changed timeline. Caius, the Caius you know, created so many paradoxes that led up to the destruction of Cocoon. If it isn't destroyed, I can't say what the future in your time would be like. I'm certain that it won't be as bleak, but there is no guarantee."

Noel nodded and looked out the window. It was several more minutes before he finally turned back to her. "I can't say I'm not scared of the thought of ceasing to exist, but if it means the people I love get to have a better future, how can I complain."

By that point, they had arrived. It wasn't until after they got a shopping cart and were walking down a lonely aisle that she finally responded. "Noel, I'm not surprised that you figured it out already, but there are probably a few things you should know. I'm not sure if it will make it better or not, but there is no reason for you not to know what the possibilities are."

He was looking around with curiosity when she spoke, but his face was serious when he looked back. "I already know enough to have realized that if I do live, I will never know Caius. He was never meant to be in my time."

She gave him a nod, but her expression turned sad. "You won't know Yuel either. They were both 'blessed' by Etro. Yuel was cursed to live over and over, a new person and personality every time. If Caius never receives eternal life, then Yuel will not be cursed either. There may or may not be a Seeress, but if there is, it won't be her."

Noel stopped in the middle of the aisle and looked at her in shock. It quickly faded as he caught up to her. He was wearing a frown, though. "I hadn't realized that, but it makes sense. I still can't say that it wouldn't be for the better. Humanity wouldn't be dying out, right?"

She wished she had definitive answers for him. She knew thinking about it had to be tearing him up, but she also knew he would be alone otherwise. He had initially set out on his journey because all of humanity was gone. Despite how she was torn up at the thought of him losing what he knew, she also knew it would give humanity a chance on Pulse. She put her hand on his arm to try and soften what she was about to say. "I can only guess that would be the outcome. I can't see the future, but I don't see why Etro would have instigated this otherwise. And I am sure she had a hand in it since both you and Caius are here."

He gave her a nod before he started looking around absently again. She knew he now had a lot to think about, even if they would have little control once she talked to Caius. No matter how things turned out, it all hinged on whether the Guardian was willing to believe or not. They cleared a few more rows before Sherry remembered something else that might make a difference. She knew it would hurt Noel, but he deserved to know what would happen if nothing changed.

She softly called out to him to pull him from his thoughts. "Noel, there is one other thing to think about as well. "If Caius lives and dies a normal life, then Etro will have no reason to pull Lightning. Cocoon wouldn't be as affected by his life, I don't think, so their journey is likely to still happen. I can't be sure, but if they do, then the people from Cocoon will probably be the progenitors of the remaining humanity on Pulse."

His look turned contemplative, but he finally nodded. "You're probably right. At least Sarah and Lightning will be together when it's all over."

Sherry closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she spoke. She didn't want to say what she was about to, but Noel needed to know. "There is one other thing. If… look, I don't want to hurt you but, if you keep going, if you defeat Caius, Sarah will die. She is a Seeress. Every change she sees will force her down the same path as Yuel. You can't stop it unless the changes never have to be made in the first place."

Noel stopped still, and when Sherry looked to him, she could see the pain clearly in his eyes. His voice was choked when he denied her. "That can't be!"

She stopped with him and could feel tears in her own eyes. At that moment, she didn't care if anyone walked down the aisle and saw them, she couldn't stand doing nothing. She quickly wrapped him in a tight hug. She didn't think about the fact that they were still strangers for all intents and purposes. All she knew was that he was hurting, and she couldn't stand the sight of it.

It was several moments before he wrapped her in a crushing hug. She could hear him trying to fight to get his breathing back under control. Neither of them noticed that several people started down that row, only to turn around at the sight of them. One old woman even blushed at the sight before she decided to look for something else.

After several minutes, Noel finally released her and stepped back. She could tell he was still hurting, but he had control again. She could also tell he understood, and his words confirmed it. "The Eyes of Etro."

He didn't need to say anything else. She nodded. "Yes, and Sarah knew it would happen. I don't know if it had happened yet before you were brought here, but you two got separated after a confrontation with Caius. He told her then what would happen if she continued, and she made the choice knowing the probability of it."

She could see the pain flare in his eyes, but she also saw understanding and determination. His voice no longer waivered when he spoke. "We can't let that happen. I will do whatever I can to help you prevent it."

Sherry couldn't make her voice work, so she squeezed his hand and gave him a nod. She wasn't certain if she was angrier that he had to live through this, or relieved that he was willing to help, knowing the possibilities. Either way, she could feel her heart breaking for him as they finally made their way to finish what they started.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Neither of them spoke on the way back to her house. Sherry didn't blame Noel for his quiet either. She had given him a lot to think about. Even if he had already declared that he would help, she was sure his mind had to be full of what would happen to him. She really hoped that the visions she had of him in different clothing and unfamiliar surroundings meant that he would be born into a brighter future and would retain no memory of all this pain. She hoped she could do the same for all of them. She knew that it was probable that at least Caius and Genesis would remember coming to Earth and all that entailed, but even so, that would arm them against making everyone else's life miserable. Or at least she hoped so. Her focus was still unclear to her, but she had a feeling she was on the right track.

When they pulled up, Noel helped her carry everything in. It didn't escape anyone's attention that Noel was far more somber the he had been when they left. None of them liked the implications, but no one said anything to Sherry. As soon as she put everything away, she got started on a meal. It was already late morning, so she decided to forgo breakfast foods and opted for lunch instead.

All the way through to clean-up, there was very little talking outside of the things necessary to organize everything. She was surprised when Cloud and Zack offered to clean in her stead, since she was providing the meal. She wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to let someone else wash dishes. That was her least favorite chore.

While they finished that, Sherry went into the living room. She found both Caius and Sephiroth were talking again and, to her amusement, Genesis had one of her fantasy novels and seemed to be absorbed. She looked around but didn't see Noel. Caius noticed her looking and spoke up. "He went outside as soon as he was finished eating."

Her brows furrowed down, but she gave him a nod. She started to head out to look for him, but she stopped before she reached the door. She was probably the last person he wanted to see at the moment. Instead she turned back to Caius. "Would you mind trying to teach me to use magic? I don't know how long this will take, but I would rather have a basic understanding of what might happen instead of having it surprise me."

At her request, the others all turned to her with interest. Especially Genesis. She realized that seeing magic without materia would probably fascinate them as well, so she ignored them while she waited for a response.

Caius must have noted their curiosity as well, since he simply stood and gestured toward the door. "I noticed an isolated clearing nearby that would work."

She gave him a nod. She knew where he was talking about and agreed that it was a good location. She didn't have neighbors that were too close but going to where there was no chance of being seen was a good idea. She followed him out and the others trailed after them. They hadn't quite made it when a thought occurred to her and she turned to the men behind her. "I apologize. I had planned on speaking with you all today."

Genesis only made a shooing motion for her to continue. "And I am certain you will speak with a couple of us at least, but with the enormity of what we are potentially about to witness, it can wait."

She tried to clamp down on a laugh, but it came out anyway with a choking sound. When he gave her a dirty look for it, she just grinned. "You do realize that it is commonplace for Caius and Noel, right? That is why I asked him to show me."

His glare had only slightly lessened as he grabbed her shoulders and turned her to follow Caius. His voice still sounded excited though. "Be that as it may, it is extraordinary to us and I am interested in seeing the differences."

She laughed again as she allowed him to push her to follow Caius. When they reached the clearing, the Guardian motioned her to join him. He gave the others a blank look before he turned to her. "I do not know if you can produce controlled results right away, but you should be able to feel the magic. If you were attacked, it would most likely manifest on a subconscious level to help you defend yourself. For that reason, it is good that I show you, even if it will only be a few days."

He pointed to the ground before he sat. She quickly followed suit. Once they were both seated, he started again. "Each person has a unique mix of skills. If a l'cie has the time to gain experience, they can find that they will eventually gain access to most skills, even if their secondary skills will never be as strong as their primary. The key is finding what your innate skills are."

She nodded. Everything he had said so far sounded familiar. Her problem was that she didn't know how to find out what hers was. She didn't have to ask though as he started again at her nod. "In order for you to do that, first you must find the power. I will walk you through several scenarios. You must imagine you are in them and concentrate on what you believe the best solution would be. I will use my own strengths to help guide you to yours."

She tilted her head a little and gave him a curious look. "Is this how it's always taught?" In the games they had just known how to use their powers and she knew it wasn't depicted in the game, so she wasn't certain how they had learned so quickly. Although, she could remember them being shocked the first time one of them manifested something. Maybe the scenarios were supposed to simulate that.

He shook his head, and his answer both made sense and made her wish they didn't have an audience. "No, this method is usually reserved for children, if any are unlucky enough to be made l'cie. Most adults on Pulse either know a l'cie or have at the very least seen one, so they already have a basis for understanding. Since you are not from Pulse, I thought it would be best to use this approach first. If you pick it up quickly then we can move on."

She understood his reasoning, and agreed with him, so she tried not to let the fact that it was a method for children get to her. She closed her eyes at his prompting and listened as he explained the first situation. "You have accompanied a team of hunters to the Steppes. When you reach them, you find that a pack of gorgonopsids is waiting to ambush you all. While there is little chance anyone will die, there are some injured initially. What is your first instinct?"

Surprisingly, Sherry was able to visualize what he described fairly well. She used images of the men around her for the hunting group. When she tried to picture their reactions, her answer didn't take long. "I would check the wounded first and see if I could help. Once I was done with that, I would try to ice the pack until they could be brought down by the others."

There was silence for several moments, and she almost opened her eyes. Luckily, Caius spoke before she could. "Good. You have the instincts of a healer and a ravager. We will start there."

She was surprised at the impressed note in his voice, but she didn't have long to contemplate it as she suddenly felt a warmth wash over her. "Now start from the beginning and I will talk you through this. You have approached the first hunter and they have a gashed arm from the surprise attack. You lay your hand on them and let your warmth flow into the wound to close it."

She continued to picture what he was saying with Zack being the one that was injured, since he would have definitely been the one in front. As she pictured what he described, the warmth that she felt seemed to pick up slightly and she could feel it start to build in her wrist before it suddenly shot to her fingertips. The feeling was unlike anything she had ever experienced, and her eyes snapped open. When they did, she was looking into the surprised face of Caius. Apparently, he hadn't been expecting it either. Luckily for them both, it had been a cure.

She looked down at her own fingers to find a slight blue glow fading as she watched. While she was watching that, Caius had stood and held out his hand to help her up. He was shaking his head as she finally looked to him with a grin. "That was so cool! I'm glad it was a cure though. I would hate to have accidentally hurt you. Did you pull that out of me?"

He gave her a bemused look at her excitement and shook his head. "You were able to produce the spell without my aide. I was not expecting it to happen so quickly. Since you seemed to have a better grasp than I anticipated, we can set up targets. It is certain that one of your primary skill sets is that of a medic. The others will follow closely."

At that point, Genesis stepped forward. Sherry wasn't shocked to see the interested glint in his eye. "I would be happy to stand in as a sparring partner. If you are concerned about injuries, I will not attack, and I can cast reflect so nothing reaches me."

She couldn't stop the incredulous look she gave him. "I think I need to learn a little more before we talk about sparring. Besides, there is no way in hell I would cast at myself like that unless it was a cure."

At her words, they all stared at her in disbelief. Finally, she shook her head. "Surely you had considered the fact that even if I had you cast reflect on me that I can't reflect a reflected spell. Unless I cast it at myself of course." At that point she gave him a grin. "That might be worth trying."

Her eyes widened slightly, and she took a step back at the gleam in Genesis' eyes when she told him that. She was concerned that he might actually take her up on her teasing offer, but they were distracted when Zack interrupted. "But how can you know that? I still can barely keep it straight. If magic doesn't exist here, how is that possible?"

Before she could even try to formulate an answer, Caius spoke up. "Likely the same way she knew that ice is a gorgonopsid's elemental weakness." He gave her a hard look. "You are far more familiar with magic than you let on. From both our worlds from the sounds of it. Why is that?"

She didn't back down under the weight of his look. She put one hand on her hip and gestured at them all with the other. "I have already told you I am familiar with both worlds due to the stories. Obviously magic would be part of that."

Genesis narrowed his eyes at her claim. "You say that, however, I looked through your library and didn't find anything that had to do with anyone here."

The look she gave him was disbelieving. "First, I doubt you went through them all. There are several hundred books in there. Secondly, the stories are not written. They are told through a different medium, but they are stories just the same."

When they all gave her curious looks, she realized that she really didn't want to tell them the truth. For some reason, thoughts of watching them as she played, of their interactions, battles, and everything else, seemed even more intimate than reading about them would have and she found that she didn't want to tell them about that format. When she caught Sephiroth's eye however, her worry was crushed. The look he was giving her made sure she understood they would hear the truth, or she would not like the alternative. She swallowed hard and gave him a nod. He only raised a brow.

She turned back to the others and sighed. She wished once again that it had been someone else chosen. She managed to steel her nerves and look them all in the eye one at a time before she continued. "Fine, if you must know, I am familiar with your worlds through a series of games."

Caius looked confused, but the rest gave her disbelieving looks. Sephiroth's voice was hard when he finally spoke. "You expect us to believe that our trials have been trivialized for children to play?"

She clenched her jaw and shook her head. "They aren't really for children, although I know some have played them. Honestly, it is more like an interactive movie than a children's game. But I can't deny that I can understand why you are so offended. I wish… I wish it wasn't like this, for your sakes. The only thing I can offer is that no one really believes they could be true. The level of hardship would be more than most could bear. There might be people lining up to help, but most wouldn't be able to handle the facts. I'm sorry. I wish I could tell you something different."

She watched as Sephiroth's jaw clenched and he turned away. She watched his fists clench several times and wished there was something she could do to make it better for them all. She was pulled from those thoughts by Genesis. "Even with what you have said, you cannot expect us to accept this so easily."

She gave him a nod. "You're right." She found herself floundering and had no idea what to say to make it bearable, as there was no way she could make it right. It was several moments before she finally thought of something that could help. It probably wouldn't make them feel better about the circumstances, but hopefully it would help them understand at least. "I can understand why this would upset you all but think about it this way. I am sure you all have books you enjoy, that you have read before, correct?"

As she looked around for their nods, she saw that Noel must have joined them at some point and by the look on his face had heard the last part of their conversation. None of them commented though, so she tried to forge ahead. "Ok, well, Genesis, picture this. The book you were reading earlier, let's say you were walking along and suddenly you were confronted with Richard and he provided you with irrefutable proof that he was real. How would you handle that? What would you tell him?"

Genesis' look turned contemplative, but his scowl returned when he spoke. "It is not the same as he is obviously a fictional character."

She growled in frustration. "Yes, he is, and before I met you all in that cave, so were you. To me and the people of this planet anyway. Until I got sucked down this rabbit hole, I never even thought that any of you were more than fictional characters. Characters I empathized with, but characters all the same."

It was Caius that stepped up and put a hand on her shoulder. His look was hard, but not angry. "I believe I understand what you are trying to say. You cannot be held accountable for someone else sharing stories of our lives because you appreciate them. I will not say that it does not still make me uncomfortable knowing there are so many familiar with the things I have been through, but I know it is not of your doing."

She gave him a nod as she tried to keep herself from crying again. None of this was fair to any of them. The only light she had was that hopefully most of them would never remember the pain or have to go through it in the first place once they were gone.

After his statement, most of the others left. They all had contemplative looks, but none of them looked angry, at least not when they looked at her. The only ones to stay were Genesis and Caius. The latter of which turned to her with a nod. "We can continue."

For the next couple of hours Caius had her try several different things and much to her surprise, by the time they were finished, she found that she was a natural with support magic as well as healing and the basic offensive spells. Genesis had watched it all with rapt attention. Every time she caught his eye, she noticed the gleam in them. She doubted it would be long before he asked to have a closer look.

It wasn't until they were headed back to the house that she chuckled under her breath at the realization that she was basically a red mage. Leave it to her mind to make that connection. She refused to share though when Genesis heard her. The last thing she wanted to do was give them a reminder of the earlier conversation.

When they cleared the woods, Sherry stopped in her tracks. Kaylan was standing next to her car with a worried look and her boyfriend, Jerry, was talking animatedly to Cloud and Zack. The bits that she could hear, didn't sound very good. She made a beeline for them and gave Kaylan a reassuring look as she ran by.

When she reached them, the first thing she did was grab Jerry's arm to get his attention. The look he gave her was relieved, but only for a moment. It turned stormy again as he grabbed her to march her away from the men that had gathered and were watching.

His voice was concerned, but she could still hear a little bit of anger. "I would never have expected you to put both you and Kaylan in danger like this. What were you thinking bringing this bunch of weirdos home with you?"

She looked over to the men that all wore looks that ranged from curious to stern before she looked back and finally answered. "What did she tell you?"

Jerry made a disgusted noise before he released her and took a step away. His brows were furrowed when he turned back. "She wouldn't tell me anything at first. It wasn't until we were on the way back from getting your stuff that she told me about running into these guys in the cave and them somehow convincing you to bring them home. She says that she believes them to be characters from video games."

He gave her a pointed look before he continued. "Look, I will admit that their costumes are realistic, but have you lost your damned mind?"

She shook her head and took a step back. She had refused to think about this confrontation, and she knew there were others that she still had to think about as well. Now that they were there, she didn't have any more time to think of what to say and her mind blanked out. She covered her wrist unconsciously as she took another step back.

Jerry shook his head before he spoke in a calmer tone. "I can see something is bothering you." He stepped closer and lowered his voice. "Do you need help?"

She shook her head, but still couldn't find her voice. When she didn't answer, he started to pull her toward the car, but she dug her heels in. When he gave her a confused look, she shook her head again and tried to speak. "I have to stay here. I… I don't know what to tell you, but I can't leave."

At her words, Jerry threw a furious look over to the men that were still watching and grabbed her again. He pulled harder that time and almost pulled her off her feet before she managed to yank her arm from his grip. She had started crying and her voice was a whisper when he turned to look back at her. "They aren't making me do anything, but I can't abandon them. I know you won't believe me, but Kaylan was telling the truth. I… I can't. I have to stay. The alternative would be worse."

When she yanked her arm from his grip, he finally noticed the mark on her arm. Despite her words, he grabbed it and flipped her wrist to see what had caught his eye. He looked at the colourful design for several moments before he looked back up to her with a grim expression. "Did they make you do this?"

Her look was confused until she realized he must have thought it was a tattoo only. "Of course not. I was marked when the mako touched me."

He took a step back and shook his head. He tried to make his voice calm. "Look, I know that you have been under a lot of stress trying to meet your deadline, but this isn't real. I can help you if you let me."

This was exactly why she hadn't wanted Kaylan to tell Jerry. She knew he cared, but without him having been there, making him believe would be next to impossible. She shook her head again and did the one thing she could think of to make him understand. She pulled the power into her fingertips and allowed a small flame to blossom. It didn't last long, but when she looked up, his face was stunned.

There were no words for several moments before he grabbed her arm again. "What was that?"

"Magic." That was all she said.

It was several more tense moments before he spoke. "That's impossible!"

She only nodded. "It is, but it's still real."

He traced the mark on her arm before he looked back up. His expression was torn. "Does that mean you really are a l'cie?"

She nodded again. He looked as if he wasn't sure if he believed her or not still, but he wrapped her in a tight hug for a moment before he released her and looked down again. Neither of them could find the words they needed, so they stood there like that while they both tried to come to terms with what it meant.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

It was several minutes later that Kaylan finally walked over to the two of them, as neither of them had moved. She grabbed Jerry's hand and looked between them before she spoke to her boyfriend. "So, you believe us now?"

Her question served to break the pall over the two of them. Sherry took a step back and looked at him expectantly as well. He only shook his head at them both. "I don't know what to believe. I mean I saw fire, but… can you do that again?"

Sherry wasn't certain if his voice was eager or wary, but she still pulled up a fireball, then she frosted a nearby rock. His eyes grew so wide, she wasn't certain they wouldn't pop out. He immediately went to pick the rock up but dropped it and gave her another mixed look. The excitement finally won out, and he was up in her personal space again. "What else can you do?"

She gave him a bemused look and shook her head, but she answered anyway. "So far, I have found that I have mostly support skills; protect, shell, cure, that kind of stuff."

He held his hand out with a grin. "Can you heal this cut I got at work yesterday?"

At his request, she finally laughed, but she did reach out and touch his hand before she let a little of her power flow into it. When the cut closed, he ran his fingers over where it was before he grabbed her and nearly shook her in his excitement. "Do you know what this means?"

She had been trying to forget what it meant from the moment it happened, and in Jerry's excitement, she had almost managed to for a little bit. His question instantly brought it back, though, and she felt as if she were about to be sick. Her expression must have registered what she was thinking, because his eyes widened again, and his face lost all color. He dropped her arms and took a step back while shaking his head.

She closed her eyes and swallowed a few times to try and dislodge the lump. She knew Jerry would eventually remember the only two possible fates for a l'cie, which is why she hadn't wanted him to know about the mark. There was no escaping it though. Finally, she was able to speak, even if it was only a whisper. "Yes, I know what it means."

Jerry grabbed Kaylan's hand and pulled her close. His frown was back as he looked between them. His voice had a hard note to it. "You didn't explain it, did you?"

Sherry shook her head. She knew she probably should have told Kaylan, but she still didn't know how. When she looked away from them, her eyes landed on her house guests, and she sighed again. They were all watching with interest. She knew she still owed them all explanations, but her friends came first. She did call out to them, though. "We are going for a walk. I'll be back in a while."

Both Caius and Sephiroth gave her a nod before they turned into the house. Zack and Cloud looked concerned, but they still followed them. Noel must have already left as he was not there. Genesis was the only one to look upset, but she ignored him and turned back to her friends. "We can walk down to the lake."

She didn't wait to see if they were following before she headed toward the woods behind the house. The walk down was both tense and quiet. It wasn't until Sherry was sure they were out of earshot of the house, even for the enhanced ones, before she finally spoke. She stopped and looked at Kaylan before she turned to face the water. "I knew I would have to tell you eventually, but I didn't want to hurt you."

Kaylan finally realized something was very, very wrong by the way the other two were acting. She grabbed Sherry's arm and turned her, so they were facing. "What are you keeping from me?"

Sherry looked away, but Kaylan shook her slightly. "If it's as bad as you're both acting, then I deserve to know. What is going on!"

Sherry had started to cry when she looked back. "There are only two options for any l'cie; unless you want to count dying. You either finish your focus, or you don't, but neither outcome is good. If you fail, you become a c'eith. A mindless crystal monster that only remembers the pain, guilt, and remorse of your failure. If you succeed, you are granted eternal life… as a crystal statue. To dream forever but never live."

By the time she was finished speaking, Kaylan had dropped her arm and took a few steps back. She started shaking her head, violently. "No. No! That can't be right. Why would any all-powerful goddess do that to someone that's supposed to help? I thought you were supposed to be her champion or something! That's… I refuse to believe it!"

Sherry had wrapped her arms around herself and was crying in earnest while Jerry wrapped Kaylan in a tight hug. She was still looking at Sherry with wild eyes, but the truth must have finally broken through her denials because she started sobbing. Her voice was broken when she spoke. "Why! You aren't even from their world! Why would they do that to you!"

Sherry couldn't stay on her feet and fell to the grass. She didn't have any answers to that question as she had asked it herself many times. Kaylan broke free of Jerry's grip and dropped down beside her best friend and wrapped her in a tight hug. They both sat like that, crying for an untold amount of time. Jerry had sat next to them and was rubbing circles along Kaylan's back. It was the most comfort he had to offer.

It was some time later that they both finally sat back from each other and wiped at their eyes. Kaylan's voice was quieter, but it was still choked with her emotions. "How long do you have? Will you turn into a monster soon? What do you need to do to succeed?"

Sherry took a deep breath and squeezed Kaylan's hand. "I don't know. I was only given snippets of a vision. I have an idea of what they mean, and I'm trying to talk to them all, but honestly, it could be two days, or it could be two months. It could even be years, but I doubt it."

Kaylan sat and stared at her for several minutes with fresh tears running down her cheeks. She shook her head. "I understand why you didn't say anything, but you can't keep this kind of thing from me." She paused at that point, and her eyes got big before she grabbed Sherry again. "Have you told Daniel yet?"

Sherry closed her eyes and shook her head. That was the most she could get out. She had thought of her brother, but she had no idea how she could explain this to him. He was stationed at an Air Force base halfway across the country. It had been bad enough trying to explain it to Jerry, and he had been in front of her.

Kaylan stood at that point and walked a few steps away. "You know you'll have to tell him something, and soon. If you don't know how much time you have…"

Sherry stood and nodded. "I know. There is a lot I have to get done, and I just feel like things are spinning out of control. How am I supposed to tell my brother that I might as well be dead in just a few days or months? How can I tell his girls? I can't… I can't think of leaving them and still focus on not becoming a monster. It's… it's too much."

Kaylan wrapped her in another hug and just stood there silently. When they finally separated again, she tried to give her hands a comforting squeeze, but neither of them had been able to stop crying. Finally, Kaylan stepped back a little bit and lifted her chin. "I refuse to let your last days with us be like this. I'll do anything I can to help, but don't expect me to accept this."

Sherry smiled through her tears at her friend's stubbornness. "Thank you. I know this is hard, but I'm glad you're here."

She gave her friend one more hug before she tilted her head back toward the house. "I still have a lot to go over with all of them, but I could use your help with a few things over the next couple of days if you have time, please."

Kaylan gave her a hard look. "If you think I plan to not spend every spare moment here, you are out of your mind. If I can't stop… this, whatever it is, then I will damn well make the most of the time we have left."

Sherry managed a weak laugh. "I don't want you to jeopardize your job, but I'll be happy to have you here when you're able."

Kaylan gave her a firm nod and tried to look reassuring. Sherry appreciated her effort, even if they both knew this was not the last time they would end up crying together. She grabbed Kaylan's hand and started back toward the house. "I still need to talk to most of them, but I don't think anything will change overnight. I expect this to take at least a few days. If you could stick around and help with dinner, that would be great. I also need to go through all the stuff Daniel left and see if any of it might fit them. If not, I may need to get them all at least one outfit. They can't go out in public like they are."

Kaylan's eyes had widened, and she smiled a real smile. "Leave it to you to think of the practical side. I imagine if Daniel left anything, all but Sephiroth and the purple haired guy would be able to find something. Those two are beyond huge."

Sherry chuckled and nodded. "I've felt tiny next to my brother for years, but they take it to a whole new level. I keep reminding myself that I can't wear heels in the house." The grin she shot Kaylan was teasing. They both knew that the conversation had turned inane, but Sherry had been correct about not focusing on the bad. If they didn't have much time, they had to make the most of it.

When they made it back to the house, Kaylan and Jerry brought in the stuff that they had picked up from the campsite before they headed for the spare bedroom. That had been Daniel's room, so if there were anything left, it would be in his closet or the old dresser that was left.

Sherry left them to the cleanup and turned to her guests. Noel had come back at some point and was sitting at the table and staring out the back doors. Zack and Cloud were not in the house. When she looked around, Sephiroth pointed to the door. "They said they wanted to spar. I believe they went back to the clearing you used earlier."

She gave him a nod, and thanks before she took a deep breath. "Thank you all for giving me a little time. This is hard for my family."

Caius gave her an understanding look, but Genesis asked the question that both he and Sephiroth obviously shared. "Family? I was under the impression the young woman was your friend."

She chuckled slightly as she thought about it, and she shrugged. "I'm not certain that we can technically claim to be family. Her sister is married to my brother, but up until about six months ago, she was living with me. Her blood family is a piece of work, so both of the girls spent most of the last six or seven years here."

Her answer seemed to spark even more questions for the redhead. "They lived here, and not with your brother?"

Sherry sighed. She hadn't planned on getting into her own life, but she wouldn't dismiss the questions. Given how much she knew about them all, it was a fair trade if they wanted to know. "My brother has been stationed out of the country twice, plus he was in basic and tech school for nearly a year, so while his family couldn't live with him, they lived here. Kaylan moved in at that time too. We're like one huge family. This house was nearly as full as it is now, with all of them."

"All of them? Are there more siblings you haven't yet mentioned?"

Sherry smiled despite her mood. The line of questioning reminded her of the scene in the Hobbit with the dwarves and Beorn. It was kind of funny. She pushed the thought back though and tried to answer. "No, most of my family lives in another state, what's left of them anyway. My brother and I are it for my mother's kids. He has a wife and two daughters though, so when they all lived here, it was a houseful."

Genesis' eyes had widened in surprise, but it was Caius that grabbed her attention. He was giving her a look that was both understanding and sympathetic. He nodded slightly when he caught her eye. "I believe I understand now. You have taken care of all of them, have you not?"

She had to clamp down hard on the swell of emotion his question caused. It was still fresh from talking to Kaylan. She could only manage a nod. She didn't mind sharing, but it was still too hard for her to think about. When she finally felt that she could talk without her voice breaking, she changed the subject. "I know it is getting late, so Kaylan and Jerry have agreed to stay and help get dinner ready. Caius, if you feel up to it, we can talk."

All four men stiffened at her suggestion. It was several moments before he finally answered. "I understand that we all need to speak about what is to come. I do not know that I can prepare for what I fear will be said, so I will agree."

He looked at the others to see if they objected. When nothing else was said, he stood and gave Sherry a questioning look. She didn't get to say anything before Noel stood as well. "Let me come too."

Caius gave him a curious look. "I was under the impression that these conversations will be personal. Why do you feel the need to even ask?"

Noel looked slightly abashed at his tone, but he didn't back down. He seemed to firm his resolve and stood straighter before he answered. "In my life, you are the person that taught me everything. You were my mentor and my best friend. I want to help."

Caius gave the younger man a surprised look before he looked over to Sherry. She sighed before she nodded. "It's true."

Caius' look turned thoughtful, and he seemed to be debating something. Finally, he nodded. "I am not certain if you will be able to assist or not, but I will agree if Sherry does not object."

She shrugged. "He already knows the outcome, so his presence won't hurt anything. Are you sure, though? It is personal, and I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

Noel looked slightly upset at the idea that his presence would make Caius uncomfortable, but he didn't say anything. Caius simply looked between them again before he nodded. "If he was indeed my friend, I can understand why he would want to be involved. I have already come to terms with the idea that this story spans centuries, so I will accept all the information I am able. I believe I will need to if I am to decide to act on what you tell me."

Sherry nodded. He wasn't wrong. "If that's agreed, then we can go outside. I am sure we can find a spot for a little privacy." Both men followed her out and down near where she had been earlier with Kaylan. Sherry tried to ignore thoughts of that conversation as she settled in for the first of the truly uncomfortable discussions.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

When Sherry sat in the grass, Caius followed suit, but Noel chose to remain standing. He walked a short distance away and leaned against a tree to watch. She wasn't sure how this would go down, especially with Noel there as well, but she turned to Caius with a worried look. He looked back expectantly, and she sighed. She couldn't face him, so she propped her chin on her knees as she started.

She had to try twice before her voice was loud enough to be heard. "I will try to start with the beginning, or at least where I think the beginning is." She glanced over to him and was surprised to see that he wasn't impatient, but he obviously wanted to get it over with. She tried again. "From what I understand, a short time after you make it as a full guardian, Paddra is attacked by another city-state. I don't know a date or who, but the problem is because you had no advance warning."

His sound of shock drew her gaze. His look was incredulous. "But surely the Seeress would have seen something like that!"

She shook her head. "By the time she saw them, they were already on the Steppes near the entrance to Paddra. You had no time to bolster defences or prepare the people. Your only option was to go meet them head-on. It was made worse by the fact that the enemy had sent a group around to penetrate the city from the other side. It was not seen. Your apprentice died defending the Seeress. You ended up-"

She cut herself off. She wasn't sure if telling him that was why he took the Ballad name would be a good move. She was afraid it might influence his choice of apprentice, but then she realized if that were the man picked anyway, it wouldn't matter. She doubted Caius would take the chance of exposing the Seeress to danger, just to save a man he may not have met yet. When she caught his eye, she realized he understood there was something she had stopped herself from saying. She just nodded before she continued. "After it was all over, you ended up commending him for his bravery and took his family name as a show of respect."

His eyes widened. "Is that why I have heard you and Noel reference me as Caius Ballad?" When she nodded, his look turned contemplative. It didn't last long though before he looked back to her. "That sounds troublesome, but surely, that is not all?"

She could feel her heart breaking at the prospect of telling him the rest. He was so dedicated, she didn't want to imagine how he would take it. "No, the battle was where it really started. You ended up facing overwhelming numbers, and you were losing. To keep that from happening, to protect the city and the Seeress, you merged with your eidolon, you merged with Bahamut."

He was shaking his head when she looked over. "I can understand what you are saying, but that is taboo. It is a certain death sentence for any l'cie that try."

She closed her eyes and swallowed before she could continue. Thinking about what would happen and associating it with the flesh and blood man in front of her was more than she could stand. It wasn't an abstract anymore. She still found the voice to continue. "It was. Your transformation turned the tide of the battle. You won, but as soon as they sounded the retreat, you fell to your death."

She could feel the tears pricking her eyes, but she blinked a few times to try and keep them at bay. He was still too shocked to say anything, so she continued. "Etro was moved by your passion and dedication, so she took pity on you and gave you half of her own heart to resurrect you."

He interrupted at that point, and his voice was reverent. "The Goddess took pity and blessed me? With her own heart?"

She nodded, but she had to look away as her tears finally won and started to fall. She wiped her eyes before she looked back, although it didn't do much good as they kept falling. "It was no blessing, no matter what her intentions were. You were given immortal life and set to be the guardian of the Seeress for all time." His confusion was starting to show, and she understood. She was sure he thought that it was a good thing that the Seeress had a guardian that couldn't die, but the horror took time to set in back then too.

She had to swallow before she could speak again. "You were not the only one affected. When Yuel realized that you would spend eternity alone, bound to your duty and having no other life, she prayed that she could join you. Etro could not grant her the same everlasting life, so she blessed Yuel to be reborn and live over and over and over again. Every Yuel shared the same soul, but they were each distinct, unique individuals. You were there to watch them from birth all the way to every one of their early deaths due to the Eyes. Not once did she live long enough to become a woman. You had to watch her die thousands of times."

She couldn't go on from that point, but she didn't need to. Noel had stood at that point and knelt near the two of them. He didn't say anything, but he did look like he wanted to help Caius in some way. As for the Guardian, he looked like he had just been slapped. She realized she might as well have. It probably would have hurt far less than what she did do to him.

She was shocked when Caius reached out and touched the tears that were still falling down her face. They came down harder when she heard his broken tone. "You are not lying. Your heart is breaking for this future. Not because of whatever it is that I may perpetrate, but because I will do it out of pain and rage."

Her brain had obviously taken a vacation at that point as she leaned over and wrapped him in a tight hug. It didn't take long for her better judgement to catch up and she let him go, but he didn't look bothered by it. He seemed to be in shock. He still looked over to her when she sat back. "What will happen if this does not change, besides the horrors you have already described. You said I destroy the world?"

She looked to Noel and Caius followed her gaze. The young man nodded and tried to pick up where she left off. He did have a closer connection to the end then Sherry did. "I cannot claim to know how it all works out for certain, but I can tell you that I have spent a long time trying to undo the paradoxes you created as a means to release the chaos of Valhalla into the world."

Caius' eyes widened further, and he turned to Sherry. She nodded as well. "Noel and his companion, Sarah, were able to finally defeat you, but that was what you wanted. With the half of Etro's heart that you carried destroyed, the Goddess no longer had the strength to hold the chaos back. It entered Pulse, and everything was destroyed, suspended in time and forever stagnant. You did it so that Yuel would no longer have to die. She would never grow, but she wouldn't end either. No one would or could."

He stood at that point and walked away. Sherry knew none of what she told him was pleasant, and there was no way he could accept it without thinking it through. She noticed Noel stand again, but he gave the older man time and space to think. Sherry buried her face in her crossed arms and quit trying to fight the tears. She was glad that she had stuck with her glasses. Her eyes already felt like sandpaper, and there was no way things were going to get easier.

She was drawn out of her self-absorption when Noel suddenly dropped to the ground next to her. She looked up and nearly screamed when she saw his panicked face. "Noel!"

Her cry brought Caius' attention around, and he was instantly by their side. He knelt and helped Noel to his knees at least. It was at that point that Noel held his hands up. Sherry gasped when she saw his hands starting to fade. She grabbed onto his arm. "Noel!" She had so much more she wanted to say, but her brain was scrambled, and nothing else was coming out.

After a few tense seconds, he turned to her with a sad smile. She could tell he was still scared, but his words astonished her. "You must be doing something right. I know that where I'm headed this will all be a dream, if that. I have faith that you'll finish your focus." He then turned to Caius. "Thank you for everything, but this especially."

Caius looked confused and a bit disturbed, but they didn't have time to do anything else. Noel was quickly turning more translucent by the second. His fear finally broke, and he looked up. "It's so cold."

Sherry felt a sob break out of her as she flung her arms around the disappearing man. He was still present enough to appreciate her gesture. "I would like to say I won't forget you. He almost grinned. "Even if I do, I'll always be grateful."

They both knew he would never live this life, so memories of this were not an option. Still, she nodded to him and didn't let go until he was so transparent that she nearly fell through him. At that point, she heard his whisper to Caius as he disappeared completely. "Good luck, Caius."

Both Caius and Sherry sat in silence for several minutes after Noel was gone. Finally, Caius turned to her with a frown. "What happened?"

She sat back again and tried to wipe the tears off again. "His timeline, the world he was born into, no longer exists. I'm guessing that even though you didn't say anything, you took my words to heart and decided to change something. It had to be something drastic as well."

He looked stunned, but only briefly. He sat beside her again and gave her a hard look. "You knew this would happen."

She shook her head. "Not for sure. I suspected something like this would happen though, that is the main reason I wanted to talk to him first. Now that I know for sure, I will have to let everyone know."

He sat in silence for a short time more before he looked back with a troubled look. "Does this mean that if I change my future that he will never live?"

She sighed. "Honestly, I don't know for sure." She looked over with sad eyes. "I don't think that is the case, though. In the pieces of the vision that I was able to understand, I saw him in a place I had never seen before. I think it is probable that he will be born, but into a much better world. He looked happy, at least."

Caius took a few moments to take in what she said before he nodded. "We should return to the others."

She nodded and took his offered hand to stand. The walk back to the house was silent. The little bit of chatter that was going on stopped as soon as they entered. It took a moment for the quiet to register with Sherry, and she finally looked up to see everyone turned to them with various shocked faces. She sighed again and headed up the few stairs to the living room.

She was stopped when Kaylan rushed up to her. The girl grabbed her arms and looked over her face. "What happened?"

Sherry shook her head and turned to look at the men that were all watching. "Noel is gone."

Jerry stood from where he had been talking to Cloud and gave her a shocked look. "He just left?"

Sherry was so ready to go to bed and let the rest of them be damned for the evening, but she sighed and tried to explain. She knew she would have to tell them soon, anyway. She might as well get it over with. "No." She turned to Caius at that point, and he gave her a slight nod. She turned back to the rest. "After I spoke to Caius, he must have decided to change something that significantly changed the future of Pulse. As a result, the Noel we knew, the Noel from the bleak future of Pulse, ceased to exist. I have reason to believe that he will still be born, but the world he will be born into will not know the misery of the one he originally came from."

Several of them started talking at once. Sherry ignored them all as she clung to Kaylan. The girl had wrapped her in a tight hug as soon as she saw tears start to fall again. The noise went on for several minutes longer before Caius spoke above them all. "Enough! We will get nowhere this way. Give her a few moments to collect herself, and she will explain."

Sherry wanted to scream in frustration, but she released Kaylan and leaned against the wall. She looked them all over once more before she closed her eyes and started speaking. "I suspected this might happen and told Noel this morning. He understood and was willing to help if it meant Pulse would be better for it. As for the rest of you, now that he is gone, I believe you will disappear as well when those before you in the timeline believe and figure out what they can do to make changes."

She turned to Cloud. "If I am correct, then you will be the first to disappear. Your lives are not as far apart as Caius and Noel, so you will all be born, but there were certain cataclysmic events in each of your lives that fundamentally changed who you were. If those things never happen, then you will become different people, lead different lives. The futures you were from will collapse in on themselves, which is why you will disappear. You, as you are now, will no longer be."

None of them spoke for several moments. She was sure it couldn't be easy to hear that you would cease to exist. Even if another version of you would. It was surreal for her, so she could imagine how they all felt. The silence was broken when Zack grabbed her and gave her an anguished look. "Does that mean that Angeal won't die!?"

She put a comforting hand over the one he had on her arm. "That's part of the end goal."

"If that's the case, then I don't care what happens to me!"

He had barely finished speaking before Genesis was next to them. His face was contorted in the scariest look she had seen on him yet. "Angeal dies!?"

Sherry had to repress a sigh. She knew she was going to have to tell Genesis that news anyway, but this had to be a harsh way to learn it. She tried to keep her voice even in an attempt to calm him down. "I had hoped to let you know in a different way, but yes, he does end up dying."

Genesis took a step back, and she was afraid for a moment that he was going to make something explode. Before he could, Sephiroth spoke. "While I am not happy to hear this either, we cannot take our anger out on Sherry. She has done nothing to warrant it."

It was clear Genesis couldn't speak. Instead of yelling again, though, he turned and stormed outside. Sherry hoped he had enough sense not to burn the forest down, but she knew that following him out would be a bad idea. She was both surprised and pleased when Sephiroth gave her a slight nod and left as well. She hadn't expected him to go after his one-time friend, but she felt he might believe her at least a little. He had been polite after their first encounter and had even supported her some. If he did believe her, it would explain his wanting to connect with someone he thought had been lost to him.

Once those two were gone, she turned back to the remaining three. Caius had already moved to sit, and she could tell he was still deep in thought, so she spoke to Zack and Cloud. "I know this can't be easy news to hear, but I am nearly positive this is what is supposed to happen."

Zack looked torn, and she could understand after his outburst, but his expression quickly turned to determination. "I wasn't kidding. If the future has Angeal and all the others killed in it, then it will be worth a little sacrifice. Especially since you say that I'll be there to see it."

She nodded. "You won't even remember all of the bad stuff, as it will never happen to you."

Zack's brows drew down, and he shook his head. "It's a hard concept for me to wrap my head around, but I understand the gist of it. It's just kind of weird when I force myself to think about what it means."

She put a comforting hand on his arm briefly before she spoke to Cloud. "Are you alright? You've been quiet."

Cloud seemed to shake himself out of a stupor and nodded. His voice was nearly inaudible when he spoke. "I'm just surprised. It makes sense, but it's just that-"

He cut himself off at that point, but Sherry gave him an understanding look. "I know things are hard for you right now, but I also know that up until you found out, things were finally looking better for you. You have a family, even if you are scared to stay close to them, they occupy your heart."

His look was torn when he nodded. "Yeah."

He didn't need to say anything else. She gave his arm a reassuring squeeze. "I don't think anything I tell you will make this better, but I will do what I can."

He finally shook his head. "No, Zack's right. If we can live to see a better future with all the loved ones we lost, then it's worth it. I won't say the thought doesn't bother me, but… in the end, it'll be worth it. After all, if what you said is true, then we will only disappear if the bad stuff is diverted, right?"

She gave him a nod, which he returned. He didn't say anything else before he headed downstairs. It was at that point that Sherry realized that everyone but she and Caius must have eaten already. She turned to ask him if he wanted anything, but when she saw his face, she decided against it. Instead, she turned to Kaylan and Jerry, who had retreated to the kitchen when Genesis had jumped up. She tried to smile, but it came out more like a grimace. "Is there anything left? I think I'm going to eat and go to bed. This has been a crazy day."

Kaylan immediately pulled a covered plate out of the microwave and handed it to Sherry. She did manage to smile at the gesture. "Thanks." She sat down to eat, but before she got far, she turned to her two friends again. "What are your plans?"

Kaylan sat beside her with a frown. "This is already taking a toll on you. I can see it. Have you stopped crying today at all?"

Sherry gave the girl a lopsided smile. "I'll be fine. I've been through too much to be beaten now. I'll just have to figure out how to deal with it."

Kaylan shook her head with a frown. "Maybe, but that doesn't mean it's okay." She stood at that point, and Jerry joined them. The girl gave Sherry another frown. "I know it has only been a few days, but you need to think about yourself too. Don't overwork just because they're getting upset. If I have to, I will kidnap you."

Sherry stood and gave them both a hug. When she sat back down, she was smiling. "Right now, I don't think I would object if you did. Just make sure to get me back in a reasonable amount of time."

She had only been joking, but Kaylan suddenly got a glint in her eyes. She didn't say anything, though. Jerry patted Sherry on the shoulder. "We'll see you tomorrow. Don't let them push you around."

Sherry waved them out and finished her food. She didn't bother doing more than rinse her plate off when she was done. The rest could wait for the next day. She noticed Zack was still sitting at the table and she patted his arm as she walked by. "If you would like to talk, I can listen. Not just about what we need to talk about either. I've been told I listen well, even if I'm not so good at comforting."

He gave her a sad smile. "That's okay, but I'll keep it in mind."

She gave him a nod and started to turn but stopped and spoke again. "Would you mind letting everyone know that I am done for the day? At least if they come in before you head downstairs anyway." He gave her a nod. That was enough for her as she was more than ready to find her bed. It wasn't very long before exhaustion won out and she passed out.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The next morning, Sherry was woken by the sound of voices. They weren't loud enough for her to hear what was being said, but there were several of them. She got up with a groan as memories of the previous day started flitting through her head and quickly got dressed. She was reluctant to leave her temporary sanctuary, as thoughts of what she still had to deal with tried to overwhelm her. She finally pushed them back and opened the door with a sigh.

When she got into the living room, she stopped and stared in confusion. Kaylan was sitting on the chaise with a pile of clothes next to her that she was handing out to the men. They were all eyeing them with looks ranging from thankful to disgust. The last was mainly Genesis.

When Sephiroth caught sight of her, he paused and gave her a nod before he spoke. "Kaylan was explaining that our current clothing would cause issues if we were to go anywhere in public. These were your brother's?"

Sherry nodded and looked over the pile. There was more left than she had thought. She remembered that Daniel hadn't taken much with him when he left, and once he was out of basic, his tastes had changed, so it wasn't that surprising. She looked back at the rest of them. "Yes, I didn't realize he left this much behind, but he didn't really need most of it. He wears uniforms ninety percent of the time."

Sephiroth's gaze turned contemplative. "You mentioned it yesterday as well. Your brother is a Soldier?"

Sherry noted his emphasis on the word Soldier and shook her head. "Not like you. He is part of a branch of the military called the Air Force. His focus is on repairing and maintaining the fleet of F-16s that they use."

He gave her a confused look. "F-16s? What are those?"

Sherry sighed again. There were so many differences. She finally pointed to a group of photos lined up on a hutch in the corner. "They are airplanes. Fighter jets. If you look at the picture that is second from the left, you can see us posed in front of one. That was taken when he graduated basic."

All of the men turned to look where she pointed. Genesis was the first to turn back. He looked her up and down with a shocked look. "If that photo is anything to go by, then your brother is quite large. I had assumed that would not be the case judging by your stature."

She glared at him but tried not to let her irritation show. "I'm the runt, okay!" She took a deep breath and tried again. "Most of my family are taller than me. My mother was a tall woman and my father even taller. I don't know why I'm so short, but that's just the way things go." She then indicated the clothes that were all but forgotten. "Be thankful he's so tall. At least I have something you can wear until we can get you something new."

Several of the others gave him a glare, but it was quickly forgotten as they all found something they could change into. When most of them had walked away, Kaylan turned to her with a bright smile. "You know, next week the temperatures are supposed to start dropping. That means we don't have much time left to go swimming. I was thinking about going today. We both still have a couple of days left of our vacation, so that's what we're doing."

Sherry stared at her in shock. It wasn't that the thought didn't appeal to her, but she knew there was still much to be done. She knew she couldn't just ignore her focus or her guests for that matter.

Whatever answer she was about to give was cut off when Genesis cut into their conversation. "I understand why you might want to spend time with your friend, but she has obligations that she cannot walk away from. Your _swimming_ will have to wait."

Sherry started to glare at him, but she was caught off guard when Kaylan stood and nearly started yelling. "She is not your slave, jackass. Even though your Goddess decided to rip her from her family and ruin all our lives, she has handled this whole mess with far more grace than I could have managed. Just be thankful that she didn't say screw you all and leave you to whatever fates you could find for yourselves. She's too damn selfless, but that doesn't mean that I have to put up with watching her run herself into the ground for you. I _will_ be taking her today, whether you like it or not."

By that time, all of the others had reappeared. They all looked to be in various stages of getting redressed, but their focus was on the trio in the living room. None of them got to ask what was going on before Kaylan took a few deep breaths and continued, a little calmer that time. "Look, I am positive she'll be too nice again and ask if you all want to go too because she's crazy like that, but us going isn't optional. Period."

There was complete silence after that for several moments. Sherry was both frustrated and awed at her friend's unwavering love and support. She should have known something like this would happen after Kaylan's threat the night before. Her attention was pulled when Caius stepped forward. He gave them both an understanding look. "I did not hear everything, but from what I gathered, you wish to take Sherry somewhere to relax for the day? Or at least part of it?"

Kaylan gave him a nod. She could tell by his expression that he was probably the most understanding. She didn't realize why, but she wasn't going to start yelling again. Sherry gave Caius a thankful look when he spoke again. She shouldn't have been surprised at his support since he was the one that would understand her predicament the best.

"While it is important for her to finish her focus in a timely matter, it will do none of us any good for her to fail due to emotional distress. I, for one, have no problem with the slight delay."

Sephiroth had come to stand next to him. "I agree. I do not understand everything, but from what I have gathered, I will not object."

Sherry gave both men a grateful nod. She hadn't expected them to be so understanding, but she was glad the issue wasn't worse. She hadn't considered taking time for herself, but when Kaylan brought it up, the idea instantly grew to the point that she knew she would have been upset if they hadn't been able to go.

She finally spoke up at that point. "Kaylan was right about one thing. Well, more than one really, but the point is that I do want to ask if any of you would be interested in joining us. I am sure there are shorts you can all use, and if not, we can get some. A day spent in the water is usually a good way to ease a little stress."

Caius gave her a smile, but she could still see the sadness behind it when he spoke. "While I appreciate the offer, I believe there is too much for me to consider right now. Another time perhaps."

Sherry wasn't surprised by his answer. After their talk, she would have been surprised if he had accepted. She then turned to the rest. Zack was grinning at her. "That sounds like fun! Is it nearby?"

Sherry laughed at his enthusiasm before she turned to Kaylan. The girl nodded. "I was thinking about going to the old quarry."

Sherry nodded in agreement. "That would be perfect."

She then turned to the rest. Genesis and Sephiroth both looked unsure, but Sephiroth finally nodded. "I would like to learn more about this world as well. This could be a good opportunity to do so."

Genesis shook his head and gave them a look of mild disgust. "All that awaits you is a somber morrow, no matter where the winds may blow." He looked around at everyone one again before he sneered. "I suppose it would be better than staying here with the morose."

Sherry glared at him. As much as she appreciated his character in the game, he was starting to get on her nerves. She didn't say anything, though. Instead, she turned to Cloud, as he was the only one that hadn't said anything yet. "What about you?"

Cloud looked around as well before he sighed. Before he could answer, Zack spoke up. "Come on, Spikey, it'll be fun! And we could use a little breather."

Cloud smiled at his friend before he turned back to Sherry. "I suppose it would make sense for me to go too."

She gave him a nod before she turned to Caius. "Is there anything you need before we leave?"

His smile was a touch lighter when he shook his head. "No. I will likely take the time to meditate on all I have learned. Come back refreshed."

She gave him a grateful nod before she turned to the rest. "I will gather some things, and we can leave in an hour. Is that good?"

Kaylan gave her a quick hug before she pushed her back towards the hallway. "I already have a cooler full of drinks and some snacks. You go get changed and gather some towels. We can leave quicker that way."

Sherry laughed at Kaylan's pushiness but moved to do what had been asked. She was still grinning as she looked for her swimsuit. Kaylan was not always so aggressive, but when it came to something she cared about, the girl became a bear to deal with. Sherry had always adored that about her.

Once she was changed, she slipped a pair of shorts and a t-shirt on over her suit and grabbed several towels out of her hall closet before she headed back to the living room. She was surprised to see everyone that planned to go, in the living room already. She froze at the sight of all the men in shorts. She wasn't sure which was more shocking, Sephiroth or Genesis. She didn't stare for long, though. They were both bad for her heart, even if they did have on t-shirts too.

When Kaylan caught sight of her, she grinned and stood. "Alright, We can take my car too, so it won't be so crowded. Jerry had to work, but I can drive. Who's with me?"

The men all looked to Sherry with questioning looks. She shrugged. "I suppose it might be best for Cloud to drive my SUV again, and I'll be up front to point the way, but other than that, it's up to you. Just know that with those arrangements, it leaves room for two more of you to sit comfortably in my vehicle."

Zack piped up at that point. "I can ride with Kaylan. That should give everyone plenty of room, right?"

Sherry grinned at him and nodded. "Thanks. That should work. Besides, it isn't too far. Maybe fifteen minutes from here."

Once that was decided, they all headed to the cars. Sherry assigned each of them a towel and warned them not to lose it as she didn't want wet seats later. That was all that was needed before they were on the way.

Their destination was down a short dirt road that ended near a shallow pebble beach. Across from that, the walls of the abandoned quarry rose several yards, with a small waterfall in the far corner that helped provide the water that kept the place from draining. It wasn't used often since the water was deep, but Sherry had been swimming there since she was still in high school.

She got out and smiled back to Kaylan before she walked down to the beach and laid her towel down. She didn't plan on laying out, though. She didn't bother waiting for any of the men to join her before she shucked off her shorts and t-shirt and headed to the water. Kaylan wasn't far behind her. She got to the point that the water was thigh high before she grinned at her friend and dove forward. She swam underwater for about twenty feet before she came up with a laugh. She gulped down a few quick breaths while she treaded water before she turned back to see the men still hadn't moved. She laughed again. She had no intentions of trying to persuade them to join her. If they wanted to get in the water, that was all on them.

She turned at that point and swam over to the cliff near the waterfall before flipping over and floating there for a few minutes. The sight of the water pouring down and the sound of it hitting the pool next to her had her relaxing quickly. She laid there like that, soaking up the sun and letting the water lull her. It wasn't long until her gaze landed on a small outcropping above her head, and she grinned.

She moved from her relaxed position just in time to see Zack toss Kaylan deeper into the water. Sherry froze for a moment, but when Kaylan came up laughing, she relaxed and smiled. She also noticed that both Genesis and Sephiroth had made their way to the water's edge, but they still looked dry. She gave a mental shrug. They could sit and be bored if they wanted. She had decided that today was not a day to care about it. She also noticed that Cloud had made himself comfortable further up the beach. He had not removed his shirt, and when she remembered why she almost wanted to kick herself. She hoped that Zack wouldn't try and push the blonde into the water, as that could end badly. If it looked like he might try, then she would do what she could to stop it. For the moment, she had other things on her mind.

She quickly swam back towards the shore and grabbed Kaylan when she was close enough. Her friend gave her a curious look at the face she was giving her. Sherry pointed back over her shoulder. "I'm going to go for a dive. Do you want to come with me?"

Kaylan's eyes widened. "Uh, I'm not sure I can."

Sherry shrugged. "You don't have to if you don't want to. I just thought I'd ask. Besides, you always have to option of going feet first."

Kaylan shook her head. "Still, that's what, a hundred feet?"

Sherry laughed and shook her head. "Not even close. It might be sixty or sixty-five."

Kahlan gave her a look like she had lost her mind. "That's still ridiculously high. No thanks."

Sherry shrugged and grinned. "Suit yourself. I'll see you in a few."

With that, she made her way to the beach. She briefly paused and thought about grabbing her shoes, but she decided she would just be careful. She would have to leave them at the top anyway, and she didn't want to retrieve them.

As she started up the path that snaked around the edge of the quarry, she could feel someone watching, but she ignored them. When she reached the top, she looked over the edge and swallowed. She was no longer afraid of heights like she had been when she was little, but looking over the edge of a cliff still made her heart race. She grinned when she stepped up to the edge. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths before she finally opened them and jumped away from the cliff.

She had bent at the waist and allowed gravity to pull her head and hands down. The split second she spent falling had her heart speeding in her chest, but the water parted around her hands smoothly as she plunged into the depths. It was several seconds before she burst through the water and started laughing.

She looked back at the beach and saw several of her group standing. Kaylan gave her a wave with a grin. She returned the gesture and started back towards shore, but didn't get far. She turned in the water and looked back up to where she had jumped from. As she eyed the cliff, she wondered how far she would be able to get up the side before she couldn't go any farther. She knew it was not as straightforward as it looked.

With that thought in mind, she headed back to the cliff to see if there was a place she could climb. To her pleasure, the whole face was jagged enough that she wondered if she might be able to get all the way up it.

Back on the shore, Zack was watching with rapt attention. When Sherry started to climb up instead of walking back around, he turned to Kaylan with wide eyes. "Is she always like this?"

Kaylan laughed. "Sometimes. I mean, you did find us climbing around in a cave. This shouldn't be shocking."

He looked back again before he jumped up. "I want to try!"

Kaylan pointed to the path. "Just follow that around. It's small, but clear enough you shouldn't have any trouble. Just make sure you let Sherry know before you jump, so neither of you gets hurt."

He shot her another grin before he practically ran toward the little dirt path. He slowed significantly when he reached the first rock, but he was still enthusiastic. Once he was gone, there was silence on the beach as they all watched Sherry slowly make her way up the side of the cliff. Kaylan's smile faded when Sherry made it more than halfway up and seemed to slip. She quickly righted herself, and Kaylan swore under her breath. She was going to have to give the daredevil a reminder that she was going to give her a heart attack with those stunts if she wasn't more careful.

Sherry was not quite to the top when Zack appeared at the edge. They all watched as he pulled her up the last little bit, and they began to talk to each other. Not even the ones with enhanced hearing could understand them, but it was evident that they were excited. When Sherry turned to dive again, Genesis spoke with a contemplative tone. "I am finding that it is becoming harder to predict what she will do next. She continues to surprise me."

Kaylan gave him a confused look, but Sephiroth spoke before she could. "Indeed. I have seen enough to know that this is not the world we come from, but our hostess is the oddest part of all. I am beginning to wonder if I was wrong to assume she might not be able to handle her given task."

At that point, Kaylan gave them both a grim look. "You guys have no idea. She has had to fight for the life we all have now. She's the oldest and has been taking care of everything for as long as I have known her. She has demons that she had to fight to keep from consuming her, and yet she is still willing to help when she can. Don't think for one minute that she is anything less than a miracle for you. I know she has been for me."

Both men stared at her mutely for several seconds before they turned again at the sound of a second splash. They watched as Zack whooped before he started splashing water at Sherry. None of them noticed Cloud. As worried as he had been at what he had been told so far, watching the two Firsts act so normally eased a knot he had in his chest. It didn't go away, as he knew the potential for destruction still lurked under their skin, but he was reminded that despite how monstrous they became, they started out as only human. He couldn't help but hope that this time, they would stay that way.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Sherry had managed to duck under the water to evade Zack's attack, and further shocked him when she swam back up under him. After she pulled him under unexpectedly, they both came up laughing. When he tried to dunk her, she preempted him and swam a short distance away. When she came up again, she held up her arms. "Peace!"

He eyed her warily, but she didn't do more than swim until she was close enough to whisper to him. He gave her a curious look when she tilted her head back towards the shore. "Have you noticed that the rest of them haven't gotten in the water yet?"

He gave her a curious look. "Yeah. So?"

She grinned deviously, and it sparked his curiosity. "How about we cool them off a little. I'm sure the sun has to be warm."

His eyes widened, and he laughed. "Let's go!"

She grabbed him before he could take off. Her expression had sobered some. "Just don't go after Cloud. He has his reasons. Okay?"

Zack frowned slightly. It wasn't the first time that her words made him worried for his friend, but his concern was quickly wiped away when she took off with another grin. "I'm sure you can beat me there, but I'm not going down easy."

He grinned and let her have a little more of a head start before he raced after her. He ended up reaching the shallows a couple of seconds before she did, but she barely stopped before she grinned widely and grabbed a double handful of water. Zack could hardly believe his eyes when she tossed it at where Sephiroth and Genesis were seated.

Everyone but Sherry froze in shock. She was laughing like a madwoman as she did it again. By that point, Genesis was on his feet with a scowl. She snickered at the face he was making before she took off back toward the deep part. Zack really had planned on perpetrating the act with her, but when he watched as Genesis stalked into the shallows, he had to take a step back. His gaze was drawn back to the shore when he heard the General call out to his friend. Genesis completely ignored it.

Zack wasn't sure if Sephiroth looked more irritated or concerned. The girl, Kaylan, was also watching with a look that turned more anxious by the minute. They were all frozen until they heard a shriek. Zack turned to see that Genesis had caught up to Sherry, and even though they were in the deep part of the water, he had managed to lift her over his head. Zack could see her widened eyes as she was suddenly airborne.

Both Zack and Sephiroth hurried into the water, but it was only a couple of seconds later that they both froze when she came back up laughing. She was laughing so hard that she seemed to be floundering. Genesis' scowl deepened, but to those that knew him, they could tell it was only covering up the fact that he was trying to hide a smile.

When Genesis reached her side, he tried to hold her up, so she wouldn't go under with her laughter. She finally calmed at his help, but she was still grinning. She wiped at the corner of her eyes where she had started to tear up from laughing so hard. It didn't do much good as she was still in the water. She managed to start treading water on her own before she spoke. "Well, I guess you are capable of playing around. You know, it doesn't really hurt to enjoy yourself."

He frowned slightly. "There are many ways in which I enjoy myself. They normally do not include partaking in childlike behaviour."

She laughed again, but it was subdued. She gave him a soft smile. "I can understand if it isn't your cup of tea, and I suppose I should apologize. It's just that you looked bored."

He huffed at her assessment, and she chuckled. "Besides, I learned that happiness is what you make it. You need to learn to let go occasionally. Life will try its damnedest to snuff your light out if you let it."

Genesis was shocked at her words and didn't respond before she turned and swam back to shore. He wasn't sure what to make of her unexpected insight. He shook off his introspection when he heard her apologize to Sephiroth as well and headed back to shore.

He had not made it back before she started out of the water. She paused at the edge and wrung the excess water out of her hair before she headed to a bag that she had brought with her. His gaze was caught by an image he had not previously noticed that was etched between her shoulder blades. Her hair had been covering it beforehand. He watched with interest as she knelt to rifle through her things before she turned back.

"I forgot to mention that I brought sunscreen. I know you're all pretty pale, but I'm not sure if it's an issue." She stopped with a cocked brow when she noticed that both Sephiroth and Genesis were staring.

Genesis was the first to speak. "While I had already known that you have chosen to decorate your skin quite colourfully, I had not noticed the one on your back. It does not look familiar."

Sherry blushed when she noticed Sephiroth's eyes flick down before he met her gaze with a slightly shocked look. She shrugged and tried to ignore their appraisal while she answered. "That's because it's my own design. Not that I drew it, because I suck at visual art, but I did give the artist detailed information on what I wanted, and it turned out fairly faithful to the image I had in my head."

Genesis had moved behind her, and she stood there awkwardly while he studied the design. He finally walked back around. "I recognize Rapier, but none of the rest seem to have anything to do with me. Do they hold any meaning?"

Sherry ignored the looks of the other men, as, by that time, they had all realized what Genesis was talking about. She tried to focus on answering the red-head instead. "Not everything revolves around you." She ignored his huff as she then pointed to her left shoulder. "Kaylan wanted us to both get our belly buttons pierced together, but I wasn't interested. Instead, I allowed her to pick this out. She liked the lotus, and I think it's pretty. The other shoulder is one that Sam and I got together on her eighteenth birthday. Hers is on her back, but it's the same design."

Zack cocked his head and gave her a curious look. "Sam is a girl?"

Sherry laughed. "Sam is short for Samantha, and yes, she is my brother's wife."

Genesis interrupted again. "There seems to be a common theme. Each of them has ties to your family. The one on your back is the biggest, though. Was it also picked for you?"

She raised a brow. "No, that one represents balance in all things. The balance between the elements, dark and light, day and night, etc. It has more to do with my beliefs. It was also my first one."

He gave her a curious look at her explanation, but she was done with being on show. She held up the tube in her hand. "You never did say if you wanted sunscreen."

Sephiroth gave her a confused look. "It blocks the sun?"

She nodded. "Yes, you just put it on your skin, and it helps to keep you from burning. I forget most of the time since it's not a problem for me, but I wasn't sure if the mako in your system would keep it from happening to you all or not."

Once she explained, Sephiroth gave her a curt nod. "I have never had an issue with the sun causing burns, so it would seem it is unnecessary. I do appreciate your concern."

She chuckled at his formality but didn't say anything about it. She felt she had already picked on them enough for the day. She was just glad that they hadn't thought to coordinate a counterattack. That thought hadn't occurred to her until Genesis already had her in the air. At that, she gave him a nod. "I just thought I'd check. If you guys are good, then I'm going to get back to enjoying myself." She headed back into the water at that.

Kaylan joined her again as well, and the two of them lost track of time while playing like children. It wasn't long until they were shocked when everyone but Cloud finally joined them as well. Sephiroth claimed that it was good exercise and Genesis agreed, but Zack had no problem admitting it was just because it was fun. There were several times that afternoon that both girls found themselves in the air. Neither objected, though. It was a fantastic plus that they were with people that could manage to toss them more than a couple of feet away. It was like diving without the height.

Sherry and Zack also managed to convince everyone to try the jump at least once. Sherry ended up having to jump with Kaylan. It was tricky to make sure they weren't too close when they landed, but when they finally emerged, Kaylan was laughing.

It was late afternoon when they decided to call it a day. They were all so waterlogged that the towels Sherry had provided didn't help much, but at least they waited until they were no longer dripping before they got in the cars.

When they made it back to the house, Jerry was waiting. He had headed straight over after work. Sherry was more than grateful when he offered to grill for everyone. She took the opportunity to shower quickly and get into some dry clothes. Despite her claim to be unaffected by the sun, she was a little more red than brown when she inspected herself. At least she was sure it would change over the next couple of days. She already had an excellent base from all the time she liked to spend outdoors.

When she walked outside, she saw Caius standing with Genesis and Sephiroth. Zack was trying to help Jerry with the grill. Although it looked more like he was getting in the way. When she didn't see Cloud right away, she asked Kaylan if she knew where he was. Her friend pointed to the trail that led down to the water.

Sherry already knew that he was more of a loner, but she couldn't stop herself from worrying. Out of all of them, he was the most likely to be adversely affected. He had lost the most and was currently faced with the phantom of the man that had caused it. With the addition of his Geostigma, she was sure he had more than enough on his mind.

It didn't take her long to find him sitting in the grass and staring at the brilliant sunset reflecting off the water. She sat next to him but didn't say anything right away. It was several minutes before he finally turned to her. His wore a slight frown.

"I can tell just by the way he is acting that the Sephiroth here is not the same man that I killed, not yet anyway, but that doesn't explain why you have been comfortable with him from the start. You know about my Geostigma. I haven't even told my family. That leads me to believe you do know what has happened. Given that, I cannot understand why you want to help them."

Sherry sighed. She wasn't surprised that this had come up. At least he was willing to ask her instead of clamming up and sulking. She rested her chin on her knees and turned her head slightly to look at him. "Do you know anything about Sephiroth's childhood?"

His frown deepened, but he answered. "I know that he was raised within Shinra to become their ultimate weapon."

Sherry sighed and nodded. "That is part of the truth, but not all of it. Hojo may have claimed to be his father, but he never treated Sephiroth like a son. That maniac treated him as much like a test subject as he did any other specimen. Sephiroth was tortured and conditioned to stand alone. He never had anyone he could talk to or any outlet for his pain or fear. You may believe it is impossible for him to feel those things, but he was a child once, just like everyone else. The difference being that he was never allowed to act like a child. It's a miracle he wasn't broken when he was younger."

She paused and made sure Cloud was looking into her eyes before she continued. "He was a victim. He may not like to think about it any more than you do, but it's the truth all the same. He still is, really. I'm nearly positive that Hojo left all those documents in Nibelheim on purpose. I have a strong belief that it was just one more test to see how his ultimate specimen ticked. It's sickening."

Cloud was still frowning, but he didn't say anything right away. Finally, he spoke again. "You really believe Hojo was responsible for Nibelheim?"

She gave him a nod. "Yes. Since that was where Sephiroth was born, all those documents were there from the days they spent there before his birth. I find it hard to believe that Hojo would just abandon all his research there when they went back to Midgar. Especially since so much of what was there were blatant lies. I mean, all the paperwork says that Sephiroth's mother was Jenova when it was really Lucrecia Crescent. Even if Hojo twisted the truth in his own mind to think of Jenova as the mother, since Sephiroth does have a high concentration of her cells, still, in the end, he had to know that would all be found."

Cloud sat up straighter and gave her a shocked look. It took him several moments to figure out what he wanted to say. "There are so many things in that statement that don't make sense. Sephiroth was born in Nibelheim?"

Sherry gave him a curious look. "I thought you knew that. That was the purpose of the labs in the basement at the mansion. At least originally."

Cloud shook his head and his brows furrowed. "I remember Vincent telling us once that the woman, Lucrecia, had locked herself up out of guilt. I knew she was Sephiroth's mother, but I never realized all that happened in Nibelheim."

Something else must have occurred to him as well since he shot her another confused glare. "You said Hojo claims to be Sephiroth's father. Was he not?"

Sherry shook her head with a grimace. "I don't know. All the official paperwork says that he is, but there are a lot of little clues that point to that only being the case in Hojo's head. Just like he claimed Jenova was Sephiroth's mother. There are a lot of people that believe-" She cut herself off at that point. She had a feeling Cloud wouldn't take it kindly to find out about Vincent's past and the possible connections.

She wasn't expecting him to pin her with a hard look, though. "You don't want to tell me who you believe it to be. Why?"

Sherry sighed and looked back out to the water again. Her voice was soft. "Because it's someone you know and trust. I didn't think you'd appreciate hearing it."

She heard his sharp intake of breath and his voice was lowered again. "There's only one person I trust that could have been- Vincent is Sephiroth's father!?"

She shook her head and looked back at him. "I told you I'm not sure. He was Lucrecia's lover. She ended up running away when they got too close. She couldn't handle the guilt. She always felt responsible for Grimoire Valentine's death. He sacrificed himself to save her from an experiment gone wrong. It was after she distanced herself from Vincent that she married Hojo. It is my suspicion that she was already pregnant at that time, but I have nothing more than little clues. There is no concrete evidence."

Cloud stood and walked away. He didn't say anything for several moments before he turned back. "I don't know what to think. I always thought Vincent was a friend, but I didn't know any of that."

Sherry shook her head and stood as well. "He is your friend. Just because he still has things that haunt him doesn't mean he isn't. At this point, it really doesn't matter who Sephiroth's father is, though, does it?"

Cloud was still frowning, but he shook his head. "No, but none of what you have told me is enough for you to be acting so calmly with him. He may have been used, but he still ended up choosing the darker path. I know what it is like to fight Jenova's control, but I didn't give up!"

Sherry gave him an incredulous look. She had to wait for several seconds, so she didn't say something unnecessarily hurtful. Her tone was still hard when she spoke. "Really? You never lost control? At all?"

Cloud's eyes widened before his gaze hardened again. "Yes, but ultimately, I was able to fight her control."

Sherry nodded, but she was having to fight from glaring at him. "True, but you didn't do it alone. You had your friends there with you to encourage you to not give in. They gave you a reason to fight. Sephiroth never had that. By the time he was confronted with Hojo's lies, he had already lost almost all the people he had once called a friend. He felt used and betrayed and didn't have anything or anyone to hold onto when Jenova started whispering in his head. Her promises about love and belonging had to have seemed like a light in the dark to him."

Sherry could tell that Cloud did not like hearing her words. He was glaring outright, but he didn't speak right away. When he finally did, she had to bite the corner of her lip to keep from snapping at him.

"Nothing can excuse what he did. Ever. If you were in my shoes, you would understand. I can see why you want to prevent him from losing his mind, and I agree that it should happen, but I don't see how you can be so nonchalant about it. He has evil running through his veins. If you had lost your family and everything you ever loved, you wouldn't be so quick to want to help him!"

Sherry could feel herself shaking and tried to keep from yelling. As it was, her voice dropped into a cold tone when she was finally able to speak. "I will try to keep in mind that you don't know what the hell you're talking about. I do know what it feels like to lose everything. Even my childhood was stolen from me, and I refuse to allow that to dictate who I am. Forgiveness does not mean forgetfulness; it just means that your future is yours alone. It is better to let go of hate and anger because you are the only one it's hurting, no one else. I learned that lesson the hard way, so don't think for a minute that I am blind to what could go wrong. It is a choice I made. I will watch for the bad, but I will _not_ dwell on it. It isn't worth my time."

She could tell that she had shocked him, but she turned and walked away. If she stayed, she would have ended up saying more than she should. She knew it wasn't his fault, and he had every right to be angry, but that didn't mean she had to go along with it. If she had any hope of changing things, she couldn't allow any doubt to take root. She had to believe that all these men were worth saving.

 **A/N:** And we're back to angst again. Don't worry, there will be more laughter coming, but probably more tears too. Either way, I hope you continue to enjoy, thanks!


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** I would like to apologize for the delay in posting anything. Between many 12 hour work days and family trying to visit, I have had no time for anything else. Next week should get a little better. Also, **Mia:** I had originally thought about adding Vincent and Weiss as well, but there are only so many people a single person can help. It's already pushing it for her to handle the six that showed up lol. Thank you and I hope you all enjoy!

 **Chapter 14**

Genesis had noticed when Sherry rejoined them, but his curiosity was piqued when she didn't speak to any of them. Instead, she headed behind the house. He excused himself and followed her. At least until he realized that she had sought out the one they called Cloud. The infantryman turned Soldier if he was to believe what they had been told so far.

Part of him wanted to get closer, to listen in since they had been told the diminutive blonde was the last in their timeline. Surely her talk with him would include the most information. He hesitated, though. There was a larger part that pushed him to wonder 'what if'. If she was telling the truth and his foreknowledge could cause problems, then it was not worth it to tempt fate. He settled for leaning against a tree just close enough that he could still see them, but not so close that he would hear their conversation. At least not unless they raised their voices.

When the blonde stood and yelled the first time, Genesis was able to catch enough to know they were talking about Sephiroth, which made him question his decision, but he managed to rein in his curiosity. It was not much longer before Sherry stood as well. Watching their body language was enough that he thought about interfering. Not to listen in, but they were both angry. He wasn't sure what prompted her outburst, but he clearly heard her last sentences before she turned on her heel and headed back up the trail.

He knew he could slip away, and she would never know he had been there. However, when he saw the tears she was blinking back, he decided to stay. When she caught sight of him, her face instantly transformed into a glare. "Were you listening?"

"Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul." Her glare deepened at his quote, but she didn't get to say anything before he continued. "When I realized you came to talk to Cloud, I stayed far enough back not to hear. I did not want to test your theory on the collapse of my timeline."

She continued to glare for a few more moments, but something in his face must have let her know he was not lying. She finally nodded and tried to head back to the house. He stopped her once again. "There is one thing I would like to ask, though."

Sherry had to repress a sigh as she stopped again. She really wanted to go somewhere alone so she could scream and let go of her anger, but it was apparent she wasn't going to get any peace soon. She unconsciously crossed her arms while she gave him a glare. "What?"

He could tell her irritation stemmed from her upset, so he tried not to take it personally. "I have heard several things, especially today, that lead me to believe your life is not as calm as you make it seem. What happened to cause such a reaction from you?"

Her eyes widened slightly as she realized he at least heard the last part of her conversation with Cloud. As mad as she was that he was listening when he claimed not to have been, she was more upset at the feelings his question continued to stir up. She gritted her teeth and tried not to yell at him too. She knew it wasn't really either man's fault, and she couldn't take her anger out on them. "I have had to deal with a few painful things, but they are in my past. I went through a lot of therapy to keep them there, so I would rather not go into details."

Genesis didn't move under her glare. Instead, his eyes narrowed before he spoke. "So, what you are inferring is that it is no issue for you to know nearly everything about our lives, but you are unwilling to have us know of yours?"

Sherry's eyes widened at his accusation, and she simultaneously wished she could scream at his perception and still felt mortified that he was correct. She had to swallow a few times before she could make her voice work. "I apologize. That isn't how I meant it. I can give you the high points, but I don't usually like to talk about it."

Genesis didn't give her any answer other than leaning back against the tree he had been inclined against previously. Sherry sighed but still launched into her tale. "My life is like a soap opera in a lot of ways. Some things are better left in the past, but if you must know, I'll give you the condensed version."

When all he did was gesture for her to continue, she gritted her teeth, but still spoke. "I'm not really sure where to start, but I suppose the best place would be with my mother. She was a great person, but not such a good mother. She was always helping the elderly, and she was good at it. She also volunteered at the local women's shelters for abused women, but when it came to her own life, she made a lot of bad choices. Especially when it came to the men she allowed in our lives."

Sherry turned so that she wasn't able to see his eyes while she continued. She didn't want to know if he pitied her. "I won't go into a lot of details, but none of the men ever made good father figures. She was married five times, and they were all less than stellar. She married my father right after I was born and divorced him right after my brother was. It was a couple of years after their split that he died from an overdose."

"She was married to the second for about six months, and during that time, he made a point of beating my brother and me as often as possible. I was five at the time, and I'm the oldest." She glanced back quickly and wished she hadn't when she saw the look he was giving her. She clenched her jaw but ignored the pain as she continued. "We almost constantly had bruises from our shoulders to our knees."

Genesis had stood by that point and tried to step in front of her. She didn't allow him to. If she was going to be able to finish, she didn't want him to see her face. It was hard enough to get it all out as it was. She ignored his huff and continued. "Her third husband was the worst. He abused us in pretty much every way you could imagine and probably some you couldn't. She divorced him when he was sent to prison for the things he did."

Sherry ignored Genesis' hand on her shoulder and managed to finish. "The last two weren't abusive pricks, but they were apathetic. I suppose that was an upgrade."

She was suddenly stopped when Genesis forcefully turned her to face him. He put his hand over her mouth in a gesture to silence her. He was glaring when he spoke up. "Enough. I have heard enough."

Sherry grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand off her mouth. She glared at him and almost snapped at him for making her talk and then not wanting to hear it. She didn't get to before his gaze softened and he spoke again. "There are no dreams, no honor remains. I apologize. I should not have forced you to talk about this."

Sherry swallowed a few times to clear her throat. She gave him a confused look for a few moments before she shook her head. "No, you were right. I do have things that are painful to talk about, but they are no worse than your own stories. It took a lot of therapy, but I learned how to deal with it. I shouldn't get angry because you rightfully asked to know more about a person that is supposed to help guide you to a better future."

Neither of them spoke again for several moments. Sherry's anger had washed away entirely at his apology, and she was left with the dull ache that always followed those memories being dredged up. She had learned not to dwell on them and to not allow them to haunt her future decisions, but that didn't mean they didn't still hurt.

Finally, Genesis squeezed her shoulder in what Sherry assumed was supposed to be a comforting manner before he spoke again. "Be that as it may, I still apologize. If at some point in the future you feel like talking again, I will listen, but do not feel the need to share if it is all this painful."

She was shocked at his thoughtfulness. She felt a little chagrined when she realized it was because she had already mentally cast him into the role of annoying drama queen. She knew better than most that people all had depth. There was always something underneath what everyone presented. She shook her head and gave him a smile. "I'll keep that in mind." She paused and cocked her head to the side before her smile widened. "I'm grateful that you aren't pushing for now, but in time, if we have it, I may actually take you up on that offer. As long as you don't mind some ice cream being involved, or chocolate at the very least."

He gave her a shocked look that she laughed at. It took him a moment to figure out a response, which seemed to irk him. He gave her a slight glare when he finally spoke. "I am uncertain why sweets need to be involved."

She laughed at him again before she patted his arm and gave him a smirk. "What? Don't you have a sweet tooth?" He gave her an indignant look, and she had to clamp her lips together to keep from laughing even harder. It took her a moment to continue. "Chocolate is good for releasing endorphins. If I'm going to share my past and not turn into a blubbering mess, then sweets are more than necessary."

His gaze softened, and he gave her a small smile. "In that case, I look forward to it."

Sherry was glad that the conversation had taken a turn for the absurd. It helped ease the ache that she still felt from the conversation. She nodded at him. "Would you mind giving me a few minutes? I just need a moment before I rejoin you all."

He gave her a nod and turned to head back to where the others were still conversing. Sherry leaned against the tree and closed her eyes. It was only a few moments later that she felt someone near her again and opened them to see Cloud was standing close by and giving her an unreadable look. She felt a pang of regret for yelling at him and started to apologize, but he spoke before she could.

"I want to apologize for pushing you, and for eavesdropping. I didn't mean to."

She grimaced when she realized he must have heard her talking to Genesis. She was going to have to remember that most of the men around her had superhuman senses. If she wanted to keep something secret, she had to go much further. She shook that thought off before she answered. "I know, and I should apologize as well. I let my temper get the best of me, and I shouldn't have. It isn't your fault."

He paused before he gave her a quick nod. He didn't move right away, though. She gave him a curious look before he finally spoke. "I don't want to stir things up again, but… when you said you lost everything, including your childhood, were you talking about-"

He cut himself off at that point, but Sherry knew what he was getting at. She grimaced again and sighed, but she nodded. "Yes. I was never allowed to be a child. I am the oldest, and so it fell to me to protect my brother when I could. That's not counting all the other stuff."

Cloud gave her a look that was a mix of contrition and pity. She shook her head. "Don't feel sorry for me. It shaped me into who I am today, and I like me."

He couldn't hold back a small smile at her insistence, but his look quickly went back to concerned. "Does that mean you forgave him? The man that did… that did that to you?"

Sherry bit back on another sigh and nodded. "Yes. It didn't happen right away, but I eventually learned to let it go."

He shook his head. "How can you not hate someone that took so much from you?"

Sherry paused and tried to organize her thoughts so they would make sense. "First, I don't think I ever hated him. I was terrified of him for several years. When he was sentenced, he told me that he would kill me when he was released. That caused many nightmares, but eventually, I learned that holding on to the fear and pain was only hurting me. In order to really live, I couldn't be bound by my past. It was a liberating feeling when I realized I didn't have to feel like a victim for the rest of my life."

"After that, I eventually learned to see things from his point of view. It wasn't easy to get to that point, and don't think that means that I condone what he did, but I was able to see that he was pitiful. He wasn't a being worthy of my regard in any way. Once I realized that I knew that it was all in my past and would stay there. My future was mine alone."

She gave him a crooked smile, even if it didn't reach her eyes. "I know you have your reasons, and you are justified in how you feel, but I can no longer look at things from just one side anymore."

When he gave her an incredulous look, she laughed lightly. "Don't worry, most of my friends don't understand either. It's just me."

He shook his head at her quip and gave her a small smile. "You know, I think you would have gotten along well with Aerith."

Sherry felt her heart lurch but managed to smile anyway. "I would have liked to have known her."

She could see the sadness in his eyes, but he still managed to sound hopeful. "Maybe you will get the chance."

Sherry had to clench her jaw. She knew it could never happen, even if she succeeded, but that wasn't Cloud's fault, and she didn't want him to lose the spark she finally saw in his eyes, so she just nodded. "Why don't we get back to the others? I imagine dinner will be done soon."

* * *

When Genesis left, both Zack and Sephiroth subtly shifted their little group to the edge of the trail behind the house. Neither of them was sure what was going to happen, but they both felt it was safer to be in position to react quickly if they heard anything.

After nearly half an hour of hearing nothing, they had finally started to relax and settle into the conversation again. It was at that point that both men lifted their heads and turned to the trail with widened eyes. Caius could not hear as well, but he tensed anyway. He had already figured out that the rest of the men around him had superior senses. When both men turned back with grimaces, he finally spoke. "Has something happened?"

Sephiroth shook his head, but Zack was the one to speak up. "It's Sherry. She's talking to Genesis, and… damn it." He couldn't finish.

Caius raised a brow but relaxed slightly. Whatever the two of them had heard must have been grave, but it didn't seem as if there was an immediate danger. It was only a few minutes afterwards that Genesis rejoined them. The mage was wearing a scowl much like the ones that both Sephiroth and Zack still wore. The two men gave him a frown but didn't say anything. Caius thought about asking what had happened but didn't get a chance before all three of the others were looking back towards the woods once again.

It was at that point that Kaylan joined them to let them know that the food was ready. She caught their frowns though and realized something had happened. "What's going on?"

None of them said anything at first, but she could tell they were all uncomfortable. Finally, Genesis spoke up. "I convinced Sherry to share some of her past, and it seems that it is something that would have been better left unearthed. She is speaking with Cloud right now."

Kaylan's lips pursed into a thin line, and she glared at him. She counted to ten in her head before she finally responded. "I don't know why she even bothered to share anything, as no one is entitled to that information, but you better know that it wasn't something shared lightly. Very few people know about the shit she's been through for a good reason. She's had to be the rock for her family since before her mother died, and she can't stand to think that people might pity her. That's the last thing she needs."

She had to pause again so she would not lose her temper completely. She knew it would only make things harder for Sherry if she went off on the redheaded jackass. She gave him a glare before she continued. "I know there isn't anyone you can talk to outside of this group, but at least try to respect her privacy."

Caius' gaze had drawn into a frown, and both Sephiroth and Zack looked abashed, although it was far more noticeable on Zack. Genesis, however, was glaring back at the girl. Whatever he was going to say was cut off when both Cloud and Sherry appeared from behind the house. She stopped when she noticed everyone was staring at the two of them. She didn't get a chance to ask what was going on before Zack nearly tackled her into a crushing hug.

It took Sherry a moment to catch her breath before she could speak. "Do you mind easing up a little?"

He released the hug at her request, but he still held on to her shoulders and was giving her a concerned look. She had no idea how to take it. "What is going on?"

Zack shook his head before he hugged her again. It was at that point that she realized all of the enhanced men had probably heard both her conversation with Genesis and with Cloud. That was the only thing she could think of that would explain the looks they were all giving her.

She pushed back from Zack and grimaced before she turned to the rest of them. "I suppose you all heard everything then?"

None of them answered right away, but only Caius would meet her gaze. She shook her head. "I suppose that makes it easier. At least now I don't have to worry about repeating it all again."

Several heads shot up with surprised looks at her words and were further shocked when they saw her half smile. She gave them all exasperated looks. "I know you may not know me well yet, but I thought you would have at least realized that I'm not that breakable. This has always been part of me, and nothing has altered that. The fact that you know more about me now isn't going to make me change the way I treat you, so I would appreciate you doing the same."

She gave them all a few moments to respond, but when they continued to stare, she rolled her eyes and turned to Kaylan. "I don't see Jerry. Does that mean the food is ready?"

Kaylan gave her a smirk and nodded. "Yeah, the burgers smelled terrific."

Sherry grabbed Kaylan's arm and started back toward the house. She paused long enough to look back over her shoulder. "I'm sure it'll taste better warm. I wouldn't wait too long before you join us." She laughed lightly when she caught sight of her friend's grin. It helped her let go of the last of the ache that had been bothering her since she first talked to Cloud. She knew the whole ordeal would have come up at some point, but now that it was over, she was glad she wouldn't have to worry about it again. When the rest of their group finally started moving again, she laughed lightly.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The next day, Sherry had decided to get up and make breakfast. While she was flipping pancakes, she was trying to figure out how things needed to go to get everything settled. Even so, she was more distracted by thoughts of her brother. She knew she was going to have to figure out how to tell him. She couldn't just disappear and him not know what happened. She had already decided to call one of the local lawyers. Mr. Stephen Latham had helped her family several times over the years. Mostly because he had been friends with her mother. He had been known to take a pro bono case here and there and had worked with some of the women from the shelter. Sherry's mother had usually been in the middle of it.

She had already decided that the easiest way to handle things would be to get Daniel set up as co-owner on everything. He was already her beneficiary, but if no one could find her body, things could get locked up for years. She wanted to make it as easy as possible. Getting the papers drawn up wouldn't take much. Getting him to sign everything without a fight was a different story. He would want to know why, and she already knew that telling him the truth over the phone would go over as well as a lead basketball.

She barely acknowledged the thanks from her house guests as she placed the stack of cakes, sausages, and syrup down. They could all tell she was distracted. Genesis had stood to try and find out what was wrong, but he didn't get a chance to say anything before their attention was drawn by an insistent ringing. Sherry looked up in confusion for just a moment until it occurred to her that it was her phone. The real world was finally intruding again.

By the time she made it to the other side of the room, it had stopped ringing. She swiped to see who had called and groaned at the name that came up. She wasn't ready for any of this yet, but she knew that if she didn't call the woman back, there would be hell to pay. She cursed under her breath and ignored the curious looks as she walked down the hall to the room she used as an office and closed the door before she hit redial.

It only rang once before a crisp female voice was heard on the other end. "Why are you not online? I tried to skype you first, but I haven't seen you yet."

Sherry rolled her eyes and quickly thought that it was a good thing the woman on the other end couldn't see her. "Because I'm not supposed to be back for another day? I'm technically still on vacation."

Sherry ignored the woman's exaggerated sigh. "Today is Monday, Sherry. Please don't tell me your little camping trip made you forget how to read a calendar. Your deadline is coming up quick."

Sherry didn't say anything right away. Instead, she pulled the phone away from her ear and looked for the date. When she saw it was indeed Monday, she cursed before she brought the phone back up to her ear. "Sorry Mia, I've had a lot going on the last couple of days and lost track of time. Don't worry about the deadline, though. I got the last copy back from the editor and will start on the changes today. Hopefully, this will be the last time, and you'll have your manuscript."

Sherry could hear the false cheer in the woman's voice and crinkled her nose in disgust. She knew she was in good hands, though, so she tried not to take it personally. "Good! I'm glad to hear it. That isn't why I called, however. I have managed to set up a book signing tour for you. It only hits the big cities of the Eastern seaboard, but there are at least two stops in each city. It won't start until the end of next week, so you have time to prepare."

Sherry was frozen for a few moments. This was the last thing she had expected to have to deal with on top of everything else. She shook her stupor off when she heard Mia call out again. She had to bite back on a curse as she finally answered. "Mia, now is not a great time for that. I have a lot going on and can't really get away."

Mia's voice turned cold, and Sherry wanted to groan when she recognized Mia's infamous hard-ass tone. "This is not a request. Since your sequel is almost ready to print, we need to send a reminder to the public of why they liked your first book. You may not have hit the top one hundred, but it was still well-received. Now is not the time to disappear in those woods you call home."

Sherry ran her hand down her face roughly. She didn't even know if she would still be around in a couple of weeks but had no idea how to tell her manager that. Something about the request snagged at her thoughts though, and she tried to sound as if she wasn't bothered by the whole mess. "So, you said the Eastern seaboard, right? As in I would have to pass through Charleston at least?"

Mia gave another exaggerated sigh. "I figured you would want to see your brother while you were out there, so I booked an extra day in Charleston. Better now?"

Sherry sat down heavily in front of her desk and set the phone down. She hit the speaker button and laid her head down on her crossed arms. The whole thing felt like a fiasco in the making, but she could already see how it might be a blessing in disguise. If she could figure out how to make things stretch for at least a month, then she could get everything lined out and figure out what the hell she was going to tell her brother when she saw him.

Mia sounded irritated at the silence, but she knew Sherry was still on the other end. Sherry finally raised her head just enough that her words were not too muffled. "Fine. I'll do it, but I have some conditions of my own. I have to drive. I can't fly. With that being the case, you will need to make sure the visits are far enough apart. Also, if you are going to book the rooms for me, then I need at least two rooms on the same floor. Adjoining if you can make it happen."

For the first time, Mia sounded genuinely concerned, although Sherry suspected that it had more to do with her manager's fear of not getting the book by the deadline than any real concern for an upset author. "What's going on? You know flying would be easier on you. Did you run into some sort of trouble that I need to know about? Oh god, please don't tell me that you got caught committing a felony!"

Sherry wasn't sure if she wanted to laugh or cry. At least she had an answer to the woman's last question. "Of course I didn't commit a felony. Calm down. I just got stuck helping some people out. Until I can get them situated, they will be traveling with me. I know it's a little unusual, but I can't ignore them. Don't worry that it will interfere with the book getting out on time. I promise I'll have it to you soon."

Mia didn't sound convinced at all. "I know you feel that it is nearly complete, but you can't afford to miss this deadline!"

Sherry nearly growled at the woman. "There is a lot I can't afford to have happen. I said don't worry, so don't worry. If you are going to insist that I do this, then at least give me a little wiggle room. Hell, I'll even pay for the extra room out of pocket if I have to. Please, just do this for me."

Mia did not sound enthused, but at least she seemed to grudgingly accept the request. "Fine. It's not the strangest request I've heard. I'll make sure you get two rooms. The concession will be that the hotel will not be four-star. I can also spread the days out a little, but you can't miss a site."

Sherry gave a nod out of habit and then rolled her eyes at herself when she answered aloud. "Thank you. I know you are helping me too. I'll make sure the crowds will be wowed."

Mia sniffed. "You'd better. I expect to see that manuscript within the next few weeks. Oh, and I'll send you the site list along with the hotel reservations by the end of the day."

"Thanks." Sherry didn't wait for another waspish remark before she hung up. She was glad that Mia had agreed to become her manager, but sometimes the woman drove her batty.

She didn't move from her seat for several minutes. She had no idea how she was supposed to handle everything, but she also knew she didn't have a choice. She grimaced at the thought before she stood and headed back to the front of the house. She stopped in her tracks when she walked into the living room, and all five men were waiting for her. None of them seemed to want to be the first to speak.

Sherry nearly groaned when she realized they must have all heard most of that conversation. She pointed to the table. "Have a seat. I guess we have even more to talk about."

Both Cloud and Zack sat and gave her worried looks, but the other three followed more slowly. Genesis gave her a contemplative look as he finally sat. "We did not mean to eavesdrop, but your conversation did not sound exactly neutral. Are you really nearly done with your second book?"

She gave him an incredulous look. "I'm sure you heard that my manager wants me to take a road trip, and the status of my manuscript is what you want to know?"

Sephiroth gave Genesis a glare before he turned to her with a frown. "While I am sure finishing your assignments is important to you, we do need to know why you agreed to leave when you obviously have other obligations."

She sighed and sat down before she put her head in her hands. She didn't bother looking up before she spoke. "I don't plan on abandoning my 'obligations'. I needed to visit my brother soon, anyway. Even if I figure this out, I need to make sure he is taken care of before I… before I'm done." She couldn't bring herself to say before she was dead. The idea had her voice caught in her throat momentarily.

She finally coughed and looked up and around at them all. "I know you all want to get back quickly, and I plan on talking to everyone. If things work out that it's over before I have to leave, then so be it, but I cannot ignore my other responsibilities while I have the chance. If you heard it all, then you can probably guess that I planned on at least asking if you wanted to go too and we could figure the rest out while we're on the road."

There was silence for several moments before Cloud finally spoke up. "You asked for two rooms, but I get the feeling that wouldn't be enough for all of us. Why?"

Sherry sighed and leaned into her hands again. She didn't get to answer before Zack spoke softly. "You don't think we'll still be around, do you?"

Her look was pained when she caught his eye and shook her head. "I can't say for sure, but I'm not going to put off talking to any of you. If it stays the same, then no, I don't think at least a couple of you will be around for much longer."

Zack paled and stared into space at her answer. She was surprised that was all he did. Even if they had already discussed the possible outcomes, knowing it was probably going to happen soon had to test his resolve.

Her attention was caught when Cloud called out. He was frowning when she turned to him. He shot a quick glance in Sephiroth's direction before he spoke. "If Zack and I leave, will you be-" He cut himself off again and glanced at the Firsts. Genesis raised a brow at the look, and Sephiroth's frown grew.

Sherry shook her head and spoke up before the situation became volatile. "Yes, I'll be fine. If you think about it, you will only leave if things are so profoundly changed that it keeps the worst from happening." She paused and looked at Zack. He was still pale, but he was focused again. She gave him a smile before she turned back to Cloud. "I don't think talking to Zack will change much, so if it happens, then it'll be because things are going to be better."

She hadn't wanted to come out and say that Cloud was already mostly who he currently was by Zack's point in the timeline, or that if they did disappear that it would mean neither First would become a murdering psychopath. Still, she felt she got her point across. Even if the two Firsts in question were now giving her blatantly curious glares. She ignored them as Cloud nodded.

At that, she leaned back so she could face them all. "If you are all still here in a week, then I'll figure out the third room. If not, then I want to verify that everyone else will be coming. I will be gone for a little under three weeks. Not long, but I still need to ask. Since I will be driving, there will be room for everyone if you all decide to come."

No one spoke right away. She watched as they all took in what she had said. She noted with curiosity that Sephiroth's gaze was slowly turning more contemplative. She didn't have to wait long to find out why, as he was the first to look up and answer. "If we go, then it will give us the chance to see more of your world?"

Sherry blinked a couple of times as her mind started whirling with all the things she hadn't yet considered. She groaned as she realized the pain in the ass it would become if any of the men in front of her were spotted in a city. When they gave her a worried look, she finally nodded. "Yeah, you'd get to see some of the biggest cities in this country. I image we'll probably have to stop in the Capital as well. From what I understand, we'll be in each city at least two days, and I'll be stuck in a book store or library the whole day. If you go, you can explore. I would ask you to have a little caution, though."

They all gave her looks that ranged from offended to curious. She realized how that probably came out and shook her head. "It isn't that I think you will get in trouble, but you all stand out. In cities those sizes, it wouldn't surprise me if there were people that recognize you."

They all sat up straighter at that and Sherry really wanted to kick herself. "Not as yourselves, but as people pretending to be you. It wouldn't surprise me if you got compliments on your costumes. There might even be a few people that would ask for pictures. Crowds get weird. If you're going to explore, just keep that in mind. And whatever you do, don't start anything. You don't have any kind of identification that would be valid for here and if you get arrested god knows the trouble it would be. Just keep a low profile is all I would ask."

When no one said anything else right away, Sherry stood. "Think it over and let me know. I have a couple of phone calls to make, and I need to at least take a look at my edits or Mia will kill me."

She got several nods before she turned and headed back toward her office. She hadn't taken more than a few steps before Zack jumped up and ran to her side. He looked back before he moved her a little further down the hall and lowered his voice. "What you said, about Cloud not changing because of my point in the timeline. What happens to him?"

Sherry sighed and wished, not for the first time, that this burden was someone else's. She didn't get to answer before she felt someone behind them and turned to see that Cloud had followed. She sighed again before she nodded back to the door. "Why don't we take a walk?" Neither of them objected as they followed her out.

Once they were a little way from the house, Sherry stopped and leaned against a tree. She gave Cloud an encouraging smile before she turned to Zack. "Look, there isn't much you don't already know. I know you were headed back to Midgar, even though you were already warned to stay away once."

Zack looked a little abashed, but she didn't let him try to explain. She held up one hand and gave him a soft smile. "I understand why, but it wasn't the smartest move you ever made. If you wait, you have some unexpected allies looking for you."

Both men gave her a confused look, but it was Cloud that spoke. "Allies? Who was looking for us besides Shinra?"

She grimaced at his question. She hadn't been sure if he had ever found out the whole truth, but given his current strained relationship with the remnants of Shinra, it wasn't surprising. She knew he wasn't going to like what she was about to tell them. "You may be running from the infantry, but you aren't the only ones. At the time of your journey to Midgar, the remaining Turks were declared traitors, and many of them were killed. The rest all went on the run. They weren't without resources, though, and they decided to try and find the two of you."

Cloud only looked confused. He shook his head. "Why?"

Sherry looked between them before she focused on Zack. "Mostly, because Tseng had 88 letters that he wanted to make sure got into your hands."

Zack suddenly looked as if he had been head-butted by a behemoth. He tried to speak several times, but it took him a moment before he could. "He has the letters she wrote to me?"

Sherry could feel the prick of tears as she nodded. "Yeah. He kept every single one. He promised to watch over her, and he did."

Cloud didn't understand everything she had just said, but he understood the gist of it, and none of it made sense to him. It was like she was talking about entirely different people. "Wait, are you trying to say that Tseng was keeping watch over Aerith?"

Sherry could tell that Cloud did not like what he was hearing, but there was a lot he didn't know. She gave him a nod, and when he looked like he was about to explode, she jumped in. "I know the Turks as you know them don't seem like that. I am also aware that Tseng kidnapped Aerith, but there is a lot you don't know. Like the fact that they had only recently been allowed back into Midgar. Most of the Turks were still either missing or declared traitors. The ones that did decide to come back were being watched with the threat of death hanging over their head if they stepped out of line again. I'm not saying what they did was excused, because it isn't, but don't think for a minute that it never bothered them. Tseng didn't know what Hojo had planned for Aerith, and I guarantee that if he had, he wouldn't have been so willing to follow orders. Besides, they had just lost one leader. He knew the Turks needed someone they could look up to. If he had disobeyed, it probably would have been the catalyst for the remaining Turks to be killed."

Both men were staring at her like she had three heads by that point. It was several minutes later before Zack spoke again. "Wait, Tseng was the leader? What happened to Veld?"

Sherry grimaced. "He was why they were branded traitors. He chose family over Shinra, and Tseng was ordered to assassinate him. When the president found out Veld's death was faked, it was lights out for the Turks."

Zack looked totally lost by that point. "Woah, wait, what? Go back a little and explain that please."

Sherry sighed but gave him a nod. "I'll try to give you the quick version. It was before you ever came to Shinra that Hojo experimented on the survivors of a certain mishap. One of them happened to be Veld's daughter, Felicia. He didn't know she had survived, but when he found her as the leader of Avalanche, he decided he was going to do whatever he could to save her."

Sherry hadn't thought it was possible, but Zack looked even more confused than before. "The chick that went toe to toe with Seph in Junon was Veld's daughter!?"

Sherry almost laughed at the look he was giving her. "Yeah. When you put it like that, it does sound kind of funny, but that was her. She was able to do that because of what Hojo did to her, but the power was killing her. Veld managed to find her and save her, but the President didn't like the relationship, I guess."

"Woah, yeah, I bet he didn't."

Zack took a step back and looked like he had more to add, but Cloud butted in. He was still frowning. "I've never heard any of this. Are you sure it's the same people that destroyed Sector Seven, just to get rid of Avalanche?"

Sherry sighed at the stubborn set to his jaw, but she nodded. "Yes, it is. What they did was inexcusable, but they didn't do it out of malice or hatred or even because they didn't care. Like I told you yesterday, there is always more than one side to any story. It takes courage to be willing to listen objectively. I know it is especially for you, but I believe in you."

Cloud huffed before he walked a short distance away. Sherry wished there was a way to make it easier for them, but the truth was the truth, no matter how hard it was. She nearly jumped when Zack put a hand on her shoulder and gave her an understanding look. "Thanks for telling me." He then looked over to his friend for a moment before he looked back and gave her a smile. "Let me talk to him. We'll be in shortly."

She gave him a smile. "Alright. If you have any more questions, let me know. Just, when you go back, don't go to Midgar."

He gave her a half salute with a grin. "You got it!"

She smiled before she turned to head back in to give them privacy. She doubted that anything she had said would make much of a difference in their lives, as they had both already lived through Hojo, but even if it just saved Zack's life, she would count it as a win. That was her prevailing thought when she walked back into the house.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N1:** The soundtrack for the last part of this chapter is Phoenix by Cailin Russo and Chrissy Costanza

 **Chapter 16**

When Sherry went back into the house, she noticed the other three men were in the kitchen talking. They all looked up when they heard the door. She didn't give them a chance to speak, though. "I apologize, but I really need to get to work. If there is anything you really need, please let me know. Otherwise, I'll be back out later."

Genesis looked like he had something to say, but Caius spoke before he could bring it up. "That is fine. I understand your need to get your business in order before you finish with us. As much as I know I am needed in Paddra, I know the Goddess would not put me into a predicament I cannot return from."

Sherry stared for a few moments. She wasn't sure what to think of his statement, but at least she knew it meant that she had one of the guys that would be willing to wait if necessary. It didn't hurt that he knew what she was facing. "Thanks. I'll be in my office if you need me." She didn't wait for any further response before she headed back to work.

The first thing she did was call the lawyer's office. If she was going to be headed to the East Coast soon, then she needed to have everything ready. The sooner, the better. If she had the chance to leave early, she might. It would depend on how things were set up.

Her second call was to her bank. Mr. Latham would be able to get the paperwork for her house and most of her assets drawn up, but her accounts needed to be modified at the bank. The branch manager was someone she had known for years, so it took some evasive maneuvers to keep from answering too many questions on why she was changing everything, but she hung up with a promise from the woman that she would have everything ready by the next morning. After that, it would just be a matter of getting both Daniel and the paperwork to a notary.

Once that was all started, she finally turned on her PC. She had a laptop as well that she would use occasionally, but when she was at home, her desktop was her go-to. As frustrating as the editing process was, it didn't take her long to get lost in her work.

She had completely lost track of time while she worked. She hadn't even stopped to eat and didn't realize it until a knock sounded at her door. It made her jump as she lost focus. She rubbed her eyes to get a little moisture into them as she called out for whoever it was to enter. When she lowered her hands, she was shocked to see Genesis standing in the doorway with a plate and a steaming cup.

Her surprise must have shown on her face since he smirked and handed everything over. "There is no hate, only joy, for you are beloved by the Goddess. When you never came out for a meal, we assumed you were quite busy. I volunteered to bring you something."

Sherry gave him a smile and sniffed the cup. Her eyebrows rose at the smell of coffee. She took a quick peek at the time on her screen and was surprised to see it was already after 15:00. She turned to him with a chagrined look. "Thank you, even if it is a little late in the afternoon for coffee."

He only raised a brow at her quip before he nodded toward her screen. "If your previous behavior is any indication, I felt you could probably use it. Something tells me we won't be seeing you for the rest of the day."

Sherry huffed a half-laugh. "You're probably right. If I plan on getting this finished, then I don't have time for luxuries like sleep."

Sherry could feel how much he wanted to roll his eyes at her as he shook his head. "You remind me of someone else I know, with your dedication to putting yourself in an early grave."

Sherry almost choked on a laugh as she had her mouth full. She managed to swallow so she could speak. "I thought you figured out already that I play as hard as I work. It's the only way to stay sane."

He smirked at her. "If that is the case, then perhaps we can teach that trait to a friend of mine."

She smiled and shook her head. "Sure, but it'll have to be later. I need to get back to this." When he gave her a nod and turned to go, she called out once more. "Thanks again." He gave her a smile before he closed the door behind himself.

* * *

Sherry didn't move again until later that evening. She had once again managed to lose herself in her work and was only interrupted when Kaylan barged in with a huff. "How many times do I have to remind you to eat?"

Sherry looked up and blinked several times. She finally noticed it had gotten dark as well. She shook her head and stood with a stretch. "Sorry, I don't have a lot of time, and I can't leave this unfinished."

Kaylan shook her head before she grabbed her friend by the arm. "Well, I cooked dinner, and you're coming out of this cave to eat, whether you like it or not. Grab those dishes and come on." Sherry smiled at Kaylan's retreating back as she grabbed her plate and cup from earlier.

When she made it into the living room, she was stopped by Cloud on her way to the dining room. His voice was low, but he kept eye contact. "Look, I still can't say that I understand your approach, but that doesn't mean I have any right to get mad at you. You didn't do anything other than pass on information. It isn't your fault, so the least I can do is not get angry. I may not ever understand, but I won't take it out on you again. I'm sorry."

She gave him a half-smile. "Thanks. I know it can't be easy, but I'll try to do what I can to make it bearable." He gave her a nod and allowed her to finish heading to the kitchen to deposit her used dishes.

None of the men said anything else to her until they were seated. Sherry failed to notice them all watching Kaylan. The girl had laid into them all when she came over and found out that Genesis had been to only one to even try to make sure Sherry wasn't killing herself. For such a tiny woman, her temper was incredible. The thought had occurred to a couple of them that the girl could give Genesis a run for his money in that department. They kept that to themselves, though.

When conversation did start again, it was light. There were a few questions about Sherry's book and the progress, but she was happy that Kaylan didn't allow it to stay focused on that subject. It wasn't that she wasn't interested in talking about it, but she was so aggravated with her editor at the moment, that she would rather talk about anything else.

Despite that aggravation and Kaylan's continued objections, Sherry headed back to her office as soon as the table was cleared after their meal. Cloud was kind enough to offer to clean up, so she was free to get back to work. None of the others tried to stop her. The only delay was when Kaylan grabbed her and gave her a hug. She knew it would be next to impossible to drag Sherry away from work when her mind was set, and Kaylan knew she would have to leave long before Sherry was done for the night.

Once that was handled, Sherry disappeared again. It ended up being after midnight before she gave up for the day. She had checked most of the edits, but she was far from being in agreement with them all. She knew she would need to walk away before she sent it back. Her responses were mostly from her irritation at what the man wanted to cut, and she knew that a little distance would hopefully keep any subsequent edits to a minimum. She would check her responses after she slept and then go through them once more before she even thought about sending it back.

* * *

The next morning Sherry was awakened by a knock on her bedroom door. She rolled over with a groan but didn't realize what it was until she heard it again. She sat up and managed to mumble a response. Whoever it was must have understood it somewhat as they called out. "I apologize for waking you, but there is a vehicle that just pulled up, and there seem to be several people now headed for the house."

Sherry groaned again but pushed herself out of bed. She grabbed the pants at the end of her bed and was wrestling them on as she finally called out. "Thanks, Caius."

She was almost dressed when she heard the front door being flung open. She froze when she heard a voice to accompany it. "An Chiry, An Chiry!"

That tiny voice was the last thing she expected to hear. She managed to finish in record time and nearly ran out of her room. She had barely made it out when a small body collided with her legs, and she looked down to see her youngest niece grinning up at her. Despite her worry, she grinned back and picked the girl up. She was barely four and was still having difficulty getting everything out, especially since she was excited, but Sherry understood enough.

She carried her niece into the living room in time to see her brother walking in with his other daughter asleep in his arms. Sherry's face felt numb, but she still managed to smile as she whispered. "Hey. You can lay her on my bed for now."

He didn't return the smile, but he gave her a nod. He didn't say anything until after he laid his daughter down. When he walked back into the living room, Sherry was standing in the middle of the room awkwardly half-listening to her niece tell her about the long drive while the rest of her brain tried to figure out what was going on. Her uncomfortableness wasn't helped by the fact that all five of her houseguests were also in the room and obviously trying to figure it out as well.

Daniel was nearly glaring as he looked at everyone, but Sherry tried to keep it light. "This is an unexpected visit. Did Sam not come too?"

Daniel's voice was hard, but Sherry could tell that he was trying to keep it under control since his youngest was still clinging on to his sister. "She couldn't get off with such short notice. Kaylan called and said there was an emergency." He stepped closer and lowered his voice. "She made it sound dire, so I managed to get off. We need to talk as soon as she gets here."

Sherry swallowed thickly. As much as she had been debating what she was going to tell him, she had never thought this was a possibility. She wanted to be mad at Kaylan for calling Daniel, but she couldn't find the ire. She knew the girl was barely handling things and she should have seen it coming. She managed to give Daniel a nod and stepped back to try and get introductions over with. "So, this is the brother I told you all about, Daniel, and this little one is my niece, Anna. The sleeping one was Stella."

Zack gave an exuberant hello and Cloud managed to provide a pleasant nod, but the rest of them were cut off when Daniel glared at her again. "Who are these guys anyway? What the hell is going on?"

Sherry had never felt more like a deer in the headlights as everyone looked to her for their next moves. She could feel her face freeze as she handed Anna over to Daniel and gestured around. "These are some gentlemen that I have been asked to help. They are staying here until we can get it all figured out."

Daniel's brows lowered. "And do they have names? Or are you not telling me on purpose?"

Sherry sighed and rubbed her temples before she gestured to each man in turn. "Please meet Sephiroth, Genesis, Caius, Cloud, and Zack."

Daniel gave her a look like she had just declared the world was made from ice cream or something. "Sherry, have you finally lost it?"

She sighed and shook her head. "Look, just wait to hear me out, ok? Have I ever not taken care of things?"

The look he gave her was far from being convinced. "Maybe that's why you lost it?"

She rolled her eyes at him and turned to focus on Anna. "Do you want some pancakes? I bet you're hungry, right?"

Daniel eyed the men before he glared back at his sister. "This isn't over."

Sherry gave him a lost look. She already knew their conversation wasn't going to be a good one, but there wasn't much she could do about it. She gave him a nod to show she had acknowledged him before she took Anna and headed to the kitchen. Zack started to follow them and help, but a glare from Daniel had him moving back. Sherry was just glad that all her guests seemed to have sense enough not to get in the middle of the siblings. She was even more thankful when the two Firsts and Caius went outside. Her brother was a little less tense with the three largest males out of the house.

The whole time Sherry spent cooking was spent in awkward silence between the adults. Anna kept up a running commentary, and thankfully, the girl didn't have a problem continuing without much prompting. It made the rest at least a little bearable. Sherry wasn't quite finished cooking when Kaylan showed up. The girl gave Sherry an apologetic look when she walked in, but Sherry just shook her head and smiled. She couldn't be mad at Kaylan for caring.

Kaylan helped her set everything out. As soon as Anna was eating, Kaylan also offered to wake Stella. Daniel thanked her before he gave Sherry a pointed look. She kissed Anna on the top of the head before she gestured to the door. The siblings walked in silence until they made it to the clearing beside the house. It was far enough out that their conversation could be private at least.

Sherry paced while she waited for Daniel to say something. She still had no idea where to start. Finally, she stopped when he spoke. "Sis, Kaylan made it sound like you were dying. She wouldn't tell me what was going on, but she said it was important for me to see you immediately. It's a damn good thing I don't have classes right now. It took jumping through some hoops, but I was able to take a few days of emergency leave. Please tell me that I didn't just pull in every favor I could just because you fell in with some weirdos."

Sherry huffed a little laugh, but it was only to hide the fact that she was close to tears. She had to face away from him before she could speak. "I suppose it makes sense that she called you. I had planned on seeing you when I headed out there in a couple of weeks, but since you are here, we can go ahead and get all the paperwork signed without having to go through extra steps."

There was a pregnant pause before he lightly grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. His worry was clearly evident. "What paperwork? You still haven't told me what is going on."

She swallowed a couple of times before she could speak. "I'm adding you as co-owner on all my assets. All the paperwork should be done by tomorrow. I imagine that Mr. Latham could get them done today if I let him know you're here."

At that, he grabbed both her shoulders and gave her a small shake. "What the hell!? That doesn't make this any clearer. Why are you doing this?"

The first tears finally started to fall as she grabbed him in a tight hug. "Daniel, I'm so sorry. I don't know why it was me that was chosen, but something happened, and I was made a l'cie."

He had pulled her in tight when she started crying, but he froze at her last words. He pushed her back after a moment, and Sherry could tell that he was trying to figure out how to calm her down and still tell her she was crazy. He was fighting to keep from yelling. "I know this may seem real, but you have to know on some level that those guys are actors. Maybe great ones, but l'cie aren't real."

Sherry shook her head and took a couple of steps back. She had already been through this once and knew there was only one sure-fire way to prove she wasn't crazy. She held up both hands and focused. A rime of frost encased one hand while a small fireball popped up in the other. She held them for a few seconds; just long enough for Daniel to realize he wasn't seeing things.

It was still several seconds after they were gone before he could manage to say anything. "What the hell was that!"

Sherry gave him a frustrated look. "What did it look like? It was magic. I told you I'm a l'cie." At that, she flipped her wrist over and let him see the mark there. He stepped forward and ran his fingers across it before he looked back up. Sherry felt like he had punched her when she saw the look in his eyes. She hadn't seen that look since their mother's funeral.

He grabbed her almost painfully, and his voice was shaking. "Tell me this is some kind of stupid prank. There is no way you can be a l'cie."

She couldn't make her voice work, so she shook her head. He shook her again and nearly yelled. "No! I can't lose you too! Don't do this!"

Sherry had started sobbing, and her voice was breaking. "I didn't ask for this! It's not like I want to be a l'cie. What do you want me to do!? Should I just give up and become a c'eith!?"

Daniel stepped back and was shaking his head. His voice had dropped to a broken whisper. "No, just no."

It was at that point that a bright glow started coming from Sherry's arm, but neither sibling paid it much mind. All Sherry knew was that her whole world was suddenly full of pain. She swallowed a scream and managed to yell instead. "I don't want this! I didn't ask for it! If I could choose, it would be someone else, anyone else! I can't-"

She was cut off when her arm suddenly felt it had been thrust into open flames. She did scream at that point, and her attention was drawn to the symbol that had started glowing even brighter. She grabbed it, but not before a deep red crystal ripped its way out of the middle of the glow and started floating in front of her.

Both siblings watched in horrified fascination as the crystal floated higher before it shattered and light pierced the sky. It was only moments later that symbols appeared in the air above them. Sherry thought there was a meteor headed for them at first, but it stopped just short of hitting the ground, and she could finally see a giant bird wreathed in flames.

They were both frozen in place until the animal let out a piercing screech and let a ball of fire fly toward the two of them. Daniel managed to push them both out of the way just in time. When the bird screeched again, instinct took over, and Sherry was on her feet. She pushed Daniel back as she threw a ball of ice toward the bird. She was half surprised that it hadn't melted before it hit.

At that point, they heard crashing through the brush, and Caius came running to her side. He was closely followed by the other four men. None of them wasted time in questions. Instead, they all fell into a formation around the magical bird. When it sent more flame flying, it was not aimed at Sherry. When Zack barely managed to push Daniel out of the way and block the flames with the Buster Sword, she realized she couldn't fight with her brother in danger.

"Someone get Daniel back! Now!"

When no one moved, Sherry yelled again. She was barely keeping it together and couldn't handle the idea of her brother dying because of her. "Please!"

At that point, Genesis jumped and grabbed him. It was a lot more awkward than it should have been, as Daniel was nearly as big as the First. It was not much of a fight, though. No matter his size, Daniel didn't have the strength of the First. Sherry could hear him cursing Genesis, but all she could feel was relief as their voices got further away. She doubted that either of them would be willing to go far, but at least he was out of danger.

She focused once again and saw that the other four were already sporting burns and cuts. It only took her a matter of seconds to send healing spells to all of them. Once she was caught up on that, she barely had time to try and give them some protection in between dodging flames and feathers.

The next several minutes were a flurry of action as they all focused on trying to stay alive. When Sherry barely managed to throw up an ice ball to intercept a shot that would have taken off Zack's head, she yelled at their opponent. She had already realized why it was there, and she hadn't needed much convincing. "I will not give up!"

She could feel a weakness creeping through her veins as the fight dragged out. When she stumbled and had to blink twice to focus on the man next to her, she growled. She ignored Caius' hand and stood with difficulty before she locked her knees to keep on her feet. She concentrated all that she had left to force the monster to focus on her. She had managed to get a reflect up, but it didn't stop everything. She shut out the pain as much as she could and forced herself to focus on her eidolon. She threw everything she had at it. She could feel tears streaming down her face but ignored those too as she started yelling with each spell she flung at it.

She almost fell again, despite her determination, but Caius was there to keep her on her feet. A terror had gripped her. Despite how much she had wished she wasn't the one chosen, she wasn't ready to die just yet. Even with that fear in her heart, she managed to toss one more spell. It bounced off the bird, but mostly because it was already in the middle of spinning.

All five people had stopped and were staring at the monster as it finally came to a stop. Sherry braced herself against Caius but was shocked when their opponent rose up and screeched once more before it knelt before her. She blinked several times to try and make sense of what she was seeing. It wasn't until Caius' soft voice broke her reverie that she moved.

"It's time to meet your eidolon. I have only heard of Phoenix; never have I seen a l'cie that commands her. Congratulations."

She looked up at him with shock before she looked back at the firebird. She looked back up once more and gave him a strained smile before she let go of his arm and managed to walk the few steps to her eidolon. She hesitated when she got close to the flames, but it didn't take her long to realize that they were a comforting warmth. As soon as she took the final step and touched the soft feathers, she felt her strength returning. She ran her hands down the giant pinions before she looked back.

She couldn't hold back more tears as she saw the men staring in wonder, including Daniel and Genesis. They were at the edge of the clearing and staring with the rest of them. It took her several tries to find her voice. "Thank you all. Without you, I would have died."

Caius shook his head as he approached. "Most l'cie never face their eidolons. When I faced Bahamut, I had the help of a half-dozen warriors. You should not diminish your victory. We could not have succeeded if you had not proven your worth."

Sherry could not find the words to respond. Instead, she gave him a smile before she patted Phoenix one last time and stepped away. The bird darted up but seemed to disappear. The crystal that it had come from floated down, and was absorbed back into her skin. She watched the whole process with a horrified fascination. Once it was gone, she looked back to Caius. "That is going to take some getting used to." He smiled at her quip.

Sherry was still trying to come to grips with what had just happened as she turned to face her brother once more. As the adrenaline started wearing off, she realized that she was still exhausted, but there were still many things to do. She gave Caius and the others another nod in thanks before she headed to Daniel. After that fight, she had a feeling that the rest of what she had to face would not be nearly so bad, even if it was painful.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Sherry was halfway to the edge of the clearing when she stumbled. Her wounds had been healed, but her exhaustion was creeping back in. When she almost fell, three of the men around her raced to try and catch her. Caius was the closest and managed to stop her from hitting the ground, but both Genesis and Daniel were there a second later. She gave them all a tired smile. "Thanks."

Once she was steady, Caius let her go, and she looked to Genesis. "Thank you. I couldn't focus with my brother in danger."

Genesis didn't get a chance to reply before Daniel was nearly yelling again. "And you think it was easy for me to watch that? Do you have any idea what it felt like for me to see you engulfed in flames? I thought I was watching you die!"

Sherry looked away with a grimace, but she managed to speak. "I know you wanted to help, and you are a capable soldier, but you aren't equipped to handle a magical bird that shoots flames."

He nearly growled at her. "And you are? You barely managed to survive!"

She glared back at him. "I didn't have a choice! If it killed me, it might have disappeared, but it might have gone berserk! It is my eidolon, so it was up to me to deal with it."

Daniel looked like he was about to explode, but Sherry put both her hands up. "Stop, ok? Just for a minute, please."

Her brother looked ready to strangle someone but closed his mouth. Sherry took the opportunity to turn to the rest of the men. When she did, she finally noticed a growing bruise on Genesis' jaw. She grimaced as she realized why it was there. Her voice was low when she spoke. "I'm sorry about that."

He gave her a confused look, but it only lasted a moment before he smirked back. "It will heal soon enough. At least everyone was safe."

Sherry found herself smiling at Genesis and his nonchalant attitude, but she quickly shook it off as she turned to the rest of the group. "Thank you all again, but could my brother and I have a few more moments, please? I doubt anything else will come to out of nowhere and attack us."

Most of the men gave her a nod and headed out of the clearing. Only Genesis and Caius hesitated, but they both saw the look the siblings were exchanging and left as well. Once they were alone, Sherry sighed and turned to her brother. "I don't have any kind of excuse. I don't regret asking for one of them to take you out of the fight. As for everything else, there is nothing I can do but move forward. I still plan on doing what I can to make sure most of the loose ends are taken care of before I'm… gone."

Daniel glared at her. "You can't possibly expect me to accept this so easily!"

Sherry turned her back on him. "I don't expect anything from you. This is outside of the realm of normal reality. All I can do is keep moving forward. I know it's impossible, even though you have seen proof. All I ask is that you please let my last days with you and the girls be as normal as they can be."

There was complete silence between them for several minutes. When Daniel finally spoke again, his voice was barely above a whisper. "I'm going to make sure the girls aren't too freaked out by everything." Sherry didn't say anything as he walked away. She simply stood there and let her tears fall.

* * *

It was nearly half an hour later that Sherry finally joined everyone else. She couldn't repress a half-smile when she came in and found the two girls interrogating Zack and Cloud. The two men were taking it fairly well. Zack, in particular, seemed to be enjoying the exchange. She also caught her brother's eyes, but he looked away almost instantly. She had to repress a pang. She understood he was still trying to process everything, but that didn't stop it from hurting. She needed her family now, more than she ever had before.

When the girls caught sight of her, they immediately transferred their exuberance to their aunt. They wrapped themselves around her legs as soon as she was in the living room. She laughed down at them. "Girls, I haven't eaten yet. Why don't you let me get some food, then we can decide what to do for the day? Okay?"

They both giggled and grabbed on tighter as she tried to drag them both across the room. Before Sherry made it to the kitchen, though, Stella stood and started jumping up and down. "Can we do the sword game!?"

Sherry didn't need to ask what she was talking about. She laughed before she nodded. "Tell you what, let me get something to eat and we can under two conditions."

Before she could list the conditions, Cloud spoke up. He was frowning slightly as he spoke. "Sword _game_?"

Sherry shrugged and tried to explain. "It's a rhythm game. You can come watch if you want." She turned to the girls at that point. "Okay, first, Anna, you are still too little, but we'll figure something out, okay?" The youngest girl pouted, but Sherry picked her up and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "It'll be okay. We can always play the dancing game later." At that point, Anna perked up. Sherry then turned to Stella. "Also, if anyone else wants to play, they get turns too. Alright?"

When the Stella nodded exuberantly, Sherry laughed. Neither girl left her side as she grabbed some food. Despite their constant questions, she was able to finish quickly. As soon as her dishes were in the sink, Anna asked to be picked up, and Sherry obliged. She then carried her downstairs with Stella right behind. She also noted that Cloud and Zack followed after giving Daniel a look. The other three men were either elsewhere in the house or still not back inside.

It didn't take her long to get the VR set up. Anna had started pouting again when Sherry refused to let her try, but Sherry pulled a book out and read to her while they watched Stella play. After a few songs, Sherry asked if she could have a turn. Stella frowned a little, but she didn't argue. Both girls sat on the futon so they could watch.

Sherry had forgotten that Cloud and Zack had come to watch since they had been standing quietly on the other side of the room. It wasn't until she was finished with her two songs that she heard Caius' voice and was reminded that it wasn't just her family downstairs. She had picked a couple of hard ones, so she was still a little out of breath when she turned to see him standing in the doorway and giving her a contemplative look.

"I had believed you to only have the heart of a warrior."

She gave him a confused looked, so he pointed to the tv. "You are obviously untrained, but you have excellent reflexes and good instincts."

Sherry shook her head with a chuckle. "It's a rhythm game, and I have decent rhythm, that's all."

Caius shook his head, but it was Zack that spoke. "No, seriously! Angeal would have loved to see that. You stay on your toes, and you keep your body loose, so it's easy for you to react. It's not as advanced as our VR, but that's pretty cool!"

Sherry rolled her eyes a little and shook her head. "I think you're overreacting a little. Besides, my VR can't shank you if you miss."

Zack gave her a confused look. "Huh?"

She laughed out loud at the look. "I mean, it has no physical repercussions unless you trip or something. It can't cut a sword in two."

Understanding finally lit in Zack's eyes and his smile dimmed, but it was back quickly. "Still, can I try too?"

Sherry looked at the girls. They were both listening with interest, but neither had said anything else, so Sherry shrugged. "I guess it won't hurt. I think it might be better to play something else after Stella's next turn though, so it's fair."

Stella pouted at that, but Anna started jumping up and down. "Dance, dance!"

Sherry laughed. "Yes, we can play the dancing game next. Let these guys have a turn, and we'll change it, okay?"

Anna nodded, but Stella was still pouting. Sherry gave her a devious grin and grabbed her up. She threw her over her shoulder and tickled her exposed side. When the girl started screaming in laughter, Sherry relented and plopped her down on the futon. "You'll get one more turn before we change. For now, why don't we see what these guys can do?"

Stella still didn't look happy, but she relented, and they watched Zack. It didn't take the Soldier long to pick it up. He finished a couple of the hardest songs on the highest difficulty. When he was done, Sherry shook her head. He was still grinning when he handed the helmet back to Stella and sat next to Sherry.

"That was fun! I had no idea you had something like that."

Sherry shook her head. "Well, we haven't exactly had much time to go over anything outside of duties, mostly."

Zack nodded but didn't comment further. Once Stella was done, Sherry switched the games and watched as the girls went through one dance after another. They convinced both Sherry and Zack to join them a few times, but for the most part, Sherry was too tired to join often. Daniel had come down at some point and watched the girls too, but he still refused to look at his sister. She tried not to let it bother her too much.

After lunch, Sherry took the girls outside, and they played with an old tire swing for a little while before they went on a hike behind the house. By the end of the day, Sherry wasn't the only one that was worn out. Cloud and Zack helped her make a quick dinner. By that time, all of the men had come back in, and thankfully, Daniel didn't say anything. Although, he did continue to give Genesis glares throughout the evening. Sherry was just glad that was the worst of it.

After dinner, they had to figure out where everyone was going to sleep. Thankfully, the air mattresses were back, and it made things a little easier. Daniel and the girls all crashed downstairs, and Cloud and Zack agreed to sleep in the living room. Sherry realized they were still taking turns sleeping. She sighed as she admitted to herself that there probably wasn't much she could do about it at this point. They were grown men anyway. Once that was all settled, she bade them all goodnight and fell asleep almost as soon as her head was down.

* * *

The next morning, Sherry was woken by a tiny body bouncing on her stomach. She didn't even have her eyes open before she grabbed the body mid bounce and pulled the giggling girl down beside her. She finally opened her eyes and grinned at Anna. The girl poked her side, and Sherry laughed. It was Stella she heard though. She looked up to see the girl standing next to her bed and holding a tray.

Sherry sat up and gave her a curious look. It was at that point that she saw Daniel standing in her doorway. Her brows scrunched down a little as he gave her a half-shrug and a strained smile. "I guess you could call it a peace offering. The girls were excited to help."

Sherry felt tears instantly prick her eyes as she gave him a smile. "Thanks."

She took the tray from Stella and carefully set it to the side before she grabbed both girls in a tight hug. "Thank you both too."

Stella pushed back and frowned at her tears. "What's wrong?"

Sherry smiled brightly and kissed her forehead. "It's just that I love you both so much."

The girls giggled when Sherry poked them both in the side, but she didn't get into a tickling competition. Instead, she set them beside her and pulled the tray into her lap. "Are you both going to help me eat?"

They laughed again as Daniel spoke up. "We ate already."

She gave him a nod but gave each of the girls a piece of bacon anyway. Her brother sat on the side of the bed and watched them. She gave him a look before she spoke again. "Girls, your dad and I have some errands to run today, but after we are done, how does a visit to the park sound?"

The girls both responded with giggles and nods. Sherry looked over to see Daniel had started frowning again, but he gave her a nod. She was glad that he seemed to be excepting the necessity at least.

Once Sherry was finished eating, Stella retook the tray and ran toward the kitchen. Sherry had to remind her not to run with glass, and the girl slowed. Once the girls and Daniel left her alone, Sherry quickly got dressed and headed into the living room. She wasn't surprised to see all of her guests around the table. She _was_ surprised to see Daniel talking with Zack. Although she realized she shouldn't have been. Zack had a way of getting to people, and they did have a few things in common.

She joined them but didn't get to say anything before Anna insisted on being picked up. Once the girl was settled in her lap, she looked to her guests. "I have some errands to run this morning, and after that, I planned on going to the park with Daniel and the girls. I know there is stuff to be done, but would you mind if I had the day with my family? They have to leave in the morning."

Caius had been leaning against the wall nearby. At her question, he stood and put a hand on her shoulder. He gave it a gentle squeeze as he nodded. "Take care of what you need to."

She smiled up at him and looked around. Zack and Cloud nodded as well. Sephiroth was giving her a contemplative look, but he nodded too. Genesis was the only one to speak. "Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess. I have the impression that this is important for you, so I will not object. We can postpone until they are gone. Besides-" He looked down at the two girls and smiled. Sherry shook her head when they both grinned back at him. At least she wasn't the only one that thought he could be charming when he wasn't being an ass. At their grins, he continued. "I believe it might be best, given what we still have to handle." Sherry mouthed a 'thank you' over the girl's heads, and he smirked back.

Once that was decided, Sherry helped Daniel load the girls into their car seats, and the family headed to take care of all the paperwork. It ended up taking them most of the morning to get everything signed and notarized, but by lunch, everything was official. Daniel was co-owner on everything.

Sherry felt both better and worse afterward. She knew that things were handled at least, and it was one less thing she had to worry about, but it also meant that she was one step closer to leaving them behind forever. She physically shook the thoughts out of her head as Daniel pulled into the Subway next to the park. They all grabbed a sandwich for lunch and walked down to eat at one of the picnic tables.

It was next to impossible to keep the girls seated long enough for them to finish eating. Sherry finally gave up and wrapped the last of her sandwich back up so she could take them to the playground. The first thing they both wanted to do was swing. Stella was big enough that she didn't need help and she had to show that fact off. Anna, on the other hand, was thrilled to be pushed.

It wasn't long until the girls joined a small group of children running around the playground, screaming and giggling. Sherry took a seat on a nearby bench and was watching them with a smile. It wasn't long until Daniel joined her. They were both watching the girls when he spoke up. "They're going to miss you."

Sherry had to fight the sudden urge to cry as she turned to him. "I'm going to miss you all too."

He finally turned to her. "What am I going to tell Sam?"

Sherry shook her head. "The truth. I know it'll be hard, but she trusts you. Besides, I'll be visiting in a couple of weeks. I have a book tour, and Mia was kind enough to book an extra day in Charlotte so I could visit you guys."

Daniel gave her a nod before he leaned back with a sigh and looked out for the girls again. It was several more minutes before he spoke again. "You know, as much as I hate this, I have to admit the universe, or whatever, picked the right person."

She looked over sharply. When he finally turned to look at her, she couldn't stop her tears at the look he was giving her. It was worse when he spoke again. "I can't stand the thought of losing you, but you are the best person to help them. You've always given us everything we needed, even before mom died. It tears me up, but I know you'll succeed."

Sherry couldn't speak right away; she was crying too hard. Daniel shook his head and wrapped her in a quick hug. "You need to stop that. I'll start crying too and then what'll everyone think."

Sherry gave a hiccupping laugh and shook her head. "They probably already think there's drama going on. What do we care anyway?"

He gave her a sad smile. "Yeah. As long as we have family, right?"

Sherry felt like her chest was going to rip open, but she gave him a nod. "We'll always have family. No amount of time or space will change that."

Daniel gave her shoulder a squeeze before he stood. He smiled down and helped her to her feet. He gave her another quick hug before he turned back to the playground. "It'll be dinner time by the time we get home. We have to leave early too."

She nodded as he tried to round up the girls. Sherry went to the closest water fountain and splashed a little water on her face before she joined them. The last thing she wanted to do was worry the girls. It would be hard enough saying goodbye the next day without adding to their upset.

When she rejoined them, Daniel had a crying Anna in his arms and a pouting Stella trailing behind him. Sherry laughed at the sight and picked Stella up. She was almost too big to be carried, but for the moment, Sherry didn't mind.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

The next morning, found Sherry helping Daniel get the girls loaded before the sun was even up. They were both barely awake, but that didn't stop her from trying to smother them with kisses. At least they were both too sleepy to notice how wet those kisses were. Once they were buckled, Daniel came around and gathered her up into a tight hug and didn't let go for several minutes. Neither sibling was ready to face the reality of what parting would mean yet. Finally, he stepped back and patted her shoulder awkwardly. She chuckled wetly at the action and shook her head. "Give Sam my love."

He nodded and headed to the driver's side. Once he was buckled, he rolled down the window and gave her a stern look. "When you come visit, tell that redhead he isn't welcome."

Sherry had to clamp down on the sudden urge to laugh. She knew why he was angry, but he was just going to have to deal with it. She raised a brow. "Little brother, if they come with me, they come with me."

He grimaced and shook his head, but he didn't say anything else about it. Instead, his gaze softened again. "See you soon."

"Yeah." She stepped back and waved as he rolled the window up and drove off. She stood there and cried until she was interrupted by a voice behind her.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

She nearly screamed as she whirled around to see Caius near the corner of the house. She had her hand on her chest as she tried to get her breathing under control. It was several seconds later that she frowned at him. "Have you been sleeping outside?"

He chuckled at her question and joined her. He looked down the long driveway before he finally answered. "It is sometimes easier for me to deal with thoughts of home when I can see the sky."

Sherry suddenly felt like shit for a whole new reason. "I'm sorry. I know this has to be hard for all of you, too, being yanked into a whole new reality."

He looked over at her with a soft smile. "All the more reason for me to understand how you feel."

She took a deep breath and let it out before she gave him a shaky smile. "Would you like to take a walk?"

When all he did was nod, she headed toward the trail around her property that she knew well. The sun would be up soon, so she wasn't worried. They ended up not talking much, but it was enough to know that someone else knew what she was facing and understood exactly how she felt. By the time the sun was high enough in the sky to dry the dew, they had returned, and Sherry no longer felt like she was going to fall apart at the first mention of her brother's visit.

When they made it inside, Zack grinned at her from the kitchen. He had already made pancakes, and Cloud had set the table. The quiet blonde managed a smile as well. "We thought you might appreciate the help."

Sherry immediately gave them both a hug. Cloud protested at the action, but Zack nearly lifted her off her feet. She laughed at his exuberance. Once she was standing again, she turned to see Sephiroth and Genesis in the living room. The latter was scowling slightly but didn't say anything as they all gathered at the table. Nothing else was said until the meal was finished.

As the table was being cleared, Sherry turned to Sephiroth. "I suppose it would make sense to go ahead and speak with you."

Everyone froze at her words. Half of the group knew what a pivotal point this would be, and weren't sure how to feel about it. When Sephiroth nodded in agreement, Zack was quick to speak up. "I want to be there!"

Sherry looked between the men in concern. She knew that by Sephiroth's point in the timeline, the two of them were friends, but she also knew that by Zack's, there had been a lot of betrayals. Still, Zack wasn't the kind to hold a grudge. Sephiroth couldn't see anything other than concern in the younger First's eyes. He turned back to Sherry. "I understand that my decisions could affect his presence here. If so, it would make sense if he is there as well."

Before Sherry could agree, Cloud spoke up. "If that is the case, then I should go as well."

Despite how calm his tone had been, several frowns were pointed his way. Sherry was glad that it was Zack that spoke up. "Spikey, I know what you have riding on this, too, but are you sure that's smart?"

Cloud frowned. "I know more than anyone what is at stake."

Sherry shook her head. "Ultimately, it is up to Sephiroth, not me or you." At that, she turned to the General. "I understand you have no personal connection to him, even if he feels he has one with you. I will not force the issue if you don't want it."

A strange look passed through Sephiroth's eyes, and he didn't speak right away. It was several seconds before he addressed Cloud. "It is true you defeated me? That we were equals on the field of battle?"

Cloud shifted slightly and looked to the side, but his gaze hardened, and he looked back with a frown. "It's true that I faced you when I had to in order to defend what I held dear. I defeated you because I had no other option."

Sephiroth digested that information for several seconds. They all ignored the huff from Genesis as the General finally came to some sort of conclusion. "I will allow your presence as long as you abide by our hostess' rules."

When Cloud nodded in agreement, they all turned to Sherry. All the goodwill she had gained from her walk with Caius was quickly evaporating. She looked over to the guardian to see that he was giving her a guarded look. He, too, knew that this would bring them one step closer to getting him home. Even if she had more work of her own to complete, these men deserved her all to get them back. It was a sobering thought. She took a deep breath and gestured to the three men. "Let's go find a quiet spot and settle in. This may take a bit."

Once Sherry was confident they were far enough away that Genesis couldn't overhear, she stopped and tried to find a spot to settle. She doubted this conversation would be any easier than any of her previous ones. Zack did the same, though Sephiroth and Cloud both chose to stand.

Sherry gave the General a contemplative look before she sighed and spoke. "Let me start out by making sure we are on the same page. You know Hojo is a pathological liar, right?"

Sephiroth frowned slightly, but he huffed a bitter laugh when he answered. "He is a walking mass of complexes. A pathological liar is only one of them."

Sherry nodded. "Yeah, megalomaniac, narcissist, psychopath. Those are just a few. The point is, I wanted to make sure that when I tell you some of these things that you understand, he has been lying to you your whole life."

His gaze sharpened, but he only nodded. At that, Sherry straightened her shoulders and jumped right in. "The first thing you need to know is that Jenova is not your mother. Your real mother is a woman named Lucrecia Crescent. She was Hojo's lab assistant and his wife, though he stole you from her as soon as you were born."

Sephiroth's eyes widened, but he didn't say anything. Not that he had much of a chance. Before anything else could be said, Cloud spoke up. "Hojo isn't your father either."

Both Sephiroth and Zack looked to him with confusion, and Sherry looked like she wanted to smack him. Her frustration showed in her voice. "Really? Now is not the time for that."

Sephiroth's sharp gaze transferred back to her. "And why not?"

She sighed and glared at Cloud, but answered. "Because I am not really sure about that point."

The General's brows drew down in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"It is a long story that is full of drama and pain, but it's also very clouded. A Turk named Vincent Valentine was assigned to Nibelheim during the beginning of the Jenova project as a guard. He and your mother were lovers, but she got scared and left him and immediately married Hojo. She also got pregnant at that time, so it is unclear who your father is."

Sephiroth put one hand to his forehead for several seconds before he lowered it and glared at her. "Jenova project? I thought you said Jenova was not my mother?"

Sherry let out an aggravated sigh and pinned Cloud with a glare of her own. "See, this is why people need to shut up, sit down, and let me do the talking."

At least the blonde had the wherewithal the look abashed. He did as suggested and found a seat. Sherry then turned back to Sephiroth. "Let's start over."

He was still frowning, but he gave her a nod. She tried to settle again, but this time it was much harder. "Ok, I suppose I should start with Jenova and what she really is."

Zack made a noise at that, and Sherry looked over at him. She shook her head at his worried look. "He needs to know. And it would be better that he hear the whole truth from people that care rather than half-truths from people that want to use him."

Zack still looked like he was about to be sick, but he nodded. Sephiroth was caught between looking confused and angry. Sherry quickly continued before he could lose the last of his patience. "The being that Professor Gast dubbed Jenova was actually an alien that crashed into Gaia more than two thousand years ago. The Cetra race called her the Calamity from the Sky or Heaven's Dark Harbinger. She first appeared to them as their dead loved ones. She infected some of them with a deadly virus, the rest she mutated into monsters. The few that remained were able to finally trap her in the northern crater. That was where the Professor found her and dug her up, thinking her remains were those of a Cetra. He didn't realize she was still living, sort of, or what trouble it would bring."

Zack gasped. "That thing's still alive!"

Cloud was glaring and gave his friend a nod, but it was Sephiroth that spoke. Sherry could tell that he wasn't sure he wanted the answers to his questions. She could also tell he already had a good idea of what those answers would be. "What does all this have to do with me?"

Part of her agreed with Zack. She wished Sephiroth never needed to find this out. After everything else, he didn't deserve to have to deal with this, too, but it would be better for him to find out now than at Hojo's whim later. She had to swallow before she could formulate an answer. "Professor Gast headed the Jenova project, but in actuality, both Professors Hojo and Hollander were the ones to implement the two branches. Projects S and G, respectively."

Sephiroth frowned. "S and G as in Sephiroth and Genesis?"

Sherry shook her head. "Not exactly. Project S was codenamed for you, yes, but project G was codenamed for Gillian. She was Hollander's assistant and Angeal's mother. That project gave birth to Genesis and Angeal both."

Sephiroth's jaw clenched. It was several moments before he said anything. "All of us were part of their sick games? None of us are normal?"

It was Sherry's turn to frown. "Sephiroth, do not think for one moment that just because they infused you all with Jenova's cells that you are anything other than human."

His eyes widened, and he took a step back. "Infused us with her cells? We share the genetic material of an alien that tried to destroy an entire race? That is still alive despite being entombed for thousands of years?"

Sherry's frown grew. "Just because you share some of her DNA does not mean you are anything like her. So does Cloud. And Zack, for that matter."

Sephiroth looked at both men with widened eyes. Cloud was glaring at Sherry for the reminder, and Zack was looking away in shame. Sephiroth's voice was low when he finally spoke. "We are all monsters."

Cloud's voice could be heard clearly agreeing with him, but both Sherry and Zack were much louder as they turned to him with glares. "No!"

Sherry was ready to go off on both men for thinking that way, but she could see Zack had something to say. She allowed him the opportunity to get it off his chest. "Seph, monsters don't care, and despite what other people might think, I know you do. I've seen firsthand how much it hurt when you felt betrayed when Genesis defected and Angeal left. I understand why you pushed those missions off on me, even if it hurt like hell. I also saw how much you regretted making me do that once you got to know me. You cared enough to send me back to Midgar when the slums were attacked. Not only that, you promised I'd see you again. Those aren't the actions of a monster. Those are the actions of a friend. You're my friend, and I don't want to see you lose it again!"

Sephiroth blinked at the naked emotion he saw in the younger man's eyes. Zack, the Puppy, wasn't often emotional. At least not of that variety. To see him that way now, and in regards to himself, really drove home how much whatever had happened had affected the young man. He swallowed thickly and put his hand on Zack's shoulder. "I can see that my actions must have hurt you. I apologize."

Zack looked like he wanted to cry as he shook his head. "No. No, your sword didn't hurt near as bad as looking in your eyes and not seeing _you_. It killed me to watch you waste away for days, and then when you finally came out, you weren't yourself anymore. That hurt more than any wound ever could. Don't let that happen again. Don't let the lies control you."

Sephiroth looked like he was at a loss for words. It was an odd expression and entirely out of place. Sherry tried to help him understand. "Sephiroth, I told you that Jenova was still alive, right? Well, when you go into the basement of the Shinra mansion, you will find many lies planted there for you to discover by Hojo himself. Those lies are designed to break your trust and your mind, and that is precisely what they do. That break is enough for Jenova to wriggle in and whisper even more lies. Between those two things, by the time you exit that basement, you truly are not the same man anymore. Your actions after that are beyond what you could comprehend right now because that person is not who you are now. The goal is for you never to become that person. We need to arm you with the truth, so the lies never have a chance. Even if the truth hurts, it is better than the alternative. Just know that you do not have to do this alone."

At that point, she looked over to Zack. He was grinning again, even if she could still see the haunted look in his eyes as he clapped Sephiroth on the shoulder. "She's right. You've got me. And I bet by time this girl's through, you'll still have Angeal and Genesis too. You guys need to stick together. You need each other. And I need all of you. Even Genesis. Angeal isn't the same without him."

Sephiroth chuckled despite himself. It was hard to stay upset around the effervescent Zack. Finally, he nodded. "I will guard myself against the lies and remember that you are there with me in Nibelheim. I may even avoid the basement until someone else can go through it first."

Zack lit up. "Why don't you ask me? I can guarantee I'd be happy to help!"

Sephiroth gave him a nod. "Perhaps, I will."

Before anything else could be said, they all turned when they heard a strangled sound come from Cloud. Despite how irritated Sherry had been with him at his previous outburst, when she saw him holding his hand up and it was nearly transparent, her heart fell to her stomach. Both she and Zack were instantly in front of him, but by that time, Zack noticed that he too was starting to disappear.

Sherry looked between the two of them with slight panic. "No, no, no, no. I'm not ready yet!"

Zack chuckled and patted her cheek before he pulled her in for a hug. "Sure, you are. This wouldn't be happening if you weren't."

When he pulled back, she noticed that Cloud was actually smiling. Her tears started spilling over finally at the sight of it. His voice was soft. "I wasn't sure what to think of your attitude, but you've proven that maybe miracles can happen. I believe it has to be better this way. It's in your hands now."

At that point, he pulled his giant fusion sword out of its harness and had it together in seconds before he tried to hand it to her. She looked at him like he was crazy. "I can't even lift that thing. Besides, I don't know that it'll stay."

Cloud let the tip fall to the ground, and Zack pushed the handle toward her with a grin. "I'll tell you like I was told. Embrace your dreams and honor. I'm sure you'll find a use for it."

Cloud smiled. "It won't ever exist outside of this place, so take it and find a good use for it. If anyone can, it'll be you."

Sherry only held the handle for a moment before she pushed it to the side and let it fall to the ground. She didn't care about the sword for the moment, the men in front of her were more important. She threw her arms around both of them, or at least as well as she could. They moved closer and returned the embrace as she started crying in earnest.

Her voice was choked. "Stupid male ideas about dignity and pride. Stupid sword. Stupid chocobo. Stupid puppy." She tried to stifle another sob as she felt them fade a little more. She squeezed her eyes shut as she whispered. "God, I'm going to miss you guys so much!"

Cloud's voice was barely an echo when she heard him answer. "We'll miss you too."

By the time his voice faded, she was holding only air. She fell to her knees and let her tears fall on the sword that miraculously had not disappeared too. She didn't even jump when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Neither of them moved or spoke for several minutes. It was only after Sherry tried to dry her tears that she realized Sephiroth was probably bothered as well. Despite his exterior, Zack was his friend too.

When she stood, she turned and gave him a hug. He froze immediately, but she let it linger for a moment before she stepped back and gave him a watery smile. "You know, Zack and Cloud will both be waiting for you in Nibelheim. Don't forget that."

His eyes widened for a moment. "Cloud as well?"

Sherry chuckled as she realized they never got to that point. "Yeah, he is the infantryman that was so motion sick the whole way. Nibelheim is his hometown."

Sephiroth's eyes widened in remembrance. His gaze was clearer than it had been when he looked back to her and nodded. "I will not forget."

Her smile was stronger as she turned to the sword that was still lying on the ground. "Do you think you can help me get this back to the house? I wasn't kidding when I said I couldn't lift it."

He chuckled as he bent and picked it up with one hand. "I suppose that means we should start training you so you can. It was left to you after all."

She gave him a sidelong glare that made him smirk, but nothing else was said as they headed back to the house. While Sephiroth felt hope among several other swirling feelings, his heart was still heavy overall. He knew the woman beside him felt much the same.

 **A/N:** And we are down to the last three. These three will remain until they end up back in their respective worlds, so expect some earthly adventures for the next several chapters (i.e. things will be a little less heartbreaking, at least mostly). Thanks for reading!


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Over the next several days, the mood in the house was somber and quiet. The remaining men had a lot to think about, even Genesis. He had agreed to speak about his part after they returned from her business trip, but that didn't mean he wasn't affected by the disappearance of the others. It was concrete proof that the woman had been telling the truth all along. Especially as both Caius and Sephiroth had witnessed the phenomenon. With just Caius, he had been unsure, as he didn't know the man, but with Sephiroth backing him up, there was no denying it.

He also didn't like how haunted his friend had become. Not that they had spoken much since coming to this world. Whatever had happened in the years that separated them was enough to make this future Sephiroth wary of him. That, of course, was another thing that weighed on his mind.

Their hostess spent most of her time holed up in her office, as well. She claimed that she wanted to get the latest batch of edits sent back before they left. He had no doubt that she was working, but he also knew that part of it was mourning. She rarely ever smiled anymore. Genesis wasn't sure why, but that fact bothered him. Which was why he found himself in the bathroom and going through the drawers. He had noticed she always appreciated it when the other two had helped around the house. Perhaps she would smile again if he tidied up a bit.

That was how he found himself staring at several piles of odds and ends. Most of them, he knew what they were and would put them neatly away once he was done. However, there were a handful of things that were foreign to him, and he would need to ask before something was decided. Those he put to the side until he was finished.

Once he was satisfied, he took the few things that he didn't know how to categorize and knocked on Sherry's office door. She bade him enter with a distracted voice. When he opened the door, he found her scowling at her computer screen. He nearly scowled with her. Instead, he called out for her attention.

"I was wondering if you might be able to give me a bit of feedback on what to do with these?"

She looked over to him with a confused frown. "What?"

He held up the items for her inspection. She looked into his hand and poked around for a moment before she picked up one piece and looked up to him with a shocked grin. "Where did you find these?"

He wasn't sure what to make of her smile, but it was a step in the right direction. "I was cleaning the bathroom, and I found these items in the drawers."

She laughed and gave him an incredulous look. "Why were you cleaning the bathroom?"

He tried not to frown at her laughter and only partially succeeded. "I thought it might make it easier on those of us that remain. Since we no longer are as limited in space, I thought we could each use a drawer and have a little more privacy."

Her laughter stopped, but her smile remained. "That was thoughtful. Thank you."

He gave her a nod in acknowledgment and pointed to the item she held. "What is that?"

Her smile dimmed some, and her eyes took on a faraway cast. "I can't believe he didn't throw these away years ago."

Genesis frowned slightly but cleared it off his face as she grinned up. "Do you know what these are?"

He raised a brow at her. "If I had known, I would not have bothered you."

She chuckled at his sardonic tone. "Sorry, I guess that doesn't surprise me." She tossed the box up once and caught it before she gave him another look and laughed. "With that being the case, I'm not sure how to explain."

He gave her a worried look. "Surely, it cannot be that bad."

She shook her head. "Not at all, just embarrassing, I suppose." She looked at the box again before she looked back up at him. "So, I gave these to my brother as a gag gift the year after our mother died. Until he got back together with Sam, he was a little shit, and I was at my wit's end. This was my way of telling him to stop being a pain in the ass."

Genesis looked at the tiny box in confusion. "I do not understand."

She handed them back to him. "They are called hemorrhoid suppositories. They're to help with, uh… well… think about it, and I'm sure it'll come to you. Anyway, they are too old to be of use, and I doubt anyone in this house would need them anyway. You can toss all that. I don't know why he kept them anyway."

Genesis took the box back with two fingers as he had a feeling he finally understood what she meant and had no desire to continue to handle the things. Still, her story had her smiling again, so it had been worthwhile. As he turned to go dispose of the rest of the unnamed things, she called out. When he turned back, she gave him a grin. "Thanks." He wasn't sure if she was thanking him for cleaning or for the memory, but in the end, it didn't matter. He nodded once again and left her to her work.

* * *

It was early the morning before her first signing, and Sherry and the remaining three men had most of their stuff packed. She had to scrounge to find three duffles so they each would have one, and she managed to make do with one large suitcase. Thankfully, they had enough room with the back seat pushed down. It helped that none of the men had a lot as of yet. She promised that they would pick up proper luggage and clothes while they traveled. It was the least she could do for them.

When Sephiroth thought to ask about the cost, Sherry chuckled. "It took one of you this long to wonder how the hell I was feeding you all?"

The General frowned at her teasing, and she quickly waved it away. "Don't worry. I am far from rich or anything, but I had some money put aside for a grand vacation that I'll never be taking. As long as this doesn't end up taking a year or more, we're good."

He still looked uncomfortable but didn't say anything as they all got in the SUV. Genesis climbed into the front with a slight glare. "I am still unconvinced that not allowing any of us to drive is a good idea. You allowed it once before."

Sherry sighed as she put the vehicle in gear. "Yes, because we didn't have much choice. This drive is longer, and if we get pulled over, none of you have any ID. It would be problematic. This is already a gamble." Sephiroth put a hand on Genesis' shoulder before he could speak again, and the redhead snapped his mouth shut. There was no point in starting their journey on a sour note. It was supposed to be a long one as well, so there was no need to make it more uncomfortable than it had to be.

Sherry had not been exaggerating either. She stopped every couple of hours to let them stretch their legs and such, but it still took them the better part of eight hours before they arrived. Thankfully, it had been a beautiful drive. Genesis was awed at the sheer amount of green they passed through, as was Sephiroth. Even though the former had grown up in Banora, he had lived in Midgar long enough that he had forgotten what it was like to have such an abundance. It wasn't that they didn't see it where Sherry lived, but they hadn't realized it was so widespread. She assured them this was just one country, and many others were similarly blessed.

Caius was also pleased to see the greenery. Though, for him, it was just another reminder of home and how far from it he still was. He didn't complain, however. He knew the reason Sherry was going through with this and trusted she would handle her focus. He doubted anyone that would be marked by a goddess would not be worthy. He reminded himself that all things came in due time.

Because of the time they left, it was still early evening when they checked into the hotel. Sherry was exhausted, but she knew it would probably help them all unwind if they took a walk and got some dinner. This would also be an excellent test to see how the rest of the trip would go. She wouldn't be there with them during the day, so she needed to see how they would handle the city. At least their hotel was within walking distance of just about anything one could think of.

It felt good to stretch her legs after driving for so long. Sherry could tell the guys all felt the same. They all seemed to want to walk a little faster, and she huffed when she had to practically jog to keep up. It wasn't until Genesis noticed that he slowed, and the others followed suit. He gave her a chagrined look. "My apologies, I forget that your legs are so much shorter."

She rolled her eyes, but let it pass as she could tell he was teasing. By that time, they had gotten to the street the hotel manager had recommended. There were several restaurants to choose from. Sherry paused as she looked down the crowded row. "So, what are you all in the mood for?"

Caius turned to her with a raised brow. "While most of what you have served is not so unfamiliar as to be unpalatable, I would not say that I could choose something here."

Sephiroth nodded in agreement. "You have enough of a sense of our tastes that we will trust your judgment."

She huffed and shrugged. "Well, I suppose that's better than arguing." At that, she turned to Genesis. "And you?"

He was frowning slightly, but he finally nodded with a sigh. "While I would love to have some wonderful Wutainese cuisine, I am afraid we will have to settle for whatever you have here."

Her eyes widened at his suggestion, and she grinned. "Well, there is no Wutai here, but there might be something close." He gave her a curious look, and they all followed her as she took off down the sidewalk.

They hadn't made it far when Sephiroth and Genesis stopped. Both were wearing frowns and looking at Sherry. It wasn't long until she realized why as a group fo five teenage boys ran up to them and addressed Sephiroth directly. "Hey, are you supposed to be Sephiroth?"

His glare intensified as he looked over at Sherry, but it quickly turned to confusion as another one continued. "Man, with that wig and those contacts, it's a dead give away. I mean, what other character has slit pupils." That one stopped and got a little closer before he spoke up in awe. "Man, I have never seen contacts that are so convincing. Where did you get those? And that wig had to cost a fortune! What con are you going to? I didn't think there was one going on right now."

Both Genesis and Caius had stepped forward as well, and a third one pointed to the guardian. "Woah, this guy is getting ready to go as Caius. Whoever you guys are, your costumes are amazing!"

Sherry shook her head at the mixed looks she was getting as she finally interfered. "There is no con. We are just trying out costumes for Halloween. I know it's a little early, but we found some awesome stuff and went ahead and got it."

Several of the boys looked slightly disappointed, but one of the others stepped up to her and tilted his head to the side. "Who are you supposed to be then?"

She laughed and shook her head, but didn't get to answer as the last boy pushed his friend to the side as he stopped in front of her with widened eyes. "You're Sherry Wilson!"

Sherry blinked a couple of times and nodded. "Yes, I guess you've read my book?"

The boy looked like he was about to fall over, but he finally held out a hand. "Can I shake your hand?"

She chuckled and took his hand. He cursed slightly when he let go. "My girlfriend is gonna kill me."

One of the other boys was shaking his head. "Who?"

The second boy that had spoken pushed him. "The writer. You know, the one with the fairy book he keeps talking about."

The boy that shook her hand turned to them with a glare. "It's not about fairies. There's war and betrayal and all sorts of stuff."

"Like sex."

"Well, that too, but that's not the point!"

Sherry had heard enough by that point. "Uh, we need to get going."

The boy turned to her with slight panic. "Can you please sign something for me?"

She wanted to get out of there, as she could tell the men had plenty of questions, but something in the boy's look made her pause. "Do you have something?"

He looked around wildly for a few seconds and held up both hands. "Give me one second."

He didn't wait for a response before he ran into the closest store. He was right back out again with a pen and a sheet of paper. Sherry laughed at the sight of it as she took it from him. "What is your girlfriend's name?"

He blushed a little as he answered. "Maria."

She nodded as she scrawled across the page. ' _Maria, cherish this boy. He went out of his way for this. I hope you like it. Sherry Wilson_.'

His blush deepened when he read it, but he was grinning. "Thanks!"

She gave him a grin. "I'll be at Barnes & Noble all day tomorrow if you want to bring her by with a copy of her book."

His eyes widened, and he gave her a nod as one of his friends grabbed him around the neck and dragged him off. She laughed as she watched them give him a hard time as they walked away. At least she was free to get her group to dinner.

She wasn't shocked when Sephiroth spoke as soon as they were out of earshot. "It seems as though you did not exaggerate. Recognition, without truly knowing." She gave him a sad look, but the one he returned was only evaluating. "But it seems that is not the case for you."

She felt her cheeks heat, and she looked away quickly. "Well, I doubt most people would recognize me on sight like that. My picture is on the back cover, but it's not like I'm some Hollywood star."

Genesis cut it with an acerbic tone. "And yet, still more recognizable than I."

Sherry had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing at his frown. "Had they not been so all over the place, I am sure they would have recognized you too. They seemed to be fans of the series, so don't worry."

When Sephiroth sighed, she had to look away to keep Genesis from seeing her smile. Thankfully, the place she had hoped to find was not far, and she pointed to it. "There is the restaurant. Let's go."

She was thankful that Genesis didn't say anything else as they followed. She was even more grateful as his eyes widened as they entered and he turned to her with a smile. "There is Wutainese here!"

She shook her head. "No, it's Japanese, but I thought it might be close. Why don't we get a table?" She was happy to see his mood significantly improved as they were led to a table, and menus were brought. It was a quiet meal, but it was nice after the long day. At least she knew the three of them would be prepared for the chaos they could run into while she was busy for the next few weeks.

 **A/N:** I know this was a shorter chapter, but we are priming for a few lighter ones. I am sure we are all ready for them after the last few. I hope you all enjoyed! Thanks for reading!


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

There was a little bit of argument when they got back to the hotel, as they had not yet discussed how the sleeping arrangements were to be made. Each room had a separate bedroom and a pullout bed, but that still meant one of the men had to stay with Sherry. Even though the door between the rooms was opened, so it was more like they were all sharing, she made them draw straws. At least that way, she felt better about not having to decide.

She wasn't sure what she thought about the fact that it was Caius that ended with the longest straw. Not that any of the three men would be particularly easy to room with. Caius was the one she had the easiest time talking to, but hopefully, they wouldn't be spending much time alone. At least they all agreed she could have the bedroom. She took full advantage of that after her shower and bade them all goodnight. She had a long day waiting for her.

* * *

The next morning, Sherry allowed Caius to clean up first. She gathered up the things she would need and reminded them they would be checking out and going to the next site as soon as she was done with the signing, so they needed to take their stuff when they left. At least Genesis and Sephiroth were used to traveling light, and all that entailed.

As soon as Caius exited the bathroom, she slipped past him. She barely paused to let him know to not wait for her. She was going to be longer than usual and planned to meet them downstairs for breakfast. The guardian gave her a confused look but didn't get to ask. He passed her message along, and the men headed down to wait for her once they were packed.

It was nearly forty-five minutes later, and all three men were wondering if they should go check on their hostess. She had never taken more than half an hour to shower and get ready, ever. And that usually included washing her hair. Caius was getting prepared to do just that, as he was the one with the key to their room when he noticed both of the other men look up. It was only odd that Genesis looked like he had just been run over.

The guardian followed their gazes and suddenly realized why the redhead was so shocked. Sherry had been kneeling and picking up some papers she must have dropped. Both the man that had obviously run into her and the manager were helping her straighten them as she stood and accepted their help with a smile. That wasn't unusual, as her kindness was a given. No, the fact that she looked like an entirely different person was what had them all staring.

Genesis was the first to move. He stood as she put the papers away in the bag she carried and straightened her shirt. He had known that she was pretty. Once they had settled into this new reality, it was a fact that was hard to miss, especially after having seen her in a bikini, but this was new. Her hair was softly curled and partially pinned, so they fell across her shoulders. The shirt she wore had a mock turtleneck, but it clung to her. Not enough to be lewd, and yet still clearly showed off her femininity. The skirt went to just past her knees, where it ended in a slight flare that swirled when she walked. It was topped with a pair of black heels that she seemed to have no trouble walking in.

He had not moved once he stood, and his eyes caught hers as she walked to them. He was pleased to see a hint of color in her cheeks. Her eyes slid away from his as she got to his side. His grin widened as he could tell that even though she was looking past him, she was far from ignoring him.

"Ah, sorry for making you all wait. I don't need to be there until 10:00, but it might be best if I can get there a little early. I'll grab something to eat, and then we can head out. I'll get some cash on the way. There should be plenty for you to do around the area if you don't want to stick around the book store. There is a mall closeby, I believe, so you might even be able to get some clothes. All I ask is that you be back by 15:00. I'll be done by then, and we'll have to leave as soon as possible. It'll be about a three-hour drive to the next city."

Sephiroth had been just as shocked as the others by the transformation of the woman that had taken them in. Although his reaction was much more professional. He stood with a frown at her announcement. "That does not leave you with much time to rest."

She laughed and shook her head. "There a few days that will be worse, so don't worry about it. It's only a few weeks. It's not the first time I've had to do something like this. It sucks, but I can handle it." She took a step back and noticed that Genesis was still staring. Her cheeks heated again, but she ignored the look as she turned. "Let me get breakfast."

She didn't wait for a response as she turned. Genesis frowned slightly as the manager stepped over to talk to her almost as soon as she grabbed a plate, but he was stopped from heading over when Sephiroth spoke up at his side. "Will you be staying with her today?"

Genesis looked over to his side with a raised brow. "Do you really need to ask?"

Sephiroth sighed. He had seen that look before and did not like where this was headed. He did not know all the details yet, but what he had heard exchanged between Caius and Sherry was enough for him to know there was something monumental that had not been shared with the two from Gaia yet. Even if Genesis' interest was purely physical, that could be worse. He gave his friend a hard look. "Do not act without thinking of the consequences." Genesis scoffed but didn't get to respond further as Sherry had rejoined them.

She ate quickly and then checked out before they repacked the vehicle and headed toward the book store. She stopped at a bank on the way and gave them each some cash. They had seen enough already that they didn't need much explaining. Once that was done, she found a place to park and headed in. She was shocked when Genesis headed in with her. She turned to him with a frown. "You know, it'll be alright if you want to explore. I don't want you to feel obligated to stick around here and be bored."

He shot her a charming grin. "This is an entire store filled with literature. Who says I will be bored?"

Sherry blinked a few times and then chuckled. "I suppose you're right. Never mind. Well, if you stick around here, we won't have time to shop for you for a few days, just keep that in mind."

He gave her a nod. "Duly noted."

Sherry already knew the drill, so she went to the appropriate desk and asked for the Community Development Manager. It was not long at all until a tall brunette came to greet her. "Ms. Wilson! It's a pleasure to have you here today! We have space all set up for you near the coffee shop. Since you're here a little early, is there anything else you need?"

Sherry shook the woman's hand with a smile. "I might indulge in a bit of extra caffeine, but otherwise, no thank you. I appreciate all your help!"

"That's what I'm here for. Please, let me know if you need anything."

Sherry waved her off as she set her things near the table that was pointed out. She was shocked the woman hadn't noticed Genesis, but when she turned to ask him if he wanted some coffee, he was already gone. She grinned when she realized he had really been looking forward to the books.

Once she had her coffee in hand, she settled in for a long few hours. She didn't expect to be slammed all day. It wasn't like she was on par with J.K. Rowling or Sara J. Maas, but her book had been well enough received that she expected her day to be steady. She wasn't wrong, either. In fact, it was busy enough that she missed the many times Genesis walked past to check on her, frowning each time. At least he didn't interrupt.

The highlight of her day had been when a young man came by with a frowning girl. She almost didn't remember him until the girl held out a book to be signed, and Sherry saw a familiar slip of paper. She smiled up at the girl. "You must be Maria."

The girl froze. Obviously, she had thought the whole thing had been a hoax. She stumbled over her words as she blushed. "Uh, yes ma'am. Thank you for the note!"

Sherry chuckled and nodded as she signed the book too. She winked at the girl when she handed it back. "When a guy goes out of the way to accost your favorite author, that is a keeper."

They both blushed, but they could tell she was teasing. They grinned and waved as they left. By that time, it was close enough to 15:00 that Sherry started cleaning up. The Community Manager had stopped by several times, but Sherry made sure to stop and thank her once again as they left.

As they walked out, she noticed Genesis had two new books in hand. She leaned over and looked at the titles before she laughed. He looked back to her with a raised brow. "You didn't have these, and I wanted to finish the series."

She raised both hands. "I wasn't judging."

Overall, it had been a good day, but she was thankful to see Sephiroth and Caius waiting near the SUV. She was already tired. They each had a few purchases, but nothing too ostentatious. Mostly, it looked like clothes that would fit them properly. She didn't blame them for it at all. Daniel was tall, but they were still bigger. It had to be nice having something that didn't threaten to cut off circulation of they bent the wrong way. Once it was all packed, they were on the road again.

* * *

The next week went by in much the same manner. The men were awed by the variety and expansiveness of the countryside and the diversity of the cites. No two were alike, and none of them were anything like the dirty, smog-filled streets of Midgar. Sherry didn't have much time to appreciate them, but she did appreciate the company.

Their evenings were short due to driving to a new city each day, but they all made a point of enjoying a good meal and conversation together. Much to Sherry's amazement, it wasn't forced. Sephiroth and Caius had already started becoming friends before they even left for the trip, as they had a lot in common. With all four of them together, the conversation was usually light and anecdotal.

Sherry got to hear stories, she never would have believed if she hadn't heard them from the Soldiers themselves. Apparently, when Genesis first started, he thought it was a good idea to try and taunt the then Lieutenant Sephiroth. It hadn't ended well, but Sephiroth had still been impressed. It was what started him pushing the Banora boys to finish their training. Genesis wasn't as fond of the memory as Sephiroth, but Sherry could tell it was still an important one.

She also found out more about Caius. He finally opened up about Paddra. He told stories of his hunting teams before he was recruited as the assistant guardian. He also told of his mentor, and a little about the brutal rite that he would have to complete one day, to take the man's place. That had been a somber conversation, but instead of making light or condemning him for the ways of his people, Sephiroth put a hand on his shoulder and assured him that he had no doubt he would have the strength necessary when the time came. Sherry smiled as that seemed to lift a weight off the guardian's shoulders. It couldn't be an easy thing for him to think of, but knowing others understood had to help.

* * *

They had finally made it to Charleston, and it was Sherry's extra day. The day she was going to get to spend with her brother and his family. It was also an important day. When Mia had first told her about the trip, there had been so much going on that she hadn't realized how many days would have passed by the time she made it to the coast. Here she was, though, and the sun wasn't even up yet.

They had been lucky enough to get an offseason condo on the beach, so when Sherry had woken at 4:40 and couldn't go back to sleep, she slipped on some clothes and walked down to the water. She had a lot on her mind, and she hoped that watching the sunrise would help soothe her soul. She rolled up her pants and walked out far enough that the tide just touched her toes. The freezing water made her shiver, but it kept her focused on the present, mostly, even as the purples of the skyline threatened to pull her into the past.

She jumped and nearly screamed when she heard a voice nearby. "Sherry, what are you doing!?"

She whirled around to see the outline of a man. Despite the fact that it was still dark enough that she could barely make him out, she knew it was Genesis. "Did I wake you?"

He froze several feet away when she spun to face him. It was only for a moment, though. A few seconds later, he was close enough that he reached out and wiped at her cheek. "What is wrong?"

Sherry hadn't even realized she had been crying. She had been too lost in her memories to think about it. Her insides suddenly felt as cold as her toes. She wiped away the rest of her tears and turned away from him. "It's nothing. I'm sorry if I bothered you."

He gently turned her back around to face him. "You haven't bothered me, but I still would like to know what happened. Is there something I can help with?"

Sherry realized he wasn't going to give up without some sort of answer. She sighed and shook her head before she turned away again. More to keep him from seeing the fresh tears. "I couldn't sleep, so I thought I would come and see the sunrise."

He didn't say anything for several moments. Finally, he walked to her side so he could look into her face again. "That doesn't explain your tears."

Sherry wasn't sure if she wanted to cry harder or laugh at his persistence. Finally, she gave him a direct look. "Nine years." His returning look was confused, so she clarified. "It's been nine years today since she died."

His look remained confused, but not for long. As soon as understanding lit in his eyes, he moved to stand behind her. She looked over her shoulder with shock as he opened the light jacket he had on and wrapped it around her arms, along with his arms. Her voice was slightly shaky. "Uh, Genesis, what are you doing?"

He nudged her shoulder with his arm so she would face the water again. "You said you wanted to watch the sunrise. If you insist on standing in the freezing water barefoot, then at least allow me to keep the rest of you warm. The cold doesn't bother me."

As much as Sherry knew it was a horrible idea, she could use the comfort. It wasn't often that she was allowed to lean on someone else, instead of the other way around. Even if it was just this once. She leaned back into his warmth and relished the feeling as he tightened his grip just a little. Silence fell between them as they watched the sky turn from purple, to lilac, to pink, to orange and then to a brilliant blue.

By that time, Sherry's tears had finally stopped completely, and she felt like she could face the rest of the day with happiness. She didn't want to spend it, sad that she was saying goodbye. She wanted to make sure this day was the best she could make it with her family.

When she stood, Genesis stepped away and back toward the condo, but Sherry grabbed the sleeve of his jacket to stop him. When he turned to her with a questioning look, she gave him a smile. "Thanks."

This time, he didn't need to wonder what her thanks were for. He gave her a soft smile. "There is no hate, only joy, for you are beloved by the Goddess. It is not only an honor to help when I can, but my pleasure as well."

Sherry felt her cheeks heat, but she ignored it and shook her head at his dramatics as she walked beside him back up the beach. It was breakfast time, and they would have company soon.

 **A/N:** There we see a smidgin of that romance :) on another note, I hope you are liking how all their relationships are developing. These four are well on their way to being good friends. As always, thanks for reading!


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Sherry wasn't surprised to see the other two up when they got back in. She was a little surprised to see Caius in the kitchenette, but she wasn't going to complain about it. She gave him a smile as they walked in. She didn't see his frown when she walked by but turned when he called out as Genesis kept going to talk to Sephiroth in the living room.

"Are you alright?"

She gave him a confused look. "Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

He paused, but only for a moment. "I only ask because it looks as though you were crying."

Sherry sighed and looked away. She realized that with Daniel and his family coming over, it was likely to come up at some point anyway, so there was no reason to deny it. She turned back and gave him a small smile to show she really was alright. "I'm fine now. It's just that today is the anniversary of my mother's death. Sometimes it's hard to deal with, but it'll be fine. Daniel will be here soon, so I don't have much time to be moody anyway."

Caius set the pan down and gave her a brief hug. She chuckled against his chest but didn't push him away. When he stepped back, he evaluated her smile, and once he was satisfied it was real, he nodded. "If you feel the need to talk, I will be here."

She patted his arm. "Thanks. I appreciate it." He gave her a nod as she walked away.

She had barely joined Genesis and Sephiroth when there was a knock at the door. She grinned as she went to open it. As soon as it was open, she was nearly bowled over by two familiar little bodies that were closely followed by a short woman. Sherry hugged the woman for several moments before they both stepped back and wiped their eyes. She opened the door wider and motioned them all to come in. "We haven't eaten yet. Have you?"

Daniel followed all the girls into the condo and held up several bags. "We just stopped."

Sherry shook her head and grinned. "Why don't we all sit then."

It didn't take them long to get it all laid out, and introductions were made. Sam still looked skeptical, but she didn't want to say anything in front of the girls. As for the men, they had no idea how to take the couple when they saw them side-by-side. Daniel was pushing 6'1", and Sam was barely 5'1", but the tiny woman made up for it in personality. It wasn't long until she was giving them the third degree. At least as much as she could with her children still there.

As soon as they were done eating, Sherry made a point of taking the girls for a walk to get them out of the house. She asked Sam to come with them too. She was sure the guys could use a break, and she hadn't had a chance to talk to her sister-in-law in ages. They walked down to the water's edge and watched as the girls started trying to find shells in the sand. It was too cold for them to get in the water, but they still enjoyed the beach.

While the girls were occupied, Sam turned to Sherry. "It's true, then?" She didn't need to ask what she meant. She flipped her wrist over and showed her the symbol that hadn't changed much since she got it.

Sam ran her fingers over it before she looked up with a frown. "And the magic?"

Sherry looked around to make sure no one was close enough to be able to see, at least not clearly, and then let a fireball form in her hand. It disappeared almost instantly, but it was long enough. Sam gasped and grabbed her arm. Sherry saw tears in her eyes and shook her head. "Please don't. I know it's hard, but this is supposed to be a happy day. We need it to be."

Despite her request, Sherry could feel tears in her own eyes as well. Still, Sam gave her a nod and a smile as she wiped away the few tears that had fallen. "Well, let's get back and make sure my husband hasn't tried to kill anyone. He did tell me he didn't think much of Genesis."

Sherry snorted. "That would be my fault."

Sam grinned at her. "Your fault or not, he has already stated he hopes the man doesn't try to talk to him at all today."

Sherry sighed. "Well, then I guess you're right. We better get back." They rounded up the girls with promises that they would be back out after it warmed up a bit more and headed back to see what the guys were doing.

* * *

They ended up spending most of the day at the boardwalk down the beach. Everyone went, much to Daniel's displeasure, but the girls had been thrilled. They had asked about Cloud and Zack, too, but were satisfied when they were told those two had to go back home. That had been a difficult conversation, for Sherry at least.

Sherry lost count of how many times she rode the Ferris wheel with the two girls. Too many times to count. She had tried to convince the guys to ride the spider as well, but they all refused. She shrugged and grinned at them when she rode it anyway. She was still laughing as she got off.

By the time they made it back to the condo, the girls were rubbing their eyes. Daniel had Anna in his arms, and the girl was barely awake. Thankfully, they had eaten while they were out. When they got in, Sherry pointed to one of the rooms. "Lay her on the bed in there."

While Daniel did that, Sherry knelt down to give Stella kisses goodnight as well. The girl was pouting, but she didn't object too much when Sam went to tuck her in with Anna. When both parents were back out, Sherry grinned at her brother. "You guys did plan to stay the night, right?"

Sam laughed. "Of course. I didn't want to be DD, and I know he wouldn't. Not tonight."

The last part of her comment had their smiles dimming a little, but Sherry stood and shook her head. "Well, if that is the case, did you guys bring everything?"

Daniel laughed. "Yeah, I left the cards in the car. Let me go get them."

When he walked out to the car, Sam rifled through the cabinets for glasses and started pulling bottles out of the fridge. The three men looked on with curiosity. Genesis finally spoke up. "I get the sense that you have something planned?"

She grinned back at the three men. "Yeah. Usually, this is reserved for holidays when we all get together, but… well, we are making an exception this year since we don't know that we'll have the chance later."

Sephiroth frowned slightly. "That doesn't explain much."

Sherry laughed. "It's just poker, but we made up some house rules a few years ago when none of us had much more to gamble with than pennies. Instead, it's more of a drinking game now."

Caius was eyeing the bottles lined up on the counter with some trepidation before he turned to her. "Does that mean, these are all alcoholic?"

The other two turned to see what he meant and turned back with widened eyes when she laughed. "Yes. We weren't sure if you guys would want to join in, so I had him get extra."

Sephiroth gave her a shocked look. "Even if you were aware of our enhanced metabolisms, that is quite a bit."

She flashed a grin at him. "Daniel and I can finish one and a half of those between the two of us, so don't worry."

Genesis gave her a skeptical look, but Daniel had returned by that point. He threw a couple of decks of cards down on the table and laughed at his sister. He had come in on the tail end of the conversation. "Not anymore. I have more practice than you now. You're going down."

Sherry gave him a sidelong look. "Bring it." The grin she flashed him had Genesis taking a step back. This was a side of her he had yet to see.

Sam plopped three shot glasses down on the table and looked at the three men. "Will you be joining us as well?"

Caius frowned. "The girls?"

Sherry's grin dimmed a little, and she gave him a smile. "Don't worry, we all know that we have work tomorrow, so it's not like we'll be going overboard. Plus, Sam never drinks too much. It'll be alright if you want to join us and just play and not drink, or if you don't want to join at all. It's no big deal either way."

There was silence for several moments, and much to Sherry's surprise, it was Sephiroth that spoke up first. "It has been a very long time since I have sat down with friends for the express purpose of relaxing. I see no reason why I should decline."

Sherry had to bite her tongue to not say that if his speech was anything to go by, he needed to relax. She wasn't sure if it was a good thing that Genesis did it for her, sort of. "How many times have I had to drag you out myself? And you finally see the wisdom behind my actions?"

She stepped into the fray before things got heated and turned to Caius. "What about you?"

He smiled at them all. "I suppose it will not hurt to at least enjoy your company."

Sam had already poured three more drinks, so she paused before she put it down in front of him. "So, no drink?"

Caius gave her a surprised look at the fact that the young woman had already started to serve them like she had her family. It only took him a moment to deliberate. "I will accept at least the one."

Sam grinned at him before she laid the other two out in front of Sephiroth and Genesis too. Before everyone picked up their glasses, Sherry held out a hand. "One minute." Everyone turned to her, and she picked her glass up and continued. "Before we get started, I wanted to get something off my chest. I sure as hell don't want to get maudlin later."

Daniel snorted beside her, and she shot him a glare. She turned to her guests first. "I apologize if this gets sappy, but I need a moment." Caius gave her an understanding look and a nod. At his action, the other two did as well. They may not understand what was going on, but they at least knew something was.

Sherry then turned to Sam and Daniel. "First, I want to tell you that, even though I may not have said it, I'm proud of how you turned out. You went from an emo twit to an amazing man."

"Really?" He gave her a disgusted look, and she grinned back. It faded quickly as she tried to keep herself under control. She hadn't thought about what this would be like in front of an audience.

"Yeah. In all seriousness, I want you to know that the two of you are great parents. You have nothing to prove, so you just need to focus on being happy. On making each other happy. You don't ever-" She had to stop and swallow the lump that was forming before she could speak. "You don't ever have to worry about making the same mistakes our parents did because you are already better parents then they could dream of being. Promise me you won't be so hard on yourselves about it anymore."

Sam stood and wrapped her in a hug so tight, Sherry thought she was going to spill her drink. When she finally let go, Daniel gave her one as well. His whisper was barely heard. "Thanks, sis."

She nodded when he stepped back and raised her glass. "Cheers." They both raised theirs toward her as well and echoed her sentiment before they downed their drinks too. The three men quickly followed the example.

Once it was down, Sherry put her glass on the table and turned back to Daniel with a grin. "I guess what I was saying is, go get 'em, tiger."

Daniel froze as Sherry's grin widened. He gave her a deadpan look as her grin kept growing. "I swear to god if you start singing that stupid song, I will pin you down and tickle you until you piss yourself."

Sherry clamped her lips together in a blatant attempt to stifle whatever it was she was thinking, but it didn't last long. It started out low but just got louder. "It's a beautiful day in the neighborhood, a beautiful day for a neighbor. Would you be mi-"

She was cut off at that point as Daniel lunged for her. She managed to dodge with a laugh as she ran for the door to the beach. She was still singing over her shoulder. "Oh, it's Daniel Tiger's neighborhood, a land of make-believe."

That was as far as she got before he tackled her to the sand, or rather, grabbed her and fell to the sand and took her down with him. He was as good as his word, though. Within seconds, Sherry was laughing so hard she started snorting. "Stop! Please! I swear, I'm sorry!"

Daniel grunted. "That's what you said the first thousand times!"

She saw the rest of their group come out and managed to plead through her laughter. Sephiroth looked over at Genesis. "Should we help her?"

Genesis looked a little torn. Finally, he looked back with a frown. "I believe I have already angered him enough."

Daniel must have heard him, as he looked back and raised a brow. "That's right. This is family matters."

By that time, Sherry had managed to wriggle, so her sides were somewhat protected, but her brother wasn't ready to give up. She was still laughing. "I swear I won't sing it again. God Daniel, I'm getting sand in places it's never supposed to be!"

At that point, he finally relented and helped her to her feet. Sam was standing next to the others with a grin. She shook her head at Sherry. "You should know better."

Sherry almost felt like singing it again anyway but thought better of it when she remembered that it was more than just family that night. With a sigh, she grinned at them all. "Let me get the sand out of my clothes, and then we can get started playing."

Caius was giving her a bemused look as the rest went back inside. "What was that about? I do not believe I have ever seen you act like that."

Sherry paused as she was trying to shake the sand from her pants and looked up with a grin. "Really?" She stomped a couple of times and shook her head as she thought about it. She supposed they hadn't had much chance to other than when they went swimming, and he hadn't gone.

She looked up with a grin. "Sometimes, it's worth it to remind yourself that every person has a little light inside. A little bit of the child they used to be. It may seem childish to some people, but to me, it's a reminder of that little light. A reminder not to let it be blown out." She gave him a wink as she passed him and walked back into the condo. "Besides, it's fun." He chuckled as he followed her in. She continued to surprise him, and he was finding that it didn't bother him at all.

They ended up playing cards for nearly three hours and emptied more than four bottles between them all. Thankfully, the two Soldiers really could take a lot, and were not as sloshed as they should have been. They both sucked at Texas hold 'em. It wasn't that they couldn't strategize. Oh no. No, their problem was the fact that they couldn't bluff to save their lives, and it only got worse the more they drank. Sherry had never seen anything as hilarious.

Despite how fun it was, they finally called a halt to it when Daniel realized it was getting close to midnight. As Sherry and Sam were cleaning up and trying to figure out where everyone was going to sleep, Daniel stepped up to Genesis. He watched the Soldier for a moment before he spoke up in the most somber voice he had used that day.

"Look, I know you know I don't like you much, but I want you to know what I'm about to say has nothing to do with that."

Genesis raised a brow and looked over at the other man. "Oh? I would have never guessed."

Daniel frowned at the sarcasm but managed to hold onto his temper. "Look, I see the way you have watched my sister all day. It wasn't like that when I was there before. You've known her what? About a month now?"

Genesis realized that this conversation was suddenly more serious than he had expected and cleared the smirk from his face. "I am unsure what you mean."

Daniel snorted. "Don't play dumb. I'm not trying to pick a fight with you."

Genesis' eyes narrowed. "What is your point?"

Daniel sighed and looked across the room to where Sam and Sherry were looking for the extra blankets the place was supposed to have. "All I'm asking is don't use her. She's a big girl, so I won't tell you to stay away. If she wants you, that's her business, not mine. Just remember that now is a really shitty time for her to try to deal with troubling emotions. She's already got enough she's juggling as it is."

Genesis was silent for several moments. He didn't know quite what to say. He couldn't deny that he found Sherry attractive, but he had not thought about it more than that. Daniel was correct in that she was a busy woman. Still, if he was given an opportunity, would he take it for pleasure's sake alone? He was shocked to find he couldn't answer that question. Not even to himself.

Finally, he turned to Daniel. "I will promise that no matter what happens, I will never make her feel that I have only used her for physical gratification alone."

Daniel frowned. That was what he had asked for. He wasn't sure why he was still pissed off, but he pushed it back and held out his hand. He reminded himself again that she didn't need him to protect her as Genesis took it, and they shook. He just hoped the man was as good as his word.

 **A/N:** It's nice to see some sibling moments not overshadowed by grief finally. We get to see them all relax a little and be human. It's a nice change. The timeline/pace should pick up after this next chapter, so look forward to that. Thanks for reading!


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

After Daniel's visit, the rest of the trip changed slightly. Sherry was more somber but wasn't as depressed as she had been after his first visit. It helped that the men could all tell something was bothering her and tried to keep her distracted. She appreciated their efforts too. Not that she didn't have plenty to think about, but every time she started to feel weighed down by her worries, one of the men would divert her.

When they finally finished the last stop, Sherry let them know that it would take them two days to get back. They not only had to travel back West but also back South. At least it had been planned for, and they had a set of rooms waiting for them in Ohio.

Even with the extra stop, it was late on the second day when they pulled into the driveway. Sherry was so happy at the prospect of sleeping in her own bed again that she almost forgot to grab her bag. Thankfully, Genesis had it in hand with his. When she tried to take it from him, he held it back and lifted a brow. "Do not deny me the opportunity to prove that I am a gentleman."

She chuckled at his antics but was too tired to argue. She gave him a smile. "Thanks." Despite the need to unpack, it was not long at all until at least Sherry was between her sheets and dead to the world.

* * *

The next morning, Sherry groaned when she sat up and saw there was no light around her curtains. Either it was stormy, or it was far too early to be up. As she reached over to check her phone, she groaned again when she confirmed it was the latter. She still forced herself out of bed. She knew that trying to avoid what needed to happen wouldn't help her.

Now that they were back, she had something important to face. There were no more edits for her to handle, no more things to get put into place, and no more planning. Now, it was just doing. She swallowed and took several deep breaths before she opened the door. She would not cry now.

She wasn't surprised at all to see all three men with cups of coffee when she entered the living room. She wasn't the only one wearing a somber look. She sighed and looked around at them all with a sad smile before she spoke. "I guess we all know what's coming. At least let me get some coffee, and then you and I can go talk, Genesis."

Genesis gave her a nod. This was expected. He paused, though, and turned to Sephiroth. "Will you be involved?"

Both Sephiroth and Sherry gave him shocked looks. They had not expected him to be the one to ask. Sephiroth recovered first. "It would be sensible if I were to be. As a matter of fact, unless you are uncomfortable with the idea, I see no reason why we would need to isolate ourselves. Caius is the only one not involved, but I do not think it would matter if he hears."

Sherry didn't say anything. This was a choice that would be between the men. Caius stood. "I can leave and practice."

Genesis stopped him and frowned. "While I do not enjoy the idea of sharing my darkest secrets with anyone, the four of us have already had the opportunity to get closer to each other than most. You only need to leave if it is for your own comfort."

Sherry had a hard time believing this was the same man that complained about paper plates when he first arrived. She smiled as she realized that being around others that held similar interests without the need to continually prove his worth was having a positive effect on the man. She just hoped it stayed that way after their talk.

Caius looked between them all for several moments. Despite the invitation, he finally shook his head. "I may not know the details, but I know this will not be pleasant. If you still feel like sharing later, we can. For now, I will allow you to have some privacy."

The two Soldiers gave him a nod as he walked out before they both turned to Sherry. Despite the talk being for Genesis, she was looking at Sephiroth. It didn't take him long to figure out why. "Once you speak to Genesis, will I disappear like the others?"

Sherry couldn't answer. She was having a hard enough time keeping her eyes dry. She managed a nod before she stood and turned her back on him. Without looking at him, it made it easier for her to speak. "While I cannot say for sure, it is the most likely probability."

Sephiroth frowned at her calm tone. He hadn't seen Noel disappear, but he saw her reaction to the other two as they left. He knew he shouldn't, but her seemingly cold attitude where he was concerned had him standing and speaking in an equally cold voice. "Well, at least that will mean you are one step closer to your goal."

Genesis sneered at the General. "For someone so incredibly intelligent, sometimes you say the stupidest things."

Sherry spun to face him with shock. It was at that point that Sephiroth noticed that she hadn't turned to carry on, she had turned away to keep him from seeing her tears. He gave Genesis a nod before he turned to Sherry. "I apologize. I should have known this would not be easy for you either. Please forgive me. I am uncertain how I feel about the prospect of ceasing to exist."

Sherry shook her head and swallowed a sob. "I know it would scare the shit out of me, so please don't feel that you have to pretend for my benefit. I know that the future of your world may depend on this, and technically so does your future, but not this you. Not the you I've come to consider a friend."

Neither male knew quite what to say at that point. An awkward silence settled between them until Genesis moved to take a seat. He sighed and sat back. "This promises to be even more unpleasant than I expected. Why don't you go ahead and get it over with."

Sherry gave Sephiroth one last unreadable look before she turned to Genesis and nodded. "First, I will tell you what I told Sephiroth. You have been lied to your whole life. I know it might be hard to trust me over the person that is essentially your personal doctor, but I'm not lying when I say he has been using you since before you were born."

Genesis froze for several seconds before he sat forward and pinned her with a glare. "Please clarify who you are talking about."

She shook her head. "Hollander."

Genesis' nostrils flared, and his eyes flashed, but he didn't speak right away. Finally, he sat back and gave her a confused look. "He has been using me since before my birth? I didn't even meet him until I joined Shinra when I was a teen."

He did not miss Sephiroth's grimace or Sherry's frown. She shook her head at his assumption. "That isn't exactly true. Professor Gast was heading up a project called the Jenova project. There were two distinct teams. Hollander headed up one and Hojo the other. There were three children that came out of those experiments."

Genesis stood in a rush and looked over at Sephiroth. When the General only nodded his agreement, Genesis stalked to the other side of the room. It was several moments before he turned back. "Three? Does that mean Angeal was affected as well?"

Sherry nodded. "Yes. After Hollander decided he didn't get the results he wanted, his lab assistant, Gillian, took Angeal and moved to Banora, where you had already been sent to live with one of the landowners."

He froze for several moments. Sherry could tell it was taking all his willpower not to set something on fire. His voice was low and harsh when he spoke. "They are not my parents?"

Sherry stood at that point and walked until she was right in front of Genesis, despite Sephiroth's call to halt her. She looked up into his eyes and hoped he could read her sincerity. "They are your parents in every way but blood. They love you."

Sherry had to fight the urge to step back as she noticed him tense, and his fists clenched. He leaned forward slightly when he spoke. "They lied to me."

Sherry sighed. "Yes, and I understand why you are angry, but that is something you have time to consider before you talk to them. Don't make these decisions with haste."

Genesis glared at her for several seconds before he stepped around her to continue pacing. When he finally turned back, he was calmer, but she could see he was still angry. "What were these projects? What do they have to do with my future?"

Sherry motioned to the couch and took a seat as well. She felt nervous with his pacing. He obliged but sat on the edge as though he knew he would be hopping back up again soon. It wasn't outside the realm of possibility. Once he was seated, she continued.

"The two scientists headed up Jenova project G and S. The first one was Hollander's, and he and Gillian worked together to add Jenova's cells to her before her cells were added to you in the womb and, of course, to Angeal. Project S was a little more direct, but the end result is similar. You have all been given extraordinary physical abilities because of Jenova's cells that are now part of your genetic makeup."

Genesis looked over to Sephiroth. The look on the General's face confirmed all that she said. It took him several moments before he could figure out what he wanted to say that didn't involve destroying something. He could already tell he was going to need to go burn something once this was over. "So you are saying that we aren't even human? What was Jenova that they felt the need to merge her cells with ours before we were even born?"

Sherry stood and frowned at him. "You are human. This doesn't change a damn thing about who you are. You are a person with dreams of your own, and I'll be damned if this keeps you from them."

Both men were shocked by the vehemence in her tone, but it was what Genesis needed to hear. He sat back with a frown, but he no longer felt like killing someone. "Be that as it may, that still does not explain why this was done."

Sherry sat back down. "Jenova is actually an alien that crashed into Gaia more than 2000 years ago. When she was first found, Professor Gast believed her to be an ancient. The project was designed to create a human/Cetra hybrid. He didn't realize their mistake until it was too late. By that time, a living Cetra had been captured. He helped her escape. That was when he left Shinra. She was the one that ended up giving him the truth."

Genesis rubbed his temple and took a few minutes to try and comprehend it all. Finally, he looked up. "I can see how this would cause me to have less faith in the company I work for, but that doesn't explain why you believe I became a villain."

Sherry looked back and forth between the two men. She knew Sephiroth would recognize the events, but she wasn't sure if he had yet learned the whole truth behind them. It hadn't come out when she spoke to him. Well, it was a moot point because it was about to now. She turned back to Genesis. "I know that it is hard to hear, but you need to know the truth. It is the lies that Hollander keeps feeding you that makes everything so much worse."

When he lowered his brows at her delay, she quickly continued. "There is an incident that takes place sometime in late summer of the year 2000. You are injured during a spar, and something about the injury keeps you from being able to heal."

Sephiroth sat up straighter and gave her a shocked look. "The VR spar?"

She nodded before she turned back again. "That injury is what prompts Hollander to tell you the truth about your birth, or at least enough of it to get you to join him in creating a rebellion. You leave with him and a large number of Seconds and Thirds that he uses to make clones of you. He said it was to try and find the cure for your degradation, but he was building an army that would follow him without question."

Genesis held up a hand. "Degradation?"

Sherry had to look away for a moment. Just knowing that the possibility of that problem still lurked under his skin was making her nauseous. She couldn't stand thinking of this man in front of her succumbing to something so horrible. She swallowed the sensation and turned back. "The injury that won't heal was just the beginning. The way it happened started a cascade. Your body started to reject Jenova. Unfortunately, those cells have already merged with yours completely. Essentially, your body was killing itself slowly."

Both men were giving her horrified looks. She wasn't surprised. Sephiroth's voice was so low, she almost missed it. "I can understand why he would leave after learning that." He paused and looked straight at Genesis. "What I don't understand is why he felt he had to leave alone. He didn't tell me what happened, or Angeal even. Why?"

Sherry looked between them and shook her head. "I can't say what the reason was. I only know what happened afterward."

Sephiroth frowned and looked to Genesis. "Everything went to hell. That is what happened. It was only a matter of months before Angeal left as well. I didn't even have a clue why until after-"

He cut himself off and stood. Genesis stood as well. His voice was hard. "Until what? What aren't you telling me?"

Sherry stood and put a hand on his arm. He glared down to her, and she tried to remember that it wasn't her he was mad at. "He probably didn't want to say anything about what happened to Angeal. That was hard for all of you."

Genesis froze. His movements were slow and deliberate as he grasped Sherry by her upper arms. At least he was keeping his strength in check. "Zachary said that Angeal was killed. Is that what you mean?"

Sherry wanted to cry at the look in his eyes. She wished he would let her go so she could give him a hug. She had to settle for a nod as his grip tightened. "Yes. He didn't join you, but he did leave Shinra. He felt he had no honor left. He-" She couldn't bring herself to say it aloud. She wished Sephiroth hadn't either.

"What she can't say is that Angeal became so desperate that he forced Zack to fight him. He was given no choice. Zack either had to lay down his arms and allow Angeal to kill him, or to kill his mentor instead." He paused and looked Genesis in the eye over Sherry's head. "Zack may have dealt the killing blow, but Angeal's despair was the cause of his death. We cannot let it come to that again."

Genesis had dropped his hands as Sephiroth spoke. Sherry took the opportunity to wrap him in a crushing hug. She knew it couldn't help much, but hopefully, he realized he didn't have to go through this alone. At least he returned the embrace in kind instead of ignoring her. She could tell he was still looking at Sephiroth, though.

"Have no doubts that I will never leave Angeal to that fate. I will guard against Hollander's lies and find another way. I swear on my honor as a Soldier."

The two men watched each other for several moments. Sephiroth must have finally seen the truth in Genesis' eyes. He gave him a nod. Nothing else was said as the General walked out. Sherry was so focused on Genesis and his pain that she didn't even notice he was gone until Genesis pushed her back a little. There was still pain in his eyes.

"I understand now why you have not wanted to talk to any of us about this. There is naught but pain and horror."

She shook her head. "It doesn't have to be that way. You can change it all. Just don't forget your friends. Nothing is impossible if you stick together. Even Zack said he would rather have you around than not."

Genesis blinked at those unexpected words. "I find that improbable."

Despite how close to tears she was, Sherry still managed to chuckle. "I heard that from his lips directly." She paused and squeezed his side where she still held him. "He said Angeal was never the same without you."

He took a deep breath before he looked back down. "Now that I can believe."

Sherry leaned back in again at the look she saw from him. There was still more that could possibly help him, but hopefully, this was enough to show him the way to get started. She stood there in the circle of his arms and tried to will him to understand that he was not as isolated as he might have once believed.

It was several moments later that she thought about Sephiroth. He had not disappeared but had walked away. She stepped back with a gasp. There was no telling if that was still the case. She looked up to ask Genesis to help her look for the General, but the question froze on her lips as he cupped her cheek.

"My friend, the fates are cruel. There are no dreams, no honor remains. And yet, somehow, you have found a way to show me that despite this desolation, hope remains."

Sherry was mesmerized by the look he was giving her. She could still see the pain, but there was something else there that she couldn't quite define. She wasn't given much opportunity to try as he leaned forward and brushed his lips across hers.

She couldn't seem to breathe as he did it again. His touch was light, but oh so warm. Her short-circuited brain left the reaction up to her instincts, which was how she found her hands on his chest and leaning into him as he pressed slightly harder.

Her hands became trapped as he pulled her closer, but it wasn't until he traced her bottom lip with the tip of his tongue that her brain finally started working again. She pushed back and gained enough room to breathe, at least. She looked up with widened eyes and tried to catch her breath.

"We can't- This is a bad idea."

His brows furrowed at her rejection. Especially since it came hard on the heels of her apparent enjoyment. He had not let her go yet, and she hadn't pushed further, but he could tell she was not willing to pick back up again. "Why? You did not seem to be objecting a moment ago?"

Sherry sighed and relaxed slightly. She hadn't even considered this would be a possibility. She shook her head. "No matter how much I might want something, I can't have it." She looked into his eyes and hoped he understood. "When you leave, our lives will forever be separated. That makes this a painful prospect at best."

He frowned at those words, but let her go. He had not considered past the moment, but it was not surprising that she would. He had a promise to keep, though. He cupped her cheek. "I understand. I do not want you to believe that I would use you. I will not lie and tell you that I would not still like to explore this further, but I will respect your wishes."

Sherry's head was reeling. She had no idea how they had gone from such a heartbreaking conversation to this. She was only thinking of comforting him. Still, they didn't have time for her to lose her head. She stepped back and gave him one last smile. "Thank you. I at least would appreciate some time. We have other things to worry about right now."

He frowned at the reminder but nodded as well. Sherry felt torn as the pain came back into his eyes. She wished it was as easy as he made it sound, but now definitely wasn't the time. "We need to find the others. I expected Sephiroth to disappear, but he left first. We need to see if he is close by or if…" She trailed off. She couldn't bring herself to think of him leaving alone.

Genesis' frown grew at the untimely reminder of the General, but he felt a twinge of guilt as well. He hoped to have at least the chance to say goodbye to his best rival. He didn't say anything as they headed to the door.

Much to both their surprise and confusion, they stepped out to the distant sound of blades clashing. Sherry felt a twinge of fear, but Genesis didn't seem worried. They both turned and headed toward the clearing that had been commandeered for sparing.

Sherry wasn't sure if she was more shocked or worried when they walked out and found Caius and Sephiroth in a practice spar. She had no idea what it meant that the General was not even a little transparent. She looked up at a scowling Genesis as he watched the pair. She felt a weight settle into her stomach. It seemed as though things just got way more complicated, and it would be up to her to figure out why. At least she had more time to focus on the problem, for the time being anyway.

 **A/N:** And here is where time starts to speed up. It's already been more than a month and a half. How much time will she be allowed before her brand reminds her things aren't finished yet. I hope you enjoyed!


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

The next few days were slightly awkward. Especially for Sherry. Part of it was the fact that she kept wondering why Sephiroth was still there. Not that she wanted him to leave, really, but it did make her nervous about fulfilling her focus. The other part of her problem was Genesis. At least that part died down after she realized he meant what he said. He hadn't started treating her any differently, so hopefully, they could manage the incident like adults.

With that thought in mind, Sherry turned to Genesis as they were finishing breakfast. "Would you mind taking a walk with me?"

Caius spoke up from the other side of the room. "Do not forget that you have agreed for us to teach you armed combat."

Sherry nodded. It was decided that until they could figure out what was going on, they would use the time to train her. Not that she felt it would do much good, but it gave them all something to focus on, which was a necessary thing with what was going on. Plus, if her editor had more for her to look at, he hadn't sent it yet. That might be a good thing, as it was due to be published in December. That didn't give them much time to get ready for print.

Once Caius was sure she would meet him, he shooed her off with the admonition not to take long. She was just glad he offered to clean up so she could get done faster. Hopefully, this would be a quick conversation.

Once they were on the trail, Sherry turned to see Genesis watching her. She wasn't even given a chance to speak before he smirked at her. "Does this mean you have reconsidered?"

Sherry stopped in her tracks and gave him a shocked look. It took her a moment to clear her head and shake it. "Not at all. Actually, I was going to tell you that I understand you were under a lot of stress the other day. I was only trying to comfort you, but I can see how my actions could be misconstrued, and I wanted to apologize. I don't want it to be weird between us while you're still here."

He was frowning slightly, but he shocked her when he stepped forward and took her face in both hands. She almost stepped back until he spoke. "I am positive you do not comfort all your friends with such an intimate touch. I will agree that my thinking was clouded, and the timing was abysmal, but that does not change my stance."

Sherry could feel her heart trying to beat out of her chest. This was not going the way she expected it to. She put her hands over his and pulled them down. Thankfully, he didn't stop her, but he didn't let her go either. She shook her head. "Look, this isn't about what I want. It is my job to figure out how to get you home so you can change your future. Even if I wanted it, I could never be part of that. When you leave, that's it for me. I don't get to go somewhere too."

He searched her face for several seconds before he pulled her into a light embrace. "I will not push you, just remember that some things are worth having, if only for a moment. It is better than a lifetime of regret."

She let him hold her for a few moments longer before she pushed back. "Thank you for understanding."

At his nod, she turned to start walking again. When he realized she was still headed away from the house, he gave her a curious look. "Was there more?"

"Yes." She looked over at him once more. "I wanted to ask you if you believe me? Was there anything I said that you need to have clarified?"

He frowned at the change in conversation. His voice showed his irritation. "No. I understand well enough. I have no doubt that you have told me what you know. I am still trying to sort through everything and figure out what I will need to do when I return."

At his last sentence, Sherry breathed a sigh of relief. That could be all it was. If he were still planning, then she would just wait. Her mark hadn't changed, so they still had some time. Hopefully, he wouldn't take too long. She gave him a bright smile. "That's great. Just let me know if you do have questions. I'll do whatever I can to help."

His frown softened at her smile. "There is no hate, only joy, for you are beloved by the Goddess. Let us return so we can start your training. Perhaps you will eventually be able to lift that monstrous contraption the chocobo left you with."

Sherry tried not to laugh. It wasn't the first time Genesis had called Cloud a chocobo. As for the sword, though, "I doubt I will ever be able to lift that thing, as I'm not enhanced, but that doesn't mean I can't learn other things."

Genesis frowned at her offhanded remark, but he let it go when she turned back. The reminder of what he was did not sit well, but he knew she had not meant it that way. He kept those thoughts to himself as he followed her to where Caius was waiting.

* * *

The next several weeks passed by in a painful blur for Sherry. There were still plenty of days that she worried about Genesis and Sephiroth, but her mark stayed the same. When Caius asked about it, he was relieved that it showed so little progression. As antsy as he was at the delay, he agreed that it was not outside of the scope of her focus, or the brand would have let her know.

For the most part, she focused on what they had to teach. Both Sephiroth and Genesis continued to tease her about the sword that was left for her. She ended up taking the smallest ones from the outside and using those. That was the best they were going to get. Even those were hard for her to handle for long periods of time. The two Soldiers made swinging a sword look easy, but it was tiring as hell. Not just on the arms either. Now that was a whole body workout. At least with them as instructors.

At least Sephiroth was patient. He understood she wasn't enhanced. The brand might give her a little extra speed and stamina, but nothing near on par with a Soldier. That was a plus when Genesis would get on to her for not working up to his expectations. At least not with swordsmanship. She was excelling with magic use. That was a fact that pleased both Genesis and Caius. She already understood the elemental opposites, so it was just a matter of practice and application.

Kaylan and Jerry came over nearly every day, as well. It was during one of those trips that Sherry was reminded how much time had passed. Kaylan was helping with dinner, and she turned to her with a grin. "Hey, did you hear that The Pulse is having a costume party this year? They have a competition and everything."

Sherry froze. "When?"

Kaylan gave her a worried look. "This weekend, of course. I mean, Halloween is Thursday, but you know how that goes." She put the cover on the pot she was stirring and turned to Sherry with a grin. "So, are we going? I already have a costume! I bet we can make one for you too."

Sherry looked into the dining room, where the men had all looked up with interest. She finally looked back with a grin. "You know me. Halloween is my favorite holiday. The only problem is, if the guys want too, I don't know how we'll get them in."

Kaylan gave her a devious look. "One of the bouncers is Jerry's cousin. He also happens to be a fan of yours. I'm sure we can work something out."

Sherry felt something other than duty well up for the first time in weeks. She couldn't contain her grin as she turned to the three men. "Ok, so there is a holiday that I won't get into all the details, but once a year, we dress up in costumes. Children go trick-or-treating, but as an adult, it's just an excuse to go have a good time. I would really like to go if I can. You are all welcome to come too."

She paused at that point and started laughing. When they all looked at her like she had lost it, she managed to calm enough to talk. "Sorry, it's just that I was thinking about your costumes. You could actually just go as yourselves and probably win every competition there."

Sephiroth frowned. "You are suggesting we wear our uniforms and go out into public? I have already seen enough to know that your initial warnings were not an overreaction."

Sherry was still grinning. "You're right, but this is the one time of year that they would see you, and instead of thinking you were some lost comicon goer, they would compliment you on your costume and move on to the next one. The biggest problem any of you will have if you go is with drunk females. Trust me."

Genesis was frowning as well. "This place, it is a bar?"

Sherry shrugged. "It is a club, but there is a bar, yes."

The three men shared a look, but Caius was the first to agree. "While I think we should stay focused, a single night of frivolity will not hurt. You have already proven that you are dedicated."

Sherry grinned at him and grabbed Kaylan's arm. "Can one of you stir the soup every few minutes. It should be done in a half-hour. I'll be back." They watched in bemusement as the two women raced back to Sherry's room.

* * *

That Saturday night found the three men plus Jerry in the living room waiting for the women. They had each donned their leathers, or in Caius' case, his furs, and feathers. It was a strange feeling after not having worn them for so long. Genesis was particularly happy to be back in his duster. Sephiroth had initially expressed his worry, but they all gave in when Kaylan also assured them that not only would it be acceptable, but it would be for the best. They didn't have time to find other suitable costumes, and they would stand out more if they went without one. They all three hoped the women were correct.

All of those worries were long gone when the two women joined them. Kaylan came out first in a lacy green dress and brown leggings. She had also put on longer ears and had on a set of diaphanous wings. With her height, she made an adorable pixie.

Genesis barely noticed the girl, however. His gaze was immediately drawn to Sherry. She was wearing a form-fitting red outfit that was covered with a red corset. He immediately recognized what she was supposed to be, even if it was cloth and not leather. His gaze traveled from her braid to her boots and back up to her eyes. When he caught her gaze, she was blushing, but she grinned at him.

Genesis smirked at the look. "It's not leather."

Sherry chuckled. "Leather gets hot and sweaty. Besides, I had most of this on hand already. I just had to make a few adjustments. I didn't have time to go all out. You get the point, though."

He walked around her once before he stopped in front of her and lifted a brow. "Yes. And you intend to go out wearing this?"

Sherry snorted. "I am a grown woman. Don't even get me started on that whole debate. Tonight is supposed to be fun, and that is what I plan on it being." She paused and stepped forward. Genesis hadn't noticed the small red rod she had around her wrist until she brought it up and tapped his chin with it. "Just remember not to use your magic on me tonight." She gave him a wink and turned to see the others had all been watching with various degrees of interest. Kaylan was grinning at her.

Sherry didn't even want to know what that was about, so she grabbed the keys. "Let's go before it gets too late."

Luckily, Kaylan and Jerry had been able to convince his cousin that the three men were old enough, but they gave a concocted story about an accident that caused them all to lose a bunch of stuff, including their IDs. Once the man saw them, it was even easier. None of them looked like they were under 21, especially since they were all over six feet tall. They managed to make it inside with just an autograph and a smile. The man was still grinning as they headed to find a place at the bar.

Sherry wasn't surprised to see the crowd part around them. The three men were already drawing interested gazes. She just hoped that if they decided they liked someone, they would at least let her know before they disappeared. She shuddered when she thought about the mess that could be. She also studiously ignored the pang in her chest when she imagined Genesis being the one to leave.

Once they found a table near the bar, the girls immediately went to dance. That left the four men watching from the sidelines. There were several minutes of silence before their drinks arrived, and Genesis finally turned to Jerry. "Does watching this not bother you?"

Jerry sighed and took a long gulp. He gestured to where the two women were dancing with each other and trying to keep space between themselves and some of the more aggressive men on the dance floor. "A little. But we've had it out before. She can handle herself, and I trust her." He turned to Genesis with a smile that was half grimace. "I was told that it was my choice. I could go dance with them and take care of it myself, or I could shut up and let her have fun. I don't dance."

Genesis did not look pleased with his answer, but Sephiroth chuckled. "They seem to have it under control. We are not far if it gets worse."

At that point, the conversation turned to other things. Mostly questions about the holiday and the outlandish costumes. The two women came to sit occasionally, but not for long. Unfortunately, neither of them could convince any of the men to join them.

It could have been because they never left the table, or because they were all together, but the three men were never bothered. That didn't mean they didn't notice people looking their way, both men and women. They only time someone approached them was when the manager came over with a smile to ask them to sign up for the costume contest. He grinned when they all signed their real names before he waved and walked away.

It wasn't long after that when things went to hell. Genesis was watching the girls dance again, but he jumped up when he saw a man grab Sherry and start to drag her off the dance floor. She managed to yank her hand from his grasp, but he immediately turned and backhanded her hard enough to knock her off her feet. By that point, the crowd had jumped back, and a circle had formed around them all. Kaylan was screaming at the man as he grabbed Sherry again. She still seemed to be dazed, as she wasn't fighting back, but she did hold up a hand to stop Kaylan from lashing out.

Genesis already had a fireball in hand and glared over at Sephiroth when he shoved the hand down. "Not in here."

Genesis had a quick retort that vanished as Sephiroth had already turned away and toward to dance floor. Caius was right behind him. The guardian turned to him. "Are you coming?"

By the time the three men made it to the dance floor, the bouncers already had the stranger held with his arms behind his back. That didn't keep him from yelling. Kaylan had an arm wrapped around Sherry's shoulder, and the older woman was studiously ignoring the vile insults being thrown her way. Genesis immediately went to her side, and Kaylan allowed him to take her and lift her chin. He could tell she was trying not to cry.

He hadn't realized Sephiroth and Caius had stepped in front of them until the insults the other man was yelling started to change. Genesis looked up with fire in his eyes as he realized they were all aimed at Sherry.

"God Sherry, I knew you were a whore, but three at once? When did you get into fuckbois anyway?"

Genesis pushed his way passed the other two fully intending to knock the man's teeth out, but he was stopped when Sherry grabbed his arm. He glared back at her. She shook her head, and he doubted anyone but himself, and Sephiroth heard her. "He's not worth it. Let's leave."

Genesis clenched his jaw but didn't move. Sherry looked passed him to the other two with a pleading look in her eyes. "It would cause trouble if we stay. It would be best to just leave and let the club handle him. Please?"

Genesis still looked like he wanted to kill the man, but Sephiroth clapped him on the shoulder in a way that let him know they needed to follow her advice. "Let's go."

None of them moved until Genesis let out a growl and glared at the man before he turned to leave. He still had his arm around Sherry's shoulder as they walked out. They had not made it far when they heard a commotion behind them. They all turned to see the man being tackled to the floor by two bouncers. The one that was pushing his face down tsked at him. "Man, and they were gonna let you off. How stupid can you get? Can't you tell they'd eat your lunch?"

The other bouncer looked up at the group as they hauled the man to his feet. "We got this. You guys go ahead. Thanks for not starting shit here."

Sephiroth gave the man a nod and started to turn, but they were all shocked when Kaylan stormed around them and to where the bouncers still had the man pinned. Her eyes flashed as she tossed the contents of her drink with uncanny aim, right into the crotch of the man's pants. As the creamy concoction started to run down his legs, she looked up with an evil grin. "She was always too good for you. Next time stay in the hole you crawled out of."

No one had the presence of mind to say anything as the girl turned on her heel and walked toward the exit. The rest of the group followed quickly. Most of them wearing bemused expressions. This night did not turn out at all like they had expected.

 **A/N:** I know that ended on a sour note, but it sets us up for something better next chapter. We are really moving now, so I hope you enjoyed!


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Once they made it outside, they stopped next to the vehicle, so Genesis could get a better look at Sherry's face. When he saw the bruising that had already started, he had to fight the urge to go back into the building. He shoved it down and placed his hand over her cheek gently as he released a curaga. At least the materia in his bangles were not for show.

As the pain eased, she smiled up at him. "Thank you."

Their attention was drawn over to a frowning Caius. "What happened?"

Sherry was saved from answering by Kaylan. "That was her douchebag ex. I thought we would never see him again since it's been more than a year. I'm not sure where the hell he's been hiding, but he's been an obsessive prick since she dumped him."

The men all looked to Sherry. She sighed and shook her head. "It's a long story. Why don't we get going and I'll tell it on the way home."

They gave her nods and started to get in, but Kaylan stopped them all. "Wait!" When she had their attention, she frowned at Sherry. "I refuse to let that asshole ruin tonight. Why don't we stop on the way home and pick up some Don Julio, and we'll do karaoke at the house?"

Sherry lifted a brow. "And you'll sing? In front of people?"

Kaylan gave her a nervous chuckle, but when Sherry started to shake her head, she jumped forward. "I'll think about it!"

Sherry stepped back and held up both hands with a grin. "Okay, okay. It's fine with me. It's still early."

With that decided, they all moved to get in the car. Jerry insisted on driving since he only had one drink. Sherry didn't object. That meant she was the one to climb into the very back. To her surprise, Genesis joined her. Sephiroth ended up sitting in the front. It was a strange setup, but Sherry was still shaken up enough that she hardly paid it any mind.

Once they got going, Genesis turned to her. He didn't even have to ask before she sighed and leaned back. "I guess you want that explanation, huh?"

"If you have not seen him in over a year, why did he act like that?" Genesis' frown was nearly a full-on scowl.

Sherry put her face into her hands. She wasn't as upset as she was disgusted and pissed off now that it was over. At the moment, she had been too shocked, especially after he hit her. She had barely managed to stand up right away. She spoke through her fingers. "To understand, I would need to give you a little history."

When she felt his hand on her arm, she finally looked up. She was surprised to see only concern. It helped bolster her scattered nerves, and she sat back again. "We dated in high school, and he wasn't like that, or at least I was never exposed to it if he was. When he left for college, I had to stay here and take care of my family. It was years before he came back. When he did, we picked up where we left off, but he wasn't the same as I remembered. Or maybe he was, and I finally saw the truth. Either way, all it took was one drunken rage for me to break it off."

Kaylan had been looking over the seat and spoke up harshly at that point. "I thought you had a restraining order on him?"

Sherry shook her head with a disgusted look. "I filed that more than two years ago. It's been expired for at least a year now."

Kaylan looked shocked. "Wow. I didn't realize it had been that long." She paused and looked confused for a moment. "If that's the case, why haven't we seen him?"

Sherry huffed a bitter laugh. "Because he is many unpleasant things, but he isn't stupid. He knew better than to come out to the house, and I haven't had many reasons to leave much in the last year and a half."

"Ah, that makes sense." Kaylan nodded and was ready to change the subject, but Genesis was still wearing a frown.

"He did not seem the type to care about causing trouble. Why would he stay away if he knew you lived alone?"

Sherry snorted. "There are several good reasons. I didn't actually live alone until about nine months ago. Kaylan was still living there. If he broke in and the cops were called, then they would have had both our testimony. He also knew that if it came down to it, I own a gun and self-defense is legal in this state. Not that I would shoot him for banging on my door, but he wouldn't chance breaking in or trying to attack me in my home."

Genesis' looked flabbergasted. Sherry almost wanted to laugh, as it wasn't often the redhead couldn't find the words. She didn't get to as Caius had turned and caught her attention. He was giving her a somber look. "You would be capable of taking a man's life?"

Sherry sighed and didn't answer right away. When she did, her voice was quiet. "I have never been faced with the choice, thank god. I have been forced to contemplate it, though. When I was a teenager, a man threatened to come and kill me once he got out of prison. It gave me nightmares for months, but it also forced me to decide whether I would cower and accept that fate or fight back if it came down to it."

She looked up and caught Caius' eye. "I decided I didn't want to die."

Caius held her gaze for several moments. Sherry had no idea what he was looking for, but he finally gave her a nod and turned back toward the front. Kaylan picked that time to change the subject to the playlist for karaoke. If any of the others objected, they didn't complain.

They made a quick stop and were home within a half-hour. The mood was still somber, despite Kaylan's insistence on acting like a fool to try and cheer Sherry up. At least for a little while. Sherry hadn't wanted to sing, and Kaylan had a complex about singing in front of people, despite her voice, so they settled for hooking Sherry's laptop to the TV and pulling up songs to browse through while they had a couple of drinks.

After her second shot, Sherry finally decided that she was done being upset over someone that really wasn't worth it. She hooked up the microphone and to her guest's bemusement, pulled up a couple of songs in a row that were unexpected. One was a sappy love song, but the other was a faster-paced song that she laughed through most of and spent half her time trying to force Kaylan to sing with her as well.

By that point, the younger woman had already had a couple more drinks as well and finally took the other microphone. She gave Sherry a grin that made the woman take a nervous step back. Kaylan was still grinning as she spoke into the thing, and it echoed across the room. "Okay, I'll sing, but you have to promise you'll dance."

"What?" Sherry looked at her friend with confusion. "What kind of dancing?"

Kaylan's grin widened as she lowered the microphone. "Doesn't matter. You gotta promise, or I'm not singing."

Sherry took a step back. Her mind was already filling with all the ways this could go horribly wrong. Kaylan must have picked up on something, even in her inebriated state, and she chuckled. "Don't worry. I won't ask you to do anything bad. Just promise."

Sherry finally chuckled. She could tell something was going on in Kaylan's head, but she finally nodded. "Fine. I'll dance if you sing."

Kaylan jumped up and down for a moment and squealed before she looked across the room. "Now, for your partner."

Sherry's eyes got wide as she suddenly realized the trap she had walked into. It was too late, however, as Kaylan was already leading a confused looking Genesis over to where they were standing. She pushed the two of them together, and Sherry gave him an apologetic look. She mouthed the words, 'I'm sorry' as Kaylan turned to pull up a song.

For some reason, Genesis didn't seem to be too bothered. When the music started, he chuckled at the slow pace and put his hand on her waist as he led her in a small circle. When the chorus came up, his eyes widened before he started laughing.

 _The lady in red is dancing with me, cheek to cheek_

 _There's nobody here, it's just you and me_

 _It's where I want to be_

 _But I hardly know this beauty by my side_

 _I'll never forget the way you look tonight_

He looked down at Sherry's brightened cheeks and pulled her by the waist until she was flush with him. His voice was low and right next to her ear. "I believe Kaylan is trying to make a statement."

Sherry gritted her teeth and leaned back enough to glare at him before she turned just enough to glare at her friend. When she caught sight of Kaylan grinning back, she felt her face heat even more. At that point, she resolutely refused to look at either of them again, but she didn't try to pull away.

Once the song was finished, she was shocked when Genesis showed an interest in singing. Sherry stared at him for several moments until he looked back with a raised brow. "You play that device constantly. I have heard so many different varieties of music from this world that I feel I can handle this much. Besides, I thought you knew everything. Did you not know I loved music?"

Sherry shook her head slowly. "No. I never said I knew everything. Only the big stuff. I never knew you liked music. What kind?"

He stood and smirked. "Whatever kind catches my attention. Why don't you sit down and listen?"

Sherry slowly moved to do just that while Kaylan helped Genesis find the song he was looking for. Sephiroth brought her a fresh drink and sat next to her with a small smile. He gestured to his one-time friend. "He doesn't do this often, so this is a treat."

She looked over at the General with shock as she accepted the glass he handed her. "This just makes me wonder what else I don't know. Man, there is so much more." She took a deep breath as the music started, and Genesis took the microphone. He sang two songs back to back that completely blew her mind. Neither of them fit her image of the fiery, literature-loving Commander, but he did them both exceptionally well. They were both upbeat pop songs.

When he was done, he turned to see her watching him with widened eyes. He gave her a wink as he handed the microphone back to Kaylan. "I believe this was a good idea, after all."

Sherry looked over to see Sephiroth giving her a contemplative look at her continued shock. It was at that point that she started laughing. She had known that these men were more than just characters. It was hard not to when she could reach out and touch them, but knowing that and _knowing_ that were two different things. They weren't just a responsibility or characters that were out of place, they were multi-faceted humans that had likes and dislikes that a mere game could never hope to convey. It was at that point that something else occurred to her as well, and she stood.

"Genesis, would you mind taking a walk with me?"

He turned to her with a raised brow. "Wouldn't you be cold?"

She grinned at him. "I don't think it'll be a problem."

Something in her eyes must have shown him more than her words conveyed, as his eyes widened, but only for a moment. "At least grab a jacket." She grabbed the first one she laid her hands on in the hall closet, and they headed outside together. Neither of them noticed the frown Caius was wearing as he watched them leave.

Neither of them spoke right away. It wasn't until they were a short distance from the house that Genesis finally stopped them. He could still see fine, but he didn't want Sherry to fall, especially since she was still a bit inebriated. He took her arm as he turned her to face him. "Tell me, why was it so important that we talk in private in the cold?"

Sherry couldn't contain a blush, but she didn't let it stop her. "I wanted to tell you that you were right."

Genesis chuckled. "Oh? That is common enough not to require all this."

She glared at him slightly. "You know, confidence is sexy, arrogance is not."

He still smirked at her. "Then why are we out here?"

She sighed and started to turn away, but he pulled her back around. He cupped one of her cheeks, and his smirk softened into something more alluring. "I want to hear from your beautiful lips what it is you want."

Sherry suddenly felt like her knees were jello and took a step closer to him so she could rest at least her hand on his chest. "It's simple. I want you. I don't know how much time we have, but I'm tired of being miserable. I want to embrace at least a little bit of happiness while I have the chance. If you want me."

Genesis' smile widened, and Sherry felt like time slowed as he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. His other arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer while she ran her hands up his chest and shoulders where she tried to hold herself upright. She wasn't sure if she was going to float away or fall over, but she was sure her equilibrium was shot.

This kiss was much more insistent than his first one. He nipped at her bottom lip, and this time, she willingly opened to allow him in. He didn't hesitate to take what she offered. As they tangled together, Sherry's fingers moved to card through the soft hairs at the nape of his neck, and she reveled in the feel of his hard body pressed against her as he pulled her even closer. The cold night air was utterly forgotten.

It wasn't until he pulled back and pressed his forehead to hers that she finally came back down to earth. It took them both a moment to catch their breath. When they did, he pulled back enough to look her in the eye. She frowned when she saw the look he was giving her. It only got worse when he spoke.

"As much as I would love to take you inside right this moment, I cannot."

Sherry pulled back or tried to. He refused to let go of her. She felt her cheeks heat up for a whole new reason. "Why? Why would you do this and then tell me no? What game are you playing?"

Genesis sighed and pulled her back into a loose embrace. He tucked her head under his chin as he spoke again. "There is no game, dearest. It is merely the fact that you are not in a fit state to make this decision, and I cannot, in good conscience, take you up on your offer."

Sherry froze as she realized what he was saying. He wasn't going to sleep with her because she was drunk. She started laughing and managed to pull back far enough to look up at him. "You do realize that I am not that drunk, right? It's not like I won't remember this."

He shook his head and gave her a stern look before he sighed. "It would be so easy to forget everything and take you to bed, but given your previous stance, I will not. A few hours will not make that much of a difference."

She gave him an incredulous look. He was serious. A whirl of thoughts exploded through her brain, and she didn't speak right away. Finally, she smiled up at him softly. "Fine, I won't try to force you, but would you at least consent to staying with me? I will show you in the morning that I meant it."

His eyes widened. "In your bed?"

She nodded and smirked back. She felt him tense in her arms and had to fight a grin. She knew what she was asking was a bit underhanded, but she really had no plans to jump him. She sighed and tried to reassure him. "Look, I only want to prove to you that I mean what I say. I have no ulterior motive. I promise."

He raised a brow. Despite her playful nature, he knew she would not promise something she did not plan to keep. Although he doubted what she was asking would be an easy thing whether she kept that promise or not. Still, even he had to admit it was an enticing offer. Finally, he sighed and nodded. "I will stay, and we shall see in the morning."

She grinned at him and pulled back. She kept his hand as she headed back to the house. "You can grab what you need to change. I have a shower in my room."

When they got back to the house, Kaylan and Jerry were already gone, and Caius was not there. Sephiroth barely raised a brow at the two of them as they passed through, still holding hands. It wasn't like the rest of them hadn't already deduced what was likely going on.

Genesis quickly grabbed a change of clothes and followed Sherry to her room. It was the first time any of the men had been allowed in there, and he wasn't entirely shocked to find that it was a mix of heavy wooden furniture in dark colors along with fantastical pictures and a couple of stuffed animals along the dresser. It fit her personality. A little gothic, a little traditional and a little playful all at the same time.

She pointed to the small bathroom as she started changing. His eyes widened, and he turned before he saw anything. Or at least he thought he did. He hadn't counted on the fact that there were mirrors on the dresser and another on the open bathroom door that allowed him to see. He groaned quietly as he caught sight of her shimmying out of the pants. That was the only motivation he needed to cloister himself in the bathroom with a cold shower. At least at first.

He spent longer in the shower than he needed to in the hope that perhaps she was already asleep. He wouldn't leave, but it would make it easier if she weren't awake and tempting him, on purpose or not. Those thoughts lasted until he exited the bathroom. She was asleep, but he had to raise a prayer to Minerva for resilience.

Sherry had changed into a tank top to sleep in and had kicked the covers nearly off completely. Her top was bunched up around her waist, and it left her bottom half exposed. Her lacy underwear was not nearly enough coverage. Especially with the way she was laying. She was partially on her side with her back toward him, and she had one leg and an arm both thrown over a large pillow. Genesis put a hand over his eyes as he pulled the covers back over her body and headed back into the bathroom. He prayed that she would remain covered until he came back out. He could already tell this was going to be a long night as it was.

 **A/N:** See, I told you this one would end much better :) we aren't far from a resolution. At least on Earth anyway. That just means we are about halfway through the story lol. I really hope you all have enjoyed reading. Thanks!


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

When Sherry woke, she felt almost too warm. Otherwise, she felt amazing. It wasn't until she started to stretch that the reason for that came to her in the form of a muscled arm that was draped across her waist. It tightened at her movement before it stilled. She froze, and her eyes widened. He had really stayed. She looked back over her shoulder to see Genesis looking at her with curiosity.

"No screaming or accusations?"

Sherry couldn't help the laughter that bubbled up at his question. She managed to squirm under his arm until she was facing him instead and cuddled into his rather warm and inviting and oh so mouth-watering chest before she answered. "Thank you for staying."

Sherry wasn't looking at his face, so she missed the shock that was quickly followed by a triumphant smirk, but she could hear some of it in his voice. "Pardon the question, but I had to be sure. After you showed so little regard while changing with me still in the room, I realized you must have been even less in your right mind than I thought. I didn't want you to believe that I was here to impinge upon your honor."

She could feel the heat fill her cheeks as she remembered what he was talking about. She had started changing on auto-pilot after she showed him where the bathroom was. She really must have been more out of it than she thought. Still, he couldn't have been too bothered, or he wouldn't be where he was. She kept her head down as she responded. "While there may be times I think you're a pompous ass, I would never believe you to have so little honor."

Genesis chuckled. He could hear the note of teasing in her voice, but that wasn't what he found amusing. This was the first time in his life that any woman he had thought to take to bed had the audacity to say such a thing to him, and he had a feeling that on some level, she meant it. And yet, she was still clinging to him like she never wanted to let him go. He managed to maneuver his hand so he could lift her chin and look into her eyes. He smirked at her bright cheeks.

"Tell me, if you find me so objectionable, why have you asked me to be here?" He paused and moved his fingers to trace where the pommel of his sword was just barely visible above the top of her shirt and smirked again as her blush deepened before he continued. "Why do you have this?"

Sherry hadn't considered how embarrassing this could be, especially with her big mouth, but she had come too far now. Besides, something he said needed to be addressed. She put one of her hands over his and gave him a soft smile. "I never said I find you objectionable. Even if I do think you are an ass sometimes, I also think you are witty, passionate, intelligent, thoughtful, and unexpectedly kind when it matters. In other words, I like you just the way you are. All of it together."

Genesis stared at her in shock for several moments. He had to play her words back to himself several times to make sure he had heard her correctly. She was saying that she recognized that he had traits that were less than perfect, but they were outweighed by the rest, and she accepted them all. As much as he portrayed himself as thinking he was perfect, even he knew he was not, but he was beginning to realize that to her, it wasn't about perfection.

Sherry was frozen in fascination as she watched the thoughts as they flitted across his face. She couldn't catch them all, they were moving too fast, but just the fact that she could see them at all was something to behold. At least until his eyes focused on hers once more and she realized what his next intentions were. Her eyes widened as his head dipped toward hers. Her hand darted up and placed her fingers over his lips before they could touch hers.

He gave her an incredulous look, but before he could speak, she shook her head. "Sorry, but I need to brush my teeth first."

He blinked his eyes several times as he tried to process how they went from the previous point to this one. It was a moment later that laughter spilled from his lips against her fingers. Sherry blushed again and tried to pull her hand back, but Genesis grabbed it and pressed a light kiss to her palm before he released it. "I will give you ten minutes. If you are not clean enough by then, I will join you and help you finish. I believe we have both waited long enough, and I see no reason why we need to leave this room any time soon."

Her eyes widened at the hungry look that entered his eyes. She suddenly realized he wasn't joking. She jumped up and ignored the feeling of him watching as she walked across the room and into the tiny bathroom to rush her morning shower. Even if part of her hoped he got impatient, she knew there wasn't much room for both of them in her minuscule shower. It was a slightly depressing thought.

* * *

Sherry ended up being very thankful that she decided to brush her teeth first. She also learned that her shower was bigger than she thought it was. Mostly due to Genesis' strength, of course, but the end results were all that mattered.

Her worst problem was trying to keep the sound down. That was a fact that Genesis found humorous, but Sherry did her best. After all, there were other people that they still had to live with, and at least one of them had exceptional hearing.

It ended up being after noon before they managed to make it out of the room. Genesis was wearing a smug smile that Sherry did her best not to look at, as it only fuelled the heat in her cheeks. She was already having a hard enough time trying not to lose herself to the giggles as it was. She paused in the hall and took a deep breath. Genesis grabbed her hand and squeezed her fingers. She knew this would change the dynamic between all of them, but at least she could act like an adult about it. After a few moments, she felt she was better prepared and let him lead her into the living room.

She was shocked to see Kaylan sitting and chatting with Sephiroth. They both looked up when the couple walked in. Sephiroth shook his head at their joined hands. He gave Sherry a questioning look that she wasn't sure how to respond to, but it didn't last long. He must have noticed something from Genesis, as he nodded once and went into the kitchen.

Kaylan, on the other hand, was grinning at them both. When Sephiroth stood, she jumped up and grabbed Sherry away from Genesis. She barely paused long enough to say something to him. "Sorry, I'm only going to steal her for a little bit!"

Genesis chuckled. He already expected something along those lines to happen as soon as he saw the younger girl. Those two were close. Once they were gone, he looked around with a frown for Caius. Sephiroth must have noticed his gaze and spoke up. "He has not come back since last night."

Genesis' frown deepened. "We need to tell Sherry."

Sephiroth nodded. "If he has not returned by the time she comes back in, we will search for him."

Genesis nodded, but inside he felt a whirl of emotions. Part of it was a concern for the man. They had become friends of a sort, but he was also angry for several reasons. The timing was too coincidental for the man's actions to not be related to what had just transpired. Added to that was the fact that this would worry Sherry, and Genesis was just shy of livid. At least it was still early in the day. They had time to give him yet. Perhaps he would get whatever it was out of his system and come back before they had to search.

* * *

Despite how hard Kaylan tried to weasel out all the information she could, all Sherry was willing to share was the fact that, yes, she had finally agreed to Genesis. The girl was not happy at the dearth of details, but she was willing to let it go for the time being. At least she was glad to see Sherry smiling, a real smile, and not a fake one for the first time in a long time.

Unfortunately, she didn't have long to stay, as she had a shift that evening. She had only stopped in to make sure everything was alright since she and Jerry had to leave without saying goodbye the night before. Sherry grinned and assured her everything was great before she left. She waved her off and headed back to the house.

She hadn't made it all the way back before she was shocked by the sight of Caius leaning against a tree nearby and frowning into the distance. She changed course to see what was going on. "Hey, are you alright?"

He turned to look at her as he quickly erased the frown. He gave her a nod, but he paused before he spoke. "Would you speak with me for a moment before we return?"

She smiled and gestured back to the well-worn path. "Of course."

He didn't speak until they were some distance from the house. When he did finally say something, Sherry was shocked by how blunt he was. "Have you decided to take Genesis as your mate?"

She floundered for a minute as she tried to process his question. "That isn't exactly what I would call it." She was blushing brightly as she shook her head. "I mean, yes, we did- I mean, we are together, I suppose, but mates sounds a lot more serious than what I would call it."

He stopped and frowned at her. He looked in her eyes for several moments, and his voice dropped. "You do not care for him? This is only a physical attraction? Why do you allow such a thing?"

She held up both hands and made a negating gesture. "Look, I'm not sure how things are where you are from, but after Dalton, I gave up on trying to find anyone else. Ever. I figured that my picker was broken and decided it just wasn't worth the hurt." She wrapped her arms around herself and looked away before she continued. "I wasn't planning on starting anything with Genesis either, but I don't know how much longer I have. I just wanted a little happiness before I have to sleep forever. Is that such a bad thing?"

She was shocked when she felt his hands cover her own on her arms. She looked up sharply to see him right in front of her. He was frowning, but she didn't get the sense that it was out of censorship. Her thoughts were confirmed in the worst way when he spoke. "And you decided to jump at the first person that offered you a taste of pleasure?"

Her eyes widened, and she didn't give him a chance to say anything more. She stepped back. "Caius, please, don't. Don't do this. Not now. You're the one person that understands exactly what I have to face. What I'm going through. You know how I feel, and I can talk to you about all of this. I don't know if I could take it if I couldn't talk to you."

His face cleared, and he followed her the one step. "I do understand. L'cie are not forbidden to love. That does not make it an easy option. Most that choose that path often become c'eith. Either because they lose focus or because they abandon their focus altogether. That does not mean it is impossible. Of the ones that have been able to successfully navigate both, most couples are both l'cie."

Sherry shook her head. Even after he put his hands on her shoulders. She didn't back away again, but she didn't say anything. Finally, Caius sighed and pulled her into a loose embrace. "Forgive me if I have made you uncomfortable. I will continue to be here to talk with you as long as I remain on this planet. It has been as much a boon for me as it has for you, and I would not want to lose that either."

Sherry returned his hug with a tentative one of her own. When she pulled back, she gave him a small smile. "I would like to think you are the closest thing I have to a best friend. After Kaylan, of course."

He chuckled and nodded. "I suppose that is accurate enough."

She relaxed a little at his smile, even if her heart was still breaking. She hadn't realized how much his regard had meant to her until she came so close to losing it. She was still struggling with the fact that she might actually care for the guardian more than she thought she did, but it was a moot point. She had already made her decision, and she would not change her mind. Not that she wanted to. Even if she did care for Caius, she knew she cared for Genesis more.

The whole mess made her head hurt along with her heart. She couldn't afford to care for either of them at all. Caius had just brought to the forefront why she had been avoiding facing this issue all along, but it was too late now. She tried to shake off her worries as she turned back to the house and reminded herself that she had already warned Genesis they could not end up together. Whatever time they had left would have to be enough. She would just have to keep reminding them both of that fact any time she thought it was necessary. She had a feeling that would be often.

When they got back to the house, both Genesis and Sephiroth gave them shocked looks. Sherry looked at Genesis with confusion until Sephiroth spoke directly to Caius. "Have you been outside all night?"

Sherry turned to him with a frown. When she saw the guardian's face lose all expression, she instantly understood what happened, and her heart broke a little more. Still, the last thing they needed was drama. She forced herself to smile at him. "That's a bad habit now that it's getting cold, you know. It won't be long until the temperature drops below freezing at night, at least around here. You might want to keep that in mind. I know you said you like it better out there, but sometimes we have to compromise."

She raised a prayer of thanks when she saw understanding flit through his eyes, and he nodded. "I will keep that in mind. Paddra is much more temperate. I have never had to worry about freezing."

She smiled again and nodded. "It's okay. I'm just glad it hasn't gotten that bad yet."

He gave her thanks once again before he excused himself and headed downstairs. Sherry wasn't sure if the other two accepted it or not, but at least it avoided an argument. That didn't stop Genesis from taking her hand and pulling her back into her bedroom as soon as the guardian was gone. Sephiroth watched them leave with a frown. He shook his head as they disappeared. He hoped it wasn't what he thought it was. Genesis could produce enough drama on his own without the added benefit of a possible rival, no matter his intentions.

Back in the bedroom, as soon as Genesis closed the door, he turned to Sherry with a frown. "Was he waiting for you outside?"

"Of course not. He was at the corner of the house looking out at the woods."

Genesis did not look convinced by her answer. "Did he not want to talk with you?"

She took a deep breath through her nose. "Actually, I was the one to ask him if he needed to talk, not the other way around. Why does it matter?"

Fire flashed through Genesis' eyes. "He never came in last night. He disappeared when we went to talk and never came back. Does that not seem strange to you?"

Sherry sighed and shook her head. She took his hand and squeezed his fingers. "Look, what you should be focusing on is the fact that you are the one that will be in my bed at the end of each day. Unless, of course, you no longer want to be, in which case I will sleep alone. I'm not so fickle as to jump around like that. I can't say what this is, but I'm not like that."

The anger that had Genesis nearly ready to burn something, or someone, rushed out of him at her words. She was right. No matter how anyone else saw her, it was what she desired that mattered. At the end of the day, that was him. It shocked him how pleased he was by that fact. He pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed the top of her head. "There is no hate, only joy, for you are beloved by the Goddess. Please feel free to remind me of this as often as you would like. Not that I need it, per se, but I do like to hear you say you want me."

Sherry chuckled at his teasing, but gladly wrapped her arms around him and soaked up his warmth. There was no telling how long she would have it, so she would take all she could while she could.

* * *

It was only a few days into November that Mia called and confirmed that they had already sent the book over to print. All they were waiting on was the dedication page. Surprisingly, Sherry didn't have to fight to figure it out this time. It was only a matter of an hour or so, and she had it over to her agent, much to the woman's joy.

After that news, Sherry didn't have much else to focus on except for training with the men. They spent most of the day outside, even in nasty weather. Both Sephiroth and Caius insisted that enemies would not wait for the weather to improve before they attacked. It was best to be prepared for any eventuality. Genesis was just as loathe to fight in the rain as Sherry was, but she was finding that despite his bitching, he still pushed her too.

Over the next month and a half, she was surprised to find that she was improving. Her melee was still rudimentary, but she had a feeling that if she were to stand against someone that wasn't a six-foot-plus giant warrior male that she might actually do well. She kept reminding herself of that fact every time she found herself on her ass in the freezing mud.

The training also helped them all deal with the fact that nothing else was happening. By the middle of December, even Genesis was beginning to get worried. He and Sherry shared a bed every night, and he had gotten to the point that he would talk to her about Angeal and their childhood, about their adventures, and some of the things he hoped to tell him when he got back. Sherry was happy to hear it all, even if she had to repeat her mantra even more often.

None of it seemed to make a difference. Sherry had a feeling there was something obvious she was missing, and each day that passed made that feeling grow until it became a worry that was eating at her. By the time Christmas came, it was only the fact that Daniel and his family were going to be able to come for a couple of days that made it bearable for her.

She vowed to get through their visit, and then she would have to figure it out. She could tell she was running out of time. Her brand hadn't fully opened yet, but she could see that it was finally starting to change. Something had to give, even if she had to get all three men in the same room and not let them out until some accord was reached.

 **A/N:** This was a roller coaster of a chapter. And the next one will be the last one on Earth. I will go ahead and ask for forgiveness now. I promise it'll be worth it though :) Also, I know some of you might be wondering at the lack of any kind of citrus. Well, I decided that at least one of my stories should stay a T lol, and I'm going to try and make it this one. I know there are a lot of touchy topics in here, but I'm trying to handle them in a way that we can keep the rating to a T. This is something I really wanted to share, along with the story of course :) Thanks for reading!


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N 1:** Soundtrack for the end is 'Don't Let Me Go' by Raign

 **Chapter 26**

Daniel, Sam, and the girls had come in late on Christmas Eve. Even so, they were all still up and around the Christmas tree early the next morning. Even the three temporary transplants were there smiling at the giggling girls as they jumped around in excitement.

Daniel had brought their presents with them, so they would be able to open everything there. He and Sam had passed them all out, and the girls were currently playing in the debris. While the girls were distracted, Daniel sidled up to Sherry and glanced over her shoulder to where Genesis was sitting right next to her. He caught her attention and gave her a frown. He kept his voice low, but not low enough that Genesis didn't hear.

"Sis, please tell me that you aren't, you know… with him."

Sherry tried not to laugh out loud as she grinned over at him. "Why do you care?"

Daniel closed his eyes and shook his head. When he opened them, he caught Genesis' eye over Sherry's head and glared at the man's smirk. Sherry elbowed her boyfriend in the ribs. She had no problem claiming him, but that didn't mean she was okay with him egging her brother on. Daniel was mollified with the action as Genesis huffed. Thankfully, their little scuffle was lost in the general excitement, and both men let it drop as the girls came running over to show off their latest toys.

Once they settled down a little more, Sherry pulled out the things she had gotten for the adults. Sam and Daniel both gave her sad smiles, but the three men looked shocked. She shook her head as she handed them all out. "I know we may not have much time, but I wanted you to have a little something to remember me by."

Daniel froze at her words and set his gift to the side. He wrapped his arms around her and held her there for a short minute before he sat back and grinned at her. She could tell he was trying not to cry, even if his words didn't show it. "Are you kidding? It's more like trying to forget."

They all chuckled slightly as Sam hugged her in turn. Her voice was much softer. "You know, we would never need anything like that. You'll always have a place with us."

Sherry nodded and pointed at the gifts. "I know. I still wanted to get you something. Open them."

They all turned to do as she asked. When they had them opened, Daniel laughed as he held up a set of guitar strings. "Did Sam tell you?"

Sherry grinned. "Of course. They're the good ones too. I know that heap is ancient, but with those, you should be able to get a few more years out of it. Make sure you compose something great. Even if you just sing the girls to sleep with it."

Sam giggled next to him and gave her another hug. "Thanks. This looks like it has some interesting possibilities. Was that rose petals in there?"

Sherry laughed. "Yep. Hibiscus too. With the base tea options, you should be able to create all sorts of new concoctions."

Her attention was drawn by Sephiroth as he gave her a shocked look. "How did you know?"

Sherry looked down at the sketch pad and charcoal set in his hand with a smile. "Sorry, I wasn't trying to be nosey, but you left one of your sketches on the table one day. I thought it might be nice if you had proper materials instead of notepaper and pencils."

He chuckled and shook his head. Caius looked equally surprised. "This is a quality blade."

She gave him a nod as she looked at the sheathed hand knife in his hand. "I figured it would need to be. Once you go back home, you'll probably use it often enough, won't you? I mean, you did say you hunted, right?"

He blinked several times before he gave her a small smile and a nod. "It is appreciated."

Genesis had not yet spoken. His eyes had not left the tiny gift that was cupped in his palm. It wasn't until the rest turned to him, and Sephiroth asked what it was that he turned to Sherry with unreadable eyes. "It looks nearly identical to the one I'm wearing now."

She gave him a small smile. "I had I specially made. The only difference is that there is an engraving. It's sma-"

He cut her off. "I read it."

She didn't get to say anything in response as he leaned forward and gave her a heated kiss. Sherry was so taken by his actions that she let it go on until Daniel made a disgusted noise, and the girls started giggling. She sat back with a blush. "I guess that means you like it." His only response was to reach up and take his one long earring out and put the new one in its place.

Daniel was glaring at Genesis again, but Sam scooted closer to her sister-in-law. That display had her extremely curious. "What does it say?"

Sherry blushed even harder as she lowered her voice. "It wasn't much." When Sam gave her a pointed look, she shrugged. "It just says 'time and distance are but illusions when matters of the heart are involved.'"

Sam sighed and gave her a sad smile before she patted the back of her hand. It wasn't that it wasn't romantic, but they all knew how much more there was behind those words. Sherry also avoided looking at Caius. He had already told her more than once that she needed to tell Genesis the whole truth. She couldn't stand to think about it, much less tell him about it, and it only got harder every day. Even if she couldn't stand to admit, she already knew it was too late for herself. That didn't mean she was lax in reminding him that they would have to separate. That, she told him nearly daily. It was becoming a sore point between them, but she couldn't afford not to.

A tenseness had settled over their little group, so Sherry stood with a grin and looked at Sam. "So, you ready to help me cook for an army?"

Sam laughed and stood as well. "Not really, but I doubt anyone else here will be any use."

Sherry shook her head. "Caius isn't half bad, but Kaylan will be here soon. Between the three of us, we'll be fine." Sam laughed at the looks the men were all giving them as they headed into the kitchen.

By the end of the day, they were all full and satisfied, if not happy. Daniel had to leave early the next day, even if none of them wanted to. At least the girls had passed out already from all the excitement. As they were all getting ready to turn in, and the last of the leftovers were being divided into travel containers, Daniel leaned against the counter next to Sherry with a sad smile. "I'm glad we got one last Christmas together."

Sherry returned the look. "Me too."

Daniel took the bowls from her and put them in the fridge. "You know, we've talked more in the last six months than we have in the last three years."

She chuckled a little and shot him a grin. "It's not my fault you were sent to Korea."

He laughed too, but both sounds fell flat after a minute. As soon as their hands were empty, he hugged her once more. "This is really it, isn't it? I've seen you touch your wrist more than once."

Sherry sighed and stepped back. She gave him a nod. "One way or another. My brand is changing. I've got to do something."

Daniel clenched his jaw. "I know you may not want to hear this, but are the two of you dragging this out? Is this delay because of him?"

Sherry looked away. It was a thought she had had herself more than once. She couldn't say for sure, but it was a possibility. She finally looked back and shrugged. "I don't know why, but I have already decided that once you're gone, I will sit down with all of them, and we won't be leaving until it's done. I'm out of time."

He banged his fist on the counter and took an angry step past her. He stopped before he went any further, and his shoulders slumped. He looked over at her. "Let me know before you leave if you can." She put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a nod. Once he left the kitchen, she put her head on the counter. That was how Genesis found her. She refused to tell him what was wrong, even after they went to bed.

* * *

The next morning, all four of the residents were outside in the freezing weather to say goodbye to Daniel, Sam, Anna, and Stella. Even with the few times that they had met, and Daniel's intense dislike of Genesis, they still felt an attachment. Even if it was mostly by proxy since it was Sherry's family.

They had barely left the driveway when a sharp pain lanced through Sherry's wrist. She was able to bite back on the noise she wanted to make, but she grabbed it out of instinct. Caius didn't miss the gesture and was instantly by her side. He ignored Genesis' glare as he grabbed her wrist and pushed her sleeve up. When he flipped her arm over and looked at her brand, his eyes flew up. "How long has your brand been changing?"

She looked away. "For a while now. I had planned on sitting down with you all today."

Caius shocked her when he cursed. "You do not have much time left! Why did you wait so long!"

Genesis and Sephiroth didn't understand what was going on, but they didn't need to. It was plain to see Caius was terrified. Sherry was in danger. Genesis was on her other side and giving Caius a glare. "What is happening?"

Caius looked down at her. "You still haven't told him?"

She glared at both of them. "Enough." She took Genesis' hand and pulled him away. "We need to talk."

Caius watched them walk away with a frown. Sephiroth joined him. His voice was low. "What will happen if her brand continues to change?"

Caius bit back on another curse and looked over to the man he considered a friend. "She will be transformed into a mindless monster filled with nothing but rage, pain, and regret. We will have no choice but to kill her. It would be a mercy."

Sephiroth took in a sharp breath. It was a fate far worse than he had anticipated. And he also realized she must already know. It explained her bitterness in the beginning. He took a deep breath. "How do we stop that from happening?"

Caius closed his eyes and shook his head. "We cannot. It is her focus. She must figure out how to fulfill it." Sephiroth wanted to curse as well. He had not felt this helpless in many years. It was a foreign sensation to feel it on behalf of another person, but he had to have faith that Sherry would figure it out. They had come too far for her to fail now.

* * *

Genesis didn't let her take him far before he stopped her. "What happened? Why did he react like that? What are you hiding from me?"

Sherry shook her head. She knew she needed to at least tell him part of what would happen. If she did become a c'eith before she got them back, he would have to deal with her. She couldn't let him go into that blind. It was one thing not to tell him about her becoming a statue, as he would never see it, but this was different. She lifted her sleeve and showed him her brand.

He had seen it many times, but he had never known the significance of the changes it was undergoing. She forced herself to look at the nearly fully open eye-like image before she looked up at him. "My brand, if it opens all the way, then I will have been deemed a failure. L'cie that fail become c'eith. C'eith are monsters made of crystal, and hatred, regret, and pain. If that were to happen, you would have to kill me before I started destroying everything and everyone around me. The three of you are the only ones that would be strong enough to do so. Barring a small army, of course."

He grabbed her shoulders in a hard grip. "Why didn't you tell me!?"

She felt a few tears slide down her face. "I never thought it would get to this point. I thought Sephiroth would be gone already, and I would have figured out how to get you and Caius back to your worlds. It never should have come to this. Why is Sephiroth still here?"

Genesis took a step back at her question. He became defensive almost. "Isn't that your focus?"

She took a deep breath and tried again. "I know you have told me many times all the things you plan to change. All the things you want to tell Angeal. What about Sephiroth? He is your friend too. What will you tell him?"

Genesis sneered at her. "The General I have come to know here has mellowed some. I do not know all he has seen, but he isn't as brash or arrogant. We are closer now, but he isn't the same man I will go back to. That man is someone I may call a friend, but not a close one. We are as much rivals as anything."

Sherry froze as sudden understanding washed over her. Sephiroth hadn't disappeared because Genesis still didn't see him for what he really was. She gently took his hand and gave him a soft smile. "Genesis, you do realize that you are one of only two people that he sees as an equal. You are the only one that he never has to hold back against. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if he holds back against his enemies even just so he won't hurt innocents. Do you not see what that means? What that says about how he sees you?"

Genesis scoffed. "Nonsense. You are jumping at shadows. The man is too arrogant to see any such thing."

Sherry shook her head and started laughing bitterly. Her hand tightened around his. "Come with me."

He didn't move at first, and she glared at him. "This is my focus, remember? At least give me the chance to save myself."

At her words, he was reminded how dire the situation was. It was about more than his pride for once. He followed her back to where the other two were still waiting. As soon as they got there, Sherry stopped in front of Sephiroth. "Sephiroth, please answer a question for me, and answer it honestly and without hesitation."

He gave her a confused look, but after what Caius had just told him, he felt it would be prudent to agree. He gave her a nod. At that, she looked back to Genesis before she spoke. "Do you, or do you not see Genesis as a peer, as an equal."

Sephiroth blinked a couple of times and gave her a confused look. "Why do you need that clarified?"

She gave him a hard look. "I said no hesitation."

He stepped back at her harsh tone and shook his head. "I apologize, but I wasn't trying to hesitate. I simply thought that was common knowledge. Genesis is the only person I have ever sparred with that I have never bothered to hold back against. I never needed to. He could hold his own, and I knew he would not get hurt. I will admit, we caused our fair share of destruction, but it was a relief to have that outlet."

Sherry smiled at him before she looked back at a dumbstruck Genesis. His voice could barely be heard. "I never knew. You never said."

Sephiroth's eyes widened as he understood the significance of what was just said. He put his hand on Genesis' shoulder. "I never thought I needed to."

It was at that point that Sherry realized Sephiroth's hand had started to turn transparent. Her eyes widened, and she grabbed his arm. Both men turned to her. Tears had already started falling down her face, and she was shaking her head. "No! I wasn't thinking about this! You can't leave yet!"

Sephiroth looked down and noticed what she was talking about. His eyes widened before his face cleared and he smiled at her. "Don't worry about me. This is what is supposed to happen. You are fulfilling your focus. You will be safe now."

Sherry shook her head and threw her arms around him. Neither of the other men knew what to say, so they stayed back and watched. Genesis was filled with a mix of emotions. The revelations he just came to were still rolling through him, and he had not had a chance to deal with them properly. His attention was drawn when Sephiroth looked at him over Sherry's head.

The General had returned her embrace, but he was focused on his friend. "Genesis, I apologize. I can see how my silence affected you. When you return, do not let my lack of social knowledge drive a wedge between us again. Do not allow me to drive you away with my silence."

Genesis couldn't find the words to respond, but he nodded when Sherry stepped back and into his embrace. He held her as she continued to cry. She managed to find the words for them all. "Sephiroth, you don't have to apologize. This you, the you here, you are someone I am proud to call a friend. I will never forget you. No matter where you go." She cut off as her sobs came harder.

Sephiroth was nearly completely clear by that point, and Caius stepped forward. "My friend, go with the knowledge that your sacrifice will not have been in vain. We will save two worlds."

Sephiroth smiled and saluted them. His words faded with him. "It has been an honor to know you all."

As he disappeared completely, Sherry's knees gave out, and Genesis scooped her up. He carried her back into the house with Caius trailing behind. They all knew they still had more to do, but it could wait for a short while. Even if the two men were not as expressive, they still needed a chance to mourn the loss of their friend as well.

* * *

It was several hours later that Sherry finally stirred. Genesis had taken her back to bed and held her while she cried until she couldn't anymore. Despite how miserable she felt, she knew she wasn't finished, and time was a luxury she was out of. She sat up and looked over at her lover. "I think I know what we need to do next."

He sat up with a frown. "To get me back to Gaia?"

She nodded and had to fight to keep from crying again. She wasn't ready to say goodbye to any of them. This was so much harder than she thought it would be. She knew it would be hard to say goodbye to her family, but she had been given time to come to terms with it. She had no more to take. Somehow, she managed to swallow the sobs that were threatening to consume her as she stood up and found her sweater. "I think we need to go back to where I first found you."

Genesis froze as it struck him that by the end of the day, he would be leaving her behind. He stood swiftly and wrapped her in his arms. Neither of them spoke for several moments. His mind was warring with his heart, but he realized if he tried to stop her, the mark on her arm would likely kill her. It wasn't a chance he was willing to take. He finally stepped back, and they headed to tell Caius as well.

They didn't bother packing anything, as they wouldn't need it, but Sherry did call Daniel. It was a teary farewell, at least on Sherry's end. She managed to keep it brief. At least they had been able to say goodbye properly that morning. She also called Kaylan. It was less than twenty minutes before the girl was there. The men gave them space while they cried together. Genesis didn't quite understand why the girl was so sad, but Caius pulled him away to give the women space.

It wasn't long until they were all on the road. Despite everyone's objections, Sherry insisted on driving. It was a quiet ride, at least until Kaylan found a copy of Sherry's newest book. She had meant to hand the signed copies out on Christmas morning but had forgotten them in the car. Kaylan found them and started bawling when she saw the dedication page. It was several minutes until Caius was able to calm her enough to figure out why.

When Genesis took the copy and read it as well, he turned to Sherry with an unreadable expression. She forced herself not cry again as he read it aloud. "To my brother, Daniel, for always giving me a purpose and the drive to continue. To my best friend, Kaylan, for being there to keep me sane through thick and thin, and to friends and family both lost and found. May life give you what you need and allow you to always pursue happiness."

Despite her best efforts, a tear rolled down her cheek. He reached over and wiped it away. She shook her head and glanced over at him with a smile before she focused again. "I may not have been able to name you all, and this world may not have known you for who you really are, but at least they will know that you all meant something special to me." Genesis' only response was to place the copy inside his jacket. Despite the atmosphere, Sherry chuckled at the action.

When they got to the old campsite, it looked strange. The trees were bare, and it was already getting dark. Sherry gave Kaylan another hug and told her to be safe on the way home. As much as both women loathed to say goodbye, they kept it brief. Dragging it out would only make it worse. Genesis watched the exchange with interest, and hope blossomed for the first time. Why would she send her vehicle away without her? He kept his thoughts to himself, though. It was something that he had been thinking through since that morning.

When the women finally parted, and the last three started toward the cave, Genesis took Sherry's hand and did not let it go. He had the fusion sword in his other hand, as she had forced him to promise to bring it back to Gaia, but it was no problem for him to handle both.

That had been an interesting conversation, as she had told him to find the boy and train him. He had disagreed at first, but when he realized that if he did not, no one would, he relented and promised. It might not happen right away, but he would not go back on a vow.

Even though they had only been through once, it was not difficult for them to find the path that led them back up to the cave where they first met. The hardest part was getting up the sheer wall to the higher path. At least for Sherry. Genesis was able to jump up, and Caius was able to jump the short distance to the wall and climb. Sherry was able to climb as well once she was lifted far enough to start.

Sherry was the only one that was not surprised to see a glowing green pool when they walked into the large cavern. She stopped at the edge and looked over to it with a sigh. She felt her heart tearing as she looked at both men. They both meant so much to her in different ways, but she knew she didn't want to say goodbye.

Caius gave her an understanding look and put his hand on her shoulder. "I am a better man for having met you. I will praise Etro each day for it."

Tears sprang into Sherry's eyes, and she gave him a hug. She ignored Genesis' frown. She knew he was still more than a little jealous of the guardian, but he would have to deal with it for the moment. Now wasn't the time. She stepped back with a smile. "I'm glad I got to know you too. I know you'll be a legendary guardian." He gave her a sad smile before he walked away and gave the couple a little privacy to say goodbye.

As soon as he stepped away, Genesis wrapped her in a tight embrace. It was several moments before either spoke. He leaned back enough to look down into her face and tried to wipe her tears away. "Come with me."

She looked at him with shock. "I can't. I already told you, this is it."

He frowned at her but tried to keep his voice calm. "I know you have a life here as well, and I do not ask this lightly. I know you have not said as much, but I-"

Sherry's hand shot up and covered his mouth. Her eyes were wide. She could feel her heart trying to beat out of her chest, and her hand was shaking where she held it over his mouth. She could see anger forming in his eyes, but her panic was driving her forward. "Please don't say it. I don't think I could handle it if you said it."

Genesis must have realized something was seriously wrong. He gently pulled her hand down and gave her a concerned look. "What is going on?"

Caius must have heard part of their conversation, as he had come back over at that point. He was frowning at Sherry. "You never told him? I thought you did this morning?"

She looked over at him with pain in her eyes. Whatever she was going to say was drowned out as the three of them were suddenly wrapped in a cocoon of green. She stumbled a little as the green cleared. Their conversation was nearly forgotten as they looked around and noticed they were no longer in the cave.

The sky above them was a dreary gray, and the landscape seemed to blend into it. The buildings stood against the sky starkly, though they were mostly devoid of color as well. They looked derelict, and there was a distinct lack of sound. It was eerie. Sherry gasped as she realized where they were. "This is Valhalla!"

"You are correct."

They all whirled to face the voice behind them. Genesis brought the sword in his hand part of the way up, but he let it drop when Sherry took a step forward and spoke in recognition. "Lightning!"

The pink-haired woman gave her a small smile and a nod. "Welcome. Etro has brought you here for the moment before they are to be sent home. She has asked me to thank you."

Sherry's wonder instantly turned into crushing sadness. She shook her head, but couldn't make her voice work. Caius stepped into the quiet. "You are the person I saw. The one in the picture when I first arrived? Who are you to me?"

Lightning sighed and shook her head. "No one now. Had Sherry not changed things, we would have become enemies. We were destined to fight here on the shores of Valhalla for eons. That is a history that will never come to pass. This place is now lost to the void. It is outside the flow of time, and so from here, I will watch as a better history unfolds."

Caius took in a sharp breath as Lightning put a hand on Sherry's shoulder. The crying woman looked up, and Lightning looked at her with understanding. "You have accomplished with compassion what armies could never hope to with force. What l'cie could not with their focus, what others could not with desire. Be proud. You have saved two worlds from utter destruction. You will be given a place of honor beside Etro's throne, where you can watch it all for eternity."

Sherry fell to her knees and covered her face. She knew it was an honor. She knew it was her focus, but she couldn't face leaving Genesis. He looked at the two women with a growing sense of dread. His voice was sharp. "Why? Why can she not come with me?"

Both Caius and Lightning turned to Sherry. She felt the weight of their gazes and knew she needed to explain. She was on borrowed time already. She stood and faced him. "I never thought it would come to this. I thought you would go home. I didn't think you would see this. I just wanted you to be happy."

He grabbed her shoulders and nearly shook her. "What is going to happen!?"

She shook her head. "I told you what happens if a l'cie fails. It isn't much better if they succeed. We are given eternal life, but it is in the form of a crystal statue."

His eyes widened, and his hands fell away. Rage filled his eyes, and he took a step back. She sobbed as he turned his back on her. "I'm so sorry! I tried to tell you we couldn't be together."

Caius looked at her with pity. He understood why she hadn't said anything, even if he felt it had been the wrong choice. His pity quickly changed to horror as he saw the air around her start to swirl. Sherry noticed it as well. Once it started, the progression was quick. Her voice was filled with panic as she screamed out. "No! Not yet! Genesis!"

Something in her voice must have made him realize he was out of time. He turned in time to see her float up into the air as a swirl of light surrounded her. He raced back to her side as she started to float back down, but her transformation had already completed. She still had one hand outstretched toward him, and he twined his fingers through hers as she came to rest on the ground. His breath started coming in ragged gasps as he felt only cold crystal, even through his gloves.

His eyes raked over the beautiful statue she had become, with striations of crystal that covered most of her body. Her lovely face was captured in exquisite detail and anguish. He placed one palm on her cheek and jerked back at the touch of cold stone.

He nearly snarled when Caius placed a hand on his shoulder. The guardian ignored it as he spoke in a calm voice. "She is a special l'cie. She was given a nearly impossible task by a goddess. She saved two worlds and will be honored for all of eternity. Be glad to have known her. Let us not make her sacrifice be for naught. We must leave."

Genesis did not speak right away. He had never felt such rage pulse through him. He wasn't entirely sure who he was angry at, but he did know he was not ready to walk away. His voice was low. "I will not leave her."

Caius' eyes widened, but it was Lightning that spoke in a hard voice. "You must return to Gaia. The gate is already waiting for you. Unless you return soon, things may come undone."

Genesis shot her a glare as well. His fingers tightened around Sherry's as something occurred to him. "She said Minerva marked her, correct?"

Lightning frowned but nodded. "Both Minerva and Etro worked together, but Minerva was the one to mark her, yes."

Genesis gave her a curt nod. "Then, Minerva will unmark her."

Lightning and Caius both gave him sympathetic looks. Neither of them had a chance to say anything as the Soldier lifted the statue with ease. They gave him shocked looks. They knew the enhanced men were strong, but they hadn't expected him to be that strong.

Genesis glared back at Lightning. "How do I get back to Gaia?"

She shook her head and pointed to one of the gates. She knew there would be no stopping him. She had to admit that part of her wished him luck. She had already seen enough to know they both deserved a chance at least. He gave her a nod and headed to the one she indicated. Both he and the statue disappeared in a flash of light.

Once they were gone, Caius looked at the woman. "What of you?"

She looked at him curiously for a moment and shook her head with a half-smile. "Forgive me if I find your concern odd."

He nodded. "I understand."

She chuckled and pointed into the distance. "I will sleep and watch over all. I have become Etro's champion. Now that it is no longer necessary, I will rest and have pleasant dreams. At least now, I know my own family has a chance too."

Caius watched her for a few moments and wished for a moment that he had more time. He saw something in this warrior woman that touched something in him. He gave her a nod. "May you dream of plentiful hunts and peaceful nights."

She chuckled as he turned away and into the remaining gate. As silence fell on Valhalla, the Warrior Goddess turned back to the throne to slip into crystal sleep one last time, safe in the knowledge that Sarah would live, and somewhere out there, another version of herself would too.

 **A/N 2:** I know, please don't shoot me. This isn't the end, I promise. We are only halfway through. Maybe a little more, but you get the point. The good new is that we are on a roll, for a few more chapters at least, and we are off earth for good, though we do get to peak back once or twice. Thank you all for reading, and let me know what you think so far!


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Sherry was floating in a void. It was warm and comfortable, but she felt nothing but anguish. She was curled around herself as she tried to hold herself together. She hadn't known what to expect, but she didn't think it would feel so lonely. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the presence beside her for some time. It wasn't until the being sighed that she jerked out of her little ball and looked around.

The darkness wasn't as black as she thought as she noticed a beautiful woman seated next to her. Or at least it seemed she was seated. It was hard to tell with the lack of general orientation to any kind of surface. Sherry tried to ignore that part as she focused. "Who are you?"

The woman smiled at her finally. "Do you not know?"

Sherry frowned slightly before her eyes widened. "Etro!?"

The goddess smiled a little wider. "See, I'm glad to see we chose so well."

Sherry looked around again before she looked back with confusion. "Where are we?"

Etro sighed once again and shrugged. "You tell me. You are the one sleeping after all."

Sherry frowned at the reminder of all that she had lost. She turned away and took a few moments to gather herself before she could manage to speak again. "Are they all safe? Did they make it?"

Etro placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "What you have given has not gone unnoticed. When you are ready, all of time and space will reveal what you want to see. If you want, I can help get you started."

Sherry took a deep breath. Was it possible? Could she really see her family and friends again? Was she ready to? Could she see them move on without her? She felt a deep ache in her chest but still managed to smile. For almost all of them, the answer was yes. She looked back at the goddess. "What do I need to do?"

Etro smiled again. "All you need to do is focus on who you wish to see the most. While I am here, I can help to manifest your visions. Over time, I will come to you easily without my aide."

Sherry nodded and concentrated on her brother's face first. She was shocked when it wasn't just an image that came to mind. She was suddenly surrounded by people. It was like she was seated in the back row of an auditorium and looking up at a stage. It took her a moment to realize she was watching a graduation. She gasped as the next name was called out, and a beautiful blond-haired young woman stepped forward in a black robe with honors tassels. "Stella Wilson."

She watched as her grown niece stepped forward with pride and accepted her diploma with a smile. As she did, she saw a slightly older version of Daniel and Sam near the front stand with applause. There was another girl with them that was younger but still just as beautiful as the one on stage. She knew it had to be Anna.

Once she had her diploma in hand, Stella walked off the stage and walked to where her parents were with flowers in her hand. She handed one rose to her mother and two to her father. Even though Sherry was on the other side of the room, she could hear them as Daniel gave his daughter a hug. "We'll take it to her later."

She didn't need it to be explained. Even though she was gone, they still knew she was there with them. They hadn't forgotten her and knew she would always be with them. No time or space could tear their family apart. That was a mantra she and Daniel had used often. She wiped away the tears that had started falling as she watched her family in their moment of happiness. She knew they missed her, but her absence hadn't crippled them, and she was thankful for it. They were stronger together, and she was glad to see that they had come out stronger for it.

Once Stella returned to her peers back on stage, the scene finally started to fade, and Etro came back into view. Sherry was still crying, and she wasn't sure if she could handle seeing more yet, but she desperately wanted to know how Kaylan was doing. The goddess didn't need to ask as the darkness started to fade once again.

Sherry barely had time to brace herself for whatever she was to face next before she found herself standing in between rows of what looked to be grapes. She leaned over to inspect the closest plant, but her attention was drawn by voices that were approaching. She stood up to see a woman that looked to be in her forties. She was lovely and smiling up at the man she was walking arm in arm with.

Sherry nearly jumped in shock when she realized it was Kaylan. She didn't recognize the man, but whoever it was, he was obviously someone Kaylan loved. Sherry felt a little weird following them, but she doubted Etro would have taken her to this point in the timeline for no reason, so she trailed a short distance behind them and admired her friend. She had grown into a confident and gorgeous woman. One that was well off also, if she understood correctly. They were walking through a small vineyard, and it was Kaylan's, not the man she was with. He was her husband, but they still looked like newlyweds.

It was a winding trip that took nearly half an hour before they reached a small white structure that was too small to be considered a gazebo, but Sherry wasn't sure what else to call it. Kaylan got a wistful look in her eyes as she set something down inside, and her husband put his arm around her shoulders. They stood like that in silence for several moments before he kissed the top of her head and spoke. "I wish that I would have had the chance to meet her. From everything you and Sam have told me, she sounds like an amazing woman."

Kaylan laughed and kissed his cheek. "She was. If it weren't for her, we wouldn't be the people we are now. But it's okay. I have a feeling she's still watching out for us now and then. I miss her, but I know she'll never really leave us. She was too special."

Something in the way Kaylan said that made the man look at her strangely, but Sherry smiled. She reached out and touched her friend's shoulder. She knew she wasn't really there, but she hoped that somehow, Kaylan would still at least know she was there for her. She had been right about that. If Etro had been telling the truth, this would not be the last time she would see the ones she loved. For the first time, she didn't feel so bad about the whole situation.

Kaylan shivered at the touch and jerked her head up in shock. She looked around before she sighed. She smiled a sad smile and leaned her head on her husband's arm. It was enough for Sherry. She closed her eyes and let the scene fade. She knew she would see her friend again.

One she was back in the darkness, she sat back down and looked over at Etro. "You showed me their futures. Is that all I can see, or does that mean I can see any point?"

Etro smiled at her chosen champion. She knew the woman was hurting. There was still more she was not ready to face, but she was doing what she could to keep from falling apart. The goddess nodded. "Any point in the future or past is open to you. Time is a relative thing, as is space from here. You are limited only by your imagination."

Sherry took a few minutes to try and grasp what all that might mean. She was silent for so long that Etro finally spoke up again. "Are there any others you would like to see? That you might be worried about?"

Sherry frowned over at her. There were several others, but at least one of them she didn't want to face yet, and that precluded facing several of the others just in case he was near them. Still, not all of her friends were even from the same planet. She finally nodded. "Can you show me how Caius and Noel are doing? Are they both okay?"

Etro sighed. She knew this was going to be the next question, but she had hoped the woman might have picked another question. She didn't yet know what she was asking. Still, she nodded and stood. "Come, I will show you."

Sherry stood and took the goddess by the hand, and they walked a short distance. As they walked, walls of red stone came up around them, and green sprang up beneath their feet. Sherry looked around in awe and recognized that they must be in the passes near Paddra. The vibrant life around them was even more breathtaking than she had expected. No wonder Caius had spent so much time outside. She didn't blame him at all.

As they rounded the last corner, the city came into view, and it took Sherry's breath away. It had the traffic of a modern city, but there was an organic feel to it that was foreign to her. It was exotic and beautiful.

She hadn't realized that the goddess had walked them across the open air and above the city until she looked down to a commotion below them as they started to descend. Her breath caught as she saw Caius in the middle of the group. He looked relieved to be there as many people surrounded him. She heard questions asked about his whereabouts for the few days that he had been gone. She knew she had to look just as confused as he did.

Everyone fell silent as a harsh voice rang out through the clearing. "Caius!"

The crowd parted, and Sherry saw a bear of a man heading toward Caius with purpose. Her first instinct was to step out in front of him, even if she knew she wasn't really there. She ended up not needing to as a small hand shot out and grabbed the man's arm. As soon as it touched him, he froze.

Sherry looked on in shock again as she watched Yeul, the first Yeul, walk out from behind the man. Caius was on his knee with his head bowed instantly as Yeul approached. There was complete silence, and it wasn't until she was nearly in front of him before she bade him rise. When he did, their eyes met, and the world seemed to flicker around Sherry. It took her a few moments to realize that it wasn't the world, but her perception of it, as things around her were changing. Yeul was seeing all of the changes, all at once.

Sherry felt terror grip her as the meaning behind that filled her. When the flickering finally stopped, she rushed forward, but it was too late. Yeul collapsed into Caius' arms. His eyes widened as he caught and gently lowered her. All else disappeared to the two of them as the young seeress cupped his much larger cheek.

"Caius, you have done the impossible. Do not mourn my death. Another seeress will be born, and you will become her guardian. You will do what is necessary and fulfill your focus."

Sherry's heart broke as she watched her friend lower his head in pain. He had already been through so much, just to lose Yeul as soon as he returned. It was too much. She dropped to her knees beside him and put her arm around his shoulder. She knew he couldn't feel her, but she hoped that somehow he would know he wasn't alone.

Much to her shock, it was the eyes of the seeress that moved to hers. She realized that even if Caius didn't know she was there, the girl did. She started to step back, but Yeul gave her a smile and turned back to Caius. "Guardian. You must focus. Listen now."

Despite his anguish, he looked up to her face. Sherry could tell he was shocked by the serene look on her young face. She patted his cheek. "I do not have long, so listen. She was never meant for you, but do not despair. She loves you still and will always have a place for you in her heart., but you are destined for another. You will accomplish many great things, and Paddra will flourish under your watchful eyes. Remember my words. Happiness is a pursuit, and you will gain it as long as you do not forget that."

Something in the Seeress' words brought back a memory that caused him to sit back in shock as the rest of what she said slid into place. Her smile grew as she saw his understanding. Her hand slipped down, and her voice was barely a whisper. "Never forget my words, Caius Ballad."

Caius put his forehead to hers and allowed himself to grieve for a few moments. He would remember, but for just a moment, it was all too much. He thought he felt a feather-light touch of warmth cross his shoulder and words of comfort whispered past. He looked up and around. All he could see were the faces of his comrades, and the peoples of Paddra already lost in mourning for their Seeress. Still, he knew he had not imagined it. He looked down once more and found the strength to stand. He knew there was still much to be done, and they needed to be prepared if Paddra was to withstand what was to come.

Sherry watched with tears streaming down her face as Caius stepped up to the older man with Yeul in his arms. The man looked down and then back up with a sigh. "She said things would change when you got back. I didn't realize it would be this. What in Lindzei's name is going on?"

Caius shook his head and gently handed the girl's body to the present guardian. "I have much to share. Most you may not believe. All I ask is that you keep an open mind. The most important part is that you know that some time in the next year, we will come under attack by a large enough force that we could have fallen. We must prepare."

The man snorted. "What, have you grown the Eyes now too?"

Caius gave him a haunted look but did not answer. Something in that look must have given the older man a clue that it was no joke. He looked down at the girl with seriousness once again. "An attack, you say?"

Caius nodded, and the man sighed. "Come fill me in, and we'll get the hunters ready. But first, we have a period of mourning."

The blackness faded back in as the pair walked off, and Sherry wrapped her arms around herself. She finally let her sobs loose. She wasn't sure why she had been holding them back since she knew no one there would have seen or heard them, but she hadn't felt right breaking down while still watching Caius being so stoic. Her heart ached to comfort him. He needed someone to be there for him.

She had no idea how much longer it was before she was able to get herself under control enough to speak again. She turned to Etro with a cracked voice. "Yeul, she said he would find happiness. He does, right?"

Etro smiled. "I will let you find that on your own when you are ready." Sherry frowned but nodded. There was a small part of her that wasn't sure she could face seeing him again so soon. Her heart already felt shredded.

At her nod, Etro held out her hand again. When Sherry eyed it warily, the goddess laughed. "You asked about Noel as well, didn't you?"

With what she had just witnessed, she had forgotten about the younger guardian. She sighed and hesitated. "Is there such a thing as sleep here? I mean, I know I don't really have a physical body, this is just my mind, but my mind is already exhausted."

Etro laughed. "This is what you want it to be. It is not your prison, despite how you see it now. It is supposed to be your reward. I hope in time, you will come to understand."

Sherry took a deep breath as she tried to wrap her head around that statement. It was still too much, but she again took the goddess' hand. She wanted to see how her friends were doing.

When the blackness faded again, she recognized some of the plant life as belonging to Pulse. It didn't look like Paddra, though. It was too open. There were endless grasslands. As she spun around, she could see plateaus in the distance, and she wondered if she might be on the Steppes.

Her attention was drawn by a whistling noise as something passed close to where she was standing. She didn't realize it was an arrow until she saw it sticking out of a small beast that had been hiding in the grass a few feet away.

She nearly jumped when there were several whoops behind her, and a group of teenagers came running over. She watched as one of them passed by her and jumped in shock as she recognized him. Although he only looked to be about thirteen or so, it was very clearly Noel. He was the one holding the bow, and he picked up the beast with a proud grin. "See! I told you my aim was improving!"

As he turned back to the others, Sherry nearly laughed. Now that she was looking for it, it was easy to recognize two of the others. Although, she turned to Etro with a little worry. At her look, the goddess shook her head and smiled. "Reincarnation is supposed to be a boon given to those souls that have earned it. Those two have more than done so. Rest easy, this is the first time, not the thousandth."

Sherry looked back at a much younger version of Caius as he looked over the kill that Noel brought him. He was older than Noel, but not by much. He might have been fifteen. Yeul was standing off to the side shyly as she watched them both. It was easy to tell the only reason she was there was for moral support. It was made even sweeter when she walked over and took Noel by the hand. He smiled down at her as they all turned to head back toward the cliffs in the distance.

It was at that moment that Sherry caught sight of the face of the other girl, and something about it made her freeze. She looked over at Etro in shock as the older girl walked over and placed her hand in Caius' and the two couples walked back. "That isn't. It can't be."

Etro laughed. "Claire? Why not? Do you think she deserves this boon any less than the others?"

Sherry looked back at the four of them and started laughing. She watched Noel and Yeul, Caius and Lightning until they were all out of sight. Of all the things she had seen so far, this was the most heartwarming. They were still so young and had so much life left to live, and judging from the world around them, they would have ample opportunity to do so.

She was still smiling when the blackness came once more. She turned to Etro with a smile. "Thank you. For all that you have helped with. I know it may take me some time, but I'm glad you helped me with these first visits."

The goddess nodded graciously, but she made no move to leave. Sherry felt a sliver of worry slice through her at the look Etro gave her that turned into pure dread when she spoke. "You have not seen them all. Do you not want to see the rest?"

Despite her own knowledge and reassurances that this was just a manifestation in her head, Sherry instantly felt clammy all over. She took a step back and had to swallow a few times. She shook her head. "No." She felt tears falling even though she tried to stop them. "I know Genesis needs to move on. I know he has to. Even if he holds part of me in his heart, it would be unfair for me to wish otherwise, but I can't see it. Not yet. I know it's selfish of me, but I have given up so much. Don't ask me to watch him walk away. I can't. Not yet. I have eternity to come to terms with it. I may be able to look back someday on the happiness he finds with another woman, but I can't face that right now. Please don't ask me to."

The goddess sighed and nodded. She had been expecting that answer, though she had hoped her champion would be able to see beyond her fear far enough to know how wrong she was. Still, there was time. She smiled again and placed her palm upon Sherry's brow. "I will not ask it of you. Rest for now." Sherry's eyes closed involuntarily. She started to drift back into a more comfortable state than she had been in before the goddess first arrived. As she drifted off, she thought she heard Etro speak again, but she wasn't sure. "Rest until it is time for you to be called once again."

 **A/N:** Like I said, we are on a roll! The next couple should be out quickly too, though I doubt it will be tomorrow. Maybe Friday or this weekend when I have more time. Still, expect quick updates any time I have time! Thanks for reading!


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

It had been two months since Genesis had returned after having been missing for three days. He never gave anyone an explanation for the hauntingly beautiful statue that he brought with him or the equally strange sword that was reminiscent of the Buster Sword that he wouldn't allow anyone to touch. It was all made worse by his actions when he returned to Midgar. He had always been a moody person, but now, his mood swings were drastic.

The one good thing was that he hadn't tried to set anyone on fire. Most notably were Zack and Sephiroth. Especially Sephiroth. Genesis went from angrily yelling at misbehaving cadets to moodily brooding in his office, but he never took it out on Sephiroth. The few times the General offered to spar with him, to get his mind off whatever it was that was bothering him, he would refuse.

He further shocked both Angeal and Sephiroth one day when Sephiroth asked once again during one of his quieter days, and the Commander turned to the General and put his hand on his shoulder. "I do appreciate your offer, and I understand that you are trying to help in your own way. I am afraid that if I were to accept right now, my distraction would cause more harm than good. One of us would likely get injured."

When he turned to head back to his office, both the other Soldiers stared after him with open shock on their faces. They looked at each other before they headed to Sephiroth's. It was at that point they realized they would need to take more drastic measures.

It was only a couple of weeks later that Genesis was sent out on another away mission. He was not happy with the assignment, but he finally agreed when both Sephiroth and Angeal confronted him about his change in behavior. They insisted that something had to change, and hopefully, some time away would help. Since he knew what the issue was, he doubted that would be the case, but he did agree that he was out of ideas. Perhaps he could find out more if he searched elsewhere. That was what motivated him to accept. Especially since he heard there would be indigenous tribesmen near where they were going. He knew it would be a long shot that they would be willing to speak to him, but he was willing to take the risk.

The morning before he was to leave, he made one stop. It was the same one he made every morning. He stood in front of a statue in his apartment that was a recent addition. His gloved hand reached out and trailed softly across the semi-transparent stone, and he closed his eyes. His voice was so low that most would not have heard it. "I will be back as quickly as I am able. I don't know if you can hear me, but I will not give up. I will find a way to reach Minerva. I refuse to let this be the end. I have something I need to tell you, and I will not rest until I can face you once again."

He paused for a moment in the vain hope that he would get some reaction. When nothing moved, his eyes flashed before they dulled again, and he turned on his heel and headed to the helipad. His troops would be waiting. He only expected to be gone for three weeks, even with the side trip he had planned. Since nothing had happened in more than two months, he doubted anything would in that amount of time.

* * *

Genesis was expected back at any time. Sephiroth had not anticipated him to send his troops back without him, but they had said he had something else he wanted to follow up on alone. The General was once again worried about his friend, but nothing could be done until the Commander returned. At least he was still sending in daily reports. Odd for the fiery man, but within regulations. He couldn't be reprimanded.

Sephiroth was headed back to his own apartment for the evening when he heard a feminine scream come from the area. That was odd in and of itself since it was the Soldier floor, and there were no female Soldiers or other female family members currently living on the Soldier floor, but when he realized it was coming from Genesis' apartment, he didn't hesitate to break down the door.

He froze at the sight of a woman collapsed in the middle of Genesis' apartment. She looked up to him at the noise, and his shock grew. "Sephiroth! Oh, thank God! What the hell is going on? Where are we?"

Despite her actions toward him, his sword was in hand and pointed at her before she even made it to her feet. She didn't notice that fact as she swayed and nearly fell. He wasn't sure if she was faking her dizziness or not, but he was confident enough that he reached out and caught her. When she grasped his arm and looked up at him with a thankful smile, his confusion grew. She looked around as though she didn't know where she was before she looked back at him.

It looked as though she was going to ask something else, but she finally noticed his sword was out and very clearly out in response to her presence. Her eyes widened, and she finally stepped away from him. Instead of the fear he expected, he saw only hurt and confusion. "Sephiroth? Why are you pointing the Masamune at me? What-"

The woman cut herself off and dropped to her knees before he could reach her side. Sephiroth was there almost immediately and dragged her back up again. His voice was cold when he spoke again. "What are you doing in this apartment? How did you get in here?"

She shook her head, and it was several moments before she could speak. He watched as she stared at him with shock and pain. Tears started streaming down her cheeks, and soft sobs came with her words. "I don't know how I came to be here, but if you… if you don't know me, then I have to assume Genesis brought me home with him."

Her words made no sense to him at all, but he could tell by the way she was shaking that he would have to carry her out if he tried to force her to move at that moment. He bit back a sigh and pulled out his phone instead. With Genesis' strange behavior, this only put his nerves on edge. It was only a matter of moments before there was a voice on the other end of the line. "Yes, I need you to send two operatives and make sure to bring restraints."

The woman next to him tensed but didn't argue. She gave him another hurt look and shook her head. Her voice was soft. "He really did bring me here. I know you have no reason to believe me right now, but you can ask him yourself. Where is he?"

He frowned for a moment before he erased it. "He is out on a mission. If you are telling the truth, then there will be no issues. Though I find that hard to believe. He has made no mention of any woman in his life recently, nor has he been seen escorting anyone. He has not been social in months at all."

Sherry was already so destroyed by the sight of a Sephiroth that didn't know her, that she hardly had the brainpower to think about what his words meant. All she knew was that she was on Gaia somehow and surrounded by people that thought she was a stranger. She had woken up with a new focus, and her visions had not been any more pleasant this time than they had been the first time around.

It was only a matter of a few minutes later that a new voice joined them, and Sephiroth turned her to face the two newcomers. Sherry wasn't sure if she wanted to cry more or laugh. She settled for crying more. She had no doubt that the next few days were going to be miserable at best. Especially when she caught sight of Tseng and his impassive face. Reno whistled as Sephiroth shoved her forward. "Wow, is the Commander keepin' hot women hidden in his room now? And here I thought he was gettin' ready to swear 'em off."

Sherry blinked and gave him a confused look, but didn't bother speaking up. She needed to figure out what was going on first. She would let them ask questions and go from there. Sephiroth gladly answered. "She claims she doesn't know how she got here. Her claim is that Genesis brought her somehow."

Tseng lifted one fine brow and looked directly at Sherry. "And how could he have brought you without you knowing how."

Sherry shook her head and tried to keep from breaking down again. The last thing she needed was to lose it now. "I was asleep. I guess you could call it a coma. I don't know how long it's been even. I wasn't anywhere near here, so I have no idea how I got here or even where here is exactly."

None of the men looked convinced. Reno laughed, but there was no humor in the sound. He moved forward at Tseng's motion and placed cuffs on her wrists before he started to lead her out and down the hall. Sherry barely heard Sephiroth and Tseng begin to speak as they left. She was too concentrated on keeping her feet under her and figuring what she could do to keep herself alive long enough for Genesis to make it back.

Once they were out of the room, Sephiroth frowned at Tseng. "The timing of this is too strange with the way Commander Rhapsodos has been acting. We need to see if we can find anything else out, so I will authorize an investigation, but I would like to advise you to keep your methods as nonviolent as possible. If there is even a remote possibility that she is somehow connected to his recent change in behavior, then it would only make things worse for him to return and find her harmed."

Tseng gave the General a piercing look. "Do you truly believe that?"

Sephiroth shook his head. "No, but at this point, I cannot rule anything out."

Tseng nodded once before he turned and walked away. Once the Turks and the strange woman were gone, Sephiroth finally had a chance to look around and noticed what it was that had caught his attention. The peculiar statue that Genesis had brought back with him after his last away mission was missing. Sephiroth frowned again before he turned to leave. There were too many unknowns for his tastes.

* * *

Reno and Sherry were walking slowly enough that it was not long before Tseng caught up to them. He did not say anything except to direct Reno to which cell they would be taking her. When they arrived, Sherry wanted to groan when all that was there was a table and two chairs. She wasn't sure what it was supposed to be like when most l'cie woke up from crystal sleep, if they were supposed to at all, but she hurt all over. She was not looking forward to sitting through an interrogation with the Turks.

She wasn't even given the luxury of putting her head on the table either. The cuffs she was wearing were transferred to the arms of the chair, and her feet were cuffed to the legs as well. She ignored the stony looks from the second in command and let her head fall back for just a few moments. As glad as she was to not be in that darkness anymore, she wasn't sure how much of an improvement this was.

She lifted her head as the door clanged shut. She looked around to see it was just Tseng left in the room with her. He sat down in the chair across from her and gave her a flat look. "The General explained how he found you. I already have operatives looking into the video feed for the last six months. That should more than cover your excuse, don't you think?"

Sherry gave him a helpless look. "I have no idea. Like I said, I don't know how long I've been out."

Tseng gave her an evaluating look at her continued insistence. Still, they had only just started. He did have the chance to note that she exhibited signs of physical exhaustion, so perhaps she had been in the room longer than just the day. It could work to his advantage. If the General insisted on no violence, then he already had a solution in mind if she was not forthcoming. "If Commander Rhapsodos knows you, how did you meet?"

Sherry hadn't thought about an answer to that question yet. She desperately tried to figure out how to put it in a way that would make sense. "He told me that he was out on a mission and got separated from his men. I helped him find his way back. During that time, I was injured and ended up in suspended animation. I don't remember anything after that."

Tseng sat back at her answer. He could tell she was only giving him the barest form of the answer, but he wondered if there was some truth to it. The Commander had undoubtedly been missing for several days only a few months prior. "And how did you help him exactly?"

Sherry sighed and wished once again that she was close enough to the table to lay her head down. This was going to be a long day or a long few days. She prayed Genesis came back soon. At least she had a good imagination. She knew she couldn't lie, but she wasn't going to be able to keep quiet either. "I gave him a place to stay until we could figure out how to get him back to where his men were. Nothing big, really."

Tseng gave her an incredulous look. "And that inspired one of the most infamous playboys in Midgar to instantly fall in love with you and bring your injured body back with him, hide you from sight, sneak you into his apartment, and keep you there until you woke up?"

Sherry had to fight to keep from rolling her eyes. "I have no idea about his motivations. I wasn't awake. Why don't you ask him."

Tseng gave her a long hard look and realized that she had no intention of making this easy. At that point, he stood and turned to leave. He paused when she called out to him. "Wait! What are you planning to do with me?"

He turned back and gave her a sharp look. "You will be kept here until Commander Rhapsodos returns. We will decide on further actions at that time."

Sherry watched with growing concern as he walked out, and the door clanged shut behind him. She was still manacled to the chair uncomfortably. Not only was she exhausted, but she was starting to feel hungry too. She tried not to focus on any of that and instead sent up prayers that Genesis would hurry back.

* * *

Sherry had somehow managed to fall asleep with her head leaning back, but she wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not when the door slammed open, and she jerked her head up at the noise. She groaned at the pain that shot through her stiff joints as they let her know her sudden actions were not appreciated.

Reno came in with a smirk and was followed by two other men in similar suits that she didn't recognize. She frowned as he pointed at the table, and the two of them grabbed it and started hauling it out. "What is going on?"

Reno smirked back at her. "Bossman said you'll be here for a few days. Just tryn'ta make ya more comfortable."

"You could have left the table and undone my hands. That would have been better."

Reno gave her a funny looked and laughed. "You really don't get it, do ya."

Sherry groaned as he stepped closer and knelt beside her. He gave her a hard look. "See, Shinra don't take kindly to strangers in places they ain't supposed to be, and from what I understand, you're a stranger, and you ain't supposed to be here. We can go about this one of two ways. You can tell me why you're really here, or things will get a whole lot more unpleasant goin' forward."

Sherry shook her head and bit the inside of her cheek to keep from crying. Or at least that was what she kept telling herself. She had to look away from him when she felt the first one fall. Her voice was still relatively steady when she answered. "Unless you want me to start lying to you, I don't have any other answers to give you. I let Genesis stay with me until I was able to take him back to where he could pick up the trail back to his men. There was mako there, and I got pulled in. I can't remember anything after that."

He grabbed her face and pulled it around roughly. His eyes widened slightly when he realized she had turned away to hide tears. He hadn't expected her to be crying. Sherry grimaced as he let her go. He stepped back and frowned at her. "If you refuse to cooperate, you'll stay here. You ain't moving." Sherry didn't even get a chance to say anything to him as he walked out and shut the door behind him.

She sighed and started to lean her head back again. When the crick in her neck reminded her what a bad idea that was, she groaned again and tried not to cry again. She shook her head at herself. This was ridiculous. She was stronger than this. She couldn't afford to start breaking down now. With that thought in mind, she tried the wipe the tears off on her shoulder and let her head hang down. Genesis couldn't get there fast enough.

 **A/N:** This chapter and the next one will be a bit rough, but things will get better. I promise. In the meantime, thanks for reading, and please let me know what you think so far!


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Sherry had no idea how long she had been in that room, but she knew it had to have been close to a day. They sent an operative periodically to ask her how she got into the building, what her plans where, where she came from, etc. Her answers never changed, even when she became so exhausted that her words nearly started slurring. She was about ready to see if she could set one of them on fire even with her hands bound, when a new, but recognizable face was the next one to come in.

Cissnei paused and gave her a long look, but she didn't speak right away. She gestured for the two large men to take up positions on either side of Sherry before she said anything. "Do you think you can stand?"

Sherry looked up and gave her a sardonic look. "Considering I'm not sure if I can even feel my legs at this point, no. But I'm sure as hell willing to try."

Cissnei didn't even bother holding back her small smile. "Well, your spirit doesn't seem broken yet."

Sherry's face blanked as she realized they hadn't tried very hard yet either. She shook her head. "Look, I'm not trying to push your buttons. I just want out of here. I've told you all I know. You doing this isn't going to get any of us anywhere except hurt. Mostly me, of course, at least until Genesis gets back."

Cissnei didn't respond or move for several moments. Finally, she gestured to the two men, and they reached down, released the cuffs at Sherry's hands and feet, and hauled her upright. She grimaced at the pins and needles feeling that rushed down her legs but didn't say anything as they pulled her after the younger woman.

They didn't go far before Cissnei stopped and opened another door. She allowed the two men to escort Sherry in and drop her on the floor before they walked back out. Cissnei then stepped in and locked the door behind herself. She turned to Sherry and pointed to the corner.

Sherry looked around and was thrilled to see a small shower stall. It was the most beautiful thing she had seen in a long time, except for maybe the cup and slice of bread on the chair next to it. At least they didn't plan to starve her to death. Cissnei's voice was cold. "You have ten minutes in this room before I take you back. Make it count."

Sherry immediately went to the food and shoved the bread in her mouth while she started undressing. This whole mess brought on memories that she would have rather left buried, but she knew pride was not worth the pain it would cause if she hesitated. By the time she was undressed, the bread was gone, and she gulped the water down. The shower was lukewarm, but it was enough. At least for her body. She didn't bother with her hair. That would have to wait. Ten minutes just wasn't enough time. At least she no longer felt like her stomach was trying to eat her backbone, as much. It was something.

When she turned back to get dressed again, she only found her underwear. She looked up to see Cissnei had her clothes in hand, and she gave the girl a glare. Swallowing her pride was one thing, but this was a little too far, especially as they had to leave the room still. "May I have my clothes please?"

Cissnei's only answer was to nod to the underwear. "You have one minute left. Unless you want to be paraded down the hall nude, I suggest you get those on."

Sherry felt the brand on her wrist tingle, and she had to will her eidolith not to emerge as she grabbed her underwear and threw them on. Almost as soon as her essentials were covered, Cissnei opened the door, and the two men returned to escort Sherry back to the other room. The older woman fought the heat that was rising in her cheeks as she tried to ignore the catcalls and whistles of some of the Turks they passed. She reminded herself that they wouldn't do this if they had any idea she was telling the truth. Genesis would kill them otherwise.

She paled at that thought as she wondered what he would do when he found out. She knew he was probably still pissed as hell at her, but she also doubted his honor would allow something like this to go on without any repercussions. At that thought, she shook her head. She hoped she had a chance to talk to him before he acted. They couldn't afford to make enemies of the Turks, no matter how they were treating her now. At least they weren't doing anything to hurt her, yet.

* * *

Over the next day, the same pattern repeated. They sent in an operative every few hours to make sure she didn't get much sleep. None of them touched her beyond grabbing her face to force her to focus on them. Even the initial humiliation she felt at her nearly nude state faded after the first few hours of being chained to that stupid chair. She was almost sorry she had taken the offer of water when her bladder started to bother her, but it had been so little that by the time Cissnei returned, she was happy to take the offer, but not so bothered that she had to rush. She was more than able to ignore the looks she got. The girl almost smiled at the way the woman squared her shoulders and walked down the hall like she wasn't a prisoner at all. The idea that she might be the Commander's woman was beginning to not seem as far fetched as it first had. The harder they pushed, the stronger she seemed to get. Like tempered steel.

The process was much like the previous day, and Sherry didn't bother asking questions. She did what she needed to do and moved on. When they got back to the cell, Sherry sat back down without them pushing her around. If this were inevitable, then she would rather it be on her terms. It would make it easier on them all when Genesis got back too. Cissnei raised a brow at the woman's behavior but didn't speak before she turned and left.

* * *

Genesis was more aggravated when he returned than he had been when he left. Not only had he been unable to get his issues off his mind in the least, but he had also failed to track down the tribesmen he had been looking for. There were signs of them, but none could be found. He eventually had to give up and return.

He had already sent in his last report for the day before and had no desire to speak to anyone at the moment. His current report could wait for the morning. He wanted to snarl when he ran into his best friend in the hallway before he managed to make it to the solace of his apartment. Although, something in Angeal's face made him pause.

Angeal put a hand on his shoulder and gave him an apologetic look. "I don't know how to tell you this, but things have been crazy the last few days. I'll just go ahead and get it over with. Something happened a few days ago, and that statue you brought with you a few months back disappeared. It happened on the same day a strange woman showed up. The Turks believe she may have had something to do with it, but they haven't been able to get her to confess to anything. I'm sorry."

Genesis couldn't breathe. It was several moments before he managed to speak. He pinned Angeal with a heated glare. "This woman, what did she look like?"

Angeal's eyes widened, and he took a step back. The rumors about what the woman had told both Sephiroth and the Turks came to him suddenly, and he grabbed Genesis' shoulders. "Gen, don't overreact. She is medium height and brunette with brown eyes. It could be anyone, those are common enough features."

Genesis knocked his friend's hand off his shoulder, but he paused long enough to speak. "I know you mean well, but if you want what's best, then tell me where she is. Now!"

Angeal knew that look and knew that even if there was no connection, Genesis was not going to walk away until he saw with his own eyes. He sighed and pointed back to the elevators. "She's upstairs. The Turks have her in a holding cell as far as I know. I don't know more than that."

Genesis gritted his teeth and tried not to set the hallway on fire. The Turks. Sherry was with the Turks. If she was harmed, someone was going to be hurt. Badly. He instantly turned on his heel and headed back the way they had come.

Sephiroth must have heard Genesis' raised voice as he came out of his office as they passed by. Before he could even open his mouth to ask what was going on, Angeal grabbed him and pulled him to the side and behind Genesis. The General gave him a confused look, but it didn't last long as Angeal explained in quiet tones what had just happened. Sephiroth looked up in shock as a feeling of dread began to fill him. Had he been wrong? Had the woman been telling the truth all along? At least he had instructed the Turks to go about things with non-violence. He hoped they had listened.

When they made it upstairs, Genesis stormed through the main room and stopped the first Turk he saw, which happened to be Reno. "Where is she?"

Reno chuckled and shrugged. "You're gonna hafta be a bit more specific than that. Who's 'she'?"

Genesis glowered at the grinning redhead. "The woman that was brought here a few days ago. I know you know what I am talking about. Do not force me to look for her. I will gladly do so."

Reno lifted a brow and stood a little straighter. This was unexpected. Things just got mighty interesting. He grinned wider. "Sorry, not ringin' any bells. Got any more details?"

Genesis pushed past the redhead roughly and raised his voice. "Sherry! Sherry!"

* * *

Sherry could feel herself drifting in and out of consciousness, whether she willed it or not. She was sleep-deprived and had not had nearly enough food or water for days. Just enough to keep her alive. It was finally wearing on her. She licked her chapped lips once more and jerked her head up.

When she first heard Genesis' voice, she thought she had finally succumbed to hallucinations. It wasn't until she heard it again that she realized he was actually there. She tried to call back, and her parched throat made her cough. She managed to clear it and screamed for him as loudly as she could. "Genesis!"

It was only a matter of seconds later that the door was kicked in, and the most beautiful thing she had seen in ages was there in front of her. He froze at the sight of her chained to the chair, and she saw flames start to lick up his hands as he took in her lack of clothes, bedraggled hair, and chapped lips. She shook her head and called out so he would focus on her eyes. "Genesis, no, no, no, no. Look at me, look at me! I'm okay! I'm alright. Please just get me out of here. Don't do anything stupid. Just get me out of this chair. Please!"

By that point, several other people had either followed him into the room or were standing just outside in the hallway and were watching them. Tseng was one of the ones standing right there. Genesis turned to the Turk with murder in his eyes. "You have one minute. Take those chains from my wife, or I swear someone will die."

Tseng raised a brow at that statement, and there were several gasps. Reno could be heard in the background taunting his boss. "Ah damn! You might wanna start runnin'," but the Turk second-in-command just turned to the wall and pushed a button. The magnetic clasps on her bindings fell away, and Sherry tried to stand. As soon as she made it to her feet, a wave of dizziness passed over her, and she stumbled. Thankfully, Genesis was already right there. He had her wrapped in his arms.

Neither of them moved for several moments. He finally leaned back far enough to look down into her face with pain evident in his eyes. "You woke."

Sherry started crying immediately. "I'm so sorry."

Genesis shook his head and wiped her tears away before he kissed her forehead. "Later." He then shrugged out of his duster and placed it over her shoulders before he scooped her up into his arms. She gratefully laid her head on his shoulder as he whispered. "You saved me once and took me into your home, now let me do the same for you."

Sherry laughed, though it was a tired sound. They were both aware of the audience, but neither of them cared at the moment. They were together again when they were both afraid it might not ever happen. The rest would have to wait.

When Genesis turned and glared at Tseng, Sherry put a hand on his cheek. He turned that same glare to her, and she smiled at him. "Not his fault." Genesis huffed and shot one more glare at all the Turks, but he didn't say anything to them as he stormed toward the elevator with Sephiroth and Angeal behind him again.

Sephiroth, in particular, felt torn. He knew he had done the right thing, but he did not like seeing the condition the woman was in, and that was before finding out she was Genesis' wife. His wife! He could not wrap his head around how that was even possible. When did that happen? Was that what his problem was? Had her story been true? A whirlwind romance and her in a mako induced coma right after their wedding? That could certainly explain why Genesis was so moody. It might also explain why he had been contemplating their mortality and not wanting to spar. They were fools to not consider this more thoroughly. As he paid closer attention to the couple in front of him, it was clear to see they were both smitten.

They were talking to each other in tones low enough that even the two enhanced men only caught snippets of the conversation. What they could hear didn't make much sense, but their tones were reverent and combined with the way Genesis kept brushing the woman's hair back or placing kisses on her hair, or other such small gestures of affection, it was plain to see he was reassuring himself she really was there and not harmed. The woman was just as happy to see Genesis, and not just because he had rescued her from a dire situation. Sephiroth could tell that even Angeal was shocked by this development.

As for Sherry and Genesis, their conversation was mostly her trying to convince him to not go back up to the Turk floor while she slept. He was not happy with her request, but she had to convince him that they could not afford to alienate anyone yet. At least that was their conversation until her stomach made a rather loud and unladylike noise. He stopped walking and glared at her. "When did you last eat?"

She looked away from him and shrugged. "They gave me food."

He could tell there was something she wasn't telling him, so he moved his arm and forced her to face him. Angeal and Sephiroth had caught up by that point and were close enough to hear as well. "Tell me."

Sherry looked in his eyes and sighed as she realized he wasn't going to be put off. "They gave me a slice of bread and a cup of water a day. Just enough to keep me alive. Yes, I need food and sleep, but once I get both, I'll be fine."

Sephiroth did not blame Genesis in the slightest when the man looked like he was ready to kill someone. He hadn't ever been that close to a woman, but if someone had done something similar to either of the two men standing next to him, he would have been livid. Even if it wasn't violent, it was still torture. He was shocked when the woman brought both her hands up and cupped Genesis' face. "Don't be angry with them. They were doing their job, and they never hit me or hurt me. I have had to deal with worse humiliation than what they dished out and lived. If I say I'm fine, then I'm fine. Please, quit stalling and get me food and a bed in that order."

Genesis sighed and rested his forehead on hers. "There are no dreams, no honor remains. Though you seem to shine through the lack of it." He then looked over at Angeal with a frown. "I doubt there is much that is edible in my apartment, do you have anything made?"

Sherry was too tired to conceal her laughter at his admission, and all three men turned to her. Two of them with shock and one with a glare. She gave him a tired grin. "What? It isn't like we both don't know you can't cook to save your life."

Genesis finally felt the corners of his lips turn up for the first time since he found her awake again. If she were alright enough to tease him, then she would be fine. At the sight of the slight smile, Angeal shook his shock off and nodded. "Of course. Why don't you get her settled, and I'll be right over." With that settled, the four headed to the Soldier apartments. They all still had many questions, but they could wait for a day.

 **A/N:** They are finally back together! And now the real fun begins. We have to deal with all the crazies and figure out how the hell we're gonna stop it. Should be a walk in the park, right? lol. Well, thanks for reading and let me know what you think!


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Tseng stood in the room and watched the Soldiers leave with the Commander's wife, or supposed wife anyway. At the very least, the Commander had confirmed her story in that single conversation. Though that didn't answer all his questions by far. So, she really had saved him and taken him into her home before getting him back to his troops. The fact that Genesis cared for her was no lie, either. He had never seen the man angrier than he had been when he saw her chained to that chair. He could admit to himself at least that he had been slightly apprehensive that the man was about to try and burn the floor down around them.

What he found even more interesting was her reaction. She would have been justified in requesting Genesis to take revenge for the things done to her, but instead, she had forced him to focus on her and insisted that he not do more than take her from the place. He had already begun to wonder about what kind of life she had lived that she was able to shrug off their treatment of her with nothing more than embarrassment and irritation. Part of it, obviously, was the fact that she knew it would only be until Genesis returned. He could see that much with hindsight. Still, even if he could not openly move against the woman for the moment, but he wasn't ready to walk away. Not yet. There was more there than met the eye, he was sure.

* * *

While Angeal went to find food, Sephiroth followed Genesis to his apartment with Sherry. The redhead scowled as the General followed them, but relented as he heard her stomach growl again. He had more important things to worry about at the moment. At least Sephiroth stayed in the living room and gave them some privacy. Genesis took her straight to his room even though she had said food first. His first concern was clothing. He was still livid at the fact that she had been nearly nude.

He gently set her on the bed and tried to find something suitable for her to wear until they could find something else that was her size. He sighed as he realized the best he would be able to give her would be one of his shirts. There would be no way any of his pants would stay up. She took it gratefully and let his jacket fall before she slid it on.

He watched with gritted teeth as she fumbled with the buttons for a moment before he knelt and moved her hands aside. She sighed and let him handle it. As she watched him frowning at his task, she finally smiled and spoke up. "I do have one question for you."

He looked up, and his eyes softened when he saw the look she was giving him. Part of him wanted to take her into the bathroom and help her clean up before he brought her back to bed, but he knew now was not the time. He was capable of patience. The cause for the need of it kept his rage at a slow boil. At least until she reached out and put her hand over his. She gave him a smirk. "Your wife, huh?"

Her question was so unexpected that it took him a moment to formulate a response. He finally cupped her face and placed his forehead against hers. His voice was low and full of all the emotion he had been trying to cope with for months. "It was the first thing I could think of that would ensure your safe release to me. They will not bother you again as long as they believe you are my wife."

He sat back and looked in her eyes. When she saw the look in them, she realized there was more. "That is not the only reason. In the cave, before you stopped me, I had something I wanted to tell you. Will you allow it?"

Sherry was torn. She had a feeling she knew what it was, and it wasn't going to be any easier to hear now than it had been then. Her situation was no different, only the place had changed. She felt tears fill her eyes, but she took a deep breath and nodded. "Genesis, no matter what happens in the future, I love you. Even if things get hard, that won't change. I promise."

His eyes widened at her words. He had known that she loved him without them, her gift had said as much without spelling it out. Still, hearing them was sweeter than he could have anticipated. He pulled her close and tried to be gentle. "There is no hate, only joy, for you are beloved by the goddess. When I asked you to come with me, I had planned on asking you to spend your life with me. I would not have brought you here to abandon you. I may have made the claim to keep you safe, but I will make it true enough if you will let me."

When Sherry started sobbing, Genesis sat back with a frown and cupped her chin. He didn't get to ask what was wrong before she lifted her arm and pulled up the sleeve. She turned her wrist over and showed him the mark there that was once again as it had been when they first met. His heart froze in his chest as his eyes shot back up. "Again!?"

All she could do was nod. He gritted his teeth to keep from cursing. It was not a fate she had asked for. That much he was sure of. He pulled her close and spoke in her ear. "I have spent the last three months looking for a way to free you from this curse. I have no plans to stop now."

Sherry gasped when she heard how long she had been sleeping. Moreso, when she heard that he had been looking for a way to free her the whole time. She wiped her tears off and shook her head. "I don't know if you can. I know what my focus is this time, at least. It was easy to figure out."

He took her hand and sat next to her with a frown. "What have you been tasked with."

Sherry closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her tasked seemed simple on the surface until she thought about it. Her eyes were haunted when she looked at him. "I have to destroy Jenova."

He gave her a confused look. "That is all?"

She leaned her head on his shoulder and tried to hold her tears back again. She needed to explain why it seemed impossible to her. "Genesis, while there is any possibility that she could gain control of anyone with her cells in their body, I will never be able to destroy her. Not only could any of you probably kill me in less than a minute flat, but I also don't know that I could bring myself to fight you."

Genesis froze next to her and pulled her head up again. His eyes finally reflected the horror she felt. "She would use us against you?"

Sherry shrugged. "She would if her life were threatened."

Their conversation was interrupted at that point by Angeal's voice calling out. Genesis brushed her hair back. "We will figure this out together. Do not let it worry you. For now, regain your strength."

She smiled at his concern and let him lead her back into his kitchen. The meal was both awkward and silent. At least until she was finished eating. She had not eaten much, and Genesis was not pleased when she pushed the rest away. "You have not eaten in days. You need more than that."

She gave him an exasperated look. "Of course I do, but because I haven't eaten in days, I can't eat it all at once, or I'll just get sick. This is enough for now. I'll eat more as soon as I sleep." Her point was emphasized by an involuntary yawn.

Genesis still did not look happy, but Sephiroth spoke up as well. "She is correct. Given what was done, it would be best-"

Genesis cut him off with a glare, but Sherry stood and cut into the conversation before it could get going. "Where can I sleep?"

They all three gave her an odd look at her question. Genesis stood to help her since she was still a little unsteady. "Our bed, of course."

"Oh. Yeah." Sherry felt her cheeks heat a little as she smiled up to him. She hadn't forgotten that they had spent months in the same bed, but the new circumstances had her off balance. It was nice to know that some things were the same no matter what. She was still grinning at him as he led her from the room.

Angeal chuckled at the sight of the two once they were gone. Sephiroth gave him a confused look. "Why do you laugh? This could become a problem."

Angeal's laughter trailed off, and he sighed. "Not could be, it is. I think the only reason Genesis didn't set the whole Turk floor on fire was because she forced him to focus on her. That says a lot about their relationship as well. They may be newlywed, but there is obviously a strong bond between them. I doubt even I could have stopped him, had the situation been me instead of her."

Sephiroth wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not, but it certainly gave him more to think about. Whoever this woman was, she was definitely the reason behind Genesis' recent behavior. They needed to find out what happened exactly before things got out of hand.

That was the first question they planned on asking when Genesis returned a few minutes later. He was frowning when he returned to see them both still sitting there, but he sighed as he joined them. "There are no dreams, no honor remains." He paused, and he looked between them. "I suppose the two of you would like to know why I have not mentioned the fact that I am married."

Angeal chuckled dryly. "That would be a good start. I would think that is something your friends should be the first to know."

Genesis sat back and looked between them. As much as he wanted to tell them both the truth, there was no way they would believe him. Still, now that Sherry was awake and with a new focus, he had to tell them something. They would all be affected, and he would need their help before it was said and done. He decided on a condensed version of their meeting. He had a feeling it would be similar to the one she had told them, given she was with the Turks and not the Science Department when he returned.

"When I was separated from my men, she found me and helped me. Mostly in the form of giving me a place to stay until we could find our way back. She is an incredible woman, and helped me immensely. During the return trip, we encountered a natural pool of mako, and she was swept in. I was able to retrieve her, but she was already comatose. I brought her back to Midgar, but I wasn't sure if she would wake. I didn't say anything for that reason alone."

Sephiroth cringed at the fact that Genesis' tale was nearly identical to the one the woman had told the Turks. It was possible they had spoken during the few moments they had been alone, but given what he had seen already, it was more likely that the events had happened as they both stated. Still, he had a feeling there was more that was left out. He wasn't sure why Genesis felt the need to lie to them, and he was hurt, but when he thought about the state the woman was in, part of him understood. It might be some time before Genesis was willing to trust anyone again.

Sephiroth was drawn from his introspection when Genesis continued. "As wonderful as her recovery is, there is more that I found out while I was away. She was with me when it was uncovered, so she is aware of what has happened, but it affects us all. I had hoped to find some sort of solution, which is part of what I have been working on. Now that she is awake and I have more time to focus on our other problem, I believe I should share. Will you at least hear me out?"

Both Angeal and Sephiroth shared a look. Genesis had always had a flair for the dramatic, but his tone had become hard. Whatever he was about to share was not going to be pleasant. Still, they both gave him a nod. Genesis took a deep breath and then spent the next two hours trying to explain everything he had been told about Project S and Project G along with everything he had uncovered about them since his return.

The fact that he had found more than enough to corroborate Sherry's information made him sick. Not that he had ever doubted her, but at least he knew he would not have to place the burden of proof on her word alone, not when it would be suspect in this world. And definitely not when her foreknowledge could put her in danger. He already had a feeling keeping her from it would become a full-time task with her new focus.

When he was finished, both of his friends looked just as sick as he felt. Sephiroth was pacing, and Angeal was sitting at the table with his head in his hands. The General finally stopped and looked back at Genesis. "You said your wife knows this? She knows we are monsters and married you anyway?"

Genesis almost got up and punched him into the wall. Only the fact that Sherry was asleep in the other room stopped him. "We are not monsters!" He took a few deep breaths to calm himself before he continued. He shook his head. "I thought the same thing. I thought I was a monster created for nothing but destruction when I first found out. It was only because she convinced me that it was my actions that defined me, not what was done to me that I refuse to believe it any longer. I am only a monster if I follow the path Hollander laid out for me and act like one. I choose not to."

They both turned to Angeal when they heard a gasp. He had sat back and was looking at Genesis with shock. It was as though the thought that they had the choice never occurred to him. He stood and moved to place a hand on Genesis' shoulder. He looked his friend in the eye for several moments before he nodded. "Maybe she was just what you needed."

Genesis smirked. "She was more than that. I was blessed by the goddess to meet her. Still, knowing this is only half the problem. We need to find a way to negate the influence the alien could possibly have over us. It is not in these reports, but I know that the thing is still sentient and can control the cells that have been taken from her. Now that we know, it gives us an advantage, but until we find a solution, we cannot rest."

Both of the others looked even more disturbed by that news, but Genesis shook his head again. "We cannot afford to fall into despair. If we are to have any chance of changing our fate, then we must be the ones to make it happen." He paused and gritted his teeth before he spoke again. "As much as I hate to say it, Sherry has reason to believe we may find other allies within the ranks of the Turks. From what I have seen, she is correct. Once she has gained back some of her strength, we will need to speak with them. In the meantime, you should both look over this information. Perhaps you will find something I have missed. Together, we are capable of anything."

Sephiroth was still floundering, even if it did not show. This was too much. He was not shocked that Hojo had lied to him his whole life, and he had known on some level that he was not normal, but this was not what he expected. Despite what Genesis claimed, he still felt like a monster. He looked up to see them both looking at him. Genesis was the one that approached him. "Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul. Do not forget that despite how you may feel now, you are not alone. That was a lesson hard learned for me. Do not let it be for you."

There was something in Genesis' eyes that Sephiroth never expected to see. Still, he shook his head. "I know. Just give me time."

He turned to walk away, and Angeal stopped next to Genesis and watched him walk away. His voice was low. "This is not easy for any of us. I don't expect it was for you when you first found out either. I'm glad to see you aren't trying to do this alone, though I do wish you would have come to us as soon as you found out." He paused and looked to the bedroom with another sigh. "I understand why you were distracted, though. Make sure you let us know as soon as she wakes."

Genesis was frowning by that point, but he gave his long-time friend a nod and watched him walk out as well. As soon as the door was closed, he pulled his phone out. Despite everything they had dealt with, there was one more thing he wanted to be handled before Sherry was awake. He would be damned if he was going to allow her to go one more minute without something appropriate to wear, even if he had to have it delivered. He smirked at the thought that at least he was familiar enough with her body to know her size. Even if it needed to be adjusted because of recent events. His voice was clipped when a voice picked up on the other end, as that thought passed through, but it wasn't long until he had what he needed on the way.

 **A/N:** Not a perfect proposal, nor a perfect situation, but I have a feeling these two are willing to make the most of it. Expect a little more light heartedness mixed in for the next few chapters, though it will definitely be a mix. I hope you enjoyed! Thanks!


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

When Sherry woke, she turned into a familiar and warm chest. She snuggled into it with a sigh. If only Etro had allowed her to wake up this way the first time. She was scared to open her eyes, though. If this was an illusion, she didn't want it to go away. They popped open in shock a moment later when a hand brushed down her side gently, and Genesis' voice spoke next to her. "Are you feeling better?"

Sherry looked up at him and almost wanted to cry. She was really on Gaia. None of that had been a dream. She wasn't sure if she was happy or terrified, but when he brushed her hair back, she finally smiled. "Better now."

Genesis could see in her eyes that something still haunted her. He knew there was much they needed to talk about, but time was a luxury for them. He refused to allow her to succumb to her curse again. He was racing time and his goddess' will. He grimaced at that thought before he brushed his lips across her forehead. "If so, why don't we get you cleaned up."

Sherry didn't want to let him go, but she knew that now that they were on Gaia, wasting time was not an option. She put her head on his chest for just a moment before she answered. "Fine. I think I can handle it."

When they got up, Genesis insisted that she eat something before she got cleaned. Sherry wasn't inclined to argue. She still felt slightly hollow. Once she was able to eat a little, she felt worlds better. Genesis allowed her the space to get clean, but as she finished the first parts and then faced the shower, she realized she was tired of feeling alone. She shocked him when she walked into the living room in a towel.

His eyes raked over her. "I never heard the water."

She smirked. "Not yet. I was wondering if you would be willing to join me." She looked away for a moment and swallowed. She knew she was far from her best at the moment, and given the fact that they still had a lot to work through, she wasn't guaranteed that he would say yes. Still, she couldn't stay in limbo. She had enough of that already.

She was surprised when he lifted her chin gently and gave her a worried look. "Are you sure? You are still not recovered."

She wrapped her arms around his waist. "No, but I don't want to be alone. Not again. Please."

His eyes widened as he realized there was a bit of something more behind her words. He wondered again what she had seen while she slept, but he pulled her close and kissed her softly. She melted into him as she opened to him. It was only a matter of moments before he lost his worry that she would break. She was just as passionate now as she had ever been.

Neither of them heard the door open until they heard a male voice cry out in surprise, and the door slammed shut again. When they pulled apart, Sherry looked at Genesis with confusion. He smirked and shook his head. "I believe that was Angeal. That will serve as a reminder for him to knock going forward."

Sherry felt her cheeks heat, but she still laughed. She took a step back. "Are you coming?"

Genesis looked at the towel that had nearly fallen while they were embraced and flicked it the rest of the way off. She squealed at his action but smirked as his eyes raked over her. His response was to pick her up and head to the bathroom with her. Her laughter trailed after them as the door closed, capturing the steam in with them.

* * *

It was more than an hour later that they were both dressed, and Sherry was finishing another snack. She was leaning against the counter and looking down once again at her red skirt and heels. She shook her head before she smirked at her 'husband.'

"Why did it have to be heels? You know I am more comfortable in jeans and sweaters."

He looked at her with hungry eyes and barely managed to stay on his side of the room. "Two reasons. First, you look divine in heels, and secondly, we need to make an impression. When we go back upstairs, we need to let them know that you are approachable, yet strong enough to stand by my side."

When she gave him a questioning look, he sighed and stepped to her side. He gathered her up and kissed her cheek. "I know you have asked to let you do the talking, but do not think I will let them take you again. You are going to need to walk a thin line. Even with Sephiroth and Angeal knowing there is more going on, we cannot act in the open. I would tear this company down if I were not afraid it could somehow bring harm to you."

Sherry shook her head and laid her head on his shoulder. "You don't have to worry about me. Besides, I doubt everything is going to be handled overnight. We need to focus on one thing at a time, and our first business should be figuring out how to get the three of you protected. I have an ally in mind, but I need to get the Turks checked off before I approach her, or it will cause issues. This is one huge convoluted mess."

Genesis frowned down at her. "Are you hiding things from me?"

Sherry smiled up at him and shook her head. "Not at all. I am hoping to talk to Aerith Gainsborough. She is a Cetra and currently under observation by the Turks. Tseng has a soft spot for her, though, so I need to step carefully."

Genesis gasped. "How much do I not know?"

Sherry grimaced. "More than I have time to tell you right now. We can cover more later. Let's get this out of the way." She kissed him again and gave him a wink. "I think I have a plan. Let's hope this works."

Genesis did not look happy with her in the least, but he knew arguing would get him nowhere. He grimaced as he wondered if this was how Angeal often felt when he did things worthy of the 'honor' lecture. He sighed as he watched her grab the bangle from the counter and slipped it on. She didn't need it, but they had agreed that if she were to need to defend herself, it would be best if everyone at least thought she were wearing materia.

Once she was ready, she followed him out into the hall. He knocked on two separate doors, and moments later, both Angeal and Sephiroth joined them. Neither of them missed the look Genesis' wife shot the General before she turned away. Though, they were both shocked at her transformation. In proper clothing and cleaned up, she was stunning. They could both see why Genesis had gravitated to her.

There was very little said as they made their way upstairs. None of the men were exactly sure why they were meeting with the Turks, but they knew it had something to do with figuring out a solution to the issues Genesis had brought up the day before.

When they got off the elevator, Genesis tried to take Sherry's arm to reassure her, but she grinned up at him and shook her head. "Not yet."

All the men gave her a curious look. They had expected her to be nervous about being back so soon, but she had a glint in her eyes that made at least Angeal worry. He hoped she wasn't planning to exact her own revenge.

When they made it into the main room full of desks, several Turks stood at the sight of the three Soldiers, but it was one in particular that spoke up. Sherry grinned at the sound of the drawling voice.

"Lookie here. Come to cause a little trouble, yo?"

Genesis stepped to the side so Reno could see Sherry standing there. Her back was still partially toward him. The Commander lifted a brow at the Turk. "Not us."

Reno tilted his head and whistled at the curvy outline in spiked heels. "Now that's the kinda trouble I might like. Who's this now?"

Sherry erased all expression as she turned and lifted her arm at the same time. Before anyone could move, an ice lance sprang from her hand and extended until it came to rest on his chin. Her eyes were as cold as the spear in her hand. "Someone that is incredibly tired of your voice already."

Reno's eyes widened as he realized who she was. Everyone froze, and silence fell on the room. Even the three Soldiers were shocked. When Sherry was sure all eyes were on her, she grinned, and the ice started to melt. "Just kidding. I only wanted to see how you would react if you weren't the one with all the power." Before any of the melted ice could fall to the floor, she flicked her wrist, and a whirl of air pulled it up. She then snapped her fingers, and a burst of flames evaporated it in an instant.

By that time, Reno's eyes were even wider than they had been. She winked at him as Genesis stepped next to her and put his hand on her waist. He leaned down, though he didn't bother to whisper. "I said powerful but approachable, love."

She grinned up to him. "What? I think I was justified. Now that it's out of my system, we're square."

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he started laughing. She had a point, and suddenly he no longer felt like killing everyone in a dark suit. He pulled her close and into a heated kiss. They only pulled apart when Angeal spoke up. "Is this the time for that?"

Genesis pulled back far enough to smile down into her eyes. Despite everything they had to face, he was thankful that he had been blessed to meet this woman. She was a wonder in more ways than one. Her eyes flashed with promise as she pulled away when Tseng spoke. "I see that you are suited to the Commander in more ways than one. Perhaps I should be thankful that you seem to at least have a bit more restraint."

As much as Sherry felt what she had done was more than justified, they did have a purpose for being there. She took Genesis by the hand before she spoke. "Well, we did come to speak to you, actually. I hadn't planned on starting trouble."

Tseng bit back on a sigh. He could already tell this was going to bring trouble. Especially when Reno finally found his voice. "Damn! Leave it to Commander Cranky to find the one woman on Gaia that's even better with magic than he is."

They both turned to him with nearly identical expressions. When they spoke at almost the same time, several people had trouble not laughing. "Better?"

Sephiroth looked between the two lovers before he looked back to Angeal. He had no idea where to even start. Genesis was bad enough on his own. On the one hand, this woman seemed to keep his most destructive tendencies in check, but she certainly had no compulsions with making waves. And their display just now. He could already tell that Angeal had a lecture ready for them both. He only hoped it might do some good.

Genesis and Sherry were the only ones not wearing frowns when Tseng motioned for them to follow him into his office. Once they were inside, he gestured for them to sit. Sherry gladly took the offered seat, as her feet were already killing her, but the Soldiers decided to stand. Tseng had not missed the fact that Genesis placed a hand on the woman's shoulder, but the others took up spots along the wall. With their positions, he realized she was to be their spokesperson. He raised a brow at that fact and looked at her with curiosity.

"If it was not your intention to come back and ask for recompense, then why are you here?"

She took a deep breath, and Genesis squeezed her shoulder. Now that she was here in front of the man again, it was a little harder not to be intimidated. She knew Genesis would do what he could, but none of them were safe yet. They could all end up on the wrong side of cage bars if things went badly. Still, nothing would change if she did nothing. "I am here because we have a mutual objective, you and I. I suppose Veld as well, though none of you realize it yet."

Both of the Soldiers against the wall stood straighter at the mention of the Turk Director. The fact that she knew him was news. Even Genesis looked down at his wife with a questioning glance as Tseng sat forward. "Are you sure you want to associate with a Turk? You have seen first-hand that this is a dirty business."

Sherry grimaced at his reminder but nodded anyway. "I have my own reasons." She didn't look back, but she put her hand over Genesis' on her shoulder as she continued. "There is so much going on here that you know nothing about. I know you like to make people believe you are a heartless jackass, but you are not. Mostly, I am only here to give you a heads up as a courtesy."

Tseng frowned at her. Something in her tone was setting off alarms. He didn't have long to worry about it as she continued. "I am only telling you this because my plans will likely have us crossing your path, and I would rather it not be on unfriendly terms."

His frown deepened, but she ignored it. "I will be seeking out Aerith Gainsborough. As the last living Cetra, she will be our best ally to help keep disaster at bay. We will also probably need to seek the aid of Vincent Valentine. Since he was once Veld's partner, I didn't want it to come as a shock that Hojo was unsuccessful in murdering him twenty-odd years ago."

Tseng could feel his stoic mask cracking, but he was on his feet with his hands on his desk. Those few words were more explosive than any bomb. He was so focused on the woman, he didn't even notice the fact that both Angeal and Sephiroth looked just as shocked as he felt. "That is impossible. Vincent was listed as missing in action."

Sherry calmly stood and matched his expression. Her heart was beating hard in her chest, and she was sure Genesis could hear it where he had stepped beside her, but she squeezed his fingers and hoped he would stay out of this. "Of course he was. After Hojo shot him and used him as an experiment. It was only Lucrecia Crescent's efforts afterward that kept him from dying. He still lives, and I will need his help."

Tseng stood straight and glared at her. She didn't give him a chance to speak again. "That isn't all, though the rest is for Veld only. If you choose to believe me that Hojo is lying, manipulating, abusive, jackass, then you might want to mention to your boss that Felicia was once one of his experiments as well. Due to his efforts, she forgot who she was and is currently the leader of Avalanche. If he goes after her, you might be able to take care of that problem all at once. Fuhito is a blight as bad as Hojo."

Tseng sat back down hard. He looked up at her with evaluation. "Who are you?"

She blinked at his question before she looked over at Genesis and smiled. He raised a brow at her before she turned back to Tseng. "I'm Sherry Rhapsodos. I suppose we never were properly introduced."

For the first time, Sherry could see Tseng's anger. She had known he would not be happy to hear what she had to say, but she hadn't thought he would get violent with the Soldiers there. When he reached into his jacket, her eyes widened, and she reacted on instinct. She flicked her wrist, and a stop spell had him frozen in place. She heard Genesis make a noise beside her as the other two had moved as well. She looked over to see them both looking at her with shock.

She gave them a nervous smile before she turned back to Tseng. "Sorry, I thought you might be going for a weapon and reacted. If I undo it, can we talk like adults?"

His eyes flashed, but his voice was calm. "Release me."

She flicked her wrist again, and Genesis stepped in front of her. Tseng huffed as he straightened his jacket. "There is no need, Commander. Your wife has already proven she is more than capable of defending herself."

He pinned her with a glare then. "I am unsure what you think to accomplish with these stories."

She shook her head. "Nothing. Like I said. It was a courtesy. We have things we need to do, and they do cross your path. You may not believe me now, but you are a Turk. Dig a little, and you will find I'm right. All I wanted to do was let you know that we are not trying to do anything to harm anyone you care about or the company. That jives with your job, right?"

Tseng didn't say anything for several moments. Finally, he looked back to the Soldiers before he looked back at her. "Hojo?"

She looked back as well, at Sephiroth in particular, before she turned back and shrugged. "That is not my choice. I am sure it will come to a head down the road, but not yet."

Tseng sighed. He had been more than right. This woman was trouble. Unfortunately, if even half of what she said was true, then he had a feeling Veld was going to have him very busy very soon. He gave her a hard look. "Do not approach Aerith with any of the other Turks nearby."

Sherry gave him a smile and a nod. "I want to make sure she stays safe too."

He wasn't sure he believed her about any of it, but she had already proven he could not stop her. Not in a direct assault. He would work from the shadows and observe and take action if he needed to. That was what Turks did best. He gave them a nod. "I will be in contact. At least give me the opportunity to check things before you decide to leave."

Genesis spoke for the first time since they entered the room. "Time is something that we have precious little of. If you want it, then work fast."

Sherry gave him an exasperated look. She turned back to Tseng. "I am sure it will take us a few days to get things together and decided on anyway. I look forward to hearing from you."

Tseng gave her a shocked look. She sounded like she meant that. The idea that she wasn't dreading seeing him again gave him chills. If she wasn't terrified that he would come hunting for them all, then she was either stupid or confident. His gut told him it was the latter, and that nearly made him sick. At least that didn't show on his face when he spoke. "I will see you in two days."

She gave him a nod and turned to leave. She sighed at the looks Angeal and Sephiroth were giving her. She wasn't sure how much Genesis had shared with them, but she had asked that they be there because they all needed to work together if they stood any chance at success. Still, it was hard to swallow, having the face of her friend looking at her with such mistrust. At least they didn't speak as they walked out.

Once they were in the outer room again, Sherry paused when Reno caught sight of them. She gave him a smirk. "No hard feelings?"

He chuckled. "Would it do me any good, yo? Besides, I already know what's under that top. It's hot as hell thinkin' about what all y-"

He was cut off as she gave him a disgusted look. Genesis looked like he was ready to eviscerate the Turk, but Sherry held up her hand as Reno grabbed his throat and glared at her. She smirked again. "It'll wear off eventually. Maybe by then, you'll learn not to talk to a married woman that way. Especially when her very temperamental husband is standing right next to her. You're lucky it was me that reacted and not him. Rapier is much nastier."

Cissnei had been on the other side of the room and had walked over as Reno was trying to speak through the silence spell. She looked over at Sherry with a raised brow. "At least you don't try to set people on fire. It's an improvement, I suppose."

Sherry grinned back. "I'd say it was appropriate. Still, despite how things started, we aren't enemies. I would hate to think of doing something like that to an ally. Silence might actually be beneficial for him for a bit."

Cissnei chuckled. "Maybe." She patted her coworker on the arm sympathetically before she went back to her paperwork. Sherry smirked at him and waved before she grabbed Genesis and dragged him with her. At least Angeal and Sephiroth had moved so they would have been able to intercept him if he had tried to attack the Turk. Not that they blamed their friend, but the previous conversation made things even more precarious than it had been. They needed answers more now than ever, and yet the more answers they got, the more questions they had.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Almost as soon as they got off the elevator back on the 49th floor, Sherry's attention was drawn by a familiar voice. Her head jerked up to see a tall, dark-haired youth chatting excitedly with another Soldier nearby. Her eyes widened, and she called out without thinking. "Zack!"

He looked up when she called his name and grinned when his eyes landed on her. She had taken a few steps forward, and he waved. It wasn't until Angeal walked past her and grabbed his collar that the horror of what almost happened hit her. Zack wasn't greeting her, he thought she was anew secretary or fangirl or some such. She felt her heart stumble, and her breath started coming fast as Genesis stepped next to her and placed his hand on the small of her back. His voice was pitched low and for her ears only. "Calm yourself. It will be alright. I understand."

She nodded and took a few deep breaths as she tuned into the conversation. Zack had been shocked by Angeal's behavior, at least until he caught sight of the other two Soldiers. Then he jerked to attention and saluted them both. By the time she was calmed, Angeal had gestured to her. "Zack, please meet Mrs. Sherry Rhapsodos. She is Genesis' wife."

Zack jerked back and gave her a horrified look. She wasn't sure if she wanted to laugh or cry. When Genesis glared at the boy for the action, it only made it worse. Sherry did laugh at that point and elbowed him in the ribs. "Quit terrorizing him. How am I supposed to make friends if you look at other men like that?"

Genesis' look transferred to her, and she chuckled again before she patted his arm and stepped forward. The other Soldiers were staring at her like she was mad as she held out her hand for Zack to shake it. He took it tentatively. She gave him a bright smile. "It's nice to meet Angeal's protégé. I've heard great things."

Zack looked at the woman that was completely ignoring the Crimson Commander's glare with a little bit of awe. He wasn't sure how anyone could be that nonplussed around the man. He was terrifying. Still, she seemed nice. He finally grinned back. "Nice to meet you too! Maybe I'll see you around!"

She gave him a nod and swallowed the screams that wanted to come out. Seeing this younger version of Sephiroth had shattered her heart, but it should have prepared her. None of these men except for Genesis were the ones she had met. Those men were now fated to never exist. They had come later in a timeline that would never happen now. It was heartbreaking to see their faces and know that they didn't know her. She somehow managed to hold it together as he waved goodbye, and Angeal told him to meet him later for training.

Once he was gone, Angeal turned back to both Sherry and Genesis with a frown. "I believe we deserve a real explanation."

Sherry gave Genesis a questioning look. His expression did not help ease her nerves, but he nodded. "Let us go to the training room. We can disable the cameras."

Sephiroth frowned. It was a practice they employed often enough when they 'borrowed' the room for spars, but this felt different. What else could Genesis need to share that would require that level of privacy. He supposed they were not going to find out until they got there.

When they arrived, a group of Seconds was just finishing up. They all jumped to attention at the sight of all three Firsts together. Sephiroth dismissed them as well as the technicians that were handling the program before he sat down at the desk himself. None of them paid any attention to the fact that the group that was leaving were all giving the new addition looks that varied from curious to confused. It was an ill-kept secret that the three Firsts sparred together when the VR room was not in use sometimes, but if they had come for that, why was a woman there? Despite their curiosity, none of them stuck around long enough to ask, and it didn't take the General long to disable recording in the room for their use of it.

As soon as they were all inside the room, Genesis pulled out his phone. Sherry gasped as the whole room changed around them. It was disconcerting but fascinating. At least until she realized what program he had activated. She turned to him with a grimace. "Did it have to be the Sister Ray?"

He gave her a confused look. "This is Junon."

"I'm aware. That's not the point." When she noticed the others were giving them odd looks, she sighed. "Nevermind."

Genesis took her hand and led her to the end of the cannon, ignoring the other two for the moment. When they got there, he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "You looked like you needed a moment. Despite the city, the sunset here is beautiful."

Sherry sighed and leaned back into him. "Do you think I'll get to see it?"

There was a note of pain in her voice that Genesis was not used to hearing. His need to find out what she had suffered while sleeping was growing stronger, but they were not alone. He could at least give her a few moments and continued to shield her from their view.

Sephiroth looked like he was ready to interrupt, but Angeal grabbed his arm and shook his head. He wanted answers too, but he could tell the couple needed a moment. The situation did make him wonder what the two had been through together. The more he observed them, the stronger their bond seemed. They looked less like a whirlwind romance and more like something forged over time. Hopefully, they would get answers soon.

Sherry watched the sunset for a few minutes and let Genesis' warmth calm her. Her voice was low when she spoke, and almost as though she were speaking to herself. "Give me ten million reasons to destroy them."

She stiffened when Genesis spoke right next to her ear. "Yet all I need is one to spare them. The deeds of a few wicked men cannot condemn an entire race to oblivion."

Sherry whirled in his arms and looked up with wide eyes. "You read it!"

She grinned at his soft smile. "And you can quote it!" She paused at that point and wondered at the reason for that part. She knew he loved literature, but he only ever quoted Loveless.

He cupped her chin and kissed her softly. "Of course I did. I would be remiss to have not at least read it once. Besides, I have noticed you often discredit yourself unnecessarily. You are talented."

Sherry felt her cheeks redden, but she didn't get to say anything else as Angeal and Sephiroth had closed the distance. Angeal looked at his friend curiously. "That sounded suspiciously like a quote, and it wasn't Loveless."

Genesis let go of Sherry and pulled a familiar book from a pocket in his duster. Her eyes widened at the sight of it because she knew that spot was usually reserved for Loveless. She wondered if he had another place for his beloved epic.

Sephiroth looked over Angeal's shoulder as they both looked at the summary inside the cover. They both looked up sharply at the picture that accompanied it. Sephiroth was the one to speak. "This is you! You wrote this?"

Sherry nodded with a smile. "Yes, it was my second published novel."

The General looked between Sherry and Genesis and nodded. Before he could say whatever was on his mind, Angeal spoke up. "This doesn't make sense, though. The publication date is December 2019? That can't be right."

Genesis gently took the book back from Angeal and shook his head. "Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess. I cannot explain how it happened, but I have already told you why."

Sephiroth frowned and looked at the couple. Neither of them seemed happy about this conversation, and they were both being shifty. He had to fight to keep a glare off his face. "No more riddles, Genesis. What is going on?"

When Genesis bristled at Sephiroth's commanding tone, Sherry laid a hand on his arm and tried to intervene. "We haven't been speaking in riddles. We have told you the truth, but I suppose it shouldn't be surprising that his two best friends figured out it wasn't all of it."

She paused and looked around before she turned to Genesis. "Are we sure there is no way there could be any secret cameras in here? I mean, if Tseng has one, I can live with it, but if the Science Department has any, then we will have issues."

Genesis looked up sharply, but before anything else could be said, Angeal shook his head. "I doubt they would bother. They have access to all the Soldiers any time they want. It would be unnecessary."

Sherry didn't look convinced, but Genesis took her hand. "He is correct, love. Besides, you are safe with me. I promise."

She smiled up at him and nodded before she turned back to the other two. They were still watching the couple with shock. Neither of them ever expected Genesis to be so obviously in love. The amount of silent communication going on between the two of them as they looked at each other was unbelievable for a couple that had only known each other a matter of weeks at most. It was unmistakable as well since Genesis pulled her closer as he started to speak.

"I did not tell you all the details simply because they would stretch your tolerance of believability. Possibly to the breaking point. If you must know, then we can share."

Sherry took comfort from his proximity and nodded. "When Genesis told you our meeting was facilitated by the Goddess, he meant that literally, not figuratively. There is a lot more going on here then what seems to be on the surface."

Genesis looked down at the woman next to him and hoped he was doing the right thing. Even though he trusted these two men with his life, until he and Sherry could prove at least part of their tale, his friends could become problematic. Still, it was unavoidable. He looked back up and then launched into an abbreviated version of what happened, including the fact that both an older version of Sephiroth and Zack had been there as well. By the time he was done, Sephiroth had walked a short distance away. It was a strange tale, but with the book that Genesis had, it was harder to dismiss as utter lies.

After several moments, Angeal took a deep breath and tried to put his questions into words. "That would certainly explain why you are so close. It makes more sense that you have known each other for nearly half a year, instead of a few weeks. Even so, that was a tale that I still can't believe."

Sherry was not surprised. She had also been pointedly ignoring the looks Sephiroth was giving her. Now that he knew the truth, he was beginning to understand her behavior around him and Zack. As much as he wanted to ignore their tale as some sort of psychosis, more of the clues were pointing to the truth of it. That did not help settle his nerves. If their tale was true, then it had to have been about more than the circumstances of their births. They had conveniently left out the reasons why, and he wondered how much of it he did not want to know.

When Sephiroth turned to focus on them once again, Sherry slid the bangle from her arm and handed it to Genesis. His eyes widened, and she shrugged. "We might as well show them. It could only help."

He sighed and clenched the jewelry in his hand, but he gave her a nod. She then turned back to the other two. "Like he explained, for some reason, I was the person chosen to help everyone get back. However, the means to do that made me into what is called a l'cie."

She stepped closer to them and raised her wrists so they could see she wasn't wearing any materia. "With my brand, I was given the ability to wield magic, along with slightly increased stamina, strength, etc. I do not have any materia on my person."

Angeal's eyes had gotten wide, and Sephiroth was giving her a hard look. If she were able to perform magic without the aid of materia, then even if their tale were a complete hoax, that would still make her an incredibly powerful individual.

When they were satisfied that she wasn't wearing anything to help her cast, she stepped back and grinned at Genesis. He pinched the bridge of his nose when he realized what she had planned. Her grin widened. "I was always told to go big or go home, right?" He shook his head, but finally looked up with a smile. She had never gotten close to his speed in melee, but she was a superb caster. There was a part of him that always loved watching her when she was wielding magic.

She turned so both Angeal and Sephiroth could see what she was doing before she held her arm up. She tried to watch their faces, but as soon as her eidolith emerged from her arm, her focus shifted to what she was doing. She grabbed the tiny crystal flame and tossed it into the air. When it hit the apex of its travel, she threw a spike of ice that shattered it. Both men stepped back as they saw the light shoot up and the circle that appeared in the air before her. The means may have been different, but they could both recognize that she had just cast a summon. Their eyes widened with shock when a giant bird with flaming wings rushed by them before it alit gracefully next to Sherry.

Angeal gasped when she reached out and rubbed the feathers closest to her, and the bird cooed. It wasn't just the means that were different. This summon looked more like a partner instead of a tool. His shock only grew when she slipped her shoes off, and the bird dipped so she could climb onto its back. She turned back and winked at Genesis before she gave the firebird a mental command to take off.

It didn't go far. She had it hover near the group. "Will you spar with me? It will be easier to demonstrate that way."

Genesis raised a brow. "Magic only?"

She shrugged and lifted her arms. "I don't have a weapon, plus I'm wearing a skirt, remember? We can make it short, and I can stay on Phoenix."

He barked a short laugh. "You are never weaponless, but I will agree. This will expedite your point."

When he agreed, she took to the air. While she circled, she cast protect and shell down on Genesis. He gave her a longsuffering look that she laughed at. She knew he didn't need them, and definitely didn't need her to cast them for him, but that wasn't the point. His response was to throw a few ice spears in her direction.

Both the other Soldiers began to wonder if they had been wrong about the couple at that action, but they weren't given long to worry. That seemed to have been the opening move. Sherry threw up a wall of flame that melted the spikes before they hit her. Phoenix dropped down and dodged the set he had thrown right after the first. From that point, things only got more intricate.

Both participants seemed to be masters of the elements. Genesis' advantage with strength and speed was at least partially negated by Sherry's use of her eidolon. With her being airborne, she became a much harder target to hit. The two of them blurred into counters and parries of ice and fire or lightning and water.

It only ended when Genesis managed to get a long ice spear close enough to cause the firebird to have to roll to dodge. Had Sherry been in pants, she might have been able to hold on, but with her skirt, she ended up slipping off. Genesis cursed as he jumped up to catch her.

When she was safely in his arms, she grinned up at him and gave Phoenix the command to dismiss it. She grabbed Genesis tighter as they landed before she let go with one arm and allowed her eidolith to sink back into her skin.

Genesis reluctantly put her back on her feet. After that spar, he desperately wanted to take her back to their room, but that would have to wait. They still had to finish this conversation at the very least.

When they turned back to the other Soldiers, they found open shock and evaluation. Sephiroth was wearing a slight frown when he spoke. His eyes were on Sherry. "You could have freed yourself. You did not need to go through the punishment of the Turks. Why did you allow it?"

Genesis froze by her side. That wasn't something he had considered yet, but the General was correct. He looked down at Sherry and saw her frown matched Sephiroth's. "Yes, I could have freed myself, but at what cost? It would have branded me an enemy from the beginning. Waiting for Genesis to return negated that. Plus, where do you think I would be right now if anyone outside this room found out I could cast magic without materia?"

She paused until Sephiroth's eyebrows shot up. She nodded. "That's right. I have no desire to ever meet anyone from the Science Department. My goal is to stay as far from those psychopaths as possible. I like my limbs where they are, thank you very much."

Sephiroth gave her a confused look. "While I do not disagree that it is wise to stay out of their notice, you make it sound as though they dismember people often."

Her face got stormy, and her voice lowered. "There is more going on in there than you know. If he is willing to murder people on a whim, then I doubt anything would be below him."

Angeal gasped as he was reminded of something else she had said. "Are you talking about that Turk? Veld's partner?"

Sherry shook her head and stepped back closer to Genesis. "That's just the one person I know he shot himself instead of having others do it for him. That is far from the only blood on his hands, though."

Genesis put an arm around her shoulder. "Enough, that is something that will need to be addressed, but we have another goal for now." He paused and looked at his two friends. "Was that enough proof? Will you stand with us?"

Angeal sighed and nodded. "I still can't say that I've wrapped my head around it all, and I have a feeling there is a lot more going on, but I don't doubt something strange is at the heart of it. With what you gave us yesterday, I can't walk away."

Sephiroth had been looking down in contemplation while Angeal spoke. He looked back up and into Genesis' eyes. "I do not know what to believe, but as you have both stated your goal is not the destruction of this company, I will try to listen objectively. I agree that there is more here we have yet to see."

Sherry looked between them all and nodded. "That's fair enough." She paused long enough to squeeze Genesis' fingers. "The first thing we need to do is figure out a way to get you all protected from Jenova. I have someone in mind that might be able to help, but we have to find her first."

They all cringed at the mention of the alien, but they each agreed. Sephiroth motioned toward the exit as Genesis deactivated the program. "Do you know where to start?"

Sherry nodded. "She should be somewhere in the Sector 5 slums. That would be the best place to start." None of them looked pleased to be heading into the slums, but they didn't complain as they led the way out of the building and down to the train station.

Sephiroth knew they had a tail, but he ignored them for now. It wasn't surprising after Sherry's display on the Turk floor. He would worry about them later, though. For now, he still had too much data to sort through and not much time to do so. He gave Genesis' wife another sidelong glance as he wondered what they had shared, the older version of himself and this woman, that would make her look at him the way she did. That was another question that would have to wait. He repressed a sigh as he realized that Genesis had been correct. Time was, indeed, a precious commodity.

 **A/N:** I am sure you can all tell that from here on out, the pacing will be much faster than the first part. We still have a ways to go, but this will be a bit different. I think maybe 10 to 15 chapter left, though I can't be 100% sure until we get closer. Anyway, I hope you have enjoyed!


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

They had been silent on the train, even though the other passengers had made a point of leaving the car they got on. None of them wanted to chance it. When they got to the slums, they immediately headed toward Sector 5. Again, anyone that caught sight of them took off running. Sherry sighed at the sight and wondered if she would be able to find Aerith under these circumstances. Not to mention, it wouldn't surprise her if there was a Turk following them. She would expect it of Tseng. Although, that did put another kink in her plans.

Sherry sighed and walked a little faster, so she could talk to the other three. "Let me go into the Sector 5 market area alone. I have a feeling it will be hard to find someone that hates Shinra if I'm walking with the three of you."

Sephiroth paused and frowned at her. "Why are we seeking someone that holds hate for Shinra?"

Sherry gave him a questioning look. "I thought you might be able to understand that there are people in the company that are deserving of that attitude. As for someone as young as she is, and that has lost as much, it isn't surprising that she fears the company as a whole. Don't worry that she is a terrorist or anything. If she never laid eyes on another Shinra employee, she would probably be ecstatic."

His frown had not cleared, but it was Genesis that took her hand and was glaring at her. "You do realize that we are being followed, correct?"

She gave him an exasperated look. "I hadn't heard them, but it would be silly of me to not expect it. They are Turks, after all." She pulled her hand back and looked at them all. "Look, I know this feels like we are rushing into an unknown, but once we speak to Aerith, then I think we can take time to answer questions as they come up. Good enough for now?"

Genesis still looked stormy at the idea of her walking through the slums alone, but he knew she could handle this much. Plus, he had no plans to let her out of his sight, even if they were not by her side. He didn't get to voice any of that, as Angeal spoke up.

"I agree with them. I do not like this situation, but there is no denying that our presence is causing an uproar." He paused and pointed down one of the roads at the fork they were nearing. "If you go to the right, you'll come to the market. We'll be close, even if you don't see us."

Sherry gave him a nod and a smile before she reached up and gave Genesis a kiss on the cheek. Her words were whispered. "I'll be fine. Especially with you watching like a hawk." He huffed at her teasing but didn't say anything else as she walked in the direction Angeal had pointed.

When she came around the corner, she was glad they had stayed back. The space wasn't packed, but there were enough people that the sight of the three Soldiers would cause problems. As she walked around and pretended to look at some of the goods, she noticed how much attention she was drawing on her own. For every person that gave her a wary look, two others tried to get her attention or were looking at her like she was their next target. Those she avoided making eye contact with.

As she was going through the items at another table, she was nearly knocked off her feet when a small body rammed into her. She grabbed the boy by the shoulder to help keep him on his feet as well. He looked up with eyes widened. Sherry sighed as she realized that he had probably been put up to doing it. Luckily, she wasn't carrying any kind of wallet or pouch.

This might help her. She knelt and gave him a smile without letting him go. The proprietor was giving them both a nervous look, but she ignored him for the moment. "I'm glad I caught you before you fell. You must have been in a rush to get something if you weren't paying attention."

He shook his head and stuttered out an answer. "I'm sorry, miss! I didn't mean anything, I promise!"

She chuckled and tried to put him at ease. "It's fine. I understand that sometimes you are too focused to see what's right in front of you. If it is that important, I might be able to help you."

He paused and gave her a confused look. He wasn't sure if she was super smart, or really stupid. Still, he knew he couldn't get away without a fuss now, so he shook his head. "Nuh-uh, it's nothin'."

Sherry finally let go of his shoulder and shrugged. "That's too bad. I needed a little help finding someone too, and had hoped we might be able to help each other."

Even though the boy was freed, he paused and gave her a hard look. "That depends on who you wanna find and why."

Sherry knew Genesis would not like what she was about to do, but she needed the gil. Luckily, the materia she had on her fake bangle, were all low level and easily replaceable. She popped one out and stood. "Give me a moment."

The boy watched with wide eyes as she then turned to haggle with the man to get as much gil as she could for the materia. Once a price was settled, she managed to get him to throw in a sucker. She had to hide her smile as the boy watched her put it into a small bag she had bought as well. She then gestured back toward the playground. "Do you have more friends out here?"

He nodded absently as he followed her. She wasn't fond of what she was doing, but she hoped, in the end, it would help the kids out too. She smiled down at him. "My name is Sherry, by the way. What is yours?"

At her introduction, the boy finally realized that he had been following her toward the playground where a couple other kids were playing as well. He looked at her nervously. "You can just call me Kid. Most adults do."

Sherry wasn't impressed with his suggestion but didn't want to press. Instead, she pulled out the sucker and handed it to him. "It's yours. I wanted you to know I'm not upset that you bumped into me. Thanks for talking to me."

He took the sucker and looked between it and her for several seconds. He finally spoke up. "Wait, you never did tell me who you were lookin' for."

She nodded as she sat on a nearby bench. "I was looking for Aerith Gainsborough or her church."

The boy's eyes widened, and he took a step back. When it looked like he might toss the candy down too, she stopped him. "Wait! Keep that, even if you don't want to help. That wasn't what it was for. I really did want you to know I wasn't upset."

He frowned and gave her a worried look. "Why do you wanna talk to Aerith?"

Sherry sighed and decided to share part of the truth, at least. "I have some friends that are sick. I was hoping she would be able to help me get them better."

He still didn't look convinced, so she shrugged. "Tell you what, if you happen to see her, would you let her know I'll be here for a bit. That way, she can decide on her own if she wants to talk to me."

The boy took a few steps back. "You ain't gonna follow me, are ya?"

Sherry chuckled and patted the bench. "Nope, it wouldn't do me much good to pass on a message like that if I wasn't going to be here, don't you think?"

The boy finally nodded and turned to run. He hadn't even started when he froze at the sight of another person that entered the tiny playground. Sherry was already on her feet and waved to the girl. "Aerith! I'm glad I ran into you!"

Aerith was giving her a cautious look, but Sherry could tell she was coming over anyway. She raised up thanks that Minerva was at least willing to help this much. It was something. Before the boy could run off, Sherry called out. "Kid! Here, for helping me." His eyes widened when he caught the five gil mark she threw his way. He grinned at her and took off running. She barely heard his thanks as he disappeared.

Aerith was smiling at the exchange as she sat down. She gave Sherry a curious look. "You know me, but I don't know you. Although, I have a feeling we won't be strangers for long."

Sherry smiled and tried to seem as non-threatening as possible. "I hope not. Did you catch any of that conversation before you came up?"

Aerith nodded slowly. "Enough to know you wanted my help. I'm not sure why, though, I don't have much experience with materia or potions. You look like you don't need that kind of help anyway."

Before Sherry answered, she looked around. She saw a flash of red, but it was gone when she looked again. It could have been Genesis, but it could also have been Reno. She gritted her teeth and lowered her voice, though she did keep her smile on. If they were being watched, she didn't want any of the others to think this was more than a normal conversation. "No, it's a special kind of help we need. And this is probably not a great place to talk about it since I am certain we both have a Turk watching us."

Aerith's eyes widened, but Sherry quickly shook her head. "Please don't look up. They can't know that I am here to talk to you as anything other than a person that can grow flowers in the slums."

Aerith tried to copy her smile as she lowered her voice too. "Are they trying to get you too?"

Sherry shook her head. "I don't know if they have decided what they want to do with me yet. It doesn't matter. I made a promise to keep you from harm if I could, so do you mind talking like this for a bit? If we keep our voices down, then I think we'll be safe enough. They'd have to get close enough to see them before they could hear us."

It was several seconds later that Aerith nodded. "I don't mind talking."

Sherry felt her shoulders relax a little, but she knew they were far from safe. She wasn't even sure Aerith would want to help when she explained the rest. She still had to try. "I know we probably don't have much time, but I'll try to explain."

At Aerith's nod, she continued. "I will start with my full name." She held out her hand for Aerith to shake. "I'm Sherry Rhapsodos. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Aerith froze and yanked her hand back. "Rhapsodos? Like the Soldier?"

Sherry knew this would be the hard part. Still, she nodded and kept her smile in place. "Yes, Genesis is my husband."

Aerith looked like she wanted to run away, but she still looked fascinated. She settled for giving Sherry the oddest look she had ever seen. "You're married to one of the First Class Soldiers?"

Sherry chuckled and nodded. "Yes, though it was only just recently."

Aerith put her hand over her mouth and shook her head. "Isn't that terrifying? You seem really sweet. Does he scare you?"

Sherry relaxed back a little and gave her a crooked smile. "Not at all. He is always a gentleman with me. I know they have a fearsome reputation, and for a good reason, but they are still human. They have wants and needs, fears and problems, hobbies. They are only scary when you look at the picture the media tries to present."

Aerith's hand came down, and she almost looked like she wanted to cry. "I never thought about it like that."

Sherry patted her shoulder. "Don't worry about it. Honestly, they stay busy enough most of the time that they probably don't either. Still, some of the problems they have are bigger than most, and that is why I am here. I need your help to purify them."

Aerith stood in a rush, and Sherry let her go. It would be strange if she tried to grab the girl. Plus, she doubted Aerith would appreciate it either. It was several tense seconds later before she sat back down and gave Sherry a worried look. "Why do you think I can help with that?"

Sherry took a deep breath to try and calm her nerves. "I know why you can grow flowers in a place that is too polluted for anything else." When Aerith stiffened again, Sherry shook her head. "Please wait. You should also know that I am in a precarious position myself. Don't forget that I said we both have a Turk watching us."

Aerith looked confused as she scanned Sherry once more. Her head tilted to the side, and she looked curious. "Why? You can't hear the planet, can you?"

Sherry smiled at that reference. If Aerith brought it up first, then hopefully, she would be willing to keep talking. "No. I'm different than you, but I'm not like other humans either."

She paused at that point and gestured toward Aerith's hand. "May I?"

Aerith looked confused but held it up for Sherry to take. Sherry prayed that since Minerva was the one that branded her, then Aerith should be able to feel something. Or she hoped so anyway. She gently pulled her own sleeve back before she took Aerith's hand and placed it over her brand.

When she did, a violent shiver passed through both women, and Aerith looked up with widened eyes before she touched Sherry's cheek. She jerked her hand back and shook her head. "Why did I see crystal? What was that? What is that mark?"

Sherry took a deep breath. That was more violent than she thought it would be, but at least Aerith knew now. Or would be able to understand. Even though they still couldn't see anyone, Sherry lowered her voice even further. "It is a mark placed there by Minerva. I have been given a task by the Goddess, and this is what helps me. It will also ensure I succeed or pay the price for failure."

Aerith did start crying at that point and threw her arms around the older woman. Sherry was shocked at the gesture but returned it. She was surprised at how good it felt to be comforted, even though the girl was still a stranger.

When they pulled back, both women laughed. It was an odd thing to have happen, but Sherry was glad to see Aerith no longer looked at her like she was a potential enemy. She stood and held out her hand. "Why don't you come with me. I can show you all my flowers, and we can pick the best one for you."

Sherry grinned at the girl. She always felt Aerith was underappreciated too often. She took the offered hand, and Aerith then linked their arms and headed back toward the market. Sherry just hoped Genesis and the others could find a way to follow without gaining the attention of the Turks. Or that they would figure something out at least.

Sherry stopped when they walked into the area around the Gainsborough residence. There were weeds and some trash near the edges, but it was plain to see that Aerith kept it clean closer to the house. Even the weeds were something to see in this city where nothing grew. She grinned at her hostess as she pulled her into the house.

They were greeted by Elmyra. The older woman was giving Sherry sidelong glances that spoke volumes, but they didn't last long. As Aerith introduced them, first, the woman's eyes widened, and then she smiled. The latter was mostly because Aerith had grabbed Sherry once again and put her at the table while she scurried around to make tea.

Aerith had barely put the water on to boil when there was a knock at the door. All three women looked up with wary eyes, but Elmyra motioned the other two to stay back while she answered the door. Sherry would have done as she was asked until she heard the voice on the other side. She walked around to see Genesis standing there trying to hide a scowl. She grinned at him and turned to Elmyra. "I know this is an intrusion, but would it be alright if my husband joined us as well?"

Aerith gasped at the question and ran over. She looked at Genesis with ever-widening eyes, but she shocked them all when she grabbed his arm and practically yanked him into the house. When the door was closed, she turned to him with her hands on her hips. "What were you thinking? If you were that close, then you must know that there are Turks out there!"

Genesis gave her an incredulous look before he started laughing. Sherry poked his side. "She has a point, you know. Where are the others?"

He shook his head and kissed the top of hers before he turned to Aerith with a small bow. "There is no hate, only joy, for you are beloved by the Goddess. I must beg forgiveness for worrying you. Trust that I would do nothing that would put my wife in danger. Both Sephiroth and Angeal have taken our tails out for a jaunt. I only hope the gentlemen can manage to keep up. It would be a shame if they lost sight of their targets and circled back around again."

It didn't take Aerith long to figure out what he meant, and she giggled. Her humor was increased when they all turned to Elmyra to see her staring in shock between Genesis and Sherry. She finally shook her head. "When you said your name was Rhapsodos, I didn't realize it meant you were married to the second-in-command of the Shinra armed forces. What is going on?"

Sherry sighed at that point. The truth was a double-edged sword. The more people that knew, the more allies they would have, but there was also a greater chance of it getting back to the wrong people before they were ready to move. Still, she had sought out Aerith for a reason, and this was it. She gestured back to the table. "Why don't we have a seat. This is going to take a while to explain."

Both of the Gainsborough women exchanged worried looks, but they all sat, and then Sherry and Genesis proceeded to give them a succinct summary of why they needed Aerith's help. By the time they were done, everyone at the table was frowning, but Sherry was shocked when Aerith got up and gave Genesis a hug. He looked just as shocked as she felt until Aerith resolutely planted her feet and nodded. "I don't know how much help I can be, but I know what it's like to be in that place. To be at their mercy. I will do all I can to help you too."

Sherry released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. The hardest hurdle was crossed. Now they just needed to get Aerith out of the city before the Turks found out and alerted other people. She hoped Tseng would understand and do what he could to help.

For now, they told her to stay in her home and gave her the means to call them if anything happened before they could come back. They would gather Sephiroth and Angeal and make plans to get them all out of the city. They would be back for her then. Aerith couldn't control all her trembling, but it didn't show in her voice when she agreed and waved at them as they left. Sherry only hoped what they had done would be enough to keep the girl safe until they could all travel together. She doubted anywhere in Midgar would be safe for them for much longer. Not until parts of the company were taken care of at least. But that was a plan for another day.

 **A/N:** One thing after another now, but we are really rolling. At this rate, it may only be 10 more chapters or so. We'll see. I hope you enjoyed!


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

It took them some time, but Sherry and Genesis finally found Angeal and Sephiroth apparently enduring a talking-to from an irate Turk. Sherry tensed at the fact that there was only one, but Genesis leaned over and kissed her temple. It was a reminder that they had taken it slow on purpose. They made it seem as though the two of them had slipped away to have time alone, just in case this happened.

When they drew even with the others, Sherry gave them an apologetic smile. "Sorry if we caused any issues, Genesis was showing me around a little."

Angeal returned the smile. "It's no trouble. I know that the two of you haven't had much time to enjoy being married. Take your time while you can."

Sherry knew it was a common enough piece of advice for the families of any person in the armed forces, but it still sent a chill over her. For her, time was a slowly creeping, mind-numbing, and faceless monster she couldn't fight. She managed to shake off those thoughts as she overheard Sephiroth tell the Turk they were headed back now that Genesis and Sherry had rejoined them. The Turk still looked pissed, but nothing else was said as they headed back to headquarters.

Their group was even more silent on the way back then they had been on the way there. Sherry was still trying to figure out what their next steps should be as she tried to ignore her throbbing feet. She really hoped Genesis had thought to get more than heels, no matter his preference.

When they got back, Sephiroth led them to his office. Once they were inside, he motioned to the chairs and sat before he pinned Genesis with a glare. "What happened?"

Genesis sat with a huff. "The Cetra has agreed to help. With her aide, we might be able to find a way to protect ourselves from being influenced. However, we must find a way out of the city soon. We need to plan our next destination, post-haste."

Sherry grimaced at Genesis. "Her name is Aerith, not Cetra. Don't forget that she is a person too."

Genesis frowned at her reprimand but wasn't allowed to speak. Sephiroth was glowering at both of them. "What do you mean, our next destination? Why would we leave Midgar?"

Sherry shook her head with a sigh. "Because it won't be safe here for long. I doubt that our actions will not raise questions. With the president fully aware and backing Hojo's actions, none of us will be exempt from the consequences if any of them begin to believe you might be aware of the truth. We are all walking a fine line right now. The only reason I shared with Tseng was the fact that he cares for Aerith. If he knew what Hojo had planned for her, I doubt he would hesitate to shoot the man himself. Plus, once Veld finds out the truth, he'll have his own reasons to want Hojo dead."

Sephiroth looked flabbergasted, but it was Angeal that spoke up. "How do you know what he has planned if none of us do?"

Genesis scowled at his friend's question, but Sherry shook her head. "We told you where I am from, but there was a reason for the whole thing. I know this is probably more than what you can accept, but I know how things will play out if we don't change things." She paused when Genesis growled. She gave him a haunted look but still turned back to face Sephiroth.

"I know you have no reason to believe me, and I cannot tell you everything, but trust me when I say that if we stay, or if nothing changes, the consequences will be hellish. I personally cannot stand by and do nothing while I am here to help." Her voice choked as she tried to continue. She had to clear her throat before she could continue. "I refuse to allow things to go on as fate had planned. I care too much."

Sephiroth frowned at her reminder that she knew another version of himself. What bothered him most was the look she was giving him. Her eyes held a terror she was barely concealing. He knew most of it was probably for Genesis, but not all of it was. Despite the ludicrous nature of their claims, her actions did not look fake.

He watched her eyes for several moments longer before he sat back with a sigh. "I don't know what to believe, but we will not get anywhere else tonight. I can see you are still suffering from your stay with the Turks. Rest, and we will reconvene tomorrow."

Genesis glared at the reminder while Sherry turned away and wiped the tears from her eyes. She looked back when Genesis stood. He was still frowning, but his voice was not angry when he spoke. "We will be back first thing in the morning. Please take time to think about the consequences to all of us if we do not act." Sephiroth nodded before Genesis turned and led Sherry out with a nod to Angeal as well.

Once they were in the hall, Sherry was stopped from turning toward the apartments by Genesis' hand on her arm. She gave him a curious look that he smiled at. Her curiosity was only piqued further when he spoke. "Before we retire, there is one thing I believe we should do."

She cocked a brow at him. "And what would that be?"

He took her hand in both of his. "If you are in agreement, I would like to file the paperwork to make our union official. No matter what happens, no matter the amount of time we have, I want to have you by my side."

Sherry felt tears well up and had to blink a few times to keep them from falling. It was several moments before she was able to speak. "Are you sure? You know my fate."

His jaw clenched, and he pulled her into an embrace. "I have not given up on the idea that I can prevent this. I know that Minerva has taken an active interest in stopping the disaster. I refuse to believe there is nothing we can do."

He then kissed her forehead, and his voice lowered again. "All that said, even if I cannot, I would rather hold what we have closely until I cannot."

Sherry buried her face in his chest for a few moments. She had to fight to get herself under control. There were so many conflicting emotions running through her. She was thrilled that Genesis really wanted to marry her. She knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that she loved him, and the idea of being his wife was enough to make her feel like floating, but she was also frightened. Not of marrying him, but of what her eventual departure would do to him if they were tied together. Despite his reassurances, she had more than a little doubt that her destiny was not to live a normal life.

When he tilted her chin up and brushed his lips across hers, the tears finally fell. He wiped them away. "Do not make your decision based on an uncertain future. I love you and am selfish enough to want every minute of your time while I have the chance."

She chuckled at his admission. Despite how torn she felt, she nodded. "Yes. I still don't know that this is a good decision, but I love you too. I don't want to let go."

He pulled her into a kiss at her answer. He brushed her cheek with the back of his knuckles when he pulled back and gave her a smile. "This won't take long."

She shook her head as she allowed him to lead her back to the elevator. He ended up taking her down several floors and into a room with a bored-looking woman. She flashed a bright smile when she saw Genesis was the one that entered. Sherry almost laughed at how quickly the smile disappeared when Genesis explained why they were there.

Despite the woman's attitude, it really did not take long. It was much more straightforward than Sherry had expected, compared to what she was used to. It wasn't even a problem that she didn't have any identification. All Genesis had to do was tell a concocted story about them being married while he was afield and then give her maiden name. It was an almost surreal feeling when Sherry signed the paper, and they were given a copy to prove their wedded status.

Once they had it in hand, Genesis ignored the dirty looks they were being given and pulled Sherry into a heated kiss. She felt dazed when he finally pulled back, but couldn't stop a grin when he spoke. "Why don't we retire for the night, Mrs. Rhapsodos."

Her eyes flashed as she nodded. "That sounds like a great idea, Mr. Rhapsodos." Genesis' smirk turned to something that had heat spreading through Sherry as he intertwined their fingers and led her back upstairs. Neither of them even noticed the huff of the woman behind the desk as they walked out.

* * *

It was two days later, and they were still debating on where they should go. Genesis had let it slip that Jenova was most likely in Nibelheim, and that meant the others were convinced that going to destroy her would be the best course of action. It took Sherry a very aggravating afternoon to convince them they couldn't until they had some form of protection from her influence. They had all assumed she already had a plan for that, even though she had only spoken with Aerith once.

They were all gathered in Sephiroth's office that afternoon and going over everything once again. Neither Angeal nor Sephiroth were willing to deny the possibility of trouble anymore, but they still weren't sure how much to believe. They were interrupted when the door jerked open without a knock, and Tseng walked in. His frown found Sherry first, but it swept over them all before he closed the door and headed to her.

His frown had Sherry tensed. It was out of place, and she could only imagine what he wanted. She didn't have long to worry before he spoke. "Did you know that Hojo had Aerith once before? What he has planned for her?"

Sherry sighed and nodded. "Yes, after he had Gast killed, he brought both Aerith and Ifalna back. As for his plans, he is a sick man."

She paused and tilted her head. "I am shocked that he actually recorded that information. He isn't well known for putting the whole truth down in his paperwork. Hell, it wouldn't have surprised me if he had listed himself as her father too, the psycho jackass."

Her attention was drawn by Sephiroth. "What do you mean? Why would he claim such a thing? Could he be? Do I have siblings?"

Sherry sighed and bit back a wave of frustration and pain before she shook her head. "No, Professor Gast is her father. I didn't mean anything by that statement other than the fact that Hojo is a liar."

Sephiroth's eyes had widened. He wasn't given a chance to respond before they turned to Tseng's muttered curse. Sherry almost cringed at the stormy look in his eyes when they pinned her in place. His tone was clipped. "I don't know how you found all this out when it took risky maneuvers for me to find them, but I will find out."

Genesis took a step forward, but Sherry grabbed his hand, and Tseng pinned him with a glare. It was several tense moments later that he finally turned back to Sherry. "Be warned that I will have someone watching you." He paused, and she watched his jaw clench before he spoke again. "However, I believe it would be best for Aerith if she were to leave, and all of you are the best option to get her out of the city. You have one day. After that, I will share this with Veld. If you are still here, I cannot say what may happen."

He didn't wait for a response before he turned on his heel to walk out. He paused at the door and looked back once. "You have already proven yourself to be resourceful. Do not prove otherwise now. I am already willing to kill you and be done with it."

Genesis had a fireball in hand as soon as the words left Tseng's mouth. Thankfully, Angeal was close enough to grab his arm before he could let it fly. Tseng barely spared a glare for him before he walked out and slammed the door behind himself.

Once he was gone, Angeal and Sephiroth turned to Sherry with drawn gazes. It was the General that spoke. "It seems that you were not exaggerating." He paused and looked to where Genesis was still glaring between Angeal and the door. Sephiroth sighed and called out to get the man's attention. "Genesis, we are out of time. We need to decide on our next move and put it into play tomorrow. I will agree that we do not have time to argue further."

Genesis clenched his fists several times before he finally gave a curt nod. "There are no dreams, no honor remains. However, I will not stand idly by and allow harm to come to Sherry. We will retrieve Aerith as we leave."

They all turned to Sherry at that point. Surprisingly, she was the only one that did not seem to be disturbed by the threat to her life. Angeal gave her a worried look before he spoke. "Are you alright? You know we wouldn't let him do anything, right?"

Sherry blinked her thoughts away and gave him a smile. "Of course. I doubt he would follow through anyway. He is just angry right now and for a good reason. I just happen to be the scapegoat for his anger. He isn't stupid or rash, though, so when he cools down, it will be different."

Angeal had no idea how to respond. She wasn't wrong, but it just showed once again how different she was. It was becoming impossible to not believe their claims. A pall had fallen on them all after her words that was broken when Genesis ran his hand down his face. He was scowling again when he spoke. "We still need to decide where to go. Wandering aimlessly will not help, and I believe we are all convinced that Nibelheim should not be our first destination."

Sherry's mind had gone into overdrive at Tseng's threat. She doubted he would act on it, but that didn't mean she hadn't taken him seriously. The problem was she had no idea how to protect the Soldiers, and she doubted it would be something that Aerith knew already. They needed to go somewhere that would safe and still give them the chance to figure it out. She knew they couldn't waste time either. After the first time her brand had nearly taken her down a darker path, she didn't want to chance it again.

It was as she was going over the possibilities in her head that she remembered something else. She turned to Genesis with wide eyes. "I think I know where we need to go!"

All three men turned to her with curious looks. She barely paused before she spoke again. She took Genesis by the hand and gave him an understanding look. "I think we may find what we need in Banora."

Genesis' eyes widened before he pulled his hand from her grip and took a step away. He was scowling when he turned back. "I have no desire to go back there. Not yet."

Sherry closed the distance and took his hand again. She ignored the look he was giving her. "I understand why, but you need to remember a couple of things. First, you will have to face them eventually. No matter how betrayed you feel, you will never get closure if you avoid them. Secondly, this isn't about Banora exactly. More specifically, we need to go to the caves under the village."

Both Genesis and Angeal were giving her confused looks. Luckily, that didn't last long. Genesis gasped and grabbed both her hands. His voice was reverent. "The materia."

When she nodded, Angeal came to stand next to them. His expression changed from uncertainty to astonishment. "That materia isn't like regular materia. I thought you couldn't use materia anyway? What are you thinking?"

Sherry stepped back so she could look at them all. "I have already told you that I don't know exactly what I need to do to purify Jenova's influence from you, but I know it is the most important thing we can do. I am not sure, but I think that location may be our best bet to start finding answers."

Genesis was giving her a hard look. He could tell there was something she was leaving out, but he would wait until they were alone to ask. For the moment, as much as he hated the idea, he could agree that her plan was a sound one. He turned to the other two. "Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess. I will admit that this is the best plan of action we have heard so far."

Sephiroth sat with a sigh. He rubbed his temples absently before he looked back up. "Agreed. Make ready to leave in the morning. Get in touch with Aerith if you can and let her know you will be coming for her. Angeal and I can leave tonight to help reduce suspicion. We can meet you in Kalm."

Once that was agreed upon, Genesis pulled Sherry from the room. They had much to prepare as well as letting Aerith know. That wasn't what had him silently pulling her along until they were back in their apartment. Once the door was closed, he turned to her with a frown.  
"What were you not sharing? What is it about that materia that makes you believe it can help?"

She sighed and gave him a lopsided smile. "Leave it to you." When he only frowned, she shook her head and sat on the couch. She patted the seat beside her and waited for him to join her before she snuggled against his side and started again. "I didn't say anything because I am not sure if I'm right. It isn't like this is guaranteed."

He pushed her up enough so he could tilt her chin and look into her eyes. When he found worry, he sighed. He pulled her back into his embrace. "What are you worried about?"

She absently ran her hand down his arm while she tried to decide how best to tell him. She ended up deciding to tell him bluntly. "There is the slight possibility that we might be able to figure out how to communicate with Minerva directly through the materia. With Aerith joining me, it raises the odds. The reason I didn't say it was because it isn't certain. It may be a long shot, but I couldn't think of anything better."

Genesis froze. That was the last thing he had expected to hear from his wife, and yet he felt hope blossom. It was the first time in months that his hope outweighed his rage at the situation Sherry was in. She may have made the suggestion to help cure them all, but he would not hesitate to do all he could to take advantage of the link if they could make it happen. He didn't say any of this out loud as he kissed the top of her head. "There is no hate, only joy, for you are beloved by the Goddess."

Sherry chuckled at his quote before she turned and brushed her lips against his. She cocked a brow at him as she pulled back and smirked. "I certainly hope you're right. It'll make this a hell of a lot easier."

They sat there in shared silence for a few minutes as they both let their plans whirl through them. It wasn't until Sherry remembered they still needed to contact Aerith that she reluctantly moved. They had plenty to keep them busy before they had to leave the next day.

 **A/N:** I know that isn't the wedding any of us wanted, but with everything they are dealing with, these two are just happy to have it done. I hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading!


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

The following morning, Sherry and Genesis were making a show of leaving on a honeymoon. It was supposed to have them gone for a few weeks and helped cover their departure together since it would have been strange for her to accompany him on a mission. It also helped explain the packs they both carried. They would need the supplies if they were going to be traveling for an unknown amount of time, so it worked in their favor.

It was as they were leaving the building that they ran into their first snag. Sherry wasn't sure if it was a good sign or not, but a worried-looking Zack stopped them as they were walking out. "Hey! Commander Rhapsodos! Wait a minute!"

Genesis was scowling when he turned to see Zack bound over to them. His voice showed enough irritation to make Zack take a step back. "What do you need?"

Sherry gave Zack kudos when she saw him stop himself from taking more than one step and squared his shoulders. "I was hoping you could tell me where Angeal was. We were supposed to train last night, and he never showed up. He wasn't in his apartment either, and no one else has seen him."

Genesis brow furrowed further as he looked at Sherry. She gave him a shrug and a nod. He sighed at her nonverbal answer to his unspoken question before he turned and grabbed Zack's shoulder. "Come with me."

Zack looked terrified for a moment, but he still followed close behind them as they walked toward the train station. It wasn't until they were almost there that Genesis spoke again. He turned to Zack and glared at him. "What I am going to tell you is dangerous, so keep your voice down."

Zack's eyes widened, but he nodded. He wasn't sure what to think of Genesis, but he knew that Angeal was the man's best friend, and he needed answers. At his nod, Genesis lowered his voice even further. "We have all been assigned to a top-secret mission. Angeal and Sephiroth left last night, and we will be meeting up with them."

Zack's eyes had somehow gotten even wider, but he didn't interrupt as Genesis continued. "I am certain that Angeal did not tell you because he felt he was protecting you, but I think you at least deserve the opportunity to decide for yourself. If you come with us, it could mean death, or worse. I will not share more unless you decide to take that chance. If you do not, then rest assured that Angeal will be back if and when he can."

Zack blinked in shock several times before he was able to shake it off. His looked turned determined. "I know Angeal can handle himself, but I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I didn't at least try to help. Count me in."

Genesis smirked at his enthusiasm. Had this been before he had met the future version of the boy, he might have handled things differently, but he already knew the potential the Puppy could attain. As annoying as he still found the Second most days, he would not hold him back. "If that is the case, gather your things for a mission that is likely to take at least a month and wait for us outside the Sector Five gates. We will join you as soon as we finish our preparations."

"Yes, Sir!" Zack gave him an exuberant salute and a grin before he turned and ran off.

Once he was gone, Sherry gave Genesis a quick hug. When she pulled back, she was smiling, but her eyes looked worried. "I know he deserves the chance to find out for himself, but it's hard knowing he is still innocent."

Genesis shook his head as he took her hand and pulled her toward the train. "Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess. I may not know the future, but I do know that what I saw of the Zack on Earth was enough to prove to me that he is far more competent than I ever gave him credit for. I cannot take this from him."

He paused and kissed her temple. "It is not something you should be worried about right now. Instead, you should be focused on how you plan to distract our tail long enough for me to retrieve our guest."

Sherry grimaced at his reminder. "Don't worry, all I need to do is cause enough of an uproar, so they are watching me and not you. I'm sure something will present itself, or I'll make it." He did not look happy with her response but held his tongue as they boarded the train down to the Sector Five slums.

Once they got to the market, they took their time going through the stalls. Genesis didn't have to pretend to be impatient, but Sherry just winked at him every time she caught him frowning. They were supposed to be enjoying themselves. After she bought a pretty ribbon she found, she then took his hand and led him toward the next sector.

At it happened, the playground was right in between, and the opportunity Sherry had been looking for called out to her from his spot on top of the slide. "Hey! Hey, you!"

Sherry chuckled as the boy nearly tumbled down the slick surface as he tried to jump down. It wasn't until he was nearly to them that he took in Genesis' presence and stopped a short distance away. He still managed to smile as Sherry waved to him. "Hey, Kid. How's it going?"

He side-stepped so that Sherry was between him and the intimidating redhead beside her as he answered. "Great! I wanted to apologize for not trusting ya the other day."

Sherry shook her head. "Don't worry about it. I understand. I'm just glad it all worked out."

By that time, the boy had noticed her pack. "Where ya goin'?"

She looked back at Genesis with a soft smile before she answered. "We are about to leave on our honeymoon. I just asked if we could tour part of the city as we were leaving."

The boy's eyes widened. He leaned to the side and looked at Genesis with open shock before he scooted a little closer to Sherry and lowered his voice. "You're marryin' him?"

She couldn't hold in a snort and nodded. "We are already married. Don't worry, he isn't as scary as he looks."

The boy gulped at the glare Genesis was giving him. Sherry looked back at her husband and made a shooing motion. "Why don't you see if you can find some materia you like down here. I'll find you in a few minutes."

Even though he didn't lose his glare, Sherry could see the genuine worry in his eyes. Her smile softened, and she winked at him. "I promise I'll call if I need help."

His lips thinned, but he came to kiss her cheek before he followed her advice. His voice was pitched so low, even she could barely hear him. "Stay safe." She squeezed his hand before he walked away.

When she turned back, the boy was staring slack-jawed. It took him a few moments to pull himself back together. He was shaking his head as he looked up at her. "Wasn't he a Soldier?"

Sherry grinned and nodded. "Yep. Commander Genesis Rhapsodos, Soldier First-Class."

"Wow." Sherry tried not to laugh at the boy's look. She could tell he was a little awed to see a Soldier up close, but he was still wary. It wasn't surprising given the fact that they lived in the Midgar slums. They were a lot closer to the nasty side of Shinra.

By that time, several of the other children had made their way over as well. One of the other boys poked 'Kid' in the arm. That seemed to work to get him out of his trance. He glared at his friend before he turned back to Sherry. "Where ya goin' when ya leave Midgar?"

Sherry hadn't expected that question, so it took her a moment to think of something reasonable. She shrugged. "We don't really have an itinerary. There are several places I would like to visit, but I think the first will be his home town. I haven't gotten to meet his parents yet. After that, we might go to the beach, or we might go skiing. I just don't know yet."

Kid tilted his head to the side and gave her a curious look. "Skiing? What is that?"

Sherry gave him a surprised look. "It's where you strap these long thin pieces of wood to your feet and plummet down the side of a mountain in the snow."

He gave her a look that clearly said he thought she was crazy. She laughed and shook her head. "It isn't as bad as I made it sound. It's pretty fun, even if it is cold."

His brows furrowed for a moment. "I've heard some of the people that moved to Midgar talk about snow, but I've never seen it. Is it really all that cold?"

Sherry's eyes widened as she realized this was the opportunity she had been waiting for. She turned her head and saw Genesis standing a short distance away and watching her with a frown. She gave him the barest of nods, but she knew he understood when his eyes widened. She didn't wait to see him slip away, she knew he would be ready as soon as she gave him a chance.

She grinned down at the children that had gathered around. "Would you like to see snow? Or at least as close as I can get."

Several of them gave her dubious looks, but Kid tilted his head. He didn't really know her, but everything he had seen so far said she wasn't a liar. His voice was curious. "Can you really do that?"

Her grin widened, and she looked around. She noticed that several children had bubble wands. That made it even easier. She turned back to Kid and nodded. "Yep. Can all of you make as many bubbles as you can? We need to fill the air with them."

There was some murmuring at her request, but Kid stepped back and pulled out a tiny bottle from his pocket. There was palpable excitement in his eyes when he turned to his friends. "Help me!"

He started blowing bubbles before any of them answered. Most of them looked at him with concern. At least until they noticed that the bubbles weren't falling. Sherry had flicked her wrist, and a mild flow of air was keeping them airborne. When they saw that, a few more joined the boy. It was only a matter of moments later that every child that had bubbles with them joined in. There were a few that looked disappointed that they couldn't, but Sherry hoped they would still enjoy the outcome.

When the air was so thick with bubbles that it was hard to see through them, Sherry called out. "That's enough. Now watch this."

All the children froze and looked up. Even the ones that hadn't helped to fill the air. There was a collective gasp as Sherry snapped and instantly froze every tiny sphere in the air. She let go of the air current and let them drift down. She felt a pang in her chest as she watched them hold out their hands and let the frozen bubbles land. It brought back memories if Anna and Stella, but she pushed them back and tried to focus on the moment.

There were a great many awed whispers as the children each looked around to the ground that was now covered in a fine layer of white. After a few minutes, the 'snow' started to melt, and they all looked back to her with excitement. Sherry didn't need to wait for them to ask. She grinned as she nodded to them. "Are you ready to try again?"

There was excited chatter as they all immediately started blowing bubbles again. Sherry laughed at their exuberance and flicked her wrist to repeat the process. This was supposed to be a distraction, but she was glad it was something they all enjoyed.

* * *

Genesis had stepped away when Sherry shooed him off because he realized his presence was intimidating, but he didn't go far. Despite her request, he hated leaving her alone for longer than necessary. He already hated the idea of leaving her to find Aerith. At least they had told the girl to be ready and waiting for them not far from where they were.

When Sherry looked back at him, he realized what she had planned, or at least the gist of it, and he couldn't help himself. Even after he acknowledged her nudge that it was time for him to go, he had to stay and watch. He was just as fascinated as the children when she used her magic to first lift and then freeze the bubbles. It was something he would never have considered, but it was effective.

When the frozen structures started to fall, he knew he didn't have time to stick around. He looked across the clearing and saw Reno staring with open awe at the false snow and knew he had to leave before the Turk regained himself. He turned with a smirk. At least he understood how the man felt. It wasn't just the fascinating show of magic. The Turk was a slum rat. He knew Reno had to have seen real snow at least once, but seeing it in the slums somehow made the gritty surroundings just a little more magical.

He kept his ears open as he headed back toward the market. He was relieved to not hear anyone trailing him and even further reassured to see a cloaked figure standing near the outskirts of the area and watching a large overhead monitor. He stepped next to her and looked up as well. He grimaced when she jumped at his voice, but at least she recovered quickly. "It is a shame that the only news we see is of war these days."

The girl looked up at him, and he noticed her raised brow, even within the shadows of her hood. Her voice bordered on laughter. "That is an unexpected response coming from someone like you."

He shook his head at her teasing and nodded back toward the playground. "You are ready?"

Her smile fell instantly, but she gave him a firm nod. He motioned for her to lead the way. He would follow a short distance behind. From there, he could watch her, but not be so close that people thought they were together. Most looked the other way uncomfortably when he walked by anyway.

Despite the precarious situation, Genesis had to smile when he heard the girl gasp as they walked into a winter wonderland. There was a layer of snow on the ground and Sherry was currently trying to dodge incoming snowballs and failing spectacularly. At least she was laughing about it. He was glad to see Aerith had enough sense to not get into the middle of it, though she did kneel so she could reach out and touch the sparkling substance.

He walked close enough to her that it grabbed her attention as he passed and pulled Sherry out of the way of another incoming snowball. The children froze at his actions, but they all burst into laughter when Sherry turned and smashed the loose ball of snow in her hand against the side of his face. He was so shocked that he didn't move right away. Sherry quickly leaned up and kissed his cold cheek to keep his from blowing up. Her voice was barely above a whisper. "I thought you said the cold didn't bother you?"

He rolled his eyes at her playful behavior before he turned her back to the road. Despite his irritated actions, she could hear a note of laughter in his voice. "I believe it is past time for us to go. You have managed to make enough of a mess."

Sherry waved at the children as she allowed Genesis to pull her toward the gate. Several of them were sad to see her go, as they had been enjoying the unexpected fun, but none of them wanted to do more than wave with her scary husband next to her.

Aerith had already made her way around the edge of the playground and was a short distance ahead of them when they turned toward the vacant road. None of them spoke until a figure in a black suit stepped out in front of Aerith. Genesis clenched his jaw as he hurried to where she was standing.

Reno grinned at them all and winked at Sherry. "That was some impressive stuff back there. It's too bad you're set on leavin'. I bet you could be handy to have around."

Genesis tried to keep his calm as he sneered at the Turk. "My wife has no need to do anything she doesn't wish to. Besides, we are on our way to a well-deserved honeymoon. Why are you here?"

Reno chuckled and shook his head. He glanced over at the hooded figure once again and shook his head. "Don't worry. Tseng said to let ya go and he gave me a message to give ya."

Genesis felt Sherry tense beside him and pulled her slightly closer. He didn't get to ask what the message was before Reno continued. "He told me to tell you to keep her safe. I don't know what you're up to, but try not to bring the place down around our ears, will ya?"

Sherry stepped away from Genesis and gave Reno a curious look. "You're okay with this?"

He shrugged and grinned. "What can I say. It isn't often I get to see Tseng so pissy. Take advantage while ya can. Veld won't be as nice, yo."

Sherry shook her head at his reasoning. At least he was willing to follow Tseng for now. Though, she doubted they would have much opportunity to rest. Something told her Veld would have people looking for them as soon as he found out. She hoped Tseng had a plan. Still, they couldn't afford to linger. She gave him a nod and smirked. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll have plenty of opportunity in the coming days to see a whole new side of your boss."

Reno chuckled before he turned to Aerith. "Keep you're nose clean, Sis."

Aerith had been standing to the side stiffly. She had no doubt that Sherry and Genesis would have prevented her from being taken in, but she was still nervous. She was taken aback at Reno's warning, though. It took her a few moments to respond. "Thanks, Reno."

He grinned and gave them a mock salute before he turned away. He didn't look back as he called out. "Don't let me see you again, yo."

Sherry wondered at his actions but wasn't about to question their luck. They still had a long way to go, and they were far from safe. At least they didn't have to keep distance between themselves and Aerith anymore. She took the girl by the arm to try and reassure her as they made their way to the gate.

When they arrived, it was locked, but that was something that Genesis had been prepared for. He pulled out a keycard that had them out of the gate within moments. At least there weren't any guards at this exit.

Sherry had almost forgotten that they had told Zack to meet them until they exited, and she saw the Second doing squats in the distance. She tried to stifle her laugh as they made their way over to him. Genesis was smirking as the young man jumped up and nearly ran over. He only paused when he caught sight of Aerith. Her hood had fallen back some, and he froze at the sight of her face.

Sherry clamped a laugh in when his attention was diverted to the girl. He grinned and held out his hand. "Hey, are you going to help with this mission too? I'm Solder Second-Class, Zack Fair, by the way."

Aerith giggled and allowed her hood to fall all the way back as she took his hand, and he shook enthusiastically. "I'm Aerith Gainsborough. Nice to meet you."

Neither of them had released each other's hands. They both jumped and let go when Genesis stopped between them. "We have no time for teenage shenanigans. Let's go."

They both looked away with bright cheeks. Sherry poked her husband in the ribs and gave him a mild glare before she turned to the two younger people with a smile. "I'm sure we'll have plenty of opportunities to get to know one another while we walk."

Aerith gave her a grateful smile before she took Sherry's arm, and they turned toward the road. Both the Soldiers were left to watch them with smiles. Despite his sense of urgency, Genesis could not keep from watching his wife as she made her way out of the shadow of the city, and toward a new future.

 **A/N:** I Love Zerith :) Anyway, I have deduced that we have about 7 to 10 chapters left, so I am hoping I can focus and get this done within the next two weeks. That's the goal anyway. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

It was well after dark when the two Soldiers realized that even though they could see well enough and were not overly tired, the same could not be said for the women. Neither of them had complained, but they had both stumbled several times. It wasn't until Genesis heard Sherry curse once more that he frowned and pulled on her arm to stop her.

"We will make camp. At least until dawn. Zack and I will take turns with watch. The two of you should rest."

Sherry looked like she was about to object, but Genesis glared at her and cut her off. "We do need to make good time, but even with a slight delay, we should be able to reach Kalm by tomorrow evening. You've done well. Take the time while we have it."

Sherry still wanted to deny the need. At least until she saw Aerith. She finally nodded when the girl practically fell over when they stopped. Sherry cursed under her breath at the reminder that at least she had the added benefit of slightly increased stamina thanks to her brand. Aerith had trooped along with nothing but willpower.

Once that was decided, Sherry guided Aerith to sit down on a large rock and told her to stay while they made camp. It wasn't as though there was a lot of work. It was no time before Genesis had a small fire, and they only unpacked their bedrolls. The weather was mild enough that they didn't have to worry about tents. It wasn't long until they had all eaten something, and the women laid down. Genesis took the first watch while the rest quickly slid into sleep.

* * *

Genesis had underestimated how long it would take them, and it was once again well after dark before the lights of Kalm came into view. At least they could see them, and none of them wanted to stop. They were greeted by a scowling Sephiroth and a worried-looking Angeal when they finally made their way into the inn.

Both men's gazes turned to shock when Zack followed the group in, but neither said anything when they saw Aerith leaning against his arm. They realized questions would need to wait until the two women were settled at least. They were both dead on their feet.

They had only been able to reserve one room, but it had four beds. The Soldiers had felt that would have been sufficient since Genesis would likely share a bed with Sherry. Now, things were a little different. It was a problem they would work around anyway, as they would only be there for the night, and they still had much to discuss before they left.

Neither woman complained when they were showed to the room and told to pick a bed. They were both out almost as soon as their heads hit the pillows. As soon as they were settled, Sephiroth quietly gave the Second orders to watch over them while he gestured for Genesis to follow him downstairs.

Genesis rolled his eyes, but still followed along with Angeal. Luckily, once they made it outside, it was late enough that the area was deserted. Sephiroth turned to his Second-in-Command with a glare. "What were you thinking?"

Genesis glared right back. "Do you think I would bring him for no reason? Have you forgotten that his future self was one of the ones to be sent to Earth as well? What do you think that means?"

Sephiroth took a step back at Genesis' rebuke. He had thought about the fact that it had been Zack and not Angeal, but he never asked why. It suddenly seemed like a crucial question. "Why? Why was it Zack and not Angeal?"

Genesis took a step away, but Sephiroth didn't miss the flash of frustrated rage that passed through the man's eyes. His voice barely concealed it as well. "Because, out of us all, he was the one to become a hero. A true hero that put others before himself. One that knows the value of sacrifice."

A wave of unease passed over Sephiroth. Something in those words set him on edge and made him wonder at the parts of the tale they refused to share. When he glanced over at Angeal, he could see the man was even more disturbed and could well guess why. Given the fact that Zack was his protégé, it was no surprise that the man was uncomfortable at the mental image of the boy giving up his own life for others.

Sephiroth was pulled from his thoughts when Genesis spoke again. "It matters not. He deserves to be here, so he is."

Sephiroth frowned at Genesis' imperious tone, but let it go when Angeal placed a hand on his shoulder and spoke instead. "I'm not any happier about it than Sephiroth, but I trust that you wouldn't have brought him without reason. I just hope you know what you're doing."

Genesis waved off his concern and headed back to the inn. "It is late. We need as much rest as we can get if we are to leave early. I doubt we will be allowed much of a head start." Both men frowned at his retreating form, but they had already agreed to see this through. They followed him back up to the room with whirling thoughts and deepened frowns.

* * *

The next morning the subdued group headed to the chocobo stables. Sephiroth had already made arrangements to rent five birds for their trip to the fishing village they would use to cross over to Banora since they couldn't use the helicopters. Thankfully, the man had another that had just been brought back the day before, and no one had to share. It was especially good as the only ones that would have been able to, were Sherry and Aerith, and neither had ridden before. Luckily, the rested birds were calm, and both women were given enough pointers that it was not difficult.

The hard part was the fact that they hardly stopped. They had a lot of ground to cover, and they all knew they couldn't afford to waste time. During the trip, Angeal gave Zack a brief overview of where they were going, and much to Genesis' shock, why. Although he only mentioned the basics and not any part that Sherry or Genesis had to play in their knowledge. Zack had been horrified at learning of the experiments, but he still refused to leave Angeal's side. Sherry grinned, when it was Genesis that gave him a satisfied nod.

The trip to the coast took several days, even with them only stopping for a few hours each night. Thankfully, they only ran into one issue. It was as they were crossing through a swampy area that stank to high heaven that the chocobos started making a fuss. Sephiroth had them all pick up speed, and no one questioned the order. However, Sherry suddenly remembered where they were and, for some reason, had the urge to look back. She immediately wished she hadn't.

Blocky early 3D gaming could never do the Zolom justice. She swallowed a scream and turned back around before she urged her chocobo faster. They were ahead of the thing, but just barely. The image of its red and green scales shimmering under the sun as it slid along in the mud was probably going to haunt her nightmares. Thankfully, they made it into the mines shortly after that.

The trip through the mines was expedited by Sephiroth's requisition of one of the larger mine carts. None of the workers thought to question the General, not even when he told them to forget they had passed through. It was a welcome break for the two women, at least. They were able to nap a little, but the part that helped the most was that they were off the chocobos. For people that were unused to riding, being in the saddle for so long each day was just as hard as walking had been.

They weren't happy to be back on the birds when they got out of the mines, but they didn't complain. Zack took to talking to Aerith a lot after that. It helped keep the girl distracted. He had also been impressed by how well she had been keeping up. He had been impressed by both women, but somehow, he had expected anyone married to one of the Firsts would be a little different. He hadn't been surprised when Sherry took out a whole group of mandragoras before any of the others could even manage to get their tentacles cut from around their ankles.

Once they made it to the fishing village, they were on a boat within a few hours. Sephiroth had already made arrangements for that as well. The man had been waiting for them to arrive. The had to let the birds go back, but they would be landing within a day's walk of Banora, so it was not that big of a deal. Aerith and Sherry certainly weren't going to complain.

* * *

By the time they finally made it to the outskirts of the village, it was dusk. Sherry looked out over the orchards and took Genesis' hand. It was picturesque. She looked over to her lover to see him frowning before he spoke up. "Sherry and I will stay at the inn tonight. I am sure there should be rooms enough for the rest of you as well."

Angeal gave him a confused look and stepped forward. "Do you not want to visit your parents?"

Genesis' jaw clenched. Sherry pulled on his hand, but he didn't meet her eye as he shook his head. "Not tonight. Perhaps before we leave."

Angeal had already heard a few things exchanged between the two of them that gave him enough of an idea about why, but it was still hard. He wasn't exactly thrilled to see his mother. There were many things in those reports that they needed to discuss, but he had time to think about it, and he wasn't going to go into the conversation with condemnation. Not once he realized that Genesis was right. He was only a monster if he let himself become one.

He placed a hand on his friend's shoulder and gave him a nod. "I understand but don't forget that someone once helped you realize it was okay to forgive yourself. If that is the case, then it might be okay to forgive others too. At least give them to chance to speak and see if they want the chance to be forgiven." Genesis gave him a glare, but it quickly lost all heat. He didn't say anything else as he turned away and guided the rest of their group to the tiny inn while Angeal went to find the house he grew up in.

* * *

The next morning, Genesis called Angeal and asked that he meet them at the caves. The conversation was brief, and they set out as soon as he agreed. He arrived almost at the same time as the rest of them. Several of their group gave him worried looks at his tired eyes, but he ignored them as he brushed past them. "These caves extend a long way under the village, and they're convoluted. We need to get going, especially since we don't know how long we'll be down there."

Sherry almost wanted to speak up and tell them all that it was probable they could not get it done in a day, but she bit her tongue and followed after the group. They all looked to be even more weighed down now that they were here than they had been in Midgar.

It wasn't that she and Aerith hadn't discussed things while they traveled, but neither of them knew what to expect, so it had all been conjecture. Until they got into the room, none of them knew how this would play out. For all Sherry knew, it could take them months to figure out how to access the power of the materia, though she sure as hell hoped not. She doubted Veld would give them that long.

Angeal had been correct about the caves. It took then more than an hour to get to the large doors that blocked what they were looking for. As reverent as Sherry felt, and Aerith looked, none of the men hesitated. Not even Genesis. Both of the Banora natives stepped up and had the door open in seconds. Sherry frowned at her husband. He had been terse all morning, and she knew why, but she had hoped that being here would have helped. She sighed as she followed him in and got her first look at the impressive structure.

Once they were in the room, the men fanned out and looked around. Sherry wondered if it was a habit, or if they really felt threats were waiting for them in a room that had probably been locked for over a decade. She somehow managed to keep her mouth shut.

Once they were assured the room was clear, Sephiroth turned to Sherry. "What now?"

She gave him an exasperated look and shook her head. "Now, we do a little examining." She motioned for Aerith to follow her over to the giant branched materia behind the statue of the goddess.

Aerith gave her a nod and started to follow, but before they had taken more than a few steps, Sherry's arm started to burn. Her eyes widened in panic, and she ripped her sleeve up. The pain coming from her brand, and thoughts of becoming c'eith were suddenly the only thing on her mind. As soon as the geometric pattern was exposed, she was both relieved and shocked when her eidolith flew from it.

Both Aerith and Zack gasped, as neither knew what they were seeing. Though Zack had a better understanding of what was going on when he saw a circle of light appear. Genesis was immediately by his wife's side. "What are you doing?"

She bit back the pain and shook her head. "That wasn't me."

His eyes widened, and his head shot up. Everyone in the room watched as the giant flaming bird circled several times before it finally perched on one of the topmost branches of the materia. By that time, the pain had passed, and Sherry tried sending her eidolon several commands. It was not responding. At least she was reasonably sure it was because it was responding to a higher order. Or at least she hoped so.

Her suspicions were shortly proven to be true when Phoenix shocked them all by opening her beak and speaking. "I know why you have all gathered. This place is sacred, and the one place on Gaia the Calamity cannot see. You have done well to seek the planet's aid, but know this will not be an easy task."

Aerith had been clinging to Zack, but when the bird turned to her, instead of shrinking back, she stepped forward. "Child, though you will not be alone, the bulk of this burden will fall to you, as the last of those that can hear the planet without the aid of this place. Are you prepared for what may come?"

The girl swallowed a couple of times but nodded. "I don't know if I'm strong enough, but I won't give up as long as I have the strength to keep going."

Sherry stepped to her side and looked up as well. "I know I'm not a Cetra, but if there is anything I can do to help, I will."

Phoenix dipped her head down, and Sherry felt a familiar warmth wash over her. "Child, your task is yet to come. You have done your part in bringing them here. Your presence bolsters their strength and gives them a reason to go on. Stand by them. For now, that will be enough."

Sherry wanted to growl in frustration, but she wasn't surprised. The others had been correct when they said she couldn't use materia. She had tried a few times with Genesis' and, for some reason, it just wouldn't work for her. Still, she managed a nod and settled for stepping back and taking Genesis' hand.

The bird then turned to the others. "None of you can undo the past, but we can mitigate to hold the Calamity has on you all. If this world is to survive, to rebuild what was lost, then we must first ensure you are prepared to face that horror without succumbing to her lies." She paused and looked over them all before she continued. "If you are prepared to do so, then one at a time, you must place your hands upon the materia. The Cetra will control it, and the planet will wash away any influence that would taint your mind."

Sephiroth was the first to step forward. He barely paused before he spoke. "I have read all the reports. I know what was done to me. Out of us all, I have the highest concentration of Jenova cells. If you can stop her influence in me, then I must go first. I still am unsure of everything I have been told, but I would rather be safe."

Phoenix dipped her head once more before she turned to Aerith. "Are you ready, child?"

Aerith looked over at Sherry. She gave her an encouraging look as she wished there was some way she could join her. The girl gave her a nod and turned to make her way to one side of the tree-like materia. Sephiroth made his way to the other. Once both of their hands were on the trunk, the bird spoke once again. "You must both open yourself to the forces of the planet. You will know what to do."

None of them knew what to expect, but it wasn't long before Aerith threw her head back. Her teeth were gritted, but they could all see she was fighting back a scream. On the other side, Sephiroth only looked to be faring better because of his higher tolerance for pain. A sheen of sweat could still be seen across his brow.

When Aerith finally did scream, Zack let out a curse and ran to her side. Genesis and Angeal both called out for him to stop, but Sherry grabbed her husband to prevent him from interfering. Something told her this would be okay. The boy didn't try to pull Aerith back. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her and held her close to himself and steady. The action seemed to ease her pain just enough that her screams stopped, and she was taking ragged breaths instead.

It was only a matter of minutes later that Aerith fell back against Zack, and Sephiroth fell to his knees. The rest of the group rushed forward to check on them. Sherry had an ether out and handed it over as soon as she was by Aerith's side. The girl didn't understand at first, but Sherry opened it and nearly forced her to drink it. There was no way that did not drain her magical reserves.

Once she had it down, Zack helped Aerith to her feet, and they turned to see Sephiroth was already with the others. Phoenix spoke up at that point. "You have done well. Your success with the one that would have been known as the Child of the Calamity shows that you are strong enough to finish this."

There were a couple of sighs when they heard it was successful. The only one that frowned was Sherry. Not that she wasn't glad, but she hoped the others didn't focus on the rest of what the planet said. She wasn't given long to worry about it before the bird continued. "As harsh as this was, are you ready to continue?"

Zack piped up with his objections, but Aerith put a hand on his arm to stop him. She gave him a smile and shook her head. "It's okay. With that ether, I'm fine. I knew it would take a lot out of me, but we don't have time to waste. Let me do this." She paused and her cheeks turned a little red, but she managed to finish. "Besides, with your help, I'm sure the rest will be no problem."

As dire as the circumstances were, Sherry chuckled when Zack's face turned red, and he scratched the back of his head. The motion caused a pain in her chest at the familiarity, but she pushed it aside when he answered. "I'd be happy to help, but only if you're sure you're alright."

When Aerith just nodded, he sighed, and they both moved back to their position by the materia again. This time, he started out holding her like he had before, despite both of them blushing at the contact.

None of them said anything else as Angeal moved to take Sephiroth's place. Sherry was torn. She was worried about Aerith, but she was also concerned about Sephiroth. She could tell that he was still affected by whatever had happened despite his stoic face. When the girl opened a channel again, and Sherry was certain that Zack had things well in hand, she turned to check on the General, despite her husband's frown.

When she reached his side, he looked up with a frown. "Shouldn't you be worried about the others? Or your summon?"

She shook her head and ignored his diversionary tactics. "I can't help them right now, and my eidolon is being controlled by a goddess, so there isn't much I can do about that either. I just wanted to check and see how you're doing? I know that had to be hard. Especially since you probably feel different now."

He narrowed his eyes at her and didn't speak for several seconds. Finally, he sighed and rubbed his temples. "There is a silence that I am unfamiliar with. I never realized the lack of it until the noise was gone. It disturbs me to know that the alien was already in my mind and has been all my life."

Sherry put a hand on his arm. His head jerked up, but she didn't step away. Her voice was soft. "Do not fear that she was influencing you. You have always been a good man despite how you see yourself. I doubt that would be the case if she had her hooks in you. It was most likely more like radio static. You weren't broken enough or close enough for her to do more."

He frowned at her but didn't get to do more. By that time, the process was finished with Angeal. It had taken much less time, and Aerith did not look as worn out as she had the first time. That was a good sign. Sherry was still glad to see Zack pull out an ether and hand it to her. Better to be safe than sorry if they planned on getting all three Firsts protected that day.

Phoenix fluffed her feathers but didn't say anything while they gave Aerith a moment to rest. It wasn't long before she gave Genesis a nod. He took Sherry's hands and looked in her eyes before he brushed his lips across hers. "Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess."

Sherry frowned when he didn't follow that quote up with anything else like he usually would have. What was that supposed to mean? She had a sinking feeling as he placed his hands on the materia, but she didn't get to say anything before Aerith opened a channel. They all watched for a couple of minutes.

It started out just like the others. It looked harsh, but not different. About halfway through the process, something happened. Phoenix reared up with a screech, and a jet of flames shot down and enveloped Genesis. Sherry was immediately casting water to try and put out the fire as she ran to his side. She screamed in fear and frustration when it made no difference.

She was not the only one that tried to get to him, but none of them could get past the seemingly solid barrier. It looked like flames, but it didn't behave like them. Sherry could hardly see past her tears.

They were all shocked when it disappeared as suddenly as it had appeared. Sherry was instantly on her knees next to Genesis and was trying to support him. She was distracted when her eidolith floated back down and reabsorbed into her skin, but not for long. Her husband groaned and looked over into her eyes. The look he gave her was haunted.

Genesis cupped her cheek, and Sherry felt a rising horror at the look he was giving her. It continued as he stared into her eyes and brushed his thumb along her cheekbone. When he finally spoke, her blood ran cold. "Love, you will never be alone again."

Sherry felt herself sway. She was nearly hyperventilating, but she managed to grab both his arms and focused on his face. "Where is it?"

The rest of the group around them had been forgotten and were all utterly lost in their conversation, but Genesis had known she would understand. Sherry's brand had been on the underside of her right wrist. Genesis pulled back the sleeve on his left arm and showed her the underside of his left wrist.

She had known what she would find. Somehow, as soon as she had seen the flames, she knew what was going on, despite not wanting to admit it. Still, Sherry balled her fists and beat them against his chest. "Why! Was I not enough!? Have I not given up enough!? Have I not lost-"

Her words were lost in her sobs, and Genesis pulled her close. He brushed a hand down her hair as he whispered. "No, love, you are more than enough. This was my choice. I asked to have your cursed lifted, but I was told it was impossible. I have seen how much you fear the end of your journey. How much you fear being alone. You will never be alone again."

Sherry beat on his chest once more at his words, but all her strength seemed to leave her as she sank into him, and they sat there together on the floor of the cave, oblivious to the stares of the rest of their group. The others realized that something monumental had just happened, but none had a clue what it was.

 **A/N:** Dun dun dun, oh, sorry. Well, we are getting close to the end here, as the goal is not to tackle everything, but to off Jenova, but we still have at least five to seven chapters. I know this has been a rollercoaster story and will remain that way, but I want to thank you for sticking around. As hard as it can be, I personally believe it has its own form of beauty. And trust me when I say that it won't be an unhappy ending, despite how it looks. Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

Sherry lost track of how long they sat together like that. It wasn't until Aerith came over and put a hand on her shoulder that she was reminded they weren't alone. Sherry looked up and tried to give the girl a reassuring nod before she looked back at her husband. She ran her fingers over his brand once and tried to repress a shiver.

Genesis didn't miss the reaction. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead before he whispered. "Do not despair. We will get through this together."

Sherry clenched her jaw. He could say that all he wanted, but he didn't know what was coming. He hadn't seen that darkness, that void. He had no idea what it was like to be able to see the ones you loved and never touch them again. Still, there was no undoing what was done. She sighed and pushed away to stand. Before she could make it to her feet, Genesis stood in one swift motion and held a hand down for her. She almost ignored it.

Once they were both up, everyone was shocked from their silence when Aerith spoke. "That mark. It's like yours. Does that mean Commander Rhapsodos has been chosen by the planet as well?"

Genesis looked shocked, and Sherry wanted to scream, but that was as close to the truth as any of them could probably comprehend for the moment. They had told Angeal and Sephiroth that she was a l'cie, but the men had no idea what that entailed. To keep from losing herself again, Sherry focused on her companions and nodded. "Yes. He is also now a l'cie."

They could all tell this bothered her, even though she was one as well. It made them question what the problem was, especially as Genesis was now scowling. None of them got to ask, as Genesis spoke up. "We have managed to accomplish what we came for in less time than expected. We can afford to stay one night so that Aerith may rest and regain her strength, but after that, it is imperative that we head to Nibelheim. Now that we are protected, our next step should be to destroy the thing that was the root of all this evil, if not the cause of our predicaments."

Zack nodded in agreement, but both Angeal and Sephiroth did not look appeased. Sephiroth was the first to speak. "I agree that we must move on as soon as possible, but I would like an explanation for what just happened first."

Genesis clenched his jaw. It was several moments before he finally answered. While I was merged with the materia, I sent a prayer to the Goddess. I asked that the power be taken from Sherry, that she no longer be forced to bear that burden. Not that we would not still fulfill her given task, as I would have happily done so myself. I was told it could not be done, and so I asked to join her instead. The rest is inconsequential."

Sherry made a choking sound that drew a worried look from Angeal, but he knew his friend well enough to know they weren't going to get anything else from him for the moment. Sephiroth barely looked mollified, but he could also tell they would not get anything further. Instead of pushing, he nodded and turned to leave. "Let us head back to the inn."

Genesis shocked them all when he stopped him. "Wait. If we are only here one more day, then I see no reason why we should stay at the inn. There is more than enough room at my home. Please follow me."

Sherry's eyes widened, and she grabbed his hand. Her pain was forgotten at his unspoken admission. Even Angeal was giving him a wide-eyed look. It was his best friend that spoke first. "Are you sure? It was just last night that you said you didn't want to go there."

Genesis barely repressed a sigh. "Yes, but I have seen enough today to know that I do not have the luxury of putting this off. You were also correct. I would be prudent to at least ask them if they would like the chance to be forgiven. Even if it is for my own peace of mind."

Angeal looked as though he wasn't quite sure what to think, but Sherry quietly broke the silence. "Guys, Aerith is probably exhausted. Why don't we worry about the rest after we get settled."

Genesis turned to her with sad eyes and a tight smile, but he squeezed her fingers and pulled her to the door. "There is another exit that is closer to my childhood home. It will not take as long to get there from here."

Only Zack and Aerith were satisfied to follow without question, but none of them bothered to delay them. Despite their aggravation with Genesis, they knew they would only get answers when he was ready to give them, and not before.

Even though the way was supposed to be closer, it still took them nearly forty-five minutes to get to the alternative exit. Both Sherry and Aerith made no secret of how pleased they were to see the sun when they finally made it outside. Sherry turned back to Genesis with a ready quip on how they seemed to have bad luck in caves, but it never made it out. She froze as soon as she saw him grab his left arm and grimace.

Her look must have garnered the attention of the others, as they all stopped as well. She didn't notice any of them as her husband looked up and caught her gaze with wide eyes. As soon as he moved his hand, a crystal flew from his arm, and Sherry almost cursed. "You have _got_ to be kidding me!"

She was grateful to see that at least the Soldiers were quick on the uptake as soon as they noticed Genesis already had Rapier out. The summoning circle had barely formed before Sherry had her own eidolith out and shattered, and they all three had their weapons out as well. None of them quite understood why they were going to be attacking Genesis' summon, but they knew sometimes it was better to defend first and ask questions later.

Despite how afraid and downright pissed off Sherry was, when the eidolon finally landed, she was also awed and just a little confused. It was like nothing she had ever seen before. It towered above them and gleamed golden in the afternoon sun, with what almost looked like turrets on the shoulders. It could be described as a mech, maybe, but it was sleek and elegant. She gasped in shock and recognition when it spread its arm with a roar, as well as a set of pure white wings.

Genesis was already beside her and had grabbed her arm to push her back. He paused when he heard her whisper. "Alexander."

"What?"

She turned to him with awe. "That is Alexander. He's a holy elemental. You'll have to use magic and support. I can help with that, and so can Aerith. Let the others focus on attack, and we can make sure they stay healed. You'll only have minutes, as he'll cast doom on you."

Genesis was looking at her like she was mad, but he didn't get to argue. Sephiroth called out a warning, and Genesis had just enough time to grab Sherry and jump to the side as a laser blasted the spot they were just standing. He grimaced as he felt the doom spell take hold before he let her go. He shook it off and glared at her. "Stay out of this."

She huffed. "As if. You helped me with Phoenix. There is no way in hell I'm not helping you. Don't worry, I'm not going to get hurt. Focus."

She ignored his rage and ducked his hand before she ran to grab Aerith. Genesis had no time to go after her either, as Alexander was focused on taking him out. He growled in frustration but turned to throw several fireballs at the towering machine. It felt strange, as he could instantly tell the power was no longer coming from the planet, but from himself. Still, he had no time to worry about it. For now, he had more pressing matters to consider.

As for Sherry, as soon as she had Aerith, she ran to Phoenix. The girl hesitated, but not for long. As soon as she saw the bird dip for Sherry to climb up, she followed after. It only took them a moment to settle before they were airborne. From their vantage, they were able to see who needed help the most and effectively use their skills to heal, protect, and support as necessary. With both of them being skilled in the supportive arts, they were even able to start casting offensive magic within a matter of moments.

Genesis had been livid at his wife's refusal to stay back, but when he realized her plan was to stay airborne, it allowed him to focus. Even though that did not preclude them from being targets, he knew she was capable enough to dodge. With that worry cast aside, he was able to concentrate. It also allowed him room to remember her words. He had never heard of the summon standing before him, but obviously, she had. He was not so arrogant as to ignore her words when they had come so far together. With that thought in mind, he allowed the other three Soldiers to bash the machine while he embued Rapier with his signature fire. He then flew into the fray while trying to ignore the lethargy that was creeping through his limbs.

The battle lasted for several more minutes, but shockingly, they all worked as a coordinated team. It was not surprising for the four Soldiers, as they had done so before, but the two women were a welcome addition to the fray for more than just Genesis. That didn't mean there weren't several relieved sighs when Alexander jumped up and twisted in the air before it finally came to rest next to Genesis.

Everyone froze except for the fiery Commander. He reached his hand out and ran it down the sleek white wing that looked nothing like it had previously. It was only a moment later that Sherry had landed and jumped off her own eidolon and was by his side. She threw her arms around his waist and reassured herself he was alright before she finally took a breath and looked up at him. "You did it. This is his gestalt form. This is how you can ride him and work together with him like I do with Phoenix."

His arm had gone around her waist without thought when she latched onto him. He listened when she spoke before he turned back to his eidolon. "Ride him?" He pulled her closer for a second, and neither said anything for several seconds. Finally, he looked around at everyone and nodded to his friends and the others that had helped. "Thank you all. Had you not been here, this would have been difficult."

Angeal was the first to answer. "Of course, we are glad to help, but why did we have to? Why did it attack in the first place? Do they attack randomly?"

Genesis frowned, but it was Sherry that answered. She pulled back enough to see them all. "No. Once an eidolon has been subdued, it will respond to the l'cie it is tied to without fail. The first time is supposed to test a l'cie's resolve. If there is any doubt or sometimes if a l'cie no longer wants to go on, their eidolon is sent to grant them release in the form of death. Once their resolve is proven, a bond is formed that is unbreakable. Each eidolon is unique to the l'cie they are bound to.

Sephiroth frowned at her. "That seems harsh. Did you also go through this?"

Genesis growled at the question. "Yes. Please do not remind me of that day."

Zack unwisely piped up. "Why? You're both here, and I know you love Sherry, so there was no way you didn't help her! If that's the way it goes, at least you worked together then too!"

Genesis glared at the boy. It didn't last long before he looked away, and his jaw clenched before he spoke in a voice so low they almost didn't hear him. "I did not fight."

Sherry grabbed his hand and waited until he met her eye. She gave him a determined look. "No, but what you did was more important. If you hadn't taken my brother from the fight, I would have failed. Daniel's safety was more important to me than my life. He may have combat training, but he is no Soldier or l'cie."

Genesis clenched his jaw several more times before he finally relaxed, and much to everyone's surprise, smirked as he pulled on her hand, so she leaned toward him. When she was close enough, he placed a feathery kiss on her temple before he answered. "Perhaps. Though, I believe you may have underestimated him. I wore that bruise for three days."

Sherry blushed and chuckled despite herself. She leaned back and shook her head at him. "I already apologized."

Their conversation was interrupted by Angeal. "I had no idea you left a family behind."

Sherry's shoulder's slumped when she turned to him, but not for long. There was no point in brooding about it now. Especially not with an audience. She managed to shrug. "I wasn't trying to keep it from you, but I really didn't want to talk about it."

Sephiroth gave her an unreadable look before he turned to the rest. "I believe we have spent enough time here. We still have plans to discuss. Let us get to our destination."

Genesis frowned at the General but agreed that they needed to keep moving. With barely a thought, he dismissed Alexander and watched in fascination as a crystal feather floated back into his arm before they all turned to walk the short distance to his childhood home.

When they finally made their way through the orchards, Genesis paused at the door. Angeal gave him an understanding look, and Sherry squeezed his hand. That gesture was all he needed to step forward and knock. It was a matter of moments later that a young woman opened the door. As soon as she saw who was there, her eyes widened, and she practically jumped back. "Master Genesis, welcome home!"

He managed to arrange his features into a blank mask as he led the group into the house. "Moira, it is good to be home. Are my parents both here?"

The girl blushed when he addressed her directly, but still bowed when she shook her head. "No, sir. Your father is in the orchards, though your mother is in the study."

Genesis' mask slipped a little, but he quickly had it back in place before he spoke. "Tell my mother I will be waiting in the drawing-room, but I do not want to speak with either of them until they are together. Once you have done that, would you please arrange rooms for my guests? They will all need a separate one."

The girl looked around with widened eyes that only got wider when she took in Genesis' hand clasped around Sherry's. When he realized what she was staring at, he spoke up again. "Do not bother preparing a room for my wife, she will obviously be sharing mine."

Sherry felt sorry for the girl. She looked like she was about ready to pass out. Thankfully she was distracted by Angeal. "You don't have to worry about me either. I will be sticking around for a bit, but I won't be staying the night."

The gentle smile he gave her seemed to offset Genesis' cold attitude, and she managed a smile in return. "Of course, Commander Hewely." She then turned back to the rest of them. "I will have the rooms prepared as soon as I speak to your mother. Do you need me to escort your guests anywhere?"

Genesis sighed. "No, they can join me for now."

Moira curtsied before she hurried off to do as he asked. Once she was gone, Angeal turned to him with a frown. "I know we have a lot to go over, but do we need to wait until after you speak with your parents?"

Genesis' eyes flashed, but his voice was even. "I had hoped to speak with them as soon as we arrived. Since that is not the case, we can convene until my father returns."

Angeal didn't look convinced, and Aerith was giving him a worried look. She was still tired, which was part of why she had been so quiet, but the more she heard, the more anxious she got. None of them got to voice those concerns as Genesis turned and led them further into the house.

They all barely had time to settle before the doors to the drawing-room were thrown open, and an attractive middle-aged woman strode in with a frown and was followed closely by a visibly nervous maid. "Genesis, what is the meaning of this? Moira tells me you're home unexpectedly with guests, and you're now married? Not only that, but you refuse to see me until your father returns? I do not recall raising you to be so rude."

Genesis shot up as soon as she had entered the room. When he took a step forward with a scowl, Sherry jumped up as well and grabbed his arm. He stiffened at her touch but stopped. His teeth were gritted when he spoke. "I apologize, Moira, but would you please show everyone to the dining-room."

The girl suddenly looked relieved to be away from whatever was about to go down between the family members. Angeal paused long enough to give him a reassuring look that helped him to relax before everyone except Sherry followed Moira out. The woman had not missed any of it. She raised a brow when Genesis put a hand over Sherry's on his arm when he addressed her. "There was an excellent reason I asked to have you both here, as you both have much to answer for. It has nothing to do with being rude. Though, I suppose it would be prudent to introduce my wife, as she will most certainly be part of these discussions."

The older woman looked between them with shock. "It's true then. You really are married?"

Sherry had never felt more uncomfortable then she had at that moment. She suddenly understood how Genesis must have felt every time Daniel gave him the stink eye. Still, given the circumstances, she was going to have to play mediator, so she swallowed, took a deep breath, and a step forward before she held out her hand. "My name is Sherry. It's a pleasure to meet you."

The woman didn't move right away. It was several seconds before she reluctantly took her hand in a half-hearted shake. She quickly let it go and frowned back at her son. "What is the meaning of this? Why am I just now learning about this? Who is she anyway? I have never seen her face in any news, nor have I heard her name."

Genesis' eyes flashed, and as pissed as Sherry was that the woman seemed to be focused on all the wrong things, she still grabbed his arm again. He glared down at her for stopping him, but it quickly transferred back to his mother. "It would not have mattered if she were the basest-born slum rat. She has more resilience than any person I have ever met. She has withstood more than I could imagine and still manages to brighten the world with her smile. I love her, and that is all you need to know."

The woman took several steps back and put her hand to her throat. It took her several tries before she was able to speak again. "Love? You were able to marry for love?"

Both Sherry and Genesis were shocked when the woman started to cry, but neither were allowed to say anything as the door opened once again, and a tall man with fading orange hair walked in with a frown. "I was told this was urgent. What is going on?"

Genesis clenched his fists at the sight of the man he called father before he turned away. He wasn't sure what to think. This conversation had already derailed, and it had yet to begin. Sherry looked back and forth between them with a sigh. She could tell this was going to be a long afternoon. At least this time, she was reasonably sure Genesis would not even think about killing them.

 **A/N:** This promises to be uncomfortable. For everyone. Let's hope they can't hear it down the hall, lol. Thanks for reading!


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

As soon as the man saw his wife crying, his brow furrowed, and he took a cautious step toward her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, but his eyes were on his son. "Genesis, why have you come here, unannounced? Moira called and said it was urgent that I return. She said you wanted to speak to both of us together."

His eyes flicked to Sherry, and she tried to give him a reassuring smile, but he frowned in return. She grimaced and began to wonder if Genesis' temper really was innate, or actually learned. When Genesis turned back around and saw the look on Sherry's face, his scowl deepened, and his hand found its way to her waist before he faced his parents, a fact that was not lost on his father. The man reevaluated the woman next to his son and wondered again at her presence.

He didn't get to ask before Genesis spoke up. "I will make this brief. I know you are not my birth parents. I have found the truth of what I am and have already taken action to mitigate it. My only question for the two of you, is if you had ever planned to tell me the truth? Did you ever love me, or was I simply a burden you bore willingly for Shinra all these years?"

Both of his parents wore open shock. They had not ever expected to hear that from Genesis and weren't really sure if he comprehended the full extent of everything, or just that he was adopted. That made the woman by his side that much more of a conundrum. Finally, it was his mother that stepped forward. If he did know and had married for love than the woman needed to know the truth as well. She looked between them for a moment. "Genesis, you say you know the truth, but how much do you really know? How much does your wife know?"

The only indication of surprise from his father that Sherry was Genesis' wife was a slight widening of his eyes before he rejoined his own wife. He kept his silence and waited for his son to respond, though they were all shocked when it was the woman that spoke for them. "Mrs. Rhapsodos, I know you love your son, but you don't have to worry that this knowledge will drive me from him. I have known for a long time what was done to him before he was even born. I know that Hollander is a sick man that is a pseudoscientist at best, playing with forces that he barely comprehends. You may not even know as much about what was done as we do at this point."

There was complete silence for several seconds as both of his parents tried to comprehend everything she said. Not only her words but also their delivery. She had been calm and confident, and in no way did she seem to be accusing them of anything, despite the glare that Genesis was leveling at them. The silence was finally broken by his father. "Who are you?"

Genesis nearly growled at the condescending tone the man used. "She is my wife, and you would do well to remember that. Now answer my question!"

His mother jumped when he yelled, but his father narrowed his eyes. He raised one brow when he noticed the girl he had just spoken down to trying to calm his son. That surprised him. He wondered why she wasn't just was angry. Still, he realized it was time for their reckoning. No matter the girl's presence, there was no denying the part they had to play in what had been done to Genesis. They may have come to regret it over the years, but it could not be denied. He sighed. "Enough. If you would like to speak about this, then calm yourself and sit down."

Genesis looked like he wanted to throw a fireball at his father's face, but Sherry grabbed his hand and pulled him to a loveseat. His parents sat across from them. It was an awkward few minutes of silence later that his mother finally spoke. "I understand that you are rightfully angry. We did keep the truth from you but know that we did not do so out of malice. Yes, in the beginning, we accepted the assignment because we were Shinra employees, and we were simply following orders, but that was not the case for long."

"You were always a lovely boy. It would have been impossible for anyone to not fall in love with you, and I am no exception. I know it may be selfish of me to ask this now, but if there is any way for you to see past this someday, I would at least like the opportunity to apologize for my part in this. You are my son in my heart. I love you."

Genesis stood abruptly and walked to the cold fireplace. The other three watched him. Sherry wished there was a way for her to make this easier. As for his father, he watched his son warily for a moment before his gaze turned back to the woman that was still sitting across from them. The open adoration and anguish for his son were easy to read. He wondered how such a bond could have formed between them without them ever knowing. Genesis' life wasn't exactly private, and no such news had been made public. They would have been the first to know, as they funded his fan clubs. It made no sense, but he could not refute his eyes.

He was pulled from his introspection when Genesis finally turned back and pinned him with a glare. "And what of you?"

He stood and looked his son in the eye. "Your hatred of us is understandable, but know we have done what we could to give you everything you needed. That includes a loving home. I may not deserve your forgiveness, but I would hope that someday you could find your way to at least consider it."

It was several seconds before Genesis responded with a shake of his head. "I do not know what to believe. Sherry has insisted from the beginning that I listen to you, but it is hard for me to believe that you care for me when I know you have lied to me my whole life."

Both of his parents once again turned to the girl with evaluating looks. Sherry stood to meet their gazes. She then turned and caught Genesis' eye. "Look, I know first-hand what family means. Both kinds. The one you're born into and the one you make and trust me when I say that the strength of those bonds isn't dependent on the blood that's in your veins. Genesis, you know that as well as I do. Kaylan should be proof enough."

Despite how much she tried, a few tears slipped down her cheeks. Genesis cursed as soon as he saw them. He had her enveloped in a hug almost immediately, but he also sighed. "I understand." He looked over her head and to his parents. "I cannot say that this will be easy, but I will hear what you have to say."

They both looked at the couple before his father finally responded. "Why don't we start with a proper introduction. If we are to welcome a new member into our family, then I would like to know her name and how you came to meet."

Sherry turned and wiped away the last of her tears. She took a deep breath as she tried to recompose herself while Genesis kept his hand in the small of her back for support while he introduced her. "Mother, Father, please meet my wife, Sherry Rhapsodos. As for how we met, that is a twisted tale that would be difficult for you to believe, but I would be willing to share since that seems to be the word of the day."

Neither of them was sure how to respond. They had expected this day to come, someday, but not like this. Still, Genesis had a point. It seemed they all had a lot to share. His father gestured back to the loveseat. "That sounds like it will be an interesting tale. Why don't we take a seat? I can have Moira bring in the tea tray."

* * *

It was several hours later that the couples made their way to where the rest of the group were waiting in the large dining room, minus Aerith. Moira had let them know the girl had been given room to rest while everyone else waited. There was still tenseness between them, as his parents were not quite sure what to think of the story their son shared, and Genesis was still upset they had lied for years, but there was a truce. They all wanted things to be better, so they agreed to work toward that goal. It was a start.

It was with that thought in mind that his parents left them both with a genial smile and told them they would see them at breakfast. Sherry and Genesis knew they still had to speak to Angeal, Sephiroth, and Zack, so they were far from done. Once his parents were gone, Genesis turned to them with a grimace that Angeal answered with a hopeful smile. "It was good to see you spent some talking to them at least. I convinced Sephiroth it was necessary."

Sephiroth gave him a longsuffering look and shook his head. "I understood well enough the necessity. Nonetheless, it is good you came back tonight. While you were busy, we have been discussing alternatives. We have decided that it would probably be prudent to try to travel south to Mideel tomorrow and see if we can convince someone there to take us to Wutai. I am sure we can find someone in the southern encampment to take us across to the Western Continent. It is not much faster, but it will hopefully throw off our pursuit long enough to do what is necessary."

Genesis raised a brow, and Sherry gave him a tired nod. It was the Commander that spoke. "I will concur. The accommodations are likely to be atrocious, but it would be better than whatever the Turks would have waiting."

Once that was settled, Sephiroth and Zack both headed out and to the rooms they had been assigned. Angeal paused long enough to place a hand on Genesis' shoulder. "How are you holding up?"

Genesis didn't speak right away. Sherry had walked away to give them privacy, but his eyes were still on her figure as she sat down tiredly. The meeting with his parents had been hard for her, as they had wanted to know all about her. He knew it had to hurt, bringing up all those memories of people she would never see again. The thought left a pit in his stomach when he thought about his own parents and his motivation for wanting to speak with them in the first place. Despite what his wife thought, he had a good idea of what was in store for them both, and he wanted them to make the most of the time they had left.

He sighed and shook his head as he answered. "Probably as well as you are. Do not think I missed the circles under your eyes this morning. Did you sleep at all last night?"

Angeal chuckled dryly. "Not a wink. But I think we're better for it. At least now I know the truth, and, as hard as it was to hear it all, I think we were both able to let go of a lot of anger and guilt. It helps that someone told me that I'm only a monster if I let myself become one. When I passed that on, she actually cried. She told me to thank you."

Genesis felt one corner of his lips lift despite his mood, and he looked to his wife again. "Tell her I will pass her thanks on to the person responsible." He sighed again and gave Angeal a nod. "Try to get some rest tonight. I doubt we will be able to get much while we travel."

Angeal gave him a nod. "You too." He looked over at Sherry and caught her eye. "Don't let this guy keep you up too late. Dawn comes early, and I know Seph will be beating on your door if you aren't up."

She tried to grin at his teasing but knew it fell a little short. Still, the effort was enough, and he nodded again before he turned and left them alone. Once he was gone, Genesis pulled her from her seat and led her into the hall. She thought he was leading her to his room, but was shocked when he led her into a large open room with a chandelier. She raised a brow as she turned to him. "What is this?"

He matched her expression. "The ballroom. What did you think it was."

She gave him an exasperated look and flicked his arm before she looked around. It was a gorgeous room, and she had to admit that when he turned the overhead lights on, the way the crystal reflected off the walls was mesmerizing. She turned back to him with a curious smile. "I suppose the more relevant question would be, why are we here?"

He smiled softly down at her before he took one hand and put the other on her waist. She raised one brow as he paused as though he was thinking. It was a few seconds before he spoke. "What was that song Kaylan sang?"

Sherry's heart lurched at the memory he dredged up, but it was bittersweet. Despite the sheen of tears in her eyes, she smiled up at him as she started to sing. "I've never seen you've looking so lovely as you did tonight."

By the second line, Genesis had joined in and started to lead her in a slow waltz across the floor. Sherry remembered most of the words, but for the ones she missed, he was there with her. Between the two of them, they finished the song together. By the time they were done, Sherry wasn't sure if she wanted to laugh or cry. Instead, she buried her face in his chest and stood there for a moment.

When she pulled back, he wiped at the stray tear that made it passed her defenses before he pulled a remote from his pocket. She eyed it warily but closed her eyes when a soft waltz started playing. Angeal's warning to get to bed early was a distant warning as Genesis pulled her a little closer and began another dance.

Both were too lost in each other to notice they were being watched. They each knew their days on Gaia were numbered and were making as many memories as they could, without saying as much. Although, to Genesis' parents, it merely looked like two newlyweds who still could not get enough of each other's company. They had been drawn by the sound of voices and smiled when they saw the two of them singing to each other. There was no doubt that no matter how strange their tale, the dancing couple was very much in love. When the music started, his parents quietly closed the door and left them to enjoy the rest of the evening in peace.

* * *

The next morning came just as early as Angeal had warned. Sherry was still groaning as Genesis helped her pack the last of her things. She almost felt like cursing his enhancements. It wasn't fair that he looked perfect and perky while she felt like she needed a gallon of coffee before she could face the world. At least the worst he had done was chuckle at her grumbling before he offered to assist. Thank god he knew better than to tease her before she had caffeine.

When they made their way downstairs, Sherry was at least gratified to see that Aerith appeared much better than she had the day before. The girl was sitting on the far side of the table, chatting with Zack. They both looked disgustingly chipper. Sephiroth was sitting quietly near the door. He nodded when they came in and addressed Genesis. "Angeal messaged me earlier. He will meet us on the way out of town."

Genesis nodded in acknowledgment before he guided Sherry to sit next to his parents. To her shock, they both smiled as she sat. She tentatively returned the gesture. "Good morning."

His mother gestured Moira over. "What would you like for breakfast?"

Sherry wasn't used to the formal setting, but she managed to smile up at the girl. "To start with, I just need coffee, please. After that, I'm not picky. I'll take whatever is easiest or whatever everyone is having."

She heard Genesis huff a quiet laugh beside her and shot him a glare. He grinned at her before he turned to the girl. "Moira, would you please bring us both poached eggs and toast. Double mine, and please make sure Sherry's are done easy." The maid gave him a curtsy and hurried off to give his order to the chef.

The rest of the breakfast went quickly and amicably. Despite the newfound truce in the Rhapsodos family, they still did not have time to waste. It was a short time later they stood to leave. Genesis gave his mother a hug, much to everyone's surprise. She had a hard time holding in tears as she began to wonder if there was more to his actions, especially when his wife gave him a pained smile at the act. She was not given a chance to ask as her husband stepped forward to shake their son's hand.

"I must say, none of this went the way I expected. I will also say I never expected you to find a woman like the one by your side. I have only seen a few interactions between you, but the ones I have seen are enough for me to know what you mean to each other. No matter station, wealth, or I suppose planet, in this case, I'm just glad you found happiness."

Genesis gave him a curt nod. Nothing else was said, not that it was needed. Long goodbyes would only make it harder. Both Zack and Aerith also thanked them for their hospitality before they joined Sephiroth, and they all followed Genesis out.

They did not get to make it to the front door before a girl's scream rang out. None of them hesitated before they ran to investigate. When they reached the foyer, they were greeted by the sight of Moira cowering in the corner and a scowling Angeal trying to assure her he was fine while he had at least four guns pointed at him. There were no less than eight people in dark suits that turned to look at the newcomers with glares both inside and outside the room.

Genesis and Sephiroth had been in front, but Sherry pushed around her husband to face the man that was in front of the others. His scowl deepened when his gaze fell on her and only got worse when she spoke. "Hello Veld, I would say it's nice to meet you finally, but given this situation, those words don't really fit now, do they?"

 **A/N:** I know, another cliffhanger. I promise I'm really not doing it on purpose. It's just the way the dialogue ends up working out. Gah! That being said, I have done calculating, and now that we are closer to the end, I think I can (mostly) accurately say that we now have four chapters left. That is exciting! These last ones will all be moving and exciting and I hope you are looking forward to them as much as me. Thanks for reading!


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

Genesis growled at the look Veld gave Sherry before he pulled her back behind him. He didn't take his eyes off the Turks as he spoke to her. "Love, let me tell you from experience, your ability to recognize someone without knowing them is quite unsettling."

Sherry huffed. "That wasn't my intention with you, but I don't exactly like having guns pointed at my friends. If Mr. Director is a little unsettled, then that's what he gets."

She heard Reno laughing somewhere behind the Turk director, but whatever smart remark he had was cut off when Veld finally spoke. "I have heard enough. There are many things we need to speak about and not a lot of time. Either you agree to speak with us willingly, or I give the order to start shooting. By this point, I don't really care who gets hit."

Sephiroth frowned as he stepped forward. "Director, you have always impressed me as a logical man. I would hope we could talk through this without threats. From what I have heard, we do have some common ground."

Veld tilted his head to the side and lifted a brow as he pinned Sherry with another glare where she had come back around Genesis. His eyes never left hers when he answered the General. "As long as you don't resist."

Genesis' jaw clenched, but he pulled Sherry closer to his side and nodded. "We can use the drawing-room."

By that time, his parents had come to investigate the uproar. When they all turned, Genesis sighed at the sight of them. "Mother, Father, I apologize for the trouble, but it seems as though we will not be leaving right away. I will take my guests to the drawing-room. Please do not feel the need to entertain." He knew they were smart enough to understand what he hadn't said.

His father was scowling, but he nodded. "Of course. Please let me know before you leave." His mother had already motioned for Moira to join them, and the three of them quickly left the room.

Once they were gone, Genesis eyed the large group that was still partially standing outside. He glared at Veld. "My home may be large, but not all of your men will fit in the drawing-room with us. You have my word that we will not attack."

Veld didn't answer right away. He finally turned to Reno. "Search the house and grounds. Once you are finished, take up positions outside. Don't bother anyone unless they resist."

Genesis growled again, but Sephiroth held up a hand to stop him. This was expected. By the time the Turks turned back, Genesis had himself at least under control enough not to roast Reno when he had passed them with a smirk. It helped that Sherry grabbed his arm as Rude and another Turk followed the redhead up the stairs.

The rest of the Turks besides Veld and Tseng disbursed outside. Once they were all gone, Genesis turned on his heel and led the rest of them back the way they had just come. He didn't bother making sure any of the others were comfortable before he turned to Veld with a glare. "I understand that you may be unhappy with what you have learned, and I will abide by a temporary truce, but if you threaten my wife again, I cannot say that I will not respond accordingly."

Veld's brow drew down for a moment, and he tilted his head. His eyes flicked between the two of them and down to where Sherry had a firm grip on Genesis' arm, both to reassure and to restrain him. When he looked back up, he gave the Commander an evaluating look. "She really is your wife, then?"

Genesis didn't bother hiding his rolling his eyes. "Yes. She has saved me in more ways than one. Our love is no farce." He glared over at Tseng before he looked back at Veld. "Surely, that is not why you have chased us halfway around the world."

Veld sat back with a sigh before he finally turned and pinned Sherry with his piercing gaze. "Are Vincent and Felicia alive?"

Sherry nodded with a sigh. "Yes. I wish it were under better circumstances. Honestly, you should be working with these men, not against them. You have all been screwed over by the science department and current president."

Veld ran his good hand down his face roughly before he frowned back at her. "You are asking me to choose my own personal desires over the law I have sworn to upkeep. Do you understand how that sounds?"

Sephiroth spoke up with a frown. "That is not true."

Veld looked over in confusion. "How so? Unless you heard something other than what I did, she just suggested that I join you in a revolution."

Sephiroth shook his head slowly. "We are not revolting against Shinra. Sherry and Genesis may have opened our eyes to many atrocities that have been going on for decades, but she has stated often that the company must stand. Her goal is the destruction of the entity that started the current problems, not the downfall of the corporation we work for. Once that is accomplished, I will state that we will discuss changes that need to occur, but I agree that the peoples of the world would suffer if the company were to collapse. We need to approach this with a plan, and not with thoughts of revolution."

Sherry was shocked when Veld showed open confusion. He looked to the man by his side and chuckled when he caught him frowning over at the two people in the corner. Aerith had sat next to Zack, and the young Soldier had an arm around her shoulder to comfort her. Tseng's mask was slipping, and it was apparent he did not like the sight of them being so close. Still, now was not the time for it. Veld called him back to the moment. "Tseng, what are your thoughts?"

The second-in-command's eyes snapped back to his boss, and his irritation was only evident by a slight furrow between his brows when he spoke. "I cannot say what their motivation is, but she told me the same thing you were just told."

Veld sighed again before he looked at the three Soldiers. "I have a file of some rather disturbing things, but not enough to put all the pieces together. Before I decide to take you all back and let the President try you for treason, tell me what is going on. Why did you all leave?"

Genesis cursed. The last thing they needed was to have the Turks become part of the equation. He started to stand, but he was shocked when his wife put a hand on his arm. She smiled up at him. "Tell them."

He gave her a shocked look, but it was Angeal that spoke up. "What? You heard him. We cannot afford to go back yet. There is too much at stake."

Sherry looked back with hard eyes. "Exactly. You need to remember that as much as you had stolen from you, so did they. You are not alone in being screwed over, and if this helps prove that I am not off my rocker, then at the very least, it could provide the motivation for them to at least look the other way long enough for us to accomplish our goal. Besides, we have a common destination, I think."

Veld shocked them all when he chuckled. He was shaking his head when they looked back at him. He was still smiling when he looked back at Sherry, but there was a hard edge to it. "I am not sure there is anything you can share to make me believe you aren't 'off your rocker,' but I may be able to be convinced to not kill you all."

Genesis was not impressed with his humor, but Sephiroth finally nodded. "I will agree. I doubted the things she shared with us at first as well, but I have seen too much to doubt any longer. If all she has shared of our issues were true, then I have no doubt that both your partner and daughter are both alive as well. If telling you of what was done will convince you, then so be it."

* * *

It was several hours later, and both of the Turks looked less composed and more disgusted than they had when the tale started, but to their credit, they had only interrupted to ask for clarification when needed. Once the story was finished, Sherry had to convince Genesis to sit once again. Veld turned stormy eyes to her as they settled once more.

"You knew this. You knew all of this. How."

She looked up at her husband, and he glared down at her. "No!"

He was emphatic, and she sighed as she turned back with a sigh. "No explanation I give you would be good enough. You would never believe any of it."

Veld's eyes flashed. "Try me."

Genesis was up in an instant and between them. His fists clenched as he tried to keep the flames inside. "That is one question you will have to be satisfied to never know the answer to." He tilted his head slightly and smirked. "The closest I would be willing to share is that the Goddess Minerva allowed us to meet specifically for this knowledge to be shared, so it must be goddess-given."

Veld huffed a mirthless laugh. "Commander, now is not the time for Loveless."

Aerith shocked them all when she stepped forward. "He isn't talking about Loveless. The planet has marked both Commander Rhapsodos and Sherry. They are both special. They are the only people I have ever seen that are not born Cetra that have been given a task by the planet directly. He isn't lying."

Tseng was on his feet as well. "You are saying the planet told you this?" She nodded and tried not to step back. At least she knew Zack was right behind her, and it made her feel a lot better.

The two Turks shared a long look before Veld stood with a frown. "I need time to think." He started to head out and paused at the door. "You said you were headed to Nibelheim, right?"

His jaw clenched when Sephiroth gave him a nod. "Be prepared to leave in the morning. I will send most of the team back to Midgar, but we will go to Nibelheim. We will see how true this is. If you mean what you say about the company."

Tseng paused on the way out and gave Aerith an unreadable look. For the first time, she felt more than fear when she looked at him. It passed quickly as he shut the door behind them. Genesis sighed and took Sherry's hand. It was time to tell his parents they would be there one more night.

* * *

Though the morning had been spent in a tense conversation, or perhaps to spite it, most of the group was able to take their forced leisure time that afternoon and made the most of it. Angeal told Zack and Aerith about the orchards and some of the best places to see, and it was not long before the two of them disappeared. When Reno came in asking about them, the only response he received was that they were running errands and would be back later. Reno only laughed. He knew Tseng was going to love to hear that.

Angeal went back to his family's home. He didn't get to come back to Banora often and wanted to make the most of his time there. He even asked Sephiroth if he wanted to join him for the afternoon, at least. That was an opportunity the General was willing to take if it got him out of the Rhapsodos' home. Not that they were rude, but it was uncomfortable, as the conversation had turned to family matters once again.

As for Genesis' parents, despite their initial reaction to Sherry, they were pleased to have another day to get to know her better. Genesis and his father had gone to one side of the room and were watching the two women as they went through his childhood pictures and shared stories of his younger adventures. As embarrassed as he was, Genesis didn't stop them. He was forced to reevaluate what was meaningful to him and was shocked to find fame fell far below the people currently in the room.

* * *

It was much later that night, and Sherry and Genesis had finally settled into each other's arms. Their breathing had evened, and Genesis had almost drifted into sleep when Sherry's voice broke the comfortable silence. "Gen, I know the timing sucks, but there is something I've been meaning to talk to you about."

He sighed as he shifted and turned, so he was facing her instead of her head resting on his shoulder. "Love, you do realize no man likes to hear those words."

She giggled and shook her head, but her expression quickly returned to something more somber. "It's not about us. It's about Angeal and Sephiroth."

He raised a brow at her. "That isn't any better. Hasn't anyone told you it is bad manners to mention other men when you're in your lover's arms? Especially your husband."

She pushed herself up on one arm so she could look down at him with an exasperated expression. "I'm being serious."

He laid back with another sigh before he pulled her closer. It was several seconds before he spoke again. "You think I should tell them what is coming, don't you?"

She had to swallow before she could respond. "Yes, I do. They are your best friends. They need to know. Trust me."

She felt him tense under her and felt tears prick her eyes. She knew what she did probably still hurt him, but she couldn't let her mistake be repeated. She spoke before he could. "Look, I know I didn't tell you, and it was the worst decision I ever made. I thought I would end up staying in that cave, and you would never see it happen, but I should have known things are never that easy. I did tell Kaylan, that was why she was over all the time. She at least had the opportunity to spend my last days with her making memories. You need to give them that chance. Even my brother knew. I mean, he knew as soon as he found out I was a l'cie, but you get the point."

He looked over to her with a frown, and she wanted to look away. She forced herself to face his ire. "You told her and not me?"

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she could speak. "I just told you it was a mistake. I wish there was some way I could go back and change it. If there was, I would tell you too. I was deluding myself to ever believe you would be happy to come back to Gaia and never find out the truth. I'm sorry."

He wiped a single tear away and pulled her closer. "Hush love, it can't be changed now." He paused for so long that Sherry thought the conversation was over. She almost gave in and turned over, but he finally spoke up. "I will think about it if you will tell me what happened. What did you see while you slept that has you so frightened? What can you not tell me?"

Sherry's breath locked in her lungs. That was the last thing she expected to hear. When she finally forced herself to breathe again, her heart started beating so fast she wondered why he hadn't said anything about it yet. She had to force herself to calm before she could even think straight. When she did, she realized the situation was much the same. He deserved to know what to expect.

With another sigh, she nodded against his shoulder. "It was both beautiful and terrible. At least I know what happened to Caius and Noel." He froze when she started talking, but only pulled her closer as she took her time. It was another late night for the two of them as she told him everything she saw during her three and a half months of crystal sleep.

 **A/N:** Oh my goodness, there are just two more chapters left and it is really starting to hit me. We are almost there! GAH! Anyway, I know there is so much sappy, but I am sure you can all understand why. I hope you are all appreciating it. Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

It was quiet and early when their group left the next morning. Veld had sent all but Tseng back to Midgar the previous afternoon with the other helicopters. The rest of their, now slightly larger group, was piled into the largest one remaining and headed across the ocean. It was an uncomfortable ride, but not so much that it caused tempers to flare. Tseng and Veld were piloting while Zack, Aerith, and Angeal were on one wall with Sephiroth, Sherry, and Genesis on the other. None of them were looking forward to the two-plus weeks it would take to get to their destination. At least they would have a three-day stint on a ferry. It was too far to cross the ocean by helo between the two largest continents, so they would go by ship.

No one except Veld was upset when they arrived in the late afternoon in Junon and found it was too late for the last ferry. They would have to spend an extra day in the city and take the first one in the morning. It wasn't that they didn't realize they were playing with fire. If President Shinra had any reason to believe this trip was contrary to his wishes, he could very well issue orders to have them all killed.

They did currently represent the heads of most of the military, but the infantry was still an unknown factor that could be used against them. And Sherry knew without a doubt that by sheer numbers alone, that branch could be sufficient. Even with that hanging over their heads, a single afternoon spent out of that blasted helicopter was appreciated. Not even Veld complained too much.

Once they all checked into the hotel, they disbursed for the evening. The only point of contention was when Zack tried to drag Aerith down to a strange store that had caught his eye. Tseng had immediately stepped in and refused to allow it. Aerith had stepped behind the young Soldier. Even though she had become used to the two Turks, she had spent too long running from them to hide the reaction. Zack frowned at her action, and not for the first time, wondered what it was about. Thankfully Angeal stepped in and agreed to go with them to keep them out of trouble. Zack looked like he had been kicked, but agreed when he saw the others nodding as well. Sherry grinned as she watched them all walk out.

When the rest turned to their own activities, Genesis took Sherry's hand. "Come with me."

She raised a brow. "You sound like you have a plan."

He smirked at her. "Would you object if I did?"

She laughed at the tilt of his lips and reminded herself that PDA with Genesis Rhapsodos of all people was a bad idea, especially in Junon. It made no difference that her last name was now Rhapsodos as well. She was sure the only reason they hadn't been mobbed by his fan clubs yet was because they had been in remote locations or in the slums. She was still glad he took her hand as he led her down the street.

She knew he had some sort of plan, but it didn't seem like it. He allowed her to ramble through the streets and stop if something caught her eye. Not that much did. The city was too utilitarian for her tastes. She already missed Banora.

She was ready for Genesis to get on with whatever he was planning and almost turned to ask him to do just that when something finally did catch her eye. She gasped when a particular shop caught her eye, and she stopped in her tracks. Genesis almost asked her why she stopped until he saw what she was staring at. He sighed under his breath and shook his head. "You know, he isn't the same man you knew."

Her brows drew down, and she paused before she looked back and shook her head. "That isn't exactly true. He is the same man minus the last two years. I do understand that means he never met me, but the rest is still the same. Some things haven't changed."

Genesis closed his eyes and clenched his jaw before he opened them and gave her a searching look. When all he found was determination, he shook his head with a wry smile. "Love, you realize a lesser man would be jealous."

She chuckled and squeezed his fingers before her smile dimmed. "You might have been before you realized he was one of your best friends, and you figured out you could trust him with your life. You know that means you could trust him with mine too." She then raised a brow at him. "I would hope that means you trust me as well."

He rolled his eyes at her before he pulled her in and placed a kiss on her temple before he pulled back and opened the door. "Hurry and get what you need. It is close to time, and we need to be on our way." She gave him a curious look but did as he asked. It wasn't long before they were back on the street with instructions given to the store owner to deliver the package to the hotel where they were staying.

After that, he led her down a series of alleys and up several flights of stairs. She was thoroughly lost by the time he got to a large gate with a smaller one inset and told her to close her eyes. She gave him an odd look but did as he asked. That didn't mean she didn't squeal when he lifted her from her feet. "Don't worry, it won't be far."

She snorted at the playful note to his voice and wrapped her arms around his neck. She decided to enjoy the ride. He had been correct; it was only a matter of a few minutes later that he put her down with a warning not to open her eyes yet. She huffed but allowed him to turn her slightly before he moved to stand behind her and envelope her. Once his arms were around her waist, he leaned and whispered into her ear. "You can open your eyes now."

She blinked her eyes a few times against the brilliant oranges and golds of the setting sun. It took her a few moments to realize what she was seeing. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of the sea spread out below them with no view of the city. He had taken her to the very end of the mako cannon, and he had been correct. As stifling as the town had been, the view from here was breathtaking.

A slight breeze had picked up, and the clouds skidding past the setting sun matched their broken images mirrored in the endless ocean below. Even the sounds of the city were muted to the point that they could pretend they were alone. Just the two of them standing at the edge of the world watching one day end with the promise of eternity on the horizon. It was both beautiful and bitter in its symbolism. Sherry felt the tears on her cheeks and didn't bother trying to stop them.

It was a long time later, and the sun was nearly gone before she finally spoke. She turned in his arms with a soft look, despite her tears. "I did ask if I would be able to see it. Thank you."

He brushed her hair behind an ear and shook his head. "I was unsure if we would be able to, but I am glad we had the opportunity."

She took a deep breath and swallowed once before she managed a smile. "We should probably get back before Veld sends out a search party. He's antsy enough as it is." Genesis grimaced at her reminder but nodded. That didn't mean their walk back was any less leisurely than it had been on the way there.

* * *

The next morning, Everyone but Tseng was already on the ferry. The Turk second-in-command had stayed behind to oversee the transfer of the helicopter so they would have it once they got to the Western Continent as well.

Sherry took advantage of the slight delay and pulled Sephiroth off to the side. He gave Genesis a curious glance, but the redhead grimaced before he waved them both off. Both Sephiroth and Angeal gave them odd looks, but the General allowed her to lead him a short distance away.

Once they were around the corner, Sherry handed him a medium-sized package with a smile. "I know you might not consider me a friend, but I saw this and had to get it for you."

Sephiroth wasn't sure how to react at first, but when she continued to look at him expectantly, he opened the gift. What he uncovered had his eyes shooting up to hers in shock. "What!? How did you know?"

Sherry's smile dimmed a little, and she shook her head. "I know it might seem a little strange coming from me, but I also know that you are incredibly talented. You might not have ever let anyone else see it if I didn't do this, and that would be a waste. I'm sure it has to be cathartic to create something beautiful every now and then. Don't let anyone tell you it's unbecoming of a General, because it's not."

Sephiroth swallowed as he looked down at the sketch pad and charcoal set in his hands before he looked back at the woman in front of him, looking back with determined eyes. When she caught his gaze again, she shrugged awkwardly. "I apologize if this is weird, I just wanted to make sure you knew it wasn't something you had to hide. Anyway, we should probably return before Genesis gets pissy."

He didn't try to stop her as she immediately turned and walked away. He was still too stunned by what had just happened, not to mention even more confused then he had been. Every interaction he had with the woman only made more questions.

* * *

It was only midmorning when they finally made it into Nibelheim, and the sight of their group immediately caused a group of children playing near the square to scatter as they entered the town. Sherry and Aerith both frowned, but there was not much they could do. None of them bothered asking about the inn. Instead, they all headed straight for the mansion nestled near the mountain path on the far side of town.

Their group was halted when both Genesis and Sherry froze before they made it far. Genesis looked down at his wife, back at the building next to them, and then back down again. The other Soldiers were the only ones to hear him whisper down to her. "Was that him?"

Sherry had a hand to her throat. She had been shocked by the sight of a familiar head of blonde hair that dashed out of sight as the Soldiers came marching through. She looked up and nodded. Genesis' eyes widened before he looked over at the others. "We will catch up in a moment."

None of them looked pleased by the delay, but when Veld looked like he was going to insist they continue, Sherry shocked them all when she looked at the director and did something none of them expected her to do given their strained relationship. "Please. This is personal, and I give you my word that we won't be long."

The Director raised a brow at her before he shook his head. "You have a half-hour. After that, I send Tseng with a bullet for you each." Sherry rolled her eyes but nodded in agreement before she turned and grabbed Genesis' arm. They didn't have time for him to lose his temper at the Turk. The two of them followed in the direction they had seen the other person disappear and left the rest of their group to wonder what was going on.

It wasn't long until they caught up to a young boy that nearly stumbled and fell when he caught sight of them behind them. When he turned and looked like he was about to run, Sherry called out. "Wait! You aren't in trouble or anything, we just wanted to talk to you!"

He froze at her request but didn't look convinced as he looked at them both. "Are you with Shinra? I saw you come in the helicopter."

Genesis nodded. "Yes." He paused and almost looked like he wasn't sure how to proceed for a moment. Now that they had Cloud in front of them, he was unsure what to say to convince the boy to listen and believe they wanted to help with a realistic reason.

Thankfully, he was given the reason by Cloud himself. "Were those Turks with you as well? Are you here to recruit for Soldier?"

Genesis smirked. "That is exactly why I am here."

Cloud didn't relax, but he also quit looking like he was going to run. He looked back and forth between the two of them nervously before he spoke again. "You look like Commander Genesis Rhapsodos. Are you… well, are you actually him?"

Genesis' smirk widened, and he put his hand over his heart. "The very one."

Cloud frowned again. "Why are you here, then? I thought the Turks recruited, not the Firsts. Isn't that a little below you?"

Genesis smirk instantly turned to a frown, and Cloud cowered away from him. Sherry jumped between them with a smile. "Genesis, why don't you go see if the others need help? I'm sure I can explain things to the young man, and then we'll be right over."

Genesis' frown turned into a glare as he turned to her, but her smile only widened as she tilted her head, and her eyes tried to tell him to back off. He finally huffed, "There are no dreams, no honor remains. Do what you will. I will be waiting at the mansion, just remember things are different."

Sherry looked like he had just slapped her, but she gave him a nod. "Of course."

When Genesis walked off, Sherry turned back to Cloud, who was giving her a confused look. He had not understood much of that conversation at all, especially how the woman had acted toward the extremely large and intimidating male. He looked her over once again. "Are you a Turk?"

She laughed and shook her head. "Not at all. I don't work for Shinra in any capacity."

His brows drew down. "Then, who are you? Why did the Commander agree to let you talk to me?"

She grinned at him. "That would be because I am his wife, and he trusts me. Plus, we both know I am far less intimidating." She chuckled at the way his jaw dropped before she nodded back toward the path. "Would you at least agree to come back and listen? I know it may seem like it is out of the blue, but perhaps it is the fact that these mountains breed strength or something, but I know the Firsts would never take on anyone they didn't see potential in."

He continued to stare at her with open shock for several more seconds before he finally nodded slowly. He held out a shaky hand. "My name is Cloud Strife, by the way."

Sherry wanted to kick herself for not asking sooner, but at least she hadn't slipped and called him by name before he introduced himself. She took his hand and shook it with a smile. "Nice to meet you, Cloud. I'm Sherry Rhapsodos."

His eyes widened just a fraction before he let go and swallowed. "I don't want to keep them waiting."

"Let's go." She gave him a reassuring wink as they turned back to the path that led to the abandoned mansion.

When they made it to the gate, Cloud hesitated. "This place is supposed to be haunted."

Sherry huffed a bitter laugh. "The only thing haunting this place is painful memories and lies that should remain buried."

He gave her a wide-eyed look, and she shook off her comment. "Sorry. What I mean to say is there are no ghosts in this place. Plus, there are four Soldiers, two Turks, and an incredibly powerful magic-user. I think even if there were, that we'd be okay. Plus, I'm not exactly helpless." Something in her tone made him take a step back, but he nodded and followed her in.

Sherry didn't need to ask where the rest of the group was, she could hear raised voices coming from a room to the left as soon as she entered. When they walked in, silence descended as all eyes in the room turned to them. Cloud unconsciously took a step behind Sherry as several glares turned their way.

Veld was the first to speak. "This boy is why you delayed us? What are you doing?"

Genesis sneered at him. "Sherry told you it was personal. It has nothing to do with you. It is a Soldier matter, so keep your Turk nose out of it unless you would like it removed."

Sherry stepped between them with a chuckle. "Okay, I can see that the travel has been difficult for all of us. Can I please make a suggestion without getting shot or skewered? And before you answer, please keep in mind that I can freeze you all with the flick of a wrist."

She glared up at her scowling husband since he was the one that had started poking the bear. She then looked back at Veld, and he raised a brow before he smirked. "Which would be faster, I wonder. Your wrist, or my arm?"

She rolled her eyes. "Can we not please? I don't have the equipment or inclination to get into a pissing contest with you."

He surprised them all when he chuckled. "You know, under different circumstances, we might have been friends."

Sherry's eyes narrowed at him before one side of her mouth lifted the tiniest bit. "You might be right."

Veld took a step back and shook his head. "What is your suggestion?"

She looked around at them all. "The Soldiers have something they need to discuss. It shouldn't take more than an hour or two, which is about how long it should take you to find a guide for the trip to the reactor. Whether we go tomorrow or in a few days makes no difference, we will need one. Can we compromise and split into those two tasks?"

Veld gave her a contemplative look before he looked over at the boy. "Tseng will stay and observe."

Sherry rolled her eyes but shrugged. "Fine. Despite what you think, there aren't secrets between our two groups anymore."

Veld's eyes turned into those of a raptor as they drilled into her. "Except you."

Sherry clenched her jaw, but Genesis interrupted. "Enough. If you agree, then we have things to discuss."

Veld nodded to Tseng, who took up a position along the far wall before he walked out. Once Tseng was gone, all eyes turned back to Cloud, who had been trying to make sense of the scene that had just unfolded. He had not really known what to think of the woman's claim that she wasn't helpless, but the fearless way she stepped in between the two men and the fact that they didn't scoff at her claims made him swallow dryly. Unfortunately, she was the least of his worries. He was currently under the scrutiny of all three Firsts.

When Sherry had told him there were four Soldiers in the mansion, he hadn't realized these three made up most of them. He wasn't sure if he was going to hyperventilate or stop breathing altogether. His feet had stopped working until Sherry pulled him forward and introduced him. "Gentlemen, I would like you to meet Mr. Cloud Strife. Genesis and I went to speak with him about the possibility of joining Soldier."

Both Angeal and Sephiroth frowned. They turned to Genesis and, without a word, pulled him to the side. A whispered and hurried conversation took place out of earshot of the rest of the group as Zack made his way over with Aerith trailing close behind. She didn't want to be left alone with Tseng in the room. "Hey! Sherry said your name was Cloud, right? This your home town?"

Cloud looked up at the boisterous teen with a frown. "Uh, yeah. They did just find me in the streets."

Zack looked slightly abashed, but he scratched the back of his head and grinned. "Right. Well, I just wanted to let you know not to worry. We've got a lot going on, so this isn't just about you. If Commander Rhapsodos interrupted us to go after you, then he had to have a good reason, so don't let the rest of this bother you, okay?"

Cloud was frowning again. He got the feeling something big was going on, but by that time, the others had turned back to him, and Genesis had pulled a massive sword out of somewhere and was trying to hand it to Angeal. "My friend, I had taken a vow to train the chocobo so that he could one day wield this, but that is a vow I can no longer keep. Please, take it in my stead. You know they are a matched set anyway. The Puppy and the Chocobo. They will work well together."

It was at about that time that both Cloud and Zack realized what he meant, or rather who he was talking about and spoke up at the same time. "Hey!"

They were ignored as Angeal pinned Genesis with a worried glare. "What is going on? You have been acting strange since Banora."

Sherry didn't wait for them to continue. She turned to Zack with a strained smile. "Hey, do you think you and Aerith can have Cloud show you the town for a bit? It might come in handy."

Despite his naivety, Zack wasn't stupid. He knew exactly what she was trying to do, and his eyes narrowed. "What is going on?"

Her face fell, and she shook her head. "It's personal, and something that Genesis needs to decide to tell Angeal and Sephiroth or not. I can't say. Can you please give us some privacy?"

Zack frowned but nodded when Aerith put a hand on his arm. He looked down at her with a crooked smile. "Yeah, I guess it'll be interesting to see what other small towns are like. I bet it isn't all that different than Gongaga."

With that, he wrapped an arm around Cloud's shoulders. "Alright, Spikey, you gotta show me _all_ the secret places to hang out and impress the girls. I bet you know them." Cloud blushed and pushed the arm off, but he only looked back once before he led the other two teens out of the mansion. This was already the strangest day of life, and he had a feeling it was only going to get stranger.

 **A/N:** And here I thought I had it all figured out . So, There are only a handful of scenes remaining, and I really, truly felt they could be fit into two chapters, but as the dialogue entered (yes I know, my dialogue always runs away with me, I should know better by now) these last two chapters have expended into four. Or more precisely, three and a small epilogue. What that means for you as the reader is that there will now be 2.5 more chapters lol. I hope you enjoy them! Thanks for reading!


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

As soon as the teenagers were gone, Sherry turned to see Angeal and Genesis staring at each other with frowns. Sephiroth had joined them and was giving Genesis a hard look as well. "Angeal is correct. We can tell there is something _else_ you are keeping from us. And now you bring in a boy that looks like a strong wind would blow him away and ask Angeal to train him? You do realize the boy could get hurt, correct?"

Sherry walked over to where they were standing and shocked them all when she looked up to Genesis with a frown. "I told you that you should have told them already. You need to tell them now, or none of this will make sense."

Genesis growled at her, and his eyes flashed. His fists clenched, and it looked like he was going to say something scathing, but he swallowed whatever it was before he turned away and paced across the room. It was several seconds before he turned to his friends with a frown. "That boy has the potential to become a formidable warrior. I have seen it with my own eyes. His future self was one of the ones sent to Earth. He was the one that gave First Tsurigi to Sherry before he disappeared. He told her to find a good use for it. She decided the best use for it would be to give it back to him, even if he didn't remember having it."

Genesis lifted the Fusion Sword once more before he tossed it to Angeal. His friend's eyes widened when he caught it. He looked between Genesis and the sword several times before he spoke. "That boy was able to wield this?"

Genesis huffed a bitter laugh. "That boy not only wielded it, but he also designed it."

It was Sephiroth's turn to look shocked. He took the sword from Angeal and examined the many catches that allowed the blades to come loose before he put it back together. He then set it to the side and glared at Genesis. "Be that as it may, this only explains why you want the boy trained, not why you have asked Angeal to train him in your stead. What are you avoiding?"

Sherry put a gentle hand on his arm before he could turn away again. Finally, he looked at them both. "Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul. Pride is lost, wings stripped away. The end is nigh."

He looked away and frowned, so he didn't see the flash of worry that entered Angeal eyes. He sighed as he looked back at his friends. "I have been unsure if I should share or not. This is a harsh truth that I have not wanted to face myself, much less cause you to face it with me. Our time is running out now, and I have little of it left to bother hiding from you."

Sephiroth stepped forward and looked at the couple with a frown. Neither of them seemed pleased. He could tell immediately that Sherry knew what Genesis was talking about. Angeal was the one to speak. "I thought the possibility of degradation was dealt with? You were purified with the rest of us, weren't you?"

Genesis sneered, but the look dropped quickly. He then pulled back his left sleeve and revealed the mark on his wrist. When he did, Sherry did the same. She looked up at her husband, and at his nod, began to explain. "I have already told you that this is the mark of a l'cie. We have both been chosen by Minerva to carry out a specific task, a focus. These marks give us the power to do so, but there is more to them."

Angeal was already frowning, and Sephiroth was wearing a horrified look. He had a feeling he already knew what was coming, and it was impossible, but it explained so many things that were still unexplained. His hypothesis was proven when she continued. "These marks are also used to either punish a failed l'cie or reward a successful one. Any l'cie that fail become c'eith. Those are monsters made of crystal that feel only rage and regret. The only thing that can be done for them is to kill them and put them out of their misery."

She paused and had to look away while she swallowed the lump in her throat. She was grateful when Genesis was the one to pick up. "I have seen firsthand what a l'cie gets when they succeed, as this is Sherry's second focus. To quote the goddess' champion, we will be given eternal life. We will watch over our loved ones as we slumber, trapped inside our crystal statues."

Sephiroth stormed to the other side of the room to keep from saying something he would regret later. Angeal looked between the two of them in shock. His gaze finally landed on Sherry. "That statue he brought back. That was you!?"

She couldn't speak, so she nodded. Angeal then pinned Genesis with a glare. "Why are you just now telling us this? Wait, you said you chose this? You knew what the outcome would be, and you asked to be marked? What were you thinking!?"

Genesis sneered. "You have no idea what it is like. You have not seen her wake from nightmares of that time. You have not seen the fear that haunts her eyes. I know I was not there when she faced the void. The dreams of everyone she loved, seeing them move on, knowing they were happy, and _never_ being able to interact with them again. That is a special kind of torture. If you believe for one moment that I would have the woman I love face that alone again, you do not know me at all."

Angeal stepped back with widened eyes, but he was not given a chance to respond. Veld had just walked in. "Good, everyone is still here. I was lucky enough to find a guide that knows the young man you brought in earlier, so my job is already done. Now we need to discuss our next steps."

All four of the others turned to him with glares that intensified when they saw the three teenagers standing nervously behind him with a new addition. Sherry sighed as Tifa looked around with both curiosity and trepidation.

Genesis growled, but Angeal grabbed his arm. "We aren't done yet!"

Veld looked at the two of them as he walked over. "Whatever is going on, table it. We have plans to make." Both soldiers glared at him, but the Director didn't back down.

Sherry sighed again as she made her way over to the other four. She smiled at the two youngest and tried to ignore the sounds of the three men that were already arguing in a disjointed three-way match that didn't look like it was going to be resolved any time soon. "Why don't you guys go take a seat over there and get to know one another. If we're going to be working together, it can't hurt."

Tifa looked around her before she looked back. "It's not always like this, is it?"

Sherry shook her head with a forced chuckle. "Not at all. We've had several long days of hard travel to get here. I'm sure a little rest will get tempers back in order. Besides, I'm sure you've seen these two are nothing like that."

Tifa grinned at Zack and Aerith. "Yeah, I guess you're right." She then held out her hand. "The name's Tifa Lockhart, by the way. I know I may not look like it, but I'm the best guide in town."

Sherry grinned back. "I have no doubt that you are. I'm Sherry."

Tifa's eyes widened a little. "You're the one married to the Commander?"

"Uh, yeah." Sherry shook her head at the look she was getting, but didn't get to respond further, as she heard a particularly loud curse coming from her husband. She sighed again. "Excuse me. I need to see if I can keep someone from getting killed."

She turned to join the three that were still yelling and found that Angeal was angrier than she had ever seen him, Veld looked like he was ready to shoot them both, and Genesis had fire at his fingertips. She grabbed his arm and tried to get his attention. "Can we talk about this later?"

He barely looked down at her, but it was both Veld and Angeal that answered. "No!"

Angeal took a deep breath to calm a little before he continued. "I will not put this off. Not for Veld, and not for you. I'm sorry."

Sherry gave him an understanding look and turned to Veld. He glared at her. "I might like you, but I will still shoot you if you get in the way."

She threw her hands up in the air and stormed off. "Stupid men. Don't ask me to heal you when one of you goes off the deep end. I'm not cleaning the blood off the floor, either. By the way, if you need a measuring stick, I think I saw one in Tseng's pack."

They all three froze as the meaning behind her words sank in. She didn't notice the smirk Veld sent her way or the shake of her husband's head. She did notice the fact that when they started speaking again, the tone was slightly less antagonistic. Even if none of them were willing to quit.

She stood by the door for a few moments and watched as they continued to argue over nothing. It was at that time that something occurred to her, and she turned to slip out the door. She winked at the look Tseng gave her. "There has to be a bathroom here somewhere, right?"

He rolled his eyes but kept his voice low. "Don't think we won't want to discuss the whole crystal thing once this calms down."

Sherry sighed and nodded. "Like you'd believe us anyway."

He raised a brow. "I have seen enough since I first met you that I'm willing to listen at least."

Sherry gave him a skeptical look and shook her head. "Well, it's a moot point until they are done. I'll be back." She didn't wait for any more response before she slipped out and up the stairs.

There were many more rooms than she had anticipated, but she knew which side of the house to look on, and it didn't take her long to find the right one. She immediately started scanning the bricks on the curved wall and wasn't paying any mind to her surroundings. A bad habit that caused her to jump when a voice called out from behind her.

"What are you doing?" She whirled around with her hand on her chest and glared at Sephiroth. It was several seconds before she was able to get her breathing under control, so he continued. "I thought it was strange that you left without saying anything to Genesis. It was even odder that you didn't come back right away. Why are you up here?"

By that time, she was calmed enough to speak. "Maybe it's a good thing you came. I wanted to do this alone, but if anyone is going to come with me, it should be you."

She had already started to turn back around to continue her search, but she was stopped when his palm slammed against the wall next to her head. She froze and turned to face him again. She saw nothing but confusion in his eyes as he fought to bring himself back under control. "Why? Why me? What were we to each other, the me that you knew before? I know beyond a shadow of a doubt that Genesis loves you, and I thought you loved him too, but the way you look at me, the things you do for me. I don't understand!"

Sherry swallowed thickly and took several deep breaths as she pressed herself back into the wall and tried to keep calm. Her mind was in overdrive as she suddenly realized how her gestures of friendship must have seemed to a man that had no idea what friendship was. She managed to keep her voice even. "We were friends. Good friends, but that was it. I apologize. I really tried to keep my distance. I know you have no idea who I am, not really. I'm a stranger to you, and I tried to remember that you don't have the last two years. I mean from my perspective. That doesn't mean you aren't the same man. It's more like you have amnesia, or… god, I'm totally messing this up. I just mean to say that I wasn't trying to make you feel uncomfortable, it's just so hard for me to see you and not think of him. I know that's not your fault, but-"

He stepped back with a sigh and shocked her by pulling her into a hug. His words were harsh, but his voice was soft. "Enough. I understand. I should not have yelled at you."

He only held her a moment before he let her go and stepped away. She blinked back the tears that had formed at his gesture. It was something the older Sephiroth would have done without thought by the time she could call him friend, and she wasn't sure where it had come from. He shook his head. "You often seem comforted by touch. I thought it would help."

Sherry laughed at his explanation and wiped at her tears. "It did help, thank you."

He then sighed and gestured at the wall behind her. "You never explained what you were doing? Why you think it would be prudent that I go with you and not the others?"

"Oh, oh yeah." Sherry jumped and turned back around. She pointed to the exposed brick wall. "There should be a switch somewhere here that will open this wall. This is the way into the basement. Down there is where Hojo's old lab is. It is also where Vincent Valentine is hidden. I wanted to talk to him without the crowd first."

Sephiroth froze. He put a hand on her shoulder and turned her back around. He was nearly glaring at her. "You planned on going into one of Hojo's labs alone?"

She gave him a half shrug and glared right back. "I am far from helpless. Besides, that lab needs to be torched. All that's down there are reminders of pain and lies. That wasn't where I was going anyway."

His brow furrowed. "Why do you want me to go with you to retrieve Vincent and not Veld?"

Sherry sighed and turned back around. "Help me look, and I will explain."

Sephiroth frowned but obliged. He started looking at the higher portion of the wall, while Sherry knelt and checked the lower part as she started speaking. "You already know that Vincent was assigned here to be a bodyguard during the Project S days."

When he hissed out his remembrance, she grimaced and kept going. "You also know that was when Lucrecia married Hojo. What you don't know is that before she came to be Hojo's assistant, Lucrecia was an assistant to Grimoire Valentine, Vincent's father. He was killed when he pushed her out of the way of an accidental explosion during an experiment. So the truth is, she and Vincent weren't really strangers when they met."

She ignored the fact that Sephiroth paused, but only for a moment. She was still looking as she spoke. "She always felt guilty about Grimoire's death, but she ended up getting close to Vincent anyway. As a matter of fact, there is a lot that indicates they may have become lovers. He certainly loved her. When they got too close, she distanced herself from him and married Hojo."

Sephiroth stepped back at that point in shock. Luckily, Sherry had found a loose brick and pushed it in. She stood with a grin as the wall slid back before she turned to him. The smile slid from her face as he stared at her with wide eyes. "Are you saying the man we are going to talk to, the ex-Turk, Vincent Valentine, is my father?"

Sherry sighed and shrugged. "I honestly don't know."

He shook his head. "Why do you believe he is beside the fact that he may have been my mother's lover?"

Her eyes flicked over his face before she answered. "There are a few reasons I think it is a possibility. The timing is just one of them. None of them are concrete. The biggest one is the fact that I believe the two of you look alike."

His eyes widened. That was the last thing he had expected. Still, they were getting nowhere, and he doubted their absence would go unnoticed for much longer. "Unless you want an audience, we should go." He stepped around her. "Let me lead."

She rolled her eyes but followed him. Despite her irritation, she was thankful for his insistence when they got to the bottom and ran into several disgusting things Hojo must have left behind. Sherry tried not to gag as the things disintegrated when Sephiroth cut them down. At least they were no longer creeping around to sneak up on them later.

Sherry could see a caged light at the end of the cave-like tunnel and realized they were close to their destination. She looked around to their left and spotted the door she was looking for. "There."

Sephiroth had been focused on the lab and had nearly missed it. He frowned as he approached the door that blended into the wall. He looked back to the lab and then at Sherry. "Are you sure."

She nodded. "Yes. The other room is the lab and library. That place can rot. This is where Vincent is."

When he tried to open the door and found it locked, he had Sherry step back so he could use his strength to bust it open. He froze in the doorway when he saw the room was full of coffins. "I believe you may be wrong."

Sherry sighed and tried to push him aside. "I'm not. He's in the one that is covered in chains."

Sephiroth turned back to look at her in shock. "He is in a chained coffin? How long has he been down here? What makes you believe he is still alive?"

Sherry could feel herself getting irritated, but tried to remind herself that his questions were valid. "I'm not sure if it was Hojo that chained him up, but those chains aren't what is keeping him in there. If he wanted to, he could get out. He is… different. What that asshole did to him was even worse than what he did to you. Plus, Lucrecia's only chance at saving him pretty much made him immortal. He can't die. So yes, he is still alive, and I imagine he has been listening to us this whole time wondering if we are going to stand here yapping all day or just give up and go away."

Sherry nearly jumped when her last statement was interrupted by a sharp crack as the chains on the coffin in question did snap, and a figure cloaked in red staggered out with a hand on his head. Sephiroth took a few steps into the room so he could summon the Masamune to his side. As soon as the man finally stood, his eyes landed on the woman that had been talking about his life with such confidence. She nodded. "Hello, Vincent. I'm glad that you look like you're willing to talk, at least."

When the man grabbed his head again and growled as his eyes flashed between gold and red, Sephiroth grabbed her and pushed her behind him. He frowned at her as he did so. "I will agree with Genesis on this one. The fact that you can recognize someone on sight when you obviously do not know them is unsettling at best."

By that time, Vincent seemed to have gotten Chaos under control and spoke for the first time. He was looking at Sephiroth. "You are Lucrecia's son."

Sephiroth nodded. "So I have recently learned. I never knew her, thanks to Hojo."

Vincent frowned at the cold voice of the General, but Sherry stepped around him and tried to give Vincent a smile. "Sorry if I weirded you out. We hoped you would be willing to talk a little."

"Who are you?"

Sherry stepped forward, despite Sephiroth's call. She held out her hand. "I'm Sherry Rhapsodos. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Vincent looked down at her hand as though she were offering him a snake, but she wasn't backing away, nor was her smile dimming. It was as though she were willing him to not be so morose, and he finally relented. At least enough to shake her hand. When he did, a jolt passed through them both along with multiple images that neither were expecting. It was much like the time Aerith had touched her brand, only stronger.

When she finally managed to pull her hand back, Sherry almost dropped to her knees, but Sephiroth was there to pull her back. The General was glaring at the man across from them, but it turned to confusion when Vincent looked at Sherry with wide eyes and spoke. "What was that?"

As soon as she caught her breath, Sherry stood and shook her head. "I was not expecting that, though I suppose I should have. You do have a Weapon under your skin, after all. If a half-Cetra could touch my brand and see something, it would make sense that Chaos would be able to sense Minerva's influence in me as well."

Vincent was glaring at her by that point. "How do you know about Chaos?"

Sherry sighed. "That is a long story that we don't really have time for right now. Why don't I ask what I came for first? I doubt we'll be alone for much longer."

"What?"

Sherry gestured to the open door. "There are eight other people up there that have probably noticed we're missing by now, including my husband and Veld, so it's just a matter of time."

Vincent's face closed off at the mention of Veld. "Why are you here?"

"It's simple, really. I know you think you are down here to atone, but I wanted to see if I could convince you to atone in a different way. You see, tomorrow, maybe the next day, we will be going to destroy what is left of the being that once tried to destroy this planet. That is my focus. That is only beginning for the rest of the planet. You, more than most, know how much harm has been done by Hojo and by the current President of the Shinra company."

She looked back at Sephiroth and saw him frowning at her. She gave him a half-smile before she turned back to Vincent. "I have told all these men that it would be too hard on the peoples of the world for the company to fail, but that doesn't mean it is alright for things to keep going the way they are. You have a unique perspective and the skills necessary to implement the kind of changes needed to put the company on a better path. Plus, despite what you may think, there are still people that could use your presence more than your absence."

Neither man missed it when her eyes flicked to Sephiroth again. The meaning behind her look was not lost in either of them. Vincent's eyes widened, and he took a step back. He did not get to ask what his obvious question was, as a loud voice shattered the tension as a furious Genesis came through the door.

"What is going on! Why did you the two of you come down here alone! And who are you?" The last part was almost an afterthought as his gaze landed on Vincent in confusion. He grabbed Sherry and pulled her toward himself as he glared down at her. "You and I are going to have a long conversation later about what is acceptable behavior when there are unknown dangers around."

She rolled her eyes at him and pulled her arm from his grasp. "I have already heard it. Plus, as you can see, I wasn't alone."

Genesis' jaw clenched as he tried not to yell again. "Please do not remind me."

Whatever else he was going to say was cut off. Veld had entered the room as well, and he was looking at Vincent in shock. "Vincent! You really are alive. She wasn't lying."

By that time, Zack had entered as well. "Woah! Are you a vampire!?"

Vincent let out a sigh and ran his hand down his face. He spoke, to no one in particular, "I'm not going to be allowed to go back to sleep, am I?"

Sherry gave him a comforting smile. "I tried. Sorry."

He shook his head before he focused on Veld. "I suppose there is a lot to cover. Why don't we go upstairs? This is no place for children." He was looking at Cloud, Tifa, and Aerith as they all stood close to Zack. The young Soldier wasn't showing his unease, but the rest of them couldn't hide it. Veld gave him a quiet nod before he turned and herded the rest of them back up.

Vincent and Sephiroth shared a troubled glace as they followed, but no words were said between them. Genesis had not missed it, and it had him raising his brow. He had also not missed what had motivated Sherry to bring the General. He pulled her to a halt as the others left. "That man, is he the reason you brought Sephiroth down here instead of me?"

She rolled her eyes. "I had planned on coming alone. He must have slipped away while you were arguing, but yes. I went ahead and brought him because there is a connection there. I don't know how strong it is, but it's there."

He nodded before he leaned over and kissed her temple. "I apologize for yelling."

Sherry chuckled. "I understand. At least you didn't set anyone on fire." Genesis gave her a glare, but she knew there was no heat behind it as he took her arm, and they followed the rest of their team back upstairs.

 **A/N:** So close now. I am not sure how long the next chapter will be, but it will be the last one, plus an epilogue. Wow. This has really taken over here at the end. I hope you are all enjoying it! Thanks for reading!


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

When Sherry and Genesis finally made it into the room with the others, they were greeted with an awkward silence. Zack was staring at Vincent with open interest, while the other teens were trying not to look embarrassed by standing next to him. Veld looked like he had no idea what to say to the man he had thought dead for two decades, and Sephiroth didn't seem to be faring any better. Especially not after he got a good look at Vincent's face and understood very well what Sherry meant when she said they looked alike. Angeal and Tseng were the only ones that weren't staring at the ex-Turk, but the former did give Genesis a hard look when they walked back in. All-in-all, it was like walking into a minefield.

Sherry nearly groaned as her analogy hit too close to home when Veld pinned her with a glare. "You. I have so many questions, and there will be no more deflections."

Genesis practically growled next to her, but Vincent spoke up with a frown. "I agree. We were interrupted before you were able to explain anything. How did you even know where to find me? Or what happened to me? Or who I am?"

Veld looked at Vincent with thinly veiled horror at all the things that had changed and the one thing that hadn't, his visible age, before he looked back at Sherry pointedly. "All excellent questions, among others. I was finally able to piece together why Commander Hewley was so pissed, and that adds one more layer, so you both will sit right there and explain this all."

For once, Sherry was just as irritated as Genesis. She shook her head at his imperious tone and glared right back. "Why should we bother? It isn't as though you have made a secret of the fact that you really don't believe us. Why should we tell you everything just so you can deride us more and waste our time? We don't have much of it left."

Genesis pulled her back when Veld took a threatening step forward. They stood staring daggers at each other for several seconds before Genesis shocked several of them when he pulled something out of an inner pocket of his duster and handed it to Veld with a warning. "Do not rip a single page. That is the only copy printed on Gaia."

Veld took the book with a sneer, but he flipped it open curiously. It was no secret that the Commander was a literature fanatic. Why the fiery man felt the book was relevant was the question. Veld had his answer soon enough. His head shot up, and he pinned them both with a shocked look. "What is this supposed to be? 2019? How?"

Sherry sighed and shook her head at her husband before she answered. "The publication date is December 2019 because it was published on another planet, Earth, where I am from. The timeline there is different than the one here on Gaia."

Several gasps were heard around the room, and Zack's 'wow' was heard above them all. Veld had looked back down at the book before he looked back at her. "Wilson?"

She gave him a longsuffering look. "It's called a maiden name. I was Sherry Wilson before we married. That was my second book."

Vincent broke into the conversation. "I find it hard to believe you are from another planet, but even if that were so, that does not explain how you knew anything."

She took a deep breath and shook her head. "You're right. I suppose Genesis was trying to offer tangible proof of the story we have to tell. If you want it all, then you need to settle in. It's long and ugly, and it's going to take us the rest of the evening without interruptions."

Veld tilted his head slightly as he handed the book back to Genesis. Once he had it tucked back into its spot, he led her to a seat and pulled her down next to him. They shared a look. It was something they had discussed a few times, whether they would share the whole story, possible future, and all if they had to. Neither of them wanted their friends to know what might have been, not now, but they did deserve to know that they weren't being lied to. If they felt they were keeping things from them, then it would be even harder for them to accept what needed to be done. It was a fine line for them to walk. Still, it was a line Sherry had some experience with already. Genesis kissed her temple, and she smiled up at him before they turned to the rest of the room and launched into the tale of how they met and the others that had changed their lives forever.

It was well after dark by the time they finished. Sherry had managed to tell them who had shown up and vague reasons why. She refused to explain more than that because it was part of a future that would never come to pass now, and she told them as much. They didn't like it, but she was thankful they didn't press more. It was harder for her to explain her knowledge, but she managed to explain that some sort of connection existed that allowed the tales to pass to her world, and she just happened to be the one chosen. She wasn't sure why, but Genesis insisted it was more for her personal strengths and less for her knowledge.

By the time it was all said and done, both Zack and Cloud had several sets of eyes on them, and they were both sitting there slack-jawed. Especially Cloud. He now understood why they had followed him, but it still didn't make sense. He wondered if they were all crazy, but the rest of the group seemed to be at least considering it. It was nuts. Tifa was sitting beside him and looking at him like she didn't know him, which wasn't really untrue. They were barely acquaintances, but he hoped they could be more. He tried to ignore the looks she was giving him as he refocused on the rest of the group as the man with the gun-arm started pacing and talking again.

"You were right. I don't believe a damn word of that. I do believe you are an author, as that was the best damn fantasy tale I've ever heard, but now you will explain how you know all of the information about Shinra and Vincent. Who told you?"

Much to everyone's shock, it was Angeal that stood with a tired sigh. "Veld, she can't use materia."

Tseng spoke from the corner. "Nonsense. I have seen her use magic. She is on par with Commander Rhapsodos."

Angeal shook his head, but it was Sherry that spoke. "No, he's right. I can't use materia. That doesn't mean I can't use magic. You forget that I am a l'cie. That means I have magic inherently. I believe that because I have magic of my own that the materia won't work for me."

Sherry held his eyes and pushed back her sleeves so he could see she had no accessories on before she turned out her pockets. His eyes widened when he realized she was giving him a visual reminder that she had no materia on her person before she smirked and froze his shoes in place. "I am sure you have heard Genesis say that I am never weaponless. Did you never wonder what he meant?"

Veld's face turned to a blank mask as he gestured downward. "Do you mind?"

Sherry's smirk widened slightly as she snapped, and the ice around his feet shattered. The Turk director frowned. "Tell me again how the two of you haven't killed each other? You're far too much alike."

Sherry shot him a mischievous look. "Do you really want me to answer that? There are children in the room, after all."

Veld's glare did not improve at her verbal jab, and Genesis did not sound amused either. Vincent was the first to speak. "As improbable as it sounds, I have seen enough to at least consider the truth of the tale I have heard. That doesn't explain why you sought me out,"

Sherry's face lost all mirth, and she walked until she was right in front of him. She wanted to reach out to him but stopped herself for several reasons, not the least of which was the fact that he might shoot her. She still gave him a warm look. "I told you why. Nothing more, nothing less. You may not feel it, but you are needed."

His eyes flashed, and his voice lowered to the point that she had to strain to hear him. "You believe there is a deeper connection between us, don't you?"

Sherry sighed. "I don't know. That is something only a blood test would be able to confirm. What I do know is that the two of you have something in common, or rather someone. Someone else that feels guilt and has locked themselves up because they didn't see a way to stop the madness."

His eyes widened, and Sherry nodded. "Lucrecia is still alive, but when she couldn't stop Hojo or keep him from taking Sephiroth, she tried to kill herself. The Jenova cells in her body would not let her die. She then put herself in stasis. She is locked in crystal somewhere behind a waterfall on this continent. All I know is that, as the crow flies, it is somewhere between here and the desert."

Sephiroth had joined them by that point. "My mother is alive?"

Sherry nodded. "Yes, and that is something the two of you can discuss, but that is only one reason I sought you out. I told you. You have seen enough; you know enough about what has gone on behind the scenes that need to be changed, and you have the means to help those that can make it happen. If you feel enough to be guilty, then stop moping and do something about it. Make changes."

Vincent was glaring at her, but she didn't back down, not even when Genesis tried to pull her away from the glaring man. She continued as though neither man was angry. "Look, you may think I'm being harsh, that I couldn't possibly understand, but you're wrong! I'm not saying this to hurt you. I know how it feels to lose everything, everyone you love. I have lost my family, my childhood, my innocence was stolen. But not once did I ever have the chance to give up and walk away. Not even now. I know what will happen when I go to that reactor, and I will not stop. Don't think that I am pushing you just because I'm ignorant of how hard it is for you."

Vincent's scowl had turned to confusion as Genesis wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back. She had started to cry as she was no longer able to keep back the memories of everyone she lost. The mask of merriment she wore daily was cracking, and the pain was shining through. The depth of it shocked all that saw it before Genesis turned her and pulled her head down.

He looked across at Veld. "We are done talking tonight. Period."

No one even bothered to argue when Genesis picked his wife up and carried her out to find a room they could share for the night. Once they were gone, the rest looked around, and Veld sighed. "It is late. We might as well get some rest. Why don't you all go home and I will contact you when we are ready to go to the reactor. The rest of you can find a place here to sleep. There should be plenty of rooms."

The two locals took the opportunity to jump up and rush out. They didn't even make it to the door before Sephiroth called out. "Cloud." The boy froze in his tracks and turned slowly while trying not to scrunch his shoulders. Sephiroth ignored his obvious hesitancy. "Make sure you are back here by 08:00. I am aware we are busy, but it would be prudent to make sure you are with us if we need to leave quickly. Make sure to bring your things and let your family know you will be leaving as well."

Tifa looked at Cloud with wide eyes, and he managed to give the General a salute. "Yes, sir. I'll see you all tomorrow." The boy turned and followed the girl out, still trying to make sense of the day. His dreams were all coming true, and now he wasn't sure if he wanted them to. The Soldiers were obviously nuts. Still, the look Tifa shot him held more than a little awe, and he squared his shoulders as he waved her goodnight and told her that he would see her the next day. He just hoped his mom understood too.

* * *

The next morning found the group, minus Tifa, once again gathered in the same room. They were subdued as they trickled in, and Sherry and Genesis were the last ones to enter. Neither of them looked as though they had slept much the night before. Not that the rest of the group looked well-rested either.

Cloud was huddled with Zack and Aerith, and they all looked miserable. After having the night to think about everything, the two oldest teens realized what was coming and were not looking forward to saying goodbye, even if it was for different reasons. Zack wasn't too fond of Genesis, but he knew Angeal was. Aerith was going to miss Sherry. As for Cloud, he already missed his mom, even though he wasn't gone yet. At least she had given him a cheery send-off that morning.

Angeal was still scowling when the couple came in, but silence reigned until Veld finally broke it. "I have had time to consider your words, and honestly, I see no reason for you to lie. You haven't asked us to _do_ anything. Your purpose in coming wasn't primarily for Vincent even, you just took advantage of the location while you were here. The only reason you're here is to go to that reactor, isn't it?"

Sherry gave him a haunted look that reminded him uncomfortably of the one from the night before. She managed a ghost of her usual smile. "Glad we got that out of the way. Can we get ready to go then?"

Angeal stood swiftly and nearly shouted. "Absolutely not! Neither of you is going to go up there and throw your lives away!"

Sherry stood as well but managed to keep her shout behind her teeth. She took a few deep breaths that were helped when Genesis stood next to her. She finally shook her head and gave Angeal a sad look. "We aren't trying to throw our lives away. Our lives have not been our own from the moment we were marked. We have two choices. You have two choices. We can either go to the reactor to fulfill our focus, and you can let us, or you can force us to stay here, and we become c'eith. If that happens, you will have to kill us. I know you don't want that."

Angeal growled and shook his head. "There has to be another way."

Genesis laughed bitterly. "Do you think I have not looked? Did you think I did not ask the goddess myself?"

The bear of a commander crossed his arms and turned away. It was several seconds before he turned back with a pleading expression. "Surely, it would not hurt to at least take some time and try to look for another way."

Sherry sighed and shook her head. She turned to her husband. "Genesis, have you checked your brand since we got to Nibelheim?"

His eyes widened. Her tone held resignation, and his hand shot out and grabbed her arm. He pushed up her sleeve so he could see where her brand was nearly a third of the way open already. His eyes shot to hers. "It wasn't like this in Banora."

She shook her head with glistening eyes. "No, it started progressing rapidly as soon as we got here. I've been paranoid about checking it ever since I woke up. Call it not wanting to get burned again."

He dropped her hand and checked his own. He gave her a worried look when he saw that it was nearly identical. His voice was low. "What does this mean?"

She looked over to Angeal when she answered. "It means that we might have two, maybe three days, if we're lucky." She grabbed Genesis' hand and squeezed before she looked back at Angeal. "Don't think this is easy for us. Going back to that crystal sleep terrifies me, but the thought of becoming c'eith scares me more. The thought of Genesis becoming c'eith petrifies me to my bones. I can't let that happen."

She was interrupted when Aerith ran over and wrapped her in a crushing hug. The girl was crying, and Sherry could hardly understand her. "I don't know why the planet would do this to you."

Sherry patted her hair and tried to console her. "It's alright. Sometimes these things don't make sense to us, but there is a plan. I can't say I get it, but I can say that I found the man I love because of how this started. I can't regret it. I have to see the good. I can't focus on the bad. You shouldn't either."

Angeal's eyes softened as he realized the woman was right. Even if they couldn't change their fate, they had accepted it, and focusing on the negativity during their last moments was not a good thing. He smiled as he watched his best friend practically glow at his wife's words. If nothing else, he was happy to see that. Satisfied that his friend had found a woman that could stand beside him.

He put his hand on Genesis' shoulder. "I won't stop you, but if you think the two of you are going alone, you're crazy."

Genesis smirked, and Sherry laughed wetly as she extricated herself from Aerith. They both gave him a nod as Veld and Sephiroth joined them. The General was frowning. "From what we have already been told, it would be best to expect the unexpected. Just because we are protected from her influence does not mean she will be unprotected. It would be wise to go as a team."

Veld nodded. "Besides, I want to see this first-hand. Tseng and I will both go as well."

Sherry rolled her eyes at him but laughed when Zack piped up. "You're not leaving me."

Angeal pinned him with a mock glare. "No, I doubt we could." Zack just grinned at him.

Sephiroth then turned to Vincent, as he had been quietly watching from the corner. "And what of you?"

The ex-Turk raised a brow. "I'm up already. I might as well see how much of their story is true before I decide what do next."

At Vincent's answer, Sephiroth turned to Cloud. "Cadet, you would be the quickest as you know where she lives, please retrieve Miss Lockhart and meet us at the head of the trail. Be prepared for the hike to the reactor and back."

Cloud jumped to attention at being called cadet and flushed, but saluted smartly before he rushed to do as he was told. Genesis raised a brow at the General. "Cadet?"

Sephiroth looked over at them both, his eyes lingered a little on Sherry before he answered Genesis. "I may not have seen what you did, but despite his cringing and blushing, it takes determination to face us. It may be buried, but I believe that if tempered correctly, the warrior you saw can be found once more. I will find him."

Genesis gave Sephiroth a curt nod. "Then I will leave First Tsurgi in your care until it can be passed on." That was all that was said as they headed out.

Sherry grabbed Sephiroth's attention as the rest were leaving. She didn't say anything as she held out a thick manilla envelope. When he eyed it curiously, she shrugged. "Just promise you'll read through it before you return to Midgar. It's from both of us."

He raised a brow, and she chuckled. "Don't give me that look. You can't expect him to change overnight just because his life is on the line."

Sephiroth gave her a sad smile and nodded. "You have my word." With that, they both turned to follow the rest to wait for the two teens.

It was a quiet trip up the mountain that was barely disturbed by the occasional monster attack. The Soldiers had everything dealt with before it got close to the others, so there was little to worry about. Not that there were many of them. It seemed even the beasts felt the pall surrounding the group and kept their distance.

Before they took the last turn into the clearing around the reactor, Sephiroth took the lead with Genesis and Angeal. He felt it was better to be safe. A fact that turned out to be for the best when the group followed the trio into a scene from a nightmare. The man-made valley seemed to be filled with gleaming bodies that all turned to them with malice as soon as they entered. The Soldiers immediately took up arms and called out orders to get the teens back.

Veld and Tseng corralled the two girls and Cloud and tried to grab Sherry as well. She glared at them before she called on Phoenix and was out of their grasp before they could do much about it. Neither man had seen that particular stunt before but pushed aside their awe. Now wasn't the time.

Sherry managed to blast a wide enough hole in the front lines with Genesis' help that she was able to land and rush to their side before they were swarmed again. Despite the incoming monsters, she was close enough that they could hear her yelling over the din.

"These things, they were once men. Hojo has had them steeping in mako in the reactor for god knows how long. From the looks of it, the mako must have had Jenova cells too. She has to be using them to protect herself. We need to make a path for Genesis and me to get inside. If we can take her out, then they should become dormant, or at least mindless. You can then- you can put them out of their misery." She hadn't missed the way all three men tensed at her words, but they needed to know what they were facing.

Thankfully, they were all seasoned warriors, and Sephiroth nodded without looking back. "We will clear a path."

He did glance back at that point, and his expression was torn. He still nodded before he turned back. Angeal grabbed Genesis as they rushed passed. They two friends shared an emotional look before they parted, and Genesis threw an explosive blast that threw several monsters off their feet and allowed him to drag Sherry closer to the reactor. Sephiroth and Angeal both closed ranks behind them and tried to garner the attention of as many of the things as they could. Between Sherry and Genesis, it was not difficult to blast their way through the ranks as they ran to the towering structure.

Once they were inside, the noise dimmed to a distance buzz as Genesis led her unerringly toward the center. Even though he did not know what they were looking for, he was familiar with the layout of a typical reactor and knew where to go when she told him to find the middle.

It was not long at all before they found themselves in a room full of empty pods. Genesis looked around with a noise of disgust. "This was where they were from?"

Sherry nodded and pointed upward. "Yes, and she is behind that door. It may not be easy to get through."

Genesis glared at her before he held out his left arm and let his eidolith come out. He crushed it in his hand, and as soon as Alexander was next to them, he pointed to the door. The eidolon roared before he made short work of the metal barrier and part of the wall around it.

Sherry smirked up at him. "You never do anything by halves, do you, love."

He returned her smirk with one of his own, but it faded quickly. "Let us finish this."

She nodded and followed him into the room. They both looked up at the angelic-looking structure with disgust. Despite their desire to complete their focus, they both hesitated. They knew once they were done, that would be it. It was bittersweet. Especially as they had not been allowed to say a proper goodbye. Still, it had to be done, and those same friends were depending on them to complete this task so they would not be overrun.

Genesis looked down at his wife. "Ready?"

She nodded back. "As ever."

They turned together, and Sherry summoned Phoenix again while Genesis had Alexander demolish the offensive effigy. Once the monster was exposed, the couple faced each other, and Genesis clasped Sherry's right hand with his left. The couple nodded to each other before they turned to the tank and gave their eidolons the command to smash the enclosure and incinerate anything that leaked out. Nothing could make it into the mako below.

Sherry and Genesis were standing face to face with one hand up, ready for their nemesis to be exposed. As soon as part of the tank fell away, they both let a go of a jet of flame that progressively got hotter. The being inside the tank was obscured by the white-hot flames as the whole room seemed to shake around them. They ignored the debris that fell to splash loudly below them. As long as it was nothing from inside the ball of fire they had created, it didn't matter.

They both grimaced as the heat blasted back at them. The mako inside the tank had finally exploded and tossed the top to the side violently. Alexander shot it from the air, and Genesis pulled Sherry closer to him and to the side to avoid the falling debris. Phoenix managed to throw up a barrier of fire between the two of them and the rest of the room that only had an opening large enough for them to continue to pour their energy into demolishing what was left of the entity that had haunted Gaia for far too long.

They could both feel their energy draining, but by the time they had to allow their eidolons to disappear and their hands to drop, the flames were enough to continue on their own. They watched in silence as their eidoliths floated back down and to their respective partners. It was several minutes later that the flames died down enough for them to see that there was nothing left of the being that had once been known as Jenova. The flames that were still licking against the sides of the blackened and cracked tank were barely being fed by the remains of the tiniest bit of mako in the bottom and would soon die out as well. All that was left was the ash that was floating down and coating everything in the room like filthy snow. A grim visual of the taint that she had once been.

Genesis loosened his hold on his wife, but only enough to look down into her eyes. He cupped her cheek with the hand that was not on her waist. "Does this mean our focus is complete?"

Sherry's hand had already gone to his waist as well, and she covered his hand with hers as she nodded. "It is."

Genesis took a deep breath. "I lo-"

He was interrupted by shouts from the outer room. The two lovers turned their heads as Sherry's hand dropped to Genesis' waist. His only dropped to her shoulder as they saw their friends rush in. Neither of them was allowed to tell them to be careful. None of them were prepared for what they saw next.

The mako that was slumbering in the depths of the reactor suddenly surged as an unseen wind started to swirl around the two that were still holding each other tightly. They looked back to each other with wide eyes, but it quickly turned to resignation, and those that knew them could also see love.

Zack pulled Aerith back as the mako got pulled into the wind, and the whole thing seemed to pick them both up. The process was beautiful and terrifying to watch for the group below as their friends were lifted on a column of the lifestream that solidified into spikes of sparkling crystal. By the time everything settled, the room that was only moments before coated in the grim remnants of a monster was now a sparkling memorial dominated by the couple that was immortalized in each other's arms. Even as statues it was clear to see the love they shared as they gazed at each other.

The sound of Aerith softly weeping into Zack's shoulder was the only thing to break the silence for a long time. Not even Veld was heartless enough to think to tear the rest of them away. He now had a lot to think about, as did Vincent.

Cloud and Tifa still felt like outsiders, but they both realized that life was never going to be the same. Not for either of them. They had a feeling this signaled a change for the whole planet. At least Cloud knew he no longer had to be a bystander. That made him lift his head and look at the General's back with a determined glint. He might not know about the stories he heard, but he did know that he wasn't going to let anything happen to his village or his mother.

As for Angeal and Sephiroth, they both stared at the beautiful statue in silence. Neither could find the words to express how they felt. Not even Angeal. He had hoped they would have been able to make it before this happened. Hell, he had hoped it was a bad joke, some sort of misunderstanding. The only thing that kept him on his feet was the fact that he remembered Genesis saying this was Sherry's second focus. Perhaps this would not be the last time he saw his friend.

Finally, he clapped Sephiroth on the shoulder. "We've done all we can here. Let's get back. I think there is a lot more we need to do still."

Sephiroth nodded absently as he put a hand over the envelope inside his jacket. Yes, there were still many things that they needed to go over. He paused and looked back once more and felt a pang as he realized he lost more than one friend that day, but he had at least gained the knowledge that perhaps it wasn't as impossible for him to make friends as he was once led to believe. He turned to follow the rest of the silent group back down the mountain, vowing that this would not be the last time he came to visit this place.

 **A/N:** First, I would like to thank **Gennavain -** Thank you! I'm sorry things are bad, but I'm glad I could help. You really made my day too! Now, onto the rest of the AN, I know this may not be what you were expecting, but this is NOT the last chapter. There is one more that will tie up loose ends, and we actually get to see Sherry and Genesis once more, so don't fear it's all over. I told you it might be unconventional, but it would be beautiful, and that's still the goal. Thank you all for reading!


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

The void was dark, but it was warm and welcoming. It offered sanctuary and rest, a promise to end sorrows and soothe fears. And unlike the last time, Sherry could see it for what it was. It helped that she wasn't curled around herself, but around the warmth of her husband. She almost thought it might be an illusion, but when she looked up, his smirk was too familiar to be anything but real.

She reached up and brushed her thumb across his bottom lip. His lips parted slightly, and his eyes narrowed. She felt his arms tighten around her, and she grinned. They were really together. She wasn't alone this time. She grabbed him and kissed him hard enough to take both their breath away.

When she pulled back, he didn't allow her to go far. His voice was low when he spoke. "Do not start something you do not plan to finish love. Void or not, I feel perfectly capable of handling this."

Sherry laughed at his teasing. She felt lighter than she had in ages. Despite his protests, she unfurled and let her feet drop, so it was more like they were standing. He followed suit and looked around. He pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. "What is this place?"

She looked back and shrugged. "I was never given a straight answer. I was told it would be whatever I wanted it to be."

At her response, he pulled her closer again with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "If that is the case, there are a few things I have in mind."

Sherry chuckled again and shook her head. "Well, someone is in a mood, huh?"

Genesis dipped his head and brushed his lips against her ear as he whispered. "You should see the way you are glowing. It makes me want to see if the rest of you looks the same."

Her eyes widened, and she stepped back to get a better look at him before she looked down at herself. He was right, they both had a slight light emanating from their skin. "Huh." That was all she said before she looked back with a sad smile. "That is something we can explore at our leisure. Later. We have eternity, after all."

Genesis sighed at the look she was giving him before he pulled her into another embrace. "You are worried about them?"

She nodded against his chest. "Would you mind if we checked on them?"

Genesis froze. "We can?"

Sherry looked up and chuckled. "I told you what happened last time. I think I can do it myself now. If you feel like it."

Something flashed through Genesis' eyes that was painful and fearful, but he finally gave her a nod. "Show me."

She stepped back but kept his hand. "It's not hard, just concentrate. Remember, all time and space are open to us here."

It was only a matter of moments before the two of them were once again standing in the central room of the reactor. It was a disorienting experience since they were both staring up at themselves. Genesis pulled her close and smirked as he kissed the top of her head. "At least we make a stunning memorial."

Sherry smacked his arm as she pointed to the two men that had just stepped into the room. "Don't forget they are why we're here. Also, this is still just an image. We aren't technically here."

Genesis took a deep breath and nodded as he watched his two best friends look up in silence. It was several minutes later that Sephiroth took something from inside his duster and placed it at the base of the statue. When Sherry saw what it was, she started crying.

Genesis spoke up quietly beside her. "That is all of us." It was a charcoal sketch of their team lounging in the orchards in Banora.

She smiled up at him through her tears. "Yes, even Zack and Cloud. And look, he added Aerith and Tifa too. He isn't nearly as oblivious as people think he is."

Genesis brushed her tears off and nodded. "No, he is not."

It was several moments later that Sherry sighed and spoke again. "I know that they miss us, and I miss them too. There is so much that we could still help with, so it wouldn't surprise me if we get called back before too long."

Genesis looked down sharply. "You believe we will awaken within their lifetimes?"

She looked up and shrugged. "Maybe? Like I said, there is still a lot to do. Even so, they are enough to handle it without us, so I can't say for sure. It's just…"

When she trailed off, Genesis lifted her chin and raised a brow. She gave him a half-smile at the look. "I know this may sound selfish, but there is just one thing I want first, well I guess maybe two."

Genesis smirked. "If I know you, the things you wish for are things the average person would take for granted."

Sherry felt tears prickling once again and shrugged. "Maybe, but neither one of us has ever been normal."

He took a sharp breath before he kissed her forehead. "What are your two wishes?"

She looked back to her friends before she squeezed Genesis' hand. "If we do get sent back, I would like a little time first. You know, like at least enough for a proper honeymoon."

Genesis chuckled and pulled her close enough for a kiss. He let her go far enough so he could speak. "That is reasonable, and I already have an idea of where I could imagine us next. What else?"

Sherry's eyes got a far-away look. "If Minerva does send us back, whether it is this lifetime or another, I would like more than a few months with our friends. And before you say anything about making friends, you and I both know it would happen. You may be anti-social, but you aren't a complete loner. We would have people we care about. Even if it was just the fact that we would be curious enough to look up the children or grandchildren of those we loved."

Genesis swallowed thickly as his imagination took off down the same path hers was on. Both their eyes were on the silent men as they imagined them moving past the current troubles and finding joy in the aftermath. It would happen, and even if they weren't there to participate, they would see it. It was bittersweet, but they would be blessed to see all the ever afters. That was a different and unexpected kind of joy.

Finally, Genesis pulled on her hand. "They will make it. With or without us. Have faith, love. Besides, I know of a lovely little mountain valley that is both secluded and uninhabited. It makes no difference that we cannot interact with it, I can already see you laid out in the grass. Eternity or not, my patience is still a work in progress."

Sherry laughed as the scene in front of them faded. "At least you are willing to admit it."

* * *

Both Angeal and Sephiroth looked up and each other at the echo of an unexpected sound. Angeal was the first to speak. "Did you hear that?"

Sephiroth looked up before he looked back and nodded slowly. The pain in his eyes faded slightly as he smiled down at the portrait he was leaving behind. "It is time we left. Veld has already handled the mansion, and Cloud is ready to leave in the morning. Vincent has decided to return with us as well. We will be meeting Rufus on the way back. There is much to plan."

Angeal shook his head, and he watched his remaining friend retreat into his shell of work. He also looked back with sad eyes. The laughter they had both heard helped to ease his heart a little, but it was still hard to walk away. He sighed and managed a grin as he gestured back. "Let's get this over with already. Once we have Midgar in shape, I want to come back here and bring these two back to the city. Maybe we can have Aerith help to create a park or something. I think they would like that. Maybe in Loveless square, surrounded by flowers. Do you think I could get a dumbapple tree to grow there?"

Sephiroth chuckled and shook his head. He clapped Angeal's shoulder. "If anyone can, it would be you and Aerith."

They continued in silence until they were out of the reactor. Once they were back into the cold air, Sephiroth paused and pulled something out before he handed it to Angeal. The other Soldier took it with a curious look. "What's this?"

Sephiroth sighed. "Before we came to the reactor, Sherry gave me an envelope and told me it was from both of them. I didn't realize what it was at the time, but it was a letter from her that listed many things that we need to investigate when we get back and where we can find some of them." His lips lifted in a ghost of a smile as he continued. "Even though they knew they would be unable to be here, they wanted to continue to help."

Angeal swallowed thickly and held up the still sealed, much smaller envelope. "Then, what is this?"

Sephiroth shook his head. "I did not open it. It is addressed to you. It is in Genesis' handwriting."

Angeal looked down and then back up with wide eyes. Sephiroth gave him an understanding look. "You can open it when you are ready. I was only asked to read through the rest before I returned to Midgar. I am sure it was because it contained the details on the investigation."

Angeal shook off his stupor and slid his finger under the seal. "I didn't mean to make you feel like you were interfering." Once he had the letter open, he pulled it out and focused on the few lines that his best friend had left to help him understand.

 _Angeal,_

 _I need you to understand that this was not an easy decision for me. It was not about leaving you behind, so much as it was about making sure Sherry was not alone. In the end, what I realized was the fact that you were not alone, and never would be. You have Sephiroth, and you have the Puppy. You also now have a Chocobo. Don't forget they are a matched set._

 _If we are lucky enough to see each other again during your lifetime, then I will consider myself doubly blessed by the Goddess. If not, then know that I will never be far from your side. Sherry has told me stories, and although you may not see me, know that I will be watching over you. We both will._

 _Until next we meet, whether in this life or the next, your friend in arms,_

 _Genesis_

Angeal sighed as he folded the letter back up and smiled over at Sephiroth. The General raised a brow in question, and Angeal shook his head. "It was a reminder that I should not have needed from the last person I expected. Let's go. I believe we have a Puppy and a Chocobo that are both being babysat. We need to make sure neither of them has made Veld angry enough to want to shoot them."

Sephiroth gave him a confused look. "A Chocobo?"

Angeal chuckled. "You really can't see it?"

The General's eyes widened in shock as he realized what Angeal was talking about. He then sighed and put his hand over his eyes. "Please tell me you are not going to try to make up for Genesis' nicknames?"

Angeal felt a stab at the mention of their missing friend but managed to clap the General on the shoulder. "That one came straight from him. I'm just passing it on. It's not my fault that it's just as appropriate as the other."

Sephiroth tried not to smile, but the corner of his lips tilted anyway. He gestured toward the trail. "Fine. Let us not endanger the bird or the dog."

Angeal laughed so loudly it boomed off the side of the mountain. "Bird… ah, I'll remember that one."

Sephiroth had the distinct impression he was being teased, but it didn't bother him as much as he thought it should. He let it pass as the two of them headed back to finish their preparations to leave the next day.

* * *

Cloud hadn't been sure if Tifa would meet him, so he was glad when he climbed the last rung of the water tower and saw her sitting with her chin on her knees. She looked over with a smile when he sat next to her. Neither were sure what to say, so they sat there in silence for a long time.

Finally, it was Tifa that spoke. "You know, I know we aren't close, especially not with the way my father treated you after my accident. I kinda regret that now. I saw you always wanted to join us, and now it all seems kinda pointless. The games my friends and I played, they were all so useless."

Cloud sighed as he looked over at her. "Yeah, I used to think the same thing, but I still wanted to play."

She grinned over at him and knocked her shoulder against his. "But it doesn't matter now. You're going off to be a big-shot Soldier. Isn't that what you always wanted?"

He looked up at the stars for several moments before he answered. "I thought it was. After everything I've seen over the last few days, I'm beginning to wonder if it will be worth it. They are all so full of so much pain."

Tifa hesitated, but she finally put her hand on top of his. His head jerked around, and his face lit up as his wide eyes caught hers. "Yeah, but it might be worth it. I mean, if you could protect the ones you loved? If you could make sure the rest of the village never has to know what happened, would you, could you do that? I know there is a lot more to you than anyone else sees."

Cloud was still blushing as he shook his head, but Tifa squeezed his fingers as she continued. "Tell you what, can you promise me something?"

He finally stilled and managed to nod. She gave him a smile and joined him in blushing. "Would you promise that when you become strong, strong enough to defend everyone, would you promise that if I need you, would you come back and help me?"

Cloud froze, but he finally managed to nod. Before he could follow that up with a verbal promise, they were interrupted by an exuberant voice. "Oh, man! I should have known you would be up here. This is probably the best view of the stars in town. Leave it to you to mack on your girl here before you leave."

Cloud and Tifa jerked apart so hard that they both nearly fell. Cloud glared at Zack as he practically yelled. "It isn't like that!"

Aerith could be heard behind the towering Soldier. "Zack, leave them alone." Her head popped around his side and she grinned at them with a little wave. "Sorry if we interrupted. We'll leave you alone."

Tifa practically shot to her feet. "No! It's alright. We were just saying goodbye. You weren't interrupting anything. Please, join us."

Aerith gave her a skeptical look, but Zack had already settled next to Cloud. The Cetra sighed as she looked at him before she made her way around so she could sit next to Tifa. The girls hooked their arms and looked up as Zack frowned at them.

He finally shrugged before he got up and followed her around so that they were both between the two boys. Aerith giggled at his actions but smiled when he sat down. They all watched the stars for several minutes before Tifa sighed. "I wish I could go with you guys."

Aerith looked over at her. "You know, you could come to Midgar too. I know you may be young still, but in a few years, why not?"

Tifa cringed and shrugged. "What would I do? It's not like I can join Soldier too."

Aerith grinned. "You never know. I think a lot of changes are coming. I bet there will be a lot of opportunities." She then turned and grabbed both of Tifa's hands. "Tell you what, when you do finally come, look me up. I live in the Sector 5 slums. Just ask for Aerith Gainsborough. I'm sure my mother would love to let you stay with us."

Tifa looked at her skeptically. Before she could argue, Aerith shook her head. "Trust me. It will keep things lively."

Tifa finally laughed and nodded. "Okay, okay. I promise. When I come to Midgar, I'll look you up." She paused and frowned. "And everyone will just point the way? That sounds strange. Not even the people in this village are that open with strangers."

Aerith giggled and shook her head ruefully. "You have a point." She tapped her chin as she thought for a moment. She then turned back with a grin, but it faded almost instantly. She still held onto a soft smile as she continued. "If you talk to the children, you can tell them you are my friend and that you are a friend of the lady that made it snow. They'll know who you are talking about and bring you to my mother or me."

Tifa didn't need to ask who the girl was talking about. She swallowed. "She made it snow in Midgar?"

Zack had sat forward curiously as well. "Why have I never heard of this?"

Aerith laughed lightly. "It was as we were leaving Midgar. I think she did it as a distraction, but it was the most magical thing I had ever seen. The dirty slums were covered in a layer of glittering white. It was beautiful. The children were all playing and laughing, and Sherry even smashed Commander Rhapsodos in the face with a snowball. It was the first time I realized how much they meant to each other."

Zack looked so shocked that Aerith wondered if he was about to fall. He managed to shake it off. "He didn't flame her?"

Aerith laughed and shook her head. "Nope. He shook it off and told her to quit playing around after she kissed his cheek."

Zack was struck speechless, but Tifa grabbed the girl's attention. "Do you think they will come back? I know that they said she was a statue once already, so it's possible, right?"

Aerith seemed to deflate as she shrugged. "I suppose it's possible, but I've been thinking. Is that what's best?"

Zack leaned forward with a frown. "Of course! I mean, I don't miss being fried by Genesis, but I know Angeal misses him."

Aerith gave her boyfriend a lopsided smile and shook her head. "I know he does. I miss Sherry too, but you know, if they come back, it will be because they have been given a new task. That will be their lives forever. Awaken, fulfill their Goddess-given responsibilities, then sleep again. Over and over. Would it not be better for them both to be allowed to just rest?"

Tifa gasped beside her, and Zack looked like she had struck him. He sat back and shook his head. "I hadn't thought about it like that." He only paused for a moment before he frowned and continued. "But don't you think they miss us too?"

Aerith shrugged again. "I'm sure they do. That's why I said I don't know. Sherry said the Goddess has a plan, so I have to believe that whatever it is, she will do whatever is best for them in the end."

Zack nodded and put his arm around her shoulders before he leaned back and looked up again. "It's a big world out there, and we have a lot of work to do. I'm sure we have a lot of time still, so let's just look forward to the good times to come."

There were several mumbled agreements to his sentiments as the other teens settled in to look at the stars and enjoy the peace of their last night together in Nibelheim before they had to face the upheavals coming. They all knew it would not be the last time they saw each other. Life had many changes on the horizon, but somehow, they knew deep down that theirs was just the beginning of a lifelong friendship.

 **A/N:** And so it is ended. I know this story has been such a rollercoaster from the beginning. It was always like that in my mind too. I said from the beginning it would be different from anything else I had written, and only part of that was the fact that it was a semi-crossover. Still, I like to think this ending is beautiful and full of hope. I will not be writing a continuation of this one. I am leaving it open on purpose. Feel free to imagine it as you choose. I just know they will all find satisfaction in the end and happiness, even if it has an edge. That's the thing about happiness, it can be found even after sorrow if you are willing to work for it. Ah, well. I have enjoyed sharing yet another story with you all and I hope you have enjoyed it with me. Thank you for reading!


End file.
